Un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo
by Maghika
Summary: Todo podría ser perfecto en este instante. Podría estar en clase, charlando con Harry y Ron, o no sé, estudiando en la biblioteca... ¡Si no fuera porque me encuentro en 1838, con la persona que más odio, y junto al mismísimo hijo de Godric Griffindor!
1. Chantaje

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Prólogo_

_Biarritz, 1838_

Caía una lluvia fina. De esas que persisten, y que a lo largo de las horas terminan por calar en todas partes. Cerca, demasiado cerca, el mar bramaba, como esperando cambios. Las olas se estrellaban contra el acantilado sin cesar, una y otra vez. Todo mi vestido estaba empapado, y mi pelo también. Aquel recogido que llevaba siempre era ya una maraña. Podía haber realizado algún hechizo para secarme, pero ya no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para seguir. La ropa, se adhería a mi cuerpo, y me hacía temblar, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, de frío. Los zapatos ya los había dejado a un lado. Jugueteé con mi anillo de nuevo. Estaba amaneciendo cuando me asomé por la pequeña ventana que desembocaba al mar, y una brisa azotó mi rostro, secando una lágrima rebelde, que resbalaba por mi mejilla. Él seguía durmiendo o al menos eso parecía, dentro de aquel cuarto, tan pequeño y mugriento, que no me sorprendería encontrándome alguna rata huidiza. A lo lejos, los veleros partían a la mar. Haber encontrado aquel faro, en la pequeña ciudad de Biarritz, había sido una verdadera suerte. ¿Suerte? Imposible de utilizar ese término, en realidad. Las cosas se habían complicado tanto desde aquel sencillo plan inicial, que ahora solamente quedaba improvisar. Debíamos ir a buscarle primero a él. Apreté el puño, con rabia. Maldita sea. Todo por su culpa. Las palabras del poderoso hechicero resonaron en mi mente de nuevo. Hacía ya meses, no sabía con certeza cuántos, que las había escuchado por primera vez. _ "Un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo; ángel, fantasma y demonio; pasado, presente y futuro…" _Las palabras se perdieron en mi mente. Hacía ya varios meses que la locura había empezado para dar paso a la traición. Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada al mar. Arrugué el ceño, notando como se secaba un poco más mi pelo castaño y enmarañado. Toda historia tiene un principio. ¿Cuál es el principio de todo esto? ¿Cuál es el principio de mi perdición? Cerré los ojos.

Recuerdo… recuerdo… que todo empezó con… una… tarde… otoñal…

_Capítulo 1: El chantaje_

Preciosa tarde otoñal, al lado de mi árbol favorito, justo al lado del lago cristalino de Hogwarts. Por qué he elegido esta vez este lugar para estudiar es algo que todavía no me explico. Pero la soledad de este álamo, como apartado del mundo, me ha llamado la atención siempre. Suspiro, tranquila, mientras miro el cielo y esas tonalidades tan diversas y cambiantes. Harry, Ron y Ginny están entrenando, como cada jueves. Seguro que terminan tan cansados como siempre y con un humor insoportable. No es que los critique, pero tener como objetivo próximo machacar a los Slytherin en el siguiente partido, me parece del todo un sin sentido, un objetivo demasiado simple. Me encojo de hombros. Ellos sabrán. Dónde estén el olor de libros, de tinta y de pergaminos, que se quite todo lo demás.

Yo estoy repasando por enésima vez los deberes de Aritmancia, que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en mi asignatura favorita. Todos esos símbolos por desvelar… Es algo totalmente apasionante. Contemplo con orgullo mi trabajo. Sonrío. Ni un solo fallo, en esta traducción. Al menos, eso espero. Ahora realizaré el toque final, y por el que espero, me concedan la máxima nota. Adornaré los cantos del papel, con una bonita cenefa, que no sea muy recargada, pero que le dé un toque distinguido. Una suave brisa, ya algo fresca, agita mi cabello y me revuelve los pergaminos. Los recojo con torpeza.

Cuando dirijo de nuevo la pluma hacia mi trabajo me percato de algo… Hay un algo o alguien que me está haciendo sombra y se interpone entre los escasos rayos del sol de la tarde que me llegan y mi pergamino. Maldita sea. ¿Se ha detenido delante de mí? Ridículo. No recuerdo haber dicho a nadie que había venido aquí. Genial, han descubierto mi pequeño escondite. Arrugo el entrecejo, cada vez de peor humor. Pero de pronto me llega el olor a perfume caro. Demasiado recargado para mi gusto, demasiado… empalagoso. Me armo de paciencia.

- Granger. – ¿Malfoy? No puede ser. Cómo no sea para insultarme otra vez, no entiendo para que está aquí. Lo mismo desde que estoy aquí, el mundo gira al revés y todo el mundo se ha vuelto idiota. Una vez le pegué una sonora bofetada, y por su bien debería saber que volvería a hacerlo. Que no tiente su suerte. Un momento… ¿Va sólo? ¿Malfoy sin sus Crabbe y Goyle? No haré más elucubraciones. Me andaré con ojo a ver qué es lo que demonios quiere. Contaré hasta diez, como me enseñaron hace tiempo, y no perderé la calma…

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tus perros guardianes, Malfoy? – Malfoy torció el gesto, pareció él también estar reprimiéndose. Alcé una ceja y miré alrededor, nerviosa. Malfoy, de toda la vida, han significado _problemas_.

- Granger – repitió otra vez, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.- No sabes lo que me cuesta esto. – hizo una pausa dramática. ¿Qué le cuesta qué? Yo creo que le han envenenado o algo para que haga el ridículo delante de mí y me desternille de risa un rato, porque no entiendo nada. Alzando ahora las dos cejas, lo miré de arriba abajo, mientras él esbozaba una mueca. Oh, sí, era tremendamente guapo y a la mitad del alumnado femenino le encantaría estar en este preciso instante en mi cuerpo. Vamos, que está muy bien. Pero es un cabrón. Y yo sólo deseaba que el tonto este desaparezca de mi campo de visión, porque si no voy a estallar como una bomba atómica, y me llevaré a este engendro por delante.

- Oh, vamos… Suéltalo, sea lo que sea. Sabes de sobra que cualquier pregunta que formules tendrá de respuesta un claro y rotundo no. Y como tardes mucho más me iré. Tengo mucha, muchísima prisa. – Y lo volví a mirar, ceñuda. Me crucé de brazos. Jamás había observado esos dos ojos de hielo que luce tras esa máscara de odio y de repugnancia. Mejor será que mire hacia otro lado.

- Necesito ayuda. – se le veía verdaderamente apurado. Tenía mis motivos fundamentados para pensar que estaba fingiendo. Pero, no sé, lo mismo quedaba un algo de bondad detrás de toda esa chatarra superficial. No, Draco Malfoy sólo merecía que le dieran una gran patada en su culo.

- ¿Y necesitas MÍ ayuda, Malfoy? – Oh, vamos, hay que reconocer que no soy la popularidad en persona, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Es qué no había nadie más? ¿Es que era a mí a quién había decidido amargar la tarde?

- Es que, verás… - dudó, y yo lo volví a mirar, críticamente- necesito ayuda para Aritmancia. Esa condenada asignatura. Con unas clases particulares en secreto…

- ¿Clases particulares? ¿En secreto? – Me reí exageradamente. – Malfoy. NO. Ahora, si me perdonas, empieza a hacer algo de frío aquí fuera. – En mi cabeza, sólo tenía un solitario pensamiento que se repetía con insistencia: "_Sal de ahí, sal de ahí, sal de ahí…"_

- Te pagaré…- Mis ojos se agrandaron al máximo.

- No soy sobornable.

- Granger…

- No. No tengo la culpa de que hayas elegido una asignatura que te supere para este año… - bajé la mirada, y cuándo iba a marcharme me agarra del brazo… ¿Pero qué le pasa a este? Sin duda le han debido de dar una droga muy fuerte, para que me toque _a mí._ A lo que él considera un engendro de la naturaleza por no ser sangre limpia y todo eso.

- Voy a suspender.

- ¿Y? ¿Ahora le pides ayuda a la sangresucia? – dije, con retintín. – Déjame en paz. – he hice un movimiento brusco para liberarme de su agarre. Pero él me sujetaba con fuerza. Me miró a los ojos. ¡A los ojos! No soy una persona que cae en los encantos de otra con una mira intensa, si era eso lo que pretendía. No puedo evitar pensar si no estará drogado o algo. Eso sí, sus ojos son… Mejor aparto mi mirada de esos ojos.

Cualquiera que pasara por allí en ese instante pensaría mal, y con razón. Su cara estaba a punto de rozar la mía. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Esto era surrealista puro y duro. Si era un sueño, por favor que alguien me despierte. Lo miré, ya con algo de miedo.

- Malfoy, suéltame. – Dije con voz segura y autómata – No voy a darte clases de nada en toda mi vida. – Al fin logré liberarme de su aprisionamiento. Recogí mis cosas rápidamente, que estaban esparcidas por el césped y me fui derechita a la entrada principal. Cuanto se lo cuente a Ron y a Harry no se lo van a creer.

- Granger, no me estás dejando otra salida – noté cómo me seguía, así que apreté el paso, para ir más deprisa. ¿De qué otra salida habla? Loco, está loco de remate. – Haré correr el rumor de que estás preñada del Weasley y… - Me paré en seco, y se chocó conmigo. Me di la vuelta lentamente. – Que al bebé lo llamaréis Harry o Henry. A los pocos días todos te mirarán mal. La empollona del siglo no es capaz de ser responsable _en todos y cada uno_ de los ámbitos. Ya me entiendes. – Y miró hacia el cielo con aire despreocupado. Hermione, será mejor que cuentes de nuevo hasta diez. Uno… Dos…

- Eres malévolo, ¿lo sabías? ¿Crees que voy a caer tan bajo de sucumbir a tu vulgar y triste chantaje? – Lo miré, todavía incrédula. - Además no eres capaz de hacer algo así… Por Merlín, sí eres capaz. – dije, cayendo en mi error. Arrugué el ceño. Estúpido Malfoy drogado. – Sí, eres malévolo. – dije, aunque alcé la cabeza intentando recuperar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

- Eso dicen. – Lo miré con repugnancia. Además esa fragancia suya me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Seguiré contando hasta diez para calmarme y no dejarlo inconsciente aquí mismo. Tres… cuatro…

- Me das asco. A ver… - Tengo que deshacerme de él, sea como sea. Después me reiré con mis amigos, y será algo de lo que nos estaremos riendo durante décadas. Sí, eso es…- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a otro o… a la profesora si tantos problemas tienes con Aritmancia? Ella sabe mucho más que yo, aunque parezca mentira. – dije, intentado liberar tensiones sonriendo, sin mostrar mi tensión.

Hizo cómo si no me hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Mañana a las siete? – Increíble.

- Malfoy. NO. – Más claro, agua, guapo.

- Y si es chica la llamaréis Clarisa. – siguió diciendo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cuatro, cinco, seis… – Además Harry también va detrás de ti desde que sabe lo del embarazo. –siete, ocho,…Menuda imaginación malgastada. Pero la gente se lo creería. Cualquier chisme es bueno para acabar con la reputación de alguien que se lo ha estado ganado durante varios años. Y eso sí que no.

Planteé mis opciones. Maldito Malfoy. Sigo contando hasta diez… Nueve… diez… Vale, ¿Alguien sabe que se hace cuando se llega a diez y no te has calmado, nada de nada? Miré de nuevo a Malfoy, que seguía a la espera de la respuesta al veredicto.

- Puedo inventarme muchas más historias – sugirió él – en las que salgas tú con… ¿Snape?

Le dirigí otra mirada, cargada de odio. Al final cedí.

- Está bien, está bien. – Y en sus ojos apareció la mirada del triunfo. Al fin y al cabo… sólo era ayudarle con los deberes y eso…No tenía nada de malo, ¿no? Y lo mismo para mañana ya se le había pasado el efecto de la droga esa que debía de llevar para haber perdido todo juicio lógico y racional.

- Mañana a las siete te espero en la entrada a las mazmorras.

Y se fue sin dirigirse a mí para despedirse. Mal educado. Mal educado y chantajista. Jamás me ha importado lo que opine la gente de mí… Pero debido a las tensiones recientes entre Ron y yo, el rumor del embarazo hubiera sido del todo creíble.

Estaba cayendo bajo. Y lo sabía. Arrugué el ceño, y subí las escaleras con pesadez.

Cuando llegué a la sala común de Griffindor, descubrí que estaba repleta de gente. Espero que nadie me haya visto con el Slytherin. Sería cómo una traición a la casa. En realidad es una tontería, pero una tontería que se puede convertir en tu tortura si alguien de tu casa se entera.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la gente, y con un notable cabreo, me dirigí a la habitación, aunque alguien me tiró de la manga. Genial… ¿Quién sería esta vez?

- Hermione…

- Ron. Ahora no. – le corté, quizás con demasiada dureza. Habrían acabado ya los entrenamientos. Ron era muy, muy pesado cuándo se lo proponía. El por qué últimamente estaba así conmigo era algo incomprensible. Bueno, quizás no era incomprensible del todo.

- Mañana es viernes. – me dijo en un susurro, mientras se interponía entre yo y las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas.

- Muy bien, Ron… ¡Al fin aprendiste los días de la semana! – dije, descargando mi sarcasmo y mi mal humor en él.

A Ron pareció molestarle aquello. A ver si por una vez en su vida me dejaba respirar, me dejaba espacio. Necesito pensar.

- Hermione… Mañana hay salida a Hosmeade… - Oh, no, no y no. ¿Esto era una especie de… cita?

- Ron, lo de mi gato no se va a arreglar con un paseo a Hosmeade. Deberías estar más ocupado pensando cómo devolverlo a su forma gatuna. – A esto me refería a las "conocidas tensiones" entre Ron y yo.

- ¡El gato se convirtió sólo! – Ya empezamos. Este tipo de conversaciones me sacan de quicio. Pérdida de tiempo, no llegar a ninguna conclusión… Vamos, lo que querría cualquier persona normal con la mente debidamente ocupada en cosas más transcendentales.

- ¿En ratón? Dudo que pueda hacer eso.

- Si hubieras aceptado la vez que te lo pedí, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

- Ron, eso está más que hablado. – dije, cansinamente. Paciencia.

- Ya sé que no soy lo suficientemente guapo, o inteligente para ti.

- Ron… - otra vez ¡No! Cada vez había más cotillas deseando escucharnos, y nuestras voces sobresalían de las de la multitud. No quería volver a ser el centro de atención por su maldita culpa.

- ¡Quizá Harry te parezca mejor que yo! – Dijo alzando la voz de una manera desproporcionada. Esto ya era el colmo. Ya teníamos la escenita otra vez montada, la gente cotorreando, y yo a punto de pegarle una bofetada. Y ya era la segunda vez que había estado tentada a hacer esto en un mismo día. ¿No dicen que a la tercera va la vencida?

- ¡Ron! ¡Sabes que tú no me gustas, ni tú, ni nadie! – y le pegué un empujón para poder pasar hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Pero él no se apartó. Me sacaba ya por lo menos medio metro de altura. Era imposible pasar sin que se apartara por propia voluntad.

- Mañana a las siete te espero bajo. Si no vienes lo comprenderé… - Ahora dice que lo comprenderá. ¿Cuándo madurará? Cuando llegue ese día, organizo una macrofiesta - Ron, de verdad, no creo que pueda. Déjame pasar.

Al final me franqueó el paso. Al fin. Pero cuando llegué a la habitación, descubrí que no estaba vacía, para mi desgracia. Primero, tratos con un medio mortífago (Si es que no lo era ya), después un pelirrojo pecoso y pesado, y ahora… ¿Qué? Alucinante. Ni en mi propia habitación podía encontrar un poco de tranquilidad para desconectar de todo. Mis ojos se quedaron cómo platos cuándo descubrí que había una pareja besándose apasionadamente en un rincón.

Genial. Ginny y Harry.

Carraspeé una o dos veces, pero para mí fastidio, no me oyeron.

- Siento ser inoportuna, pero… digamos que quiero descansar. – Dije suavemente.

- ¡Hermione! – saltaron los dos a la vez. Sonreí, patéticamente.

- Sí, así me llamo – puse los ojos en blanco.

- Creí que estabas en la bibliotec…

- Claro, porque siempre estoy en la biblioteca. – dije con pesadez. Mi enfado iba en aumento.- Pues no, hoy no estoy en la biblioteca, estoy aquí. Y necesito descansar aquí. Lo siento. – tiré los libros a un lado, encima de mi cama.

Se miraron entre ellos, ¿Acaso se creían que no me daba cuenta?

- Hermione, deberías reconciliarte con Ron. - ¿Desde cuándo Harry hacía de padre? – Lo está pasando mal, y está insoportable.

- Eso ya lo he notado. Está insoportable.

- Deberías ir mañana con él… sólo para hablar. –Aclaró, a mi otro lado Ginny.

Estos se han tenido que poner de acuerdo a mis espaldas. Para planificarme la vida. Claro, la pobre y desvalida chica, que no tiene citas con chicos, que no se divierte, que no sale a la puerta de la calle. Que no tiene muchos amigos, pero que creía que los pocos que tenía eran de los buenos.

- No quiero hablar, de verdad. Quiero quedarme aquí y terminar de estudiar el tema de pociones.- ¿Tan difícil de comprender era eso?

- Nosotros también vamos a Hosmeade, antes de que empiece el invierno. – Y se miraron de forma que parecía que iban a empezar a besarse otra vez. Me mordí el labio. Imposible: No les podría contar el chantaje de Draco. No lo debía hacer. ¿Acaso lo comprenderían? ¿Comprenderían todo lo que me había costado… aceptar?

- Además mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Los exámenes están ahí ahora mismo.

- Hermione…. Te queda todo el fin de semana… Relájate por una vez en tu vida. – Y Harry me empezó a hacer un pequeño masaje en la espalda. – Deberías salir más a menudo. Sal con Ron.

Estuvieron a punto de salirme unas lágrimas de frustración. _Sal con Ron, sal con Ron…_ ¿Cómo quitármelos de encima? Ya lo tengo.

- Mañana no puedo salir, simplemente. He quedado con otra persona. – Al parecer eso les pareció mucho más interesante para iniciar otra conversación. Y yo estaba a punto de gritar algo incoherente. Pero no me suelo dejar llevar por los nervios tan fácilmente.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó mi mejor amiga, Ginny, alargando notablemente la "e", y acompañando el gesto con unos codazos en las costillas.

- ¿Lo conocemos? – Sí, Harry, es un chico que te cae muy bien, estarías encantado de que te lo presentase. Uf. La idea era tan absolutamente absurda, que me entraron ganas de reír, por primera en vez en todo lo que llevaba de tarde.

- No creo. – Quizás contestando con monosílabos lograba que me dejaran.

- ¿De qué casa es?

- ¿Edad?

- Chicos, me estáis agobiando. – Omití decir: Chicos, me estáis atosigando mucho, ¡demasiado! Les cuento algo sobre chicos, y ya parece que todas sus preocupaciones con Hermione se disipen. _Oh, muy bien, Granger al fin decide dejar atrás su soltería._ Totalmente ridículo. Soy totalmente dueña de mis decisiones. Suspiré. -Ya os contaré. Escondeos, creo que viene alguien. –Los dos se escondieron en el aseo. Se oyeron pisadas y abrieron la puerta de inmediato.

- ¡Hermione! Al fin te encuentro – Un momento… ¿Lavender se alegra de verme? Desde luego hoy no es mi mejor tarde. Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que hoy han repartido una sustancia prohibida en el vestíbulo del colegio. ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Cómo detesto a esta chica. Va de _¡Miradme todos! Soy la más guay_.

- Resulta que hay un extraño rumor. – arrugué el entrecejo, y ella pareció asustarse de la mirada asesina que le eché.

- ¿Un rumor? Qué raro… - dije sarcásticamente. Espero que no sea sobre mi "embarazo".

- Sí. – sin esperar a que yo diera señales de vida, comenzó a hablar, muy interesada. - Resulta que Pansy asegura que intentas quitarle el novio, porque esta tarde has estado con él. – ¿Propuestas? ¿Me río o lloro?

- ¿Yo? ¿Y vosotras os habéis creído que he estado con Malfoy? Él y yo somos cómo el agua y el aceite. Desde luego, la gente ya no sabe lo que inventar, ¿No crees?

- Sí, eso les he dicho, que era imposible. Bueno, me voy. – Será falsa y cotilla… La muy…

Cuando cerró la puerta, Harry y Ginny aparecieron de nuevo en la habitación.

- Ginny péinate un poco antes de salir, y arréglate la ropa… - Se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunta, sin mucho interés.

- Lavender y sus cotilleos.

- He oído algo de Malfoy y tú… -dijo Ginny. Me miró perspicaz. ¿Malfoy y yo? Que alguien me despierte, por favor.

- Necesito terminar de estudiar. Así que por favor… - A ver si se largaban de allí de una vez.

- Sí, ya nos vamos… - concluyó Harry, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad. – ¡Ah! No te preocupes… Averiguaremos por quién has dejado tirado a Ron. – Y dieron un portazo.

¡Ja! Tirado a Ron. Yo a Ron nunca le di esperanzas. Ron es Ron. Simplemente. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía la manía que Ron y yo acabaríamos felizmente casados con cuatro o cinco hijos en una granja perdida de la mano de Dios? ¿Acaso porque discutíamos mucho?

Bueno, ahora mis pensamientos debían centrarse en mañana. Desde luego mañana sería un día duro.

Me pregunto para qué quiere Malfoy clases… Puede sobornar a la profesora nueva. Y no chantajearme a mí. Hay algo oscuro, algo más, estoy segura… Me intriga y me repugna a la vez. No podía tratarse de nada bueno, en todo caso. Me puse ropa cómoda y me puse a leer, evadiéndome de todo lo demás, sola en la habitación, mientras se oían las risotadas de la sala común. Atardecía, como una tarde más de Hogwarts. ¿Una tarde más? Bueno, quizás esta había sido del todo sacada de un cuento de terror. Suspiré.

Sin lugar a dudas, mañana sería un día duro.

***.

**¡Felíz 2008 a todos!**

**Nada, aquí estoy con un nuevo fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y queráis seguir leyendo.**

**Maghika**


	2. Clases Particulares

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 2: Clases particulares._

La luz de la mañana alcanzó a mi rostro y me alarmó, como cada mañana, de algo inevitable. Volvía a llegar tarde al desayuno. Se estaba tan bien durmiendo, lejos de la realidad. Me duché rápidamente, aún con los ojos pegados.

A media ducha me acordé de la tarde del día anterior, y la aprehensión me recorrió por completo. Cuando salí de la ducha, me miré en el espejo. ¿De verdad había pasado todo aquello la tarde anterior?

Bajé precipitadamente las escaleras hacia el gran comedor. Con mi mochila a un lado, llena de libros.

- ¡Hermione! Al fin bajas, creí que ibas a marcar tu propio récord. – Sí. Harry y sus particulares buenos días.

- Harry, sabes que jamás llegaré tarde a una clase. Antes muerta. – Intenté sonreír.

- Aunque el desayuno sea siempre tan precipitado. –Observé, cómo cada mañana, que la gente ya terminaba sus desayunos y yo en vez de comer, engullía.

- Buenos días a ti también, Harry.

- ¿No me vas a decir quién es el Romeo? – No puede ser posible. ¿De lo primeroque se acuerda es de que ayer les dije que había quedado con otro _alguien_ y de que todavía no sabía con quién? Menos mal que no estaba cerca Ginny, sino harían doble presión. Serían capaces de sonsacármelo por la fuerza. Busqué a Ron con la mirada. Me percaté de que se había sentado varios lugares más alejados de dónde estaba yo. Arrugué la nariz. Ron y su enfado.

- Harry – le dije en voz súbitamente baja– No sé si todavía no te has dado cuenta, pero… no te lo voy a decir. No todavía. – Bueno, en realidad, si toco acaba bien, no tendré reparos en decirlo. Aunque resultara…violento.

Harry pareció indignado, pero no pronunció ni una palabra.

Miré el reloj. Se me hacía tarde. Además, para terminar de darme la bienvenida a este nuevo día, tenía clase de Aritmancia. Y sí. Allí estará mi chantajista.

Mientras salía por la puerta del gran comedor, apresuradamente y cargada con esa mochila que cada vez me cabían menos libros (¿Me debería comprar otra de mayor capacidad?), busqué con la mirada al culpable. Quizás, ya no estuviera drogado o enfermo como ayer y no recordara nada de nuestro encuentro. Ojalá.

Cuándo lo logré localizar, me di cuenta de que me miraba con expresión ceñuda, quizás con un toque divertido. No, sin lugar a dudas lo recordaba todo muy claramente. _Hermione mantén el control, autocontrol..._Así mejor.

Sin despedirme de mis amigos me fui directa a mi primera hora de clase del viernes. De este viernes infernal. El resto de alumnos de la asignatura esperaba fuera. En la clase seríamos unos veintitantos, casi todos eran de Ravenclaw.

Allí ya me esperaba una si se le puede llamar amiga, de Ravenclaw, ya que, mis amigos por nada del mundo se cogerían esta asignatura. Puse los ojos en blanco de manera inconsciente. No saben lo que se pierden.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Nika, por el pasillo - ¿Has hecho los deberes? Eran jodidísimos…- Sí, no era mala chica. Siempre me sentaba con ella en esa clase. Era la típica chica que destaca por llevar el pelo de color fucsia, unos cuántos piercing, maquillaje oscuro, etc. No me molestaba su compañía y a su lado pasaba muchas veces imperceptible por el mundo. Justo cómo me gustaba.

Llegó la profesora y entramos a clase. El aula era totalmente de piedra y mármol, simulando algo así como un paraninfo romano. Me relajé un poco. Pero si pensaba que la clase iba a transcurrir con normalidad estaba totalmente equivocada.

Me senté con Nika, como de costumbre, sin dirigirle a Malfoy, _al odioso y drogado Malfoy_, ni una sola mirada interrogatoria. Dejé el asiento de mi otro lado libre.

Me puse a sacar mis cosas y cuándo regresé a la posición normal, me percaté de que ¡Había un ocupa en el asiento de mi derecha! Esa fragancia delató al culpable de los cambios estructurales sociológicos sufridos en clase. Respiré lentamente. No, mejor no respirar, ese aire totalmente impregnado y contamino con perfume. Volví a coger las riendas de mí misma. Como he hecho toda mi vida. ¿Pero qué le pasa a Malfoy? ¿No tiene bastante con las clases particulares? Nika, a mi otro lado, lo miraba confundida. Normal. Y no era la única que se había percatado del pequeño cambio. Bien, Hermione, control de nuevo, ese de tu derecha no puede ser Malfoy, no tiene sentido… Venga, cerraré los ojos bien fuerte y cuándo los abra me despertaré en mi habitación y se me hará tarde de nuevo para bajar al desayuno, etcétera.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – no tenía ni idea la expresión que debía de tener mi rostro para que Malfoy se dirigiese _a mí_, con esa voz siseante, arrastrando cada palabra. Como si la escupiera.

- Probando a ver si desapareces de la faz de la tierra. Creo que era evidente, ¿No crees?

Malfoy apretó el puño, me miró de reojo, e hizo cómo si no estuviera. El olor de la fragancia me estaba empezando a marear. ¿Con qué demonios confeccionaban esa clase de perfumes?

La clase transcurrió de manera, si se puede denominar, normal. No me podía concentrar, eso era algo que hacía unos cuarenta minutos que había sido claro como el agua, para mí. Un papel se interpuso ente mis apuntes y mi visión. No puede ser. Yo creo que tengo claro de qué tema va a ir la clase particular de esta tarde, y no sería sobre Aritmancia. No. Sería sobre los efectos nocivos de diversas sustancias ilegales en nuestro organismo, también conocido como droga. Leí el trozo de pergamino, todavía alucinando. La bonita caligrafía de Draco me dejó desconcertada.

_Esta tarde a las siete. No lo olvides_

Sonreí con sarcasmo. Imposible olvidarlo. La escondí rápidamente en cuánto la leí. La profesora era muy estricta en cuanto a notas de ese tipo en su clase. Me estaba poniendo en peligro. Lo mismo lo que quería Malfoy era ridiculizarme.

Nika, a mi otro lado se dio cuenta de todo. Y me miraba, desafiante. A ella le gusta Malfoy desde hace años, y siempre me he reído de ella, porque ¿Quién con un poco de inteligencia puede caer en los encantos de Malfoy?

_Ya lo sé.__¿Te has puesto a mi lado para recordármelo? Encantador, en serio._

Le devolví la nota, disimuladamente. Lo miré de reojo por pura curiosidad. Aquel era Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. A mi lado. Al lado de una Sangresucia. Su piel es muy pálida, casi de nieve. El pelo platino. Y esa mirada, ceñuda, mientras leía mi respuesta. Lo estaba explorando, cuándo se giró y también me miró. Volví la cara lo más rápido posible, pero, no pude evitar un atisbo de rubor. ¿Estoy yo en mi sano juicio? Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite. Draco es el enemigo. No puedo mirarlo cómo… una persona. No es una persona. Es Malfoy. Odio a Malfoy. Siempre en los momentos menos oportunos nos había jugado muy malas pasadas. Encima no cabe duda de que sirve a Voldemort.

Mientras miraba con resignación los movimientos de la profesora, sin comprender, por una vez en mi vida, nada de nada de lo que explicaba, Malfoy me pasó otra nota. ¡Otra nota!

_Granger, si no atiendes a la clase no habrá clases particulares. Y si no hay clases particulares, ya sabes… Los rumores..._

Aplasté el trozo de papel con rabia. Ahora estaba roja, de rabia y frustración. Chantaje.

- Srta Granger… ¿eso es una nota?

- Profesora…, esto…. – De esta no salgo viva….

- Sabe de sobra lo poco que me gustan las notas. Si quiere ligar con el Sr. Malfoy hágalo en cualquier otra parte, no aquí. Quince puntos menos para Griffindor. – Perfecto. Ahora todo el mundo me mira, he quitado puntos a mi casa, y el idiota de mi derecha sólo se le ocurre esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa.

- Profesora… la nota se la he pasado yo – dijo una voz siseante. Miré a mi compañero de la derecha. ¿Draco se estaba culpando a él mismo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Entonces quince puntos menos a Slytherin, también. Si a los señores les parece bien, y me dan permiso, seguiré con la clase. – Eso, encima la profesora con gente había empezado a susurrar. Ahora sí habría rumores. No importan los rumores. Después en el examen mi nota hará justicia sobre las injusticias que se están cometiendo por error con este individuo de mi derecha. Cuando terminó la clase, Malfoy no comentó nada más. No se volvió a dirigirse a mí, lo cual agradecí, sinceramente. Salió por la puerta como si no existiera. Está loco.

La clase siguiente fue la de pociones. Pero Draco no apareció, lo que disgustó aún más a Snape, que parecía un eterno disgustado. La mañana se precipitó para dar paso a la tarde. Parece que las anormalidades en mi vida habían cesado. Al fin. Aunque en el fondo de mí, sabía que solamente eran la tregua para lo que se avecinaba.

Ahora además de Ron, Nika también estaba molesta conmigo, por haber mantenido comunicación con Malfoy. Como no tenía la escusa perfecta, pues ha pensado mal. No la culpo. Pero estos enfados me parecen tan infantiles… ¿Cuándo madurarán?

El tiempo se precipitó ante mis ojos. Parecía que el reloj había declarado huelga contra mí, para ir más deprisa de lo habitual, y precipitar la llegada de las siete de la tarde.

Bien. Son las seis y media. Todo el mundo se está poniendo decente para la salida a Hosmeade. Y yo… ¿qué me pongo? Está claro que el uniforme, un día cómo este es inapropiado. Llamaría la atención. Desplegué mi armario, y me detuve, pensativa… ¿Eligiendo ropa para estar con Malfoy? Parece como una broma de mal gusto. ¿Qué me está pasando? Aquello no merecía la pena. Cualquier cosa valdría. Empecé a sacar ropa, ceñuda y decidida.

- ¡Hermione! – Ginny acababa de atravesar la puerta, exclamando mi nombre como si le hiciera ilusión verme en medio de tanta ropa desordenada.

- ¿Sí? – intenté disimular.

- ¿Qué haces? – Y entonces creyó comprender, con el rostro iluminado - ¿Al final sales a Hosmeade con Ron? – Arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué era todo tan sumamente difícil?

- No, Ginny. Me quedo aquí. – dije despacio, y lentamente, sin que hubiera lugar a dudas.

- Y entonces… ¿qué es lo que haces? – Evité su mirada, algo confundida,

- Eligiendo ropa. – dije, con decisión, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Ah, supongo que para ir con el otro… el que permanece en las sombras, supongo. – Puse los ojos en blanco, acompañado de un gesto dramático. Ella sonrió. – Nada, era para avisarte de que nos vamos ya. Y Ron te está esperando abajo, por si has cambiado de parecer.

- Pasadlo bien – fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió.

- ¡Ah! Y creo que te quedaría bien esos pantalones vaqueros y ese jersey rosa... – y me dirigió una mirada pícara. Ginny iba muy guapa, siempre con ropa que pegaba con sus ojos verdes. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Pásalo bien! – Exclamó, antes de desaparecer. _No lo sabes cuánto_, pensé.

Me puse la ropa que mi amiga había sugerido, a falta de algo mejor, Me eché la mochila al hombro y bajé hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, donde aguardaba mi destino. ¿Mi destino? No, menuda tontería. Tan sólo se trataba de seguir el juego a Malfoy. Soy más inteligente que él. Todo está en su lugar, bajo mi control. Odio a Malfoy, y eso es algo nada fácil de llevar.

Atravesé el vestíbulo que estaba repleto de gente preparada para irse… Quizás lograra pasar desapercibida. Y Ron no me vería, y no tendría que pasar por otra situación incómoda.

Sólo faltan unos metros y ya está, sólo unos cuantos metros para entrar en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Pero alguien me cogió del brazo, haciendo que me diera la vuelta, con brusquedad. Cerré los ojos, un instante, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera Ron Weasley.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces en la entrada a las mazmorras? – Era Harry, menos mal. De todas maneras no debía de desconfiarme. Podía ser una persona peligrosa, si se lo proponía.

- ¿Tú no estabas con Ginny? – y me miró a los ojos directamente. Harry me conoce tremendamente bien, y sabrá si miento. Me mordí el labio, inquieta.

- Me está esperando fuera. – Pero no parecía impacientarse por ella. Se le veía más bien preocupado por mí. - ¿Qué es lo que tramas? – y entornó sus ojos, como si tratara de leerme la mente. Le di un puñetazo amistoso.

- No te preocupes, de verdad. Diviértete. – le insté, fingiendo estar despreocupada. Por su culpa iba a llegar tarde. Aunque, la verdad es que prefiero retrasar el momento de mi encuentro con Malfoy.

- Por allí se va a la sala común de los Slytherin. – dijo a modo de conclusión y de advertencia, mirándome de hito a hito. Intenté poner cara de inocencia. – Sabes cómo son los Slytherin.

- Harry… - ¿Qué decía ahora? Me estaba quedando sin recursos. Resoplé. – Lo sé.

- Has dejado tirado a Ron por un Slytherin. – dijo esto, pero no parecía muy ofendido. Ahora no.

- Estaré bien. Ya os contaré, a ti y a Ginny, ¿vale? –Pero la expresión que tenía ahora su rostro no desapareció con mis "alentadoras" palabras– Ya soy mayorcita para cuidar mis amistades, ¿no crees? – y traté de sonreír, aún con los nervios a flor de piel.

Esto pareció convencerle, y se fue hacia la puerta principal, cabizbajo y dudoso, para desaparecer tras ella. Al fin esta ansiada tranquilidad.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto, prácticamente cuando escuché la voz de mis pesadillas y me giré bruscamente.

- Al fin se va, el empalagoso Potter. – Oh, ahí estaba. Malfoy. En la puerta de las mazmorras, apoyándose con una mano en el muro más cercano, despreocupadamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, observando? Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- El empalagoso Potter es mi amigo, Malfoy. Así que si quieres clases particulares serán a mí manera. Nada de insultos ni de muecas de asco. – Malfoy puso cara de póquer, cómo si no hubiera oído mis palabras de advertencia. – Y bien, ¿Dónde quieres aprender Aritmancia? – Pregunté, haciendo que mi voz saliera segura y firme., a pesar de todo.

- Sígueme, Granger. – Y me condujo a través de las mazmorras, mientras yo lo seguía, muy a mi pesar.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu novia Malfoy? – le pregunté, con cierta ironía, cuando llevábamos unos minutos caminando. – Pavarti Patil empezó a pregonar que le quería quitar a su novio. – Levanté una ceja, a ver con lo que respondía ahora Malfoy. Pero él solamente se puso más tenso. Sorprendentemente, se mordió la lengua y no contestó con ninguna cosa hiriente, cómo había previsto. Sino que permaneció en silencio. Qué extraño. No parecía, en ese instante, Draco el impertinente. El prepotente, el rastrero, repugnante, odioso… Tenía millones de adjetivos que se había ganado, año tras año. Decidí no bajar la guardia, por si acaso.

- Digamos que me he cansado de ella. - ¿Esta es la respuesta a mi pregunta? Me puse seria.

- Sé que es extraño que yo te lo diga, pero, aunque en muchas ocasiones no lo parezca, Pavarti en una persona, y no un objeto. – dije, frunciendo el ceño. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos?

- A la sala común de Slytherin. – contestó, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de bronce. Emití una sonrisa irónica. ¿Estaba loco?

- ¿Estás loco? – No sé para qué pregunto. Es una afirmación. La droga esa que se debe de estar metiendo desde que ayer perturbó mi felicidad otoñal debe de ser potentísima. – Las clases particulares… No es lugar adecuado. – contesté rápidamente. – Mejor a la biblioteca, está todo casi desierto.

- ¿Clases particulares? ¿Qué clases particulares? – su pregunta me hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Respiré un par de veces hasta contestar, como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años, lentamente:

- De Aritmancia. Me lo pediste ayer. Bueno en realidad me chantajeaste ayer para que aceptara.

- Oh, sabelotodo. – Es increíble. Ahora me insulta. Agarré mi varita, que se escondía en mi bolsillo. Sólo por si acaso. – No te necesito para ello, sino para algo mucho más importante.

- ¿Importante? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Me has engañado! – Retrocedí unos pasos. No dudaría un instante en dejarlo semiinconsciente con un buen hechizo defensor y salir corriendo mazmorras arriba.

- ¿Y? – Parecía no tener ganas de discutir. No tenía ganas de despreciarme o de insultar. De hecho se le notaba un tanto pesaroso, como si aquello tampoco fuera un plato de buen gusto para él. Arrugué el ceño, más todavía, repleta de desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? – retrocedí unos pasos más.

- Esto es mucho más emocionante. – ¿De qué demonios habla? – Pero, antes de entrar a la sala común necesito que me prometas una cosa, Granger. – Aún utilizaba ese tono despreciativo, pero en su mirada había cierta curiosidad y emoción. Parpadeé varias veces, para asimilar de nuevo la situación. Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que me quisiera drogar a mí también o algo así y que me diera un síncope de sobredosis y después enterrarme en un lugar apartado del mundo, dónde nadie me encontrara. Sin lugar a dudas era la historia más coherente. Sin embargo, algo me decía que esperara un poco más. Podría sacar información de todo esto. Podría descubrir algo de Voldemort, o quizás de nuevos planes. Mantuve la calma y me serené. La curiosidad me invadió por completo. – No quiero que hables de lo que te voy a enseñar, a nadie. – yo lo miré, expectante. Dudosa e insegura. Pero todavía, no entendía muy bien por qué, no había salido corriendo. Estaba en ese debate interno, cuando una voz a mi espalda me sobresaltó. Era una voz amarga, capacitada para amargar más su mundo amargo.

- Señores. – Perfecto. La felicidad en persona. Snape. - ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí dos personas tan…dispares, pegando esas voces?

*****.**

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Tengo que admitir que estoy contenta… ¡6 reviews con sólo el primer capítulo!**

**No sé si este cap. va gustar cómo el otro… pero es lo que me ha salido… **

**Muchas gracias a Arimi-kinomoto, Elisabetwesly, Kitty-haruno_7, Beutifly92, Darkred-sun y a Hija de la noche **

**¡Nada!**

**De verdad, espero que os guste de todo corazón, y bueno, ya actualizaré.**

**Muchos besos y… Por favor, ¡Que no se os olvide un review con vuestra opinión!**

**¡¡Gracias por leer!!**

**Maghika**


	3. Reto

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 3: Reto._

Sí. La situación era para desternillarse de risa No sé cuantas veces me pregunté qué es lo que hacía yo allí, en medio del pasillo de las mazmorras, a un lado con Draco Malfoy y al otro con Snape. Me terminé por resignar a mi suerte, algo que sólo suelo hacer en situaciones difíciles.

Al fin, y después un largo silencio incómodo que Snape había creado (sí, él sólo) con su inoportuna pregunta, Malfoy decidió hablar. Yo empecé a golpear el suelo de piedra, con insistencia, con mi zapatilla, con nerviosismo.

- Hemos quedado para estudiar, profesor. – Malfoy… qué poco imaginativo, con lo bien que te había salido para realizar mi cruel chantaje. Severus Snape enarcó una ceja, como no creyéndose ni una sola palabra. Por lo visto no nos libraríamos de él tan fácilmente. Miró a Malfoy con aire pensativo.

- ¿A estudiar? – y después me miró a mí. Parecía que trataba de leerme la mente.

- Sí, profesor. – Añadió Malfoy. A Draco se le veía como siempre. Con la tranquilidad de costumbre. Era un experimentado mentiroso.

Supe que yo también debería de colaborar, si es que quería mantener intacta mi reputación, además de para deshacernos del profesor más querido de todo el colegio. Aunque, en realidad, no sé quién es más peligroso, un profesor gruñón o un adolescente medio loco.

- Profesor, Malfoy está muy perdido en Aritmancia, y me ha pedido muy educadamente que le ayude con la asignatura. – ¿Por qué me mira así Snape, como si no creyera ni una palabra que había salido de mis labios? Todo era verdad (Menos lo de educadamente, claro), aunque inverosímil.

- Y usted ha aceptado sin más. – Este hombre es un poco lento para entender las cosas. Será la aburrida vida de profesor, que hace entrometerse en las vidas ajenas y regodearse con los resultados. - ¿Y vais a estudiar en la sala común? – dijo, dirigiéndose a Malfoy, quién asintió.

- No veo por qué no. – La miré, ceñuda. Podía confeccionar una larga lista de razones y motivos por los que no pisar esa oscura sala.

Pero al parecer aquella breve conversación hizo que Snape, se fuera, sin dirigirnos una palabra más, murmurando algo ininteligible, entre dientes. En cambio en su rostro se veía una buena cara de preocupación. No le presté más atención, aunque mi mirada todavía seguía al profesor, mientras su capa hacía un llamativo frufrú.

- Bueno, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? – ¿He dicho yo eso? No puede ser. No era eso lo que quería decir. No pueden someterme a toda esta presión y que después diga algo coherente. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente. Espero que el tonto este no lo note. Sí se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello y se rió. Pero enseguida se puso serio y me miró intensamente. Y yo mantuve la compostura.

- No quiero que hables de esto a nadie.

- Vale, vale… Mis labios están sellados. – Prometí, intrigada por los misterios de Draco. Si se miraba de manera objetiva, hasta era divertido. – No entiendo por qué no me contaste directamente lo que querías, Malfoy.

- Porque si no jamás hubieras venido. Elemental, ¿no crees? – Me contestó mientras atravesábamos el umbral de la sala común. Con cierta repugnancia ante mi pregunta. Me seguía sintiendo algo estúpida. ¿Cómo le pude seguir el chantaje a Draco? ¿Acaso estaba en mi sano juicio? Será la curiosidad de ver por qué extraño motivo está tan raro Malfoy. Entré dubitativamente.

- Yo no debería estar aquí. Y lo sabes. – le dije, ya de manera más cortante.

- La causa lo exige, Granger. – _Granger, Granger_. Maldita sea.

- ¿La causa también exige ciertos "rumores" entre alumnos y profesorado? – le dije con desconfianza. No me podía engañar durante más tiempo. Era Malfoy. Me miró de nuevo.

Me seguía sorprendiendo cómo en sus ojos ya no había desprecio, o asco al mirarme, cómo años anteriores. Posiblemente los estuviera reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Desde luego. – fue lo único que respondió. Aunque su voz era fría. Era una sala común muy extraña. Era fría, adornada con cortinas verdes, y su escudo… Demasiadas serpientes por todas partes, en mi opinión. En fin, yo prefiero la de mi casa, si tengo que elegir. Los sillones y sofás eran de cuero negro. Alcé la cabeza, ante las muestras exuberantes y portentosas de su poder… económico. Seguí a Malfoy a través de los corredores., y ascendimos unas cuantas escaleras, sin mediar palabra alguna. No me gustaba, para nada estar allí. Mi intuición (y mira que no creo en esas cosas) me decía que aquello no estaba bien, que no era seguro. Pero también me decía que allí había algo. Algo importante que debía presenciar. Nos situamos enfrente de una puerta de madera, e intuí de qué se trataba.

- ¿Vamos a entrar en tú dormitorio? – Dije varias octavas más arriba. Seré ilusa, pero tonta no. El corazón me iba a mil. Y me puse nerviosa. ¿Para qué demonios quiero yo entrar en su dormitorio?

- Muy aguda, Granger. – ahora se hacía el estúpido, pero yo era consciente de dónde estaba.

Malfoy entró en su interior, y yo lo miré desde la puerta, con aire confuso.

- ¿A qué se supone que esperas para entrar? Ahora mismo estarán todos de vuelta, y no sé cómo coño te vamos a sacar de aquí. Así, que muévete de una vez. – Los esquemas de mi cabeza permanecían mezclados.

Recopilemos: No hay ningún Slytherin más por allí. No hay nadie por allí, mejor dicho. Yo, una Gryffindor está a punto de entrar con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en su dormitorio. Estaba tan confusa, que entré, aún con el ceño fruncido. Mis esquemas se estaban desmoronando como un castillo de merengues.

- Y bien, Malfoy… ¿Ahora qué? – me miró con impaciencia.

- Acércate más. - ¿Por qué lo dice con esa voz, tan misteriosa? Drogado, seguro ahora sí que debe de estar drogado. Obedecí, sólo por si acaso. El cuarto estaba oscuro, debido a que casi era de noche.

- Ahora te pondremos a prueba, Granger. - Dijo con una voz segura, más parecida al del verdadero Malfoy. Eso me asustó un poco. ¿A prueba? ¿Qué? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- No comprendo…

- Mira aquí, junto este espejo. – Me señaló un alto espejo al lado de una de las camas que allí se encontraban. ¿Qué había allí? Me acerqué a la parte inferior del espejo dónde me señalaba Malfoy. Entonces lo entendí. Eran símbolos. Aritmancia. Aún asombrada, y con la escasa luz que había, palpé los símbolos con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo sus delgadas líneas marcadas en la madera. No había duda alguna. Eran símbolos marcados allí con algún tipo de propósito. Eran muy parecidos a los números que hace mucho tiempo utilizaron los grandes magos de tiempos remotos. ¿Acaso estaba ante un nuevo misterio?

La fragancia de Malfoy me llegó justo en el momento para desconcentrar de nuevo mis pensamientos, interrumpiendo mi hilo de concentración, y de fascinación que aquellos símbolos me producían. Intenté contener la respiración, pero fue inútil. Maldito perfume de Malfoy, no me deja hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Sabrías decir qué significan? – me dijo Malfoy, de pie junto a mí, apoyado en la pared.

- Son símbolos muy antiguos, Malfoy… ¿Por eso me decías lo de la Aritmancia? ¿Por esto? - los palpé de nuevo, fascinada. – Estoy segura de que ocultan algo más. – Dije a media voz. Creo que me arrepentí de pronunciar esas palabras. Porque él quería saber algo más. Por ello me había adentrado allí, ¿No?

- Sí, eso mismo supuse yo. – Me dijo, inclinándose a mi lado. – Esto será todo un reto para ti, sin lugar a dudas. - ¿Un gran reto para mí? Pensé, desconcertada. Pues… por supuesto… ¿Pero desde cuándo Malfoy me buscaba retos? Carecía todavía de sentido. Algo fallaba. Me puse de pie.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Utilizarme para descifrar esos símbolos? – Me estaba empezando a enfadar. Harta de ser de nuevo utilizada, por el Slytherin. La pregunta pareció sorprenderle unos momentos, pero en seguida salió a la defensiva, como un verdadero Malfoy.

- Creí que te interesarían. Cómo te gusta tanto tu querida asignatura. – me miró de arriba abajo. – Pero veo que me equivoqué. - ¿Había decepcionado a Malfoy? Aquello colmaba el vaso que se estaba llenando desde que Malfoy irrumpió en mi vida con sus "Clases particulares"

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesas por mí, Malfoy? ¡¿Desde cuándo te interesan los retos de una traidora de sangre?! – Le había dado en un punto débil. Malfoy iba a replicar cuándo se oyó algo fuera. Pero ¿Qué más podía suceder? Miré a Malfoy, indecisa, furiosa, a punto de darle una bofetada por encontrarme allí. Por su culpa. Todo era por su culpa. Él puso cara de circunstancias. Sí, ese portazo que se ha escuchado cerca, sólo significan más problemas.

Pisadas, se acercaban al otro lado de la puerta, y una risita escandalosa e inconfundible. Me había quedado completamente bloqueada. ¿Qué excusa podía poner yo, Hermione Granger por estar en aquel lugar con la mínima posibilidad de salir con vida? La respuesta era simple. Ninguna. Así que noté como Malfoy me agarraba del brazo con fuerza y me arrastraba hasta el interior de los aseos. Me había tocado otra vez, y no me había pasado inadvertido. En fin, pero había sido justo a tiempo. Casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros desaparecíamos detrás de la puerta del aseo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con suma violencia. Parecía que la habían abierto de una patada, de esas rabiosas.

Cuando Malfoy y yo miramos a través de una rendija de la puerta para ver quién era el que nos había interrumpido la discusión vimos una escena un… cómo definirla, tanto desagradable.

Era Pansy besando apasionadamente a Blaise Zabini, mientras él la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura. Blaise cerró la puerta de otra patada, y echó a Pansy encima de una de las camas del dormitorio. Mientras él, volvía a su lado y la volvía a besar… Y ella se reía tan frenéticamente como siempre. Siempre creí que no viviría lo bastante para ver un espectáculo igual. Qué horrible. Además, sabiendo que Draco había dejado a Pansy hacía tan sólo un día. No esperaba nada menos de _esa._ Agarré del hombro a Malfoy para que dejara de observar a través de la rendija de la puerta de los aseos a la habitación, y poder cerrar así la puerta, suavemente.

Malfoy me miró otra vez, pero imposible de penetrar en sus pensamientos. Rostro impenetrable. Cara de póquer. Y entonces, como un cubo de agua fría, me percaté de que ¡Estaba encerrada en un aseo con Malfoy! Sí, esta anécdota triunfará pasados unos años. Maldije de nuevo mi suerte. Y de paso a Malfoy. Estaba apoyada en la pared y me dejé caer, con resignación, hasta quedar sentada en las frías baldosas del suelo, un poco encharcado. Puse una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Malfoy miraba fijamente el suelo, con, lo que pude distinguir, algo de rabia.

- Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a salir de aquí – La verdad es que era un verdadero inconveniente. Pero en ese momento no era lo que más importaba. Sin dudarlo ni un momento abrí la mochila que aún tenía conmigo y saqué un pesado libro que había sacado hace semanas de la biblioteca. _Aritmancia antigua y sus propiedades ocultas_. Sabía que iba estar encerrada con Malfoy al menos un par de horas. A lo sumo. Empecé a ojear el libro, buscando algunos de los símbolos que se parecieran a los que aún conservaba en mi memoria, de la parte inferior de aquel espejo.

Pon encima del libro observé a Draco, que era la primera vez que lo veía así, sin réplica, sin impertinencia. Sólo, en silencio… Que te engañe tu _novia_ no debe ser plato de buen gusto para nadie. Al mirarlo sentí una confusión dentro de mí. Sentía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones hacia él. Una mezcla de atracción y repulsión, tan extraña y real, que pensé que eran esas cuatro paredes, que magnificaban los sentimientos. O qué se yo. Maldita sea. Él parecía más confuso que yo. Pero fijé mi vista en el libro, e hice un esfuerzo por conseguir la concentración necesaria. De repente se puso de nuevo de pie, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- Granger. Mira lo que hay aquí – dijo, señalando una esquina del aseo con el dedo índice. Me acerqué rápidamente.

- Más símbolos – susurré, mientras observaba esos tres nuevas extrañas marcas.

- Exacto.

- ¿En el aseo? – fruncí el ceño, y seguí ojeando en el libro.

- Nunca me había fijado en estas… - y se perdió en sus cavilaciones. Mis ojos se detuvieron en una página.

- Esos son tres números de la era antigua de la magia. – Le dije a Malfoy.- Mira – y le acerqué el libro, quién lo observó, interesado. No sé si fingía o no, pero no pareció molesto. – Está claro… Además esas me suenan mucho. – Paseé pensativa a través del aseo, fijándome por si hubiera rastro de otra señal. – El mensaje que los símbolos ocultan en el dormitorio y en el aseo son una clase de contraseña para abrir algo. – Sabía que no estaba bien involucrarse así en todo esto, con ese Slytherin. Pero, ¿Qué me iba a pasar? No creo que fuera a morir o a ser expulsada del colegio por hacer algo inocente como descifrar ciertos símbolos.

- ¿Contraseña? ¿Qué contraseña? ¿Para abrir qué? – Me puse más nerviosa al oler fuertemente a su perfume empalagoso. Se encontraba justo detrás de mí. Y me costaba habituarme a tal extraño compañero. Tuve la sensación de que saldría de esta.

- Pensemos… ¿Qué podría ocultar un Slytherin? – Sé que podía parecer exigente. Me estaba poniendo en situación. Como cuando, Harry, Ron y yo descubríamos algo. Tan sólo que Malfoy no era ninguno de los dos. Y eso complicaba las cosas y las hacía irremediablemente más difíciles. Malfoy permaneció en silencio.

- Así no ayudas mucho, que digamos. – Le insté. Entonces reparé en las baldosas verdes del suelo, formando una gran serpiente. No podía ser tan simple. No pude evitar que se me dibujara una amplia sonrisa. Decididamente debo de tener talento para esto. Observé a Malfoy con la mirada llena de triunfo, el cual también pareció comprender. Sonrió con cinismo, al parecer satisfecho, por una vez en su vida. Escribí en un trozo de pergamino todos los símbolos descubiertos. Les realicé las operaciones necesarias que había aprendido todos estos años, partiendo, de cada símbolo, un conjunto de series numéricas (a las que traducía el libro). Me sorprendí como con esas series se podían hallar letras, y esas letras formaban… un acertijo. ¿Un acertijo?

_Más allá del tiempo y el espacio_

_Encuentras tu destino_

_En las garras del león_

_Y bajo el frío mármol_

_También está tu salvación_

Lo leí varias veces, con el aliento de Malfoy en mi cuello, observando aquellas letras siniestras. Otra vez aquella sensación de atracción y repulsión se apoderó de mí. ¿Estaba demasiado interesado en todo aquello o era cosa mía? Porque no me sentía nada tranquila. Malfoy me cogió de la mano, increíblemente, y me intenté soltar apresuradamente, pero él insistió y pronunció muy seguro una palabra que yo no logré entender.

Las baldosas del suelo se abrieron.

Y caímos.

*****.**

**¡Hola gente!**

**Casi no me lo podía creer…. ¡23 reviews tan sólo con 2 capítulos! ¡Me hicisteis feliz durante toda esta semana!**

**De verdad, mil y una gracias a todos por dejarme esas palabras alentadoras. ¡Estoy completamente encantada! **

**Mil gracias a los autores de los reviews, que son: ****Draki, Cristal Princess Malfoy, Beautifly92, ****Merodeadora-Chii****, ****, ****Rachel69 ****, ****Draked-sun ****, ****Namine 1993 ****, ****Escarlatagranger ****, ****Elisabetwesly ****, ****Tasha Dawn ****, ****Lu ****, ****Sarphay Malfoy ****, ****Ninfa Moira **

**Espero de todo corazón que os guste este capítulo, espero fervientemente vuestras opiniones.**

**Ap! Y tardaré un pelín más en actualizar porque los estudios no me dejan mucho time libre.**

**MAGHIKA**


	4. Más allá del tiempo y el espacio

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 4: Más allá del tiempo y del espacio._

_Más allá del tiempo y el espacio_

_Encuentras tu destino_

_En las garras del león_

_Y bajo el frío mármol_

_También está tu salvación_

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – No sé muy bien para qué pregunto. El golpe ha sido tremendo. Y yo estoy sin parar de temblar, intentando ver algo en mitad de aquella siniestra oscuridad.

- Al parecer las baldosas se abrieron a nuestros pies, Granger. –A esa conclusión también había sido capaz de llegar yo.

- Eso ya lo veo… Pero… ¿Dónde…?

- ¡Lumos!

- ¡Lumos! – Miré con desesperación, intentando encontrarme con algún lugar conocido. Apestaba a humedad. No pude evitar toser un par de veces.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste el acertijo? –dije, cuando no reconocía nada de todo aquello que nos rodeaba. Me intrigaba que Malfoy lo hubiera sabido antes que yo. ¿O acaso es que sabía la respuesta de antes? Esa pregunto hizo que me mirara con una intensidad inusitada. No contestó, y todo me pareció más sospechoso, si cabía. Caí en la cuenta de que habíamos caído sobre algo blando. ¿Dónde me había metido? Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz tenue de la varita y pude ver a más longitud. Y lo que vi no me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Estábamos en una anticuada y espaciosa habitación, adornada elegantemente. La luz de nuestras varitas no daba para más, así que solamente pude ver una serie de estanterías situadas alrededor, repletas de muchos libros, semejantes a las de cualquier biblioteca. Y me percaté exactamente donde estábamos Malfoy yo. Encima de la gran cama de dosel, situada en el centro de la habitación. Él pareció darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo, e hicimos un ágil movimiento para bajar de ella, cada uno por un lado. A mi mente acudió la terrible imagen de que éramos un matrimonio despertándonos una mañana cualquiera. Avancé unos pasos, cautelosamente, alumbrando cada detalle de aquella habitación. Era totalmente fascinante. Porque aquellas estanterías, aquel pequeño escritorio, las sillas, el tocador, la pequeña cómoda, la cama de dosel… Todas aquellas cosas no debían ser más antiguas del siglo XIX. Y estaban en perfecto estado. Ni una pizca de polvo o telarañas en cualquier estante.

- Malfoy… -dije, para llamar su atención, con algo de enfado surcando mi voz. - ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?

Como única respuesta hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza.

- Simplemente, algo me dice que no deberíamos estar aquí, Granger. – sonreí, quizás al recordar cuándo, seis años antes esas mismas palabras habían surgido por mis labios.

- Debemos volver. Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a alguien como tú. – La verdad es que él tampoco parecía pez en el agua. Me dirigí a la puerta que se veía en una esquina de esa gran habitación. Era todo tan antiguo… Y tan misterioso a la vez. Que una parte de mí no quería volver a ver la luz. Ese arte que embriagaba la habitación era exquisito. Cogí con determinación la manivela, mientras Malfoy me observaba al otro extremo, temeroso; no se había movido ni un ápice de allí. Pero la puerta no cedió ni una pizca. Fruncí el cejo, con frustración. Lo intenté de nuevo. Esto no va demasiado bien…

- ¡Alohomora! – No sé por qué pero aquello tampoco funcionó. La puerta de roble permaneció igual. Ni un daño. Nada. Ni un solo crujido.

-¡Malfoy, reacciona! – le dije. Por lo visto había entrado en un estado vegetativo. Parecía estar pensando, algo que nodbía hacer con mucha frecuencia, por lo visto. –Estamos encerrados. Y no sé cómo demonios vamos a volver. – Dije cada vez subiendo más el tono, impregnando mis palabras de culpabilidad. Pero Malfoy parecía más pálido de lo normal.

- Granger, cállate un momento. - Aquellas palabras tan arrastradas, pronunciadas casi en un susurro, hicieron que me estremeciera. Aquello ya iba demasiado lejos. Porque Malfoy parecía haber captado algo que yo no. ¿A mí, se me estaba escapando algo? Primero adivina el acertijo y ahora parece captar algo más allá. Sin duda alguna, estoy perdiendo mis facultades.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –susurré. Parecía muy concentrado en algo, que yo no lograba entender. Fui a la estantería más cercana, dónde había centenares de libros y cogí uno, mientras esperaba que Malfoy volviera en sí. Me resulta imposible estar quieta sin no hacer absolutamente nada mientras un loco drogadicto parece que capte cosas que yo no. Alcancé el primero que me llamó la atención, cerca de lo que debía ser una mesita de noche. Y me sorprendió ver su título. _Aritmancia antigua y sus propiedades ocultas_. Era un ejemplar idéntico al mío pero este estaba nuevo. Tengo que ser una gran afortunada, ya que esos ya no los reeditan. Lo abrí a ver de qué año era este. _Primera edición, Enero1830_. No puede ser. No. Ni siquiera las páginas habían cogido ese tono amarillento del paso del tiempo. Una idea cruzó mi mente, he hizo que el libro se me cayera de las manos, con su correspondiente estruendo. Mil ochocientos treinta.

Pero antes de poder reponerme de aquel acelerado palpitar de mi corazón, noté como Malfoy estaba detrás de mí. ¿Había logrado reaccionar? Él pareció seguir ignorándome algo más. Seguía atónita en el escenario donde habíamos aparecido. Me agaché a por el libro que se me había caído y se lo tendí a Malfoy, quién lo observó con un rostro imperturbable.

- Este es un ejemplar igual que el que yo llevaba… Pero de la primera edición de mil ochocientos treinta. Y está nuevo. – volví a mirar a Malfoy.

- No estarás insinuando que… - Dijo, dudoso, y pensativo todavía. No parecía confuso.

- Yo no digo nada. – Dije, algo seca de más. - Pero esto no me gusta. Para nada. Mira como está el libro que traía conmigo. – busqué en mi mochila, pero el libro de Aritmancia ya no estaba allí. – El libro… Lo he perdido…

- Lo has perdido o no ha viajado a través de tiempo. Como hemos hecho nosotros. – Dijo, resueltamente. Lo miré con algo de repulsión. ¿Cómo podía decir eso y mantenerse de una pieza? Hice una mueca.

- Eso no puede ser. Para eso hay que realizar un agujero temporal, que sólo lo pueden hacerlos magos que realmente tienen el suficiente poder y capacidad para hacerlo. – Resolví yo, de la manera más lógica. Me tranquilicé. No, no podíamos estar tan atrás en el tiempo. Es absurdo. Con el giratiempo saltaba pequeños tramos de tiempo, y no había peligro. Esto había sido demasiado simple. No, sin dudas Malfoy estaba equivocado.

- ¿Y qué otra explicación puede haber, _señorita_ Granger para que ese libro esté nuevo? – dijo con tono insolente.

Pero, para mi desolación, mi réplica quedó ahogada cuando escuchamos como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Miré a Malfoy con angustia, mientras él mantenía un rostro marmoleo. Con un movimiento, y de manera prácticamente sincronizada, nos escondimos debajo de la cama de dosel. Desde allí vimos como unos pies atravesaban la habitación. Eran de una mujer, porque los elegantes zapatos eran de tacón y además se veía un trozo de tela, al parecer de seda, de color verde. Tragué saliva, sintiendo un escalofrío intimidante. ¿Habríamos viajado en el tiempo de verdad casi dos siglos? No puede ser. Estaremos en cualquier otra parte, en cualquier otra casa del país.

La mujer que había entrado se paseó repetidas veces a través de la enorme estancia. Se le notaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Yo diría que esperaba a alguien, impaciente. La espera se hace insoportable. No quiero saber que nos harían si nos descubren en una habitación privada. La mujer se sentó encima de la cama, dando un fuerte suspiro de impaciencia. Por lo visto algo llamó la atención de la mujer, que hizo que se levantara de nuevo. Me maldije cien veces a mí misma. Había dejado mi mochila con el libro de Aritmancia que me había llamado tanto la atención ¡Encima de aquel escritorio! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan rematadamente tonta? Los detalles son demasiado importantes. Cerré los ojos, con resignación. Al parecer Malfoy pensaba lo mismo, pues me dio un suave golpe en el tobillo, y cuando lo miré me estaba frunciendo el cejo, con expresión repulsiva. La mujer contempló mis objetos y los exploró. Al darse cuenta de que había intrusos empezó a indagar, con paso aún más nervioso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El corazón cada vez me iba más deprisa.

- Salgan de ahí bajo, señores. – Dijo con una entonación fuerte, la voz femenina. Me entraron ganas de pegarle una fuerte bofetada a Malfoy, por haberme metido en esa alocada situación. Nos arrastramos hasta salir de debajo de la cama, con la cara llena de miedo.

Miré a Malfoy, pero él tenía un semblante firme y seguro. No parecía preocupado. Así que yo decidí parecer así de segura también. La mujer nos apuntaba con su varita. Era también bruja. Otro dato de aquel lugar. Era una muchacha que no debía de superar nuestra edad, con el pelo ondulado y muy negro, rozando el azabache, recogido en un moño elegante. Llevaba un bonito vestido de época de color verde, que hacía juego con sus grandes ojos. Era una chica guapa, pero tenía una cara de verdadero enfado, y nos apuntaba de manera acusatoria. Y eso no era nada bueno.

- Bien, identifíquense, y díganme por quién han sido enviados. Rápido.

- Señorita… Verá. – Decidí empezar a hablar. – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger - ¿Y para que mentir? – Y el suyo Draco. Draco Malfoy. – Malfoy a mi lado me dio un codazo. Hice una ligera reverencia.

- ¿Un Malfoy? No sabía que ahora tratabais de espiar.

- No tratamos de espiar, señorita – intervino Malfoy. Con ademanes de superioridad incomprensible - Hemos aparecido aquí por error, evidentemente.

- Vosotros dos sois enviados. No cabe duda. No hace falta que finjan, señores. Como no digan la verdad, juro que terminaré con vuestra mísera y despreciable vida.

- Verá, nosotros estábamos en Hogwarts – dije ya, un poco desesperada. – Averiguamos un acertijo, el suelo se abrió, y ahora estamos aquí. – Magnífico resumen, sí señor.

Se rió exageradamente, y pareció bajar la guardia.

- Esta sí que es buena. Con que un acertijo desde Hogwarts… Que no le quedará a una por oír.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – Repliqué yo.

- Vosotros sois espías de mi padre. Para descubrir lo mío con Salazar. – dijo con más rudeza. Toda aquella situación era absurda. Se nos iba de las manos por momentos.

- ¿Salazar? – Preguntó Malfoy.

Aquella conversación era verdaderamente extraña. La muchacha parecía divertirse con nosotros, así que, más relajada que al principio se sentó en la cama, eso sí, sin dejar de apuntarnos con la varita, a uno y a otro incesantemente.

- Mire, de verdad que nosotros no somos espías de ninguna clase. Aparecimos por aquí por casualidad.

- ¿Casualidad? – no me pude reprimir. – No fue casualidad, tú me llevaste a los aseos con esos extraños símbolos. – Malfoy me miró con dureza, casi con un poco de asco.

- ¿Desde cuándo existe la casualidad? – esta chica era de lo más complicada. Permanecimos en silencio. ¿Qué más podía decir?

- Draco Malfoy… tu nombre no me suena, pero tu familia es de las más portentosas en el financiamiento de estos primeros siete años de apertura del colegio. Además todos los jóvenes Malfoy pertenecen a la casa Slytherin. – Draco me miró fugazmente, como diciendo "¿Ves? Te lo dije". Genial. Aquello era absolutamente genial. Así que era cierto. Había retrocedido súbitamente casi dos siglos.

- ¿Saben? No sé por qué pero me han caído bien. – Y bajó la varita, más confiada, y con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. También tenía porte de superioridad.

- Para llegar hasta esta habitación se debe romper un difícil conjuro que solo dos personas sabemos. – Pareció meditar. – A no ser que…puede ser posible. – Pareció perderse en pensamientos internos, y su cara pareció irradiar una luz especial. - ¿Tan pronto? – Nos miró, haciendo acopio de una tremenda serenidad, como evaluando nuestro aspecto. Como intentando atar cabos.

- ¿En qué año estamos? – le pregunté yo, muerta de curiosidad, e interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- En mil ochocientos treinta y siete, por supuesto. Sentaos, sentaos, no creo que seáis muy peligrosos. – Dijo, mientras seguía abstraída. Miré a Malfoy con cara de "está loca" lo que hizo que sonriera fugazmente. Aunque momentos después pensé que esa mueca, parecida a la de una sonrisa, solamente la había imaginado.

- Sin duda… - Pareció elegir las palabras adecuadas. – Sois nuevos aquí. Os podría enseñar el colegio donde nos encontramos. Lo pasaremos bien. – Y sonrió, cada vez más divertida. Algo me decía que no me debía fiar. ¿Con qué motivos había decidido cambiar de opinión y ayudarnos? – Además estáis horribles así, con esa horrible túnica negra toda mojada y llena de polvo.

- ¿Tú eres alumna de aquí? – preguntó Malfoy, súbitamente, arrastrando las sílabas.

- ¿No sabéis quién soy yo?- Nos miró, con los ojos como platos, aún llenos de asombro. – Me sorprende mucho. Porque debo ser la alumna más conocida de todo Howarts. Junto con mi hermano, claro. Mi nombre es Galiana, Galiana Griffindor. – Y nos tendió una mano a modo de saludo, como si fuéramos viejos amigos que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Yo me había quedado bloqueada unos instantes, concentrada en algo tan sencillo como parpadear. ¿Galiana Griffindor?

- ¿Estás emparentada con Godric? – pregunté, aunque ya nada me podía sorprender.

- ¿Bromeas? Godric Griffindor es mi padre.

- ¿Tu padre es el fundador…? – empezó Malfoy, verdaderamente asombrado, al igual que yo.

- De la casa del león, de la casa Griffindor, sí. Veo que de él si habéis oído hablar.

Aquello no parecía posible. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Era todo eso real o estaba bajo el efecto alucinógeno de algo?

- Mirad, os voy a conseguir uniformes adecuados, porque con esas ropas llamáis mucho la atención, y os enseño este antiguo castillo, que supongo que no conocéis. – Se levantó, y llena de una súbita emoción se desplazó hacia el armario más próximo. Para ti… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Hermione Granger.

- Pues para ti sí tengo aquí uno. El chico Malfoy supongo que irá a Slytherin.

- Correcto. – dijo con una voz muy fría Malfoy. Lo miré a mi lado, los dos encima de esa cama de colcha color granate. Algo me decía que Malfoy estaba preocupado. Estaba frunciendo continuamente el ceño. Supongo que está tan sorprendido como yo de todo. ¿No?

- Que extraña pareja de viajeros sois. Mirad, ya los tengo. Cambiaros en un momento y os enseño todo. Os haréis pasar por mis nuevos amigos irlandeses, y así nadie sospechará. – Dijo con una risa resuelta. - Me voy pero ahora vuelvo. ¿De acuerdo? Nos alejéis de aquí. – Diciendo esto, la chica extraña cerró la puerta tras suya.

- Perfecto, Malfoy, de verdad, te lo has ganado a pulso… ¿Pero qué clase de símbolos eran esos de tu aseo? De todas las cosas absurdas que he vivido con Harry y Ron, esta es sin duda la ganadora en el ranking. Parece una pesadilla.

- Pues no lo es, Granger. Además no soy ni el pecoso ni Potter.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.

- Nadie te obligó a que vinieras conmigo.

- Nadie... – dije frunciendo el ceño y conteniendo mucha ira descontrolada. – Me obligaste a que fuera a tu habitación. – Resopló, impaciente.

- No creo que me pase todo el tiempo lamentándome por mi suerte. – Arqueó sus cejas. - Aún hemos tenido suerte con dar con la tía esta, que está medio loca. Griffindor tenía que ser…

- ¿Eso que se supone que tiene que ver? – Dije, desdeñosa. – Esto sólo es por tu culpa. Por tu maldito chantaje. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, cerebro pensante?– dije, haciendo una mueca.

- Primero y antes de todo, no te dejes nada olvidado encima de los muebles, podría traernos más problemas - ¿Otra vez utiliza el sarcasmo? Me frustró su tono de voz, y esa prepotencia que volía a invadir su voz. Lo miré con el odio normal de un día normal de clase. –Y segundo – Siguió Malfoy – vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, para no desentonar, antes de que esa tipa vuelva y salimos fuera de aquí, sin que nos vea.

No me podía quejar de los uniformes. Parecíamos una princesa y un príncipe. Mi uniforme constaba de un cómodo vestido, muy bonito, con vuelo, de color vainilla y con el escudo de Griffindor bordado en un lado. El de Malfoy constaba de una elegante capa color verde oscuro, encima de unos extraños pantalones y una camisa. El calzado de esta época no era nada cómodo, pero no había elección. Guardé nuestras ropas en la mochila delatora. Una vez vestidos yo me peiné de manera que el peinado se pareciera a uno de los de la época… Al menos que no desentonara mucho. La gomina de Malfoy era totalmente atemporal. Una vez preparados, si es que se le podía denominar de aquella manera, y con cierto nerviosismo, Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta.

- Quizás podamos salir de aquí sin que esa pesada intervenga.

- Nos tendrá vigilados... Sigo sin entender como todavía confía en nosotros.

Malfoy giró la manivela y esta cedió.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Malfoy con alegría fingida.

- Creo que no deberíamos movernos de aquí. No sabemos que puede…

- Haz lo que quieras. Yo no voy a esperar a que vuelva. - Y atravesó el umbral, hacia lo desconocido. Lancé un suspiro exasperado, agarrando con fuerza mi varita, y con resignación atravesé la puerta detrás de Malfoy, y de la aventura. Arrugué el ceño. ¿Atrapada en el pasado? ¿Soy consciente realmente de lo que ello significa? Prefiero no ser demasiado consciente. A lo mejor es sólo un sueño. Lo único que espero es poder salir con vida. Eso sí, sea realidad o fantasía, he aprendido una valiosa lección: Jamás aceptes el chantaje de un Slytherin.

*****.**

**¡Bueno, bueno! Después de milenios sin actualizar, ¡al fin lo hago!**

**De verdad, pido perdón por el retraso pero es que la vida del estudiante no es nada fácil. A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia… pero poco puedo prometer. La verdad es que este capítulo ha sido verdaderamente agotador para mí. ¿Queréis saber que será de estos dos? Porque la verdad es que no lo voy a poner nada fácil.**

**¡Adoro los reviews que me habéis dejado!**

**¡Me parece alucinante que con tan pocos capítulos lleve 41 REVIEWS!**

**De verdad… ¡¡Gracias!!**

**Y especialmente a los redactores de esos estupendos reviews:**

**Miiss-potter, Dayes, Beautifly92, Elisabetweasly,Dakred-sun, Namine 1993, Escarlatagranger, Natisluna, ., Cristal Princess Malfoy: - Candee, Ninfa Moira, Pau Tanamachi Malfoy, Xshp, Sandy, Lucy C. Evans, The Dreamy one, Draki.**

**Y… ya sabéis, espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews. Y siempre y ante todo, mil gracias por leer.**

**Maghika. **


	5. El comienzo de una hermosa amistad

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 5: El comienzo de una hermosa amistad. _

_Hogwarts, Navidad 1837_

- ¡Malfoy, espera! – el condenado andaba demasiado rápido por aquellos corredores. Y no era para nada prudente perderlo de vista.

- Andas despacio, Granger. – Siseó, deteniéndose al doblar un recodo a la derecha, mientras yo trataba de recuperar la respiración debido a que el último tramo lo había hecho corriendo.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Esto es una completa locura. Debemos regresar. – Insistí, intentando que entrara en razón, cosa que parecía imposible, ya que había decidido investigar por su cuenta.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo? – Fruncí el ceño y le mandé una mirada cargada de odio contenido. - ¿Acaso pretendes quedarte en la habitación esa de antes, esperando a que la tipa esa regrese? – hubo un silencio prolongado, mientras me mordía el labio, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. En el corredor no se escuchaba nada absolutamente, salvo el goteo de agua, una y otra vez, incesante.

- Esto… esto parecen ser las cañerías – dije mientras observaba mi alrededor– Estamos en las cañerías de Hogwarts. – Draco me mandó silencio con una mirada severa, y yo endurecí mi rostro.

Pero allí, en mitad de aquella cañería a media luz y esa fuerte olor repugnante a humedad que nos rodeaba escuché algo que no me gustó nada. Parecía algo; un ser enorme desplazándose por allí, muy cerca. Intenté ocultar mi terror. ¿Qué sería aquella cosa? Entonces no hubo duda alguna. Claro, y horriblemente real resonó entre aquellos cimientos de tierra subterráneos, el siseo de una serpiente.

Entonces Malfoy echó a correr, cañería adelante, sin mirar atrás. Yo le seguí, ¿Acaso había otro camino para seguir sin ser alcanzado por aquel monstruo que nos pisaba los talones? El siseo cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Maldije mil veces esos estúpidos zapatos y sus incómodos tacones. ¿Quizás ya era el basilisco aquel que un día tuvo que matar Harry? (¿O mejor dicho, tendrá?) O quizás su madre. Bueno, ya pensaría en eso cuando saliera de aquí. Malfoy me dio un fuerte tirón por la manga, algo que me pilló súbitamente de sorpresa. Nos escondimos en un recodo. Y nos aplastamos contra la pared. Aquello, definitivamente no era real. Estuve a punto de estallar a carcajadas si no estuviera tan aterrada. Huyendo de una serpiente gigante por una cañería al lado de Draco Malfoy. Sin duda mi imaginación me debía estar jugando una muy mala pasada. Me volví, con cuidado, al tiempo justo que vi a la serpiente pasar. Era tan enorme, que me daba pánico hasta respirar. Me percaté claramente que el basilisco no estaba interesado en nosotros, porque pasó de largo, sin detenerse ni siquiera un instante en donde nos encontrábamos. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ya… Casi no se escuchaba nada.

- Malfoy – susurré de nuevo, cuando la serpiente había pasado por completo – Eso era… era… un basilisco…

- Qué lista, Granger. ¿Eso merece unos puntos para Griffindor? – Odio cuando se pone irónico. Le sonreí forzadamente, haciendo ver que nada de ello me hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Levanté una ceja, con desconfianza.

- Eso significa, que la Cámara de los Cecretos estará por aquí cerca. Salazar la debió crear en torno esta época – sugerí. Él pareció ignorarme por completo, con su mirada fija a la cañería que se extendía en torno a nuestros pies.

- Sigamos andando – fue su contestación. Al principio pensé en contestarle "¡No necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer!", pero, siendo razonable, no valía la pena discutir más con Malfoy. Total, ¿Para qué? Además, si no iba andando hacia dónde se dirigía él, ¿Hacía que otro lugar podía dirigirme? Recorrimos otro tramo de las húmedas cañerías. Él iba delante, más deprisa que yo. Pero claro, él no llevaba tacones. Parecía no querer esperarme, y yo nada más intentaba mantener la cabeza fría. Siendo, cada vez más consciente de que aquello no era un sueño o una pesadilla, más bien.

- Malfoy. – Dije, al cabo de unos instantes.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – me interrumpió de manera abrupta, arrastrando cada palabra, como si mi voz le molestara demasiado.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – le dije ya con voz cansada, arrastrando los pies, y haciendo ruido con aquellos zapatos, que hacían eco por todas las cañerías. – No conocemos la salida. Por donde se metió Harry aquella vez era por el baño de…- callé, súbitamente, llena de desconfianza. - No sabemos dónde estamos. - Frunció las cejas, también él parecía estar pensando, aunque lo que yo no sabía es que su hilo de pensamientos iba por otra parte. Siguió caminando, y yo volví a hablar en medio de aquel silencio que me devolvía mi propio eco – Debimos quedarnos con Galiana. Al menos podíamos haber salido de este lugar tan… Y no nos hubiéramos encontrado con la serpiente. Y a lo mejor ya abríamos vuelto. - Insistí yo, cada vez más descorazonada. Maldita sea.

- Granger, si sólo sabes quejarte, será mejor que te sientes a un lado y te sigas lamentando mientras me dejas avanzar en paz. - ¿Qué solo me sé quejar? ¿He escuchado bien?

- ¿Avanzar? ¿AVANZAR? ¿Hacia dónde avanzas tú, Malfoy? ¿Hacia mil ochocientos treinta y algo? Ese no es el concepto que yo tenía de avanzar.

- Haz el favor de callarte de una vez, estúpida. Sé lo que hago.

- Sí, siempre sabes lo que te haces, desde luego. _Te lo ruego, unas clases particulares, no quiero suspender. – _Dije, intentando imitarlo. Pero mis palabras murieron en mis labios cuando una voz de hombre rasgó el silencio.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Palidecí, pero me mantuve firme. Era una voz grave, casi espeluznante. Ninguno de los dos contestó, pero vimos como una silueta oscura, corpulenta se acercaba hacia nosotros. - ¿Galiana? – repitió la voz, pero esta vez con cierta precaución.

- No, no somos Galiana. – gritó Malfoy. Yo le pegué un codazo en las costillas. Y él parecía a punto de decir algún despropósito, pero en el último momento se reprimió. La silueta oscura se acercó a nosotros, con ademán pacífico. O al menos eso parecía. Y en cuanto una antorcha iluminó su rostro, dejó entrever un hombre alto, moreno, con unos enormes ojos verdes. Una barba sumamente cuidada, que hacían de su rostro algo sumamente seductor. La túnica que llevaba debía ser de las más caras de la época; terciopelo verde oscuro combinado con negro sobre una vestimenta elegante con una serpiente bordada hasta el más ínfimo detalle en el pecho.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí dos estudiantes? – dijo. Parecía contento, y nada sorprendido de vernos en aquel insólito lugar. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- Verá… - comencé a intentar inventarme algo, pero desistí cuando aquel apuesto hombre volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación.

- No quiero excusas. Suban de inmediato a las habitaciones. 20 puntos menos para cada casa a la que pertenecen. – dijo, con su atronadora y susurrante voz, que a la vez era sumamente atractiva. No podía dejar de mirar a aquel hombre de rostro tan perfecto. Aunque tampoco podía dejar de sentir terror.

- Nos hemos perdido. – atinó a defender Malfoy. El hombre se volvió a mirarlo con cierta superioridad, y con un vasto movimiento de brazo nos señaló el final del corredor.

- Esas escaleras hacia arriba. No llamen la atención. – Y con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, y de la cual yo me había quedado prendada, se alejó cañería abajo.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Pregunté, todavía parpadeando varias veces. Hacía mucho frío y había comenzado a temblar bruscamente. Aún así, la voz despreciativa de Draco, que todavía miraba por dónde había desaparecido aquel hombre, volvió a contestarme.

- Baja de las nubes, Granger. Yo me voy a por la salida.

- Debe de ser un profesor por cómo iba ataviado, aunque no he logrado reconocer de qué mago famoso se puede tratar. – Dije, algo frustrada, levantando la vista hacia las escaleras de caracol a las que nos aproximábamos.

- Querida Granger. – Hice una mueca. Odio cuando usa su sarcasmo, arrastrando cada palabra, como si escupiera. – Con toda seguridad ese será uno de los pocos hombres que nos podrá ayudar a volver, si no hay otra salida.

- ¿Acaso sabes quién es? – Dije, despreciativa.

- Por supuesto. – dijo, con una mueca en su rostro. Yo lo miré, con odio retenido. – Ese hombre es Salazar Slytherin. – Me quedé muda. Debí haberlo reconocido. Pero no. Era imposible de saber. No ponía nada en los libros de que fuera tan… _moreno, guapo, seductor_. El siseo irritante de Malfoy apenas me molestó. Subimos precipitadamente aquellas eternas y estrechas escaleras. Ver la luz del sol de nuevo evocó en mí una inusual alegría. Era como si hubiera muerto, y ahora resucitara de nuevo, hacia la luz del sol. Vaya tontería. La verdad era más cruel. Me quedé observando aquel pasillo iluminado tan bellamente por esas amplias cristaleras teñidas de millones de colores.

- El pasillo del cuarto piso – murmuré para mí. Ahora sí que lo parecía. Estábamos en Hogwarts. Aunque todo era… distinto. – Pero esta entrada a las cañerías no está aquí en nuestra época, si no lo recordaría.

Muchos alumnos paseaban de aquí para allí con uniformes idénticos a los nuestros. Cada uno a una clase, hacia una parte, cada uno hacia un lugar dónde ir, con un pensamiento distinto. Malfoy y yo comenzamos a andar casi a la vez, para mi pesar. Era Hogwarts desde luego… Se notaba que más de un siglo habían hecho mella en los gruesos muros de ese colegio. Mi hogar durante tantos años. Comenzamos a andar. Yo estaba maravillada del lugar dónde me encontraba. Me sorprendía cada rostro, cada imagen, cada detalle que en el Hogwarts actual no se conservaba. Me fascinaba todo aquello. Porque, comprendí, había cosas que no venían en los libros. Y esta, era una de ellas. Aspiré, una vez más, ese olor que estaba prendido en el aire, como impregnado de aquella época.

- Para volver debemos recurrir a los magos que más poder tienen, ¿no es cierto? Para que puedan volver a abrir ese agujero temporal, o lo que demonios haya sucedido, ¿No? – dije, con demasiada impaciencia. – Pero Malfoy parecía como ausente, como si no escuchara mis palabras. Parecía que su pensamiento estaba lejos de aquí. Me puse ceñuda de nuevo, pensando de nuevo en el problema que tenía entre manos.

- ¿Cómo vamos a comunicarnos con cualquiera de ellos y contarles todo esto? Es absurdo, no nos va a creer nadie.

- Tendremos que correr el riesgo. – Resopló, como si se le agotara la paciencia. – Los fundadores de las casas son magos con sumo poder. – Me observó, ceñudo. – Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? – Pareció seguir con su propia retahíla de pensamientos. – Y tenemos la suerte de que están vivos.

- Suerte – repliqué evocando la imagen de Salazar, que deseché seguidamente cuando vi que Draco me observaba algo irritado, aunque no me importó en absoluto. – Aunque recuerda que en los viajes en el tiempo no se debe modificar nada, absolutamente nada de lo que nos encontremos. Cualquier pequeñísimo daño podría cambiar el futuro de manera irremediable y trágica. Hay que llevar cuidado. – Malfoy me miró con una mirada socarrona, e hizo media sonrisa.

- No creo que seamos capaces de tanto. – Dijo, aunque su tono de voz, desprendía un aire divertido, que no me gustó en absoluto.

- Nunca se sabe, Malfoy, somos pequeños magos con los poderes incontrolados. – dije imitando a McGonagall. Malfoy no se rió. Permaneció serio, como si nada de lo que en esos momentos yo pudiera decir le importara lo más mínimo. Miraba a un lado y a otro, entre confundido y algo tenso. Yo, por mi parte, empecé a cuestionar cosas tan importantes como, el poder prevenir de la próxima existencia de Voldemort. Millones de muertes evitadas. Gracias a… ¿nosotros? En todo caso gracias a mí, no creo que Malfoy quisiera evitar la muerte de su Señor. Sabía que no debía modificar el pasado, pero, ¿Acaso no lo había hecho ya?

Bajamos por los lugares que conocíamos, ya que la estructura del castillo era idéntica, y menos mal, hasta llegar al vestíbulo. El vestíbulo era mucho más sorprendente que el que yo había conocido. Cuatro grandes estatuas estaban predispuestas alrededor del vestíbulo. Cada una con la escultura de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Cada estatua estaba esculpida en una posición distinta, que caracterizaba cada casa. A la izquierda se encontraban las estatuas de Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Huffelpuff, y a la derecha Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin. A los pies de cada estatua estaba también esculpido un animal distinto. Los componentes del escudo de Hogwarts, sin duda.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – No sé por qué, pero ese tono de voz no me ha gustado nada. Nos dimos la vuelta casi al instante. Genial, un pequeño grupo de Slytherin que se creen los amos del colegio. – No me suenan vuestras caras – repitió el cabecilla del grupo. El pelo de este era de un rubio platino como el de Malfoy.

- Somos nuevos – resolví yo, como si se tratase de lo más obvio.

- Ajá… Por eso esa cara de… ¿Asombro? ¿Pérdida? – Tú también me has caído bien, chaval, pensé, aunque me mantuve firme. Por Dios esta clase de gente no se extingue. –Me presentaré. – decidió de repente. - Me llaman Lizardo, Lizardo Malfoy. – Claro, eso lo explica todo. Aquí va a haber una reunión familiar y yo sin enterarme. Lizardo le tendió la mano a Draco, quién se la estrechó con un poco de angustia. Me resultó divertido que Draco conociera a su antepasado y no le cayera demasiado bien. – El caso es que me suenas de algo, y no sé de qué – Desde luego los tiempos eran distintos, pero los Malfoy eran de espabilados como siempre. ¿Es que no se miran en el espejo? El pelo, esos rasgos puntiagudos. La mueca de asco. Cosas características de un verdadero Malfoy.

- Creo… creo que somos primos. Yo soy Draco…Malfoy. – Tartamudeó. Yo estaba disfrutando bastante, viendo como Draco tragaba saliva, y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer para no llamar la atención. Yo me mantuve a un lado. Mejor no meterse entre las cosas de familia.

-¡Vaya! Otro Malfoy aquí. Jamás había oído hablar de ti, les escribiré a mis padres por no habérmelo dicho antes. – Pareció estudiarlo severamente con la mirada, hasta que despegó sus finos labios. – En fin, necesitarás un guía, te mostraré la sala común. También deberías saber que hay ciertas compañías que es mejor evitar. – Dijo mirándome hacia mí. Yo le respondí la mirada con otra cargada de odio, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Draco me miró con angustia mientras se alejaba con los matones de turno. Y yo me despedí de él con la mano, como si se alejara en el tren. Ese gesto no le pareció gracioso, porque me taladró con la mirada. Yo me crucé de brazos y me puse seria. Él se lo ha buscado. Esto iba a traer problemas. Más que nada porque nadie sabe que en el colegio hay dos alumnos más salidos de la nada. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el estómago. Debían de ser nervios. Porque, y ahora ¿Qué?

Bien, Hermione. Te acabas de quedar sola. Puede que Malfoy no logre salir de ese atolladero de futuros magos oscuros, pero bueno, fuera culpabilidad. Ya es mayorcito, Draco. Y además, él se lo ha buscado. ¿O no? Dios mío… Este es mi fin. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡He abandonado a Malfoy a su suerte! Mantén la calma, Hermione, eso es… respira… Disfruta del ambiente… Cruzaré mis manos por detrás y me quedaré observando las estatuas, mientras espero que Malfoy reaparezca. Eso es. No tengo un lugar mejor donde ir. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia uno de los cientos de carteles pegados por todo Hogwarts, de color vainilla a un lado de la estatua a la que observaba (Salazar Slytherin… ¿pero qué demonios encontraba yo en ese hombre?). En el cartel había unas palabras que no hicieron que me calmara: _El próximo sábado por la noche baile de Navidad en el Gran comedor_. Miré el reloj grande que había en el vestíbulo dónde estaba también incluido el día de la semana. Y sonreí, exhausta. Era viernes.

- ¡Aleluya! Al fin te encuentro, ¿Dónde está el otro? – Resoplé. Galiana me había encontrado. En cierta manera, es mejor así. Tenía el pelo desordenado y no tenía el mismo aspecto implacable de la habitación.

- En la sala común de Slytherin. – respondí, sin más.

- Os dije que me esperarais. Bueno, es igual. Habéis conseguido salir solos de las cañerías. Y además, habéis conocido a Salazar.

- Sí, bueno. – Levanté las cejas, todavía asombrada de que ella supiera que nos habíamos encontrado con Slytherin. Nada me decía que debería confiar en ella. Y mucho menos en Salazar.

- Estarás cansada, vamos, te conduciré a la sala común de Griffindor. ¿Hasta cuándo os pensáis quedar? –Suspiré, intranquila, y la observé nerviosa. ¿Qué le debía decir ahora? Subía de nuevo las escaleras, arrastrando los pies del cansancio.

- Tengo que esperar a Malfoy…

- Oh, no, no, él no podrá entrar. – Dijo, algo escandalizada para mi sorpresa. – Verás en cada casa hay una contraseña y…

- Eso ya lo sé. – Solté, algo irritada. – Lo leí – contesté rápidamente.

- Bueno, pues eso, que lo verás mañana. Además, mañana es el baile de Navidad. – y me sonrió, sugerente. – Y espero que vengas. Yo misma te ayudaré a elegir el vestido, si quieres. – La miré atónita. ¿Cómo podía fiarse de una completa desconocida salida de la nada? Resoplé. Qué bien. Un baile. Justo lo que me faltaba.

- No estoy segura de que vaya a ir.

- Debes venir. Hermione, eres la nueva sensación de Hogwarts… Muchos se han fijado ya en ti. – ¡_¿Qué?! _Estuve a punto de chillarle. Pero si nadie me había podido ver. Sólo había recorrido unas cuantas escaleras, varios pasadizos… ¿Se había notado tanto que era nueva aquí? Imposible.

- Y, ¿sabes? Presiento que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. – Yo me quedé atónita. ¿Amigas? Yo no buscaba amistad. Buscaba la manera de arreglar lo que había estropeado Malfoy, nada más. Me cogió del brazo, sumamente contenta, y ascendimos las escaleras. Eché una última ojeada por el lugar dónde había desaparecido Malfoy. Maldito Malfoy y su cuadrilla de idiotas antepasados. Me mordí el labio, cada vez más inquieta, a cada paso que daba. Odio los bailes de Navidad. Odio a Malfoy. Y quiero volver a mi propio tiempo. Maldito Malfoy y sus malditas clases particulares con su maldito chantaje.

***.

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Ya sé que soy tardona para actualizar, pero os pido que tengáis paciencia. Bueno… ¿Y qué os ha parecido este capítulo? **

**¿Dispuestos a vivir de cerca un baile de Navidad en Hogwarts en el s. XIX? ¿Dispuestos a qué será de Draco y Hermione? (Todo eso… y más en el próximo capítulo…) Dios, parece el resumen que ponen al final de una telenovela... ¡En fin!**

**Antes de nada, otras mil y una gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo esas cosas se agradecen muchísimo (no sabéis cuanto). **

**Por tanto gracias especialmente a:**

**Namine1993**, **Sandy**, **Beautifly92**, **Alejandra1**, **natisluna**, **Pau tanamachi Malfoy**, **Yuli Moore**, **Lucy C. Evans**, **Ninfa Moira**, **xshp**, **Drak**i, **Tasha Dawn**.

**No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que podré actualizar… Pero, eso sí, prometo que lo haré.**

**Y de mientras, podéis dejarme review ¿eh? (Como sugerencia, nada más lo digo, jejeje).**

**Me despido. Un abrazo a todos y espero que os vaya bien.**

**MAGHIKA**


	6. Tan sólo un vals

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 6: Tan sólo un vals_

Mientras ascendíamos las escaleras, que me parecían interminables, notaba como la gente me miraba, sin ninguna discreción. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para responder con esa mirada cargada de odio que intimida, así que decidí hacer como si nada ocurriera. Galiana seguía hablando conmigo, sin parar, como si fuera una cotorra. Escrutaba sus rasgos de reojo. Sabía que no me debía fiar de ella, pero estaba siendo sumamente amble. Además era la hija de Godric Griffindor.

- Ya verás, te encantará el baile de Navidad. – Me dijo, verdaderamente emocionada – Es el segundo año que se celebra. Es encantador, porque muchos chicos aprovechan ese día la oportunidad de acercarse a su dama, ¿Entiendes? Además la fiesta es muy bonita, con danza e instrumentos musicales mágicos que hacen resonar millones de melodías, valses, danzas. Has llegado justo en el momento oportuno, ¿sabes? – La miré, intentando disimular una mueca. ¿El momento oportuno? Estaba claro que no hay momento oportuno para aparecer años antes y además con la mala suerte de justo el día de antes del baile de navidad. Vamos, es el colmo de la mala suerte.

- Galiana. – Dije, interrumpiendo su cháchara. – No sé exactamente el tiempo que estaré aquí. Así que, bueno... Será mejor pasar desapercibida.

- ¡Tonterías! Disfruta este momento. Carpe Diem, Hermione… - _Carpe Diem_. Qué graciosa.

- Mira esta es la entrada a la sala común de Griffindor. – dijo al mismo tiempo que llegábamos junto a un retrato dónde había una mujer con un antifaz. Parecía una cantante de ópera, delgada, prácticamente perfecta. ¿Dónde se había metido la mujer gorda de mi tiempo? – La contraseña de este curso es "fragancia de níspero". – Acto seguido el retrato se apartó para dejar paso a una sala común, con algunos rasgos de la actual. Me hizo sonreír, momentáneamente, hasta que me percaté que, para mi desgracia, llenísima de gente. Esto parecía una carrera llena de obstáculos.

Además, todo el mundo se me quedó mirando. Y yo rechacé las miradas, clavando mi vista en la moqueta aquella del suelo, mientras notaba que mi cara se encendía. Pero bueno, ¿Aquí la gente no tiene sentido de la discreción o qué?

- Buenas tardes. – Me dijo uno mientras se acercaba a mí y me bloqueaba el camino. – Me llamo Nikelius. Pero me puedes llamar Nikel. – Alcé mi vista, para contemplar a aquel que se me acercaba. Me cogió la mano y con un gesto elegante, la besó. En los ojos tierra, tirando a verdes de ese chaval me pareció ver la sombra de alguien conocido. Pero en ese momento no caía en quién. Su porte era prácticamente perfecto. Nariz recta, hombros bastante anchos, el pelo singularmente revuelto.

- Buenas tardes. – e hice un amago de reverencia de esas que salían en las películas inspiradas en épocas antiguas, al estilo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Perfecto, parece que esto no ha desentonado mucho. Tragué saliva una vez más, mientras una gota de sudor corría por mi frente. Estar delante de todos esos desconocidos me hacía estar tremendamente nerviosa, cosa que pude controlas, menos mal.

- Nikel, no seas pesado, ¿no ves que acaba de llegar y está cansadísima?

- ¿De dónde viene? – Preguntó, sin dejar de clavarme su mirada.

- Pero yo creía que una vez empezado el curso no se podía inscribir más gente, a no ser que… seáis familia... – Empezó a decir una niña de unos 12 años, con una sonrisita aviesa. Aquello parecía más bien un interrogatorio policial.

- Venga sí, sí. – dijo Galiana, con voz pesarosa. – Dejad paso de una vez. Mañana Hermione estará dispuesta a responder todas vuestras preguntas gustosamente. – Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró por en medio de los alumnos que parecía que se habían multiplicado.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Estas ya eran mucho más familiares. La sala común era muy distinta, tenía el mismo aire, pero las escaleras, sin lugar a dudas, eran idénticas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Galiana.

- Un poco mareada. – Corroboré. – Es que toda esa gente…

- Ya te dije; que eras la nueva sensación de Hogwarts. Tú y tu amiguito habéis entrado cuando la gente está más revolucionada. – Sí, desde luego, eso me consuela mucho.

El dormitorio de las chicas estaba vacío. Se notaba que era Viernes por la noche, y la gente no quería acostarse pronto. Ya me gustaría verlos a ellos en mi situación. Y pensar que cuando yo nazca nadie de los de ahí abajo estará con vida.

- Te puedes quedar con esa cama si quieres. – Me dijo señalándome la cama al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Nadie la ocupa? – Pregunté, asombrada por ese golpe de suerte. Por lo menos no tendría que dormir en el suelo, como había llegado a suponer.

- Digamos que la persona que la ocupaba… - Dudó, antes de seguir. – Sufrió una especie de percance, y no creo que vuelva en todo el curso ya. – Me quedé observándola con los ojos como platos. No tenía apenas fuerzas para preguntar y saciar mi curiosidad. – Así que, como creo que querrás dormir, te la puedes quedar hasta el tiempo que estés aquí. ¿Bien?

- Galiana, la verdad es que no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué me ayudas tan… desinteresadamente? No me conoces, sin embargo, sin ti ahora estaría completamente perdida. – A Galiana se le iluminó la cara, y dejó entrever media sonrisa, repleta de satisfacción.

- Dejémoslo en curiosidad. – Pero, sin tener del todo claro por qué, no me creí esa pobre escusa de _la curiosidad. _– Intentaré que las tres chicas que duermen también aquí no te atormenten demasiado. – Sus palabras no eran nada tranquilizadoras, pero aún así, me fui calmando, poco a poco – Toma - murmuró, tendiéndome un camisón – Buenas noches, Hermione. – dijo cerrando la puerta. Escruté la oscuridad, algo perpleja. ¿De verdad había pasado todo aquello de verdad? Si era así, desde luego estaba metida en un buen lío. Seguro que todo Hogwarts de mi tiempo me estaba buscando, desesperadamente. Harry y Ron rebuscarían todas mis cosas, hasta encontrar algún indicio de por qué he desaparecido así. Pero lo peor será cuando todo el mundo se percate de que Draco también ha desaparecido. Tragué saliva, en la noche, y me encogí, intentando dormir en posición fetal. La gente ataría cabos, y murmurarán que nos hemos escapado, juntos, elucubrando historias… Esa clase de historias… Que ha todo el mundo le gusta contar.

A la mañana siguiente, los intentos de susurro de unas voces femeninas hicieron que recobrara de nuevo la consciencia. Es decir, que me despertaron.

- … yo la veo tan normal como al resto. – Una voz aguda resonó a la izquierda.

- ¿Será verdad que Galiana la conoció en sus vacaciones en Irlanda y ahora la ha atraído para conocer esto?

- Ni idea. Pero vino con un chico muy apuesto, rubio. Dicen que es un Malfoy. ¿Pensáis que tendrá ya pareja para el baile? Porque, ¿Se quedarán para el baile, verdad? – dijo otra voz, con evidentes signos de preocupación.

- No es tan guapa para que todos anden detrás de ella. Seguro que su sangre no es limpia. – murmuró otra, mientras sentí sus ojos clavados en mí y yo seguía haciéndome la dormida. Me puse tensa. Así que era cierto. Seguía allí, entre los chismorreos de un castillo de otro siglo. Evité sacar a relucir una mueca.

- Ese comentario es más propio de un Slytherin, ¿No es cierto? – Terminó la última voz, pegando un portazo, la única que había reconocido en esa conversación matutina. Abrí mis ojos y me desperecé, haciéndome la inocente.

- Buenos días – me dijo una muchacha que en mi vida había visto. Tenía el pelo claro, y rizado. Su voz era la perteneciente a las primeras que había escuchado. – hora de levantarse, dormilona. – Intenté algo así como una sonrisa, pero el desconcierto no me invitaba a estar nada contenta – Mira, Evelyn, Clarish y yo te hemos traído el desayuno. Yo me llamo Elisabeth. Encantada. – dijo dándome dos besos, y con la voz bastante aguda y temblorosa. Las muchachas iban vestidas con el uniforme y repeinadas. Yo a su lado parecía un residuo. Qué vergüenza empezar el día así. Las miré, asombrada, sin saber qué debía decir, o qué debía hacer por primera vez en toda mi vida.

- La estáis asustando – Dijo, acercándose Galiana. Respiré un poco más tranquila, pero la verdad es que no se por qué. No me hacía gracia que me trataran como si fuera un gracioso animal de circo, al que pudieran asustar, así que me incorporé de un salto. – Hermione, mira, come lo que quieras de aquí. Me dijo acercándome una bandeja repleta de manjares.

-Gracias, me muero de hambre. – dije. Todas me miraron como esperando algo más. El grupo de chicas era muy raro. Parecían de culturas diferentes, o me lo parecía a mí. Elisabeth era rubia y con los ojos claro, azules, rozando la transparencia. A su lado, la que se hacía llamar Clarish tenía el pelo muy rizado y negro, y por el tono de su piel sabía que no debía ser de aquí, sino del sur. Evelyn tenía el pelo liso de color castaño, corto. Y, bueno, Galiana con su habitual porte, siempre implacable.

- Hemos decidido que, como no nos dejarán salir a comprar nada hoy, te vamos a hacer el vestido para el baile de esta noche. – ¿Acaso están todas locas? ¿Qué vestido? Eso pareció despejarme momentáneamente. Intentaría replicar para que olvidaran que yo iba a asistir a ese ridículo baile.

- No, no, chicas, gracias por ayudarme y acogerme tan bien. – Solté, todas ellas me miraron, abriendo sumamente los ojos. – Y más sin conocerme de nada, pero es demasiado. He decidido que no voy a ir a ese baile. La verdad es que necesito otro día para descansar, el viaje ha sido tan duro – Me quejé, simulando haber volado toda la noche en escoba o en cualquier otro transporte de esos incomodísimos que te dejan todo el cuerpo dolorido, como si te hubieran dado una paliza. Galiana me miró de reojo, e hizo una mueca burlona.

- Vendrás – exclamó Clarish con una especial nota de buen humor.

Los minutos pasaban mientras que yo intentaba poner mis pensamientos en orden. Una vez mucho más despejada bajamos de la habitación, otra vez vestida con el atuendo propio de una Griffindor de 1837. Con la yema de los dedos palpaba el contorno de la piedra, de los cristales. Cada textura, cada aroma, me parecía una oportunidad casi desaprovechada. Pasamos las cinco por la sala común de Griffindor con aire decidido. Me dirigían, aunque yo ya les había intentado convencer de lo contrario, a un desván dónde poder encontrar telas para hacerme el vestido. Lo cierto, es que estaba tan ensimismada con todo lo que me rodeaba, que cualquier cosa me parecía una nimiedad.

Al pasar por la sala común de Griffindor de nuevo, encontré de nuevo a ese chico. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? El que el día anterior me había besado la mano. Y que tenía esos ojos tierra, y ese extraño porte. Se me quedó mirando, con el semblante serio, mientras las susodichas que me acompañaban parloteaban y reían. Yo me quedé mirándolo, seguramente no por los mismos motivos que lo hacían clavar sus profundos ojos en mí. No era un muchacho extremadamente guapo, pero era alto, y todo en sus rasgos me transmitían plena confianza. Como si el mundo estuviera seguro en sus manos. Llevaba una escoba en la mano. Ese muchacho me recordaba a alguien conocido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de no saber a quién? Sin embargo, no podía ser que lo conociera si jamás había estado en el siglo XIX. Nos alejamos, y no pronunció palabra alguna.

- ¿Crees que Nikel me lo pedirá a mí? – dijo Elisabeth al resto. Yo preferí no hablar. Todas empezaron un debate sobre con quién irían al baile.

- No creo que Nikel vaya al baile. – Dijo Galiana. – Tan sólo vive para la equitación y el quidditch.

- ¿Equitación? – le pregunté yo a Galiana, pensando que era demasiado normal para el mundo mágico.

- Claro, con sus queridos hipogrifos. Hay una manada de ellos por aquí, y se pasa las horas con ellos. Hasta ha logrado ganarse la confianza necesaria de uno. – Me pregunté cómo era posible que ella supiera tantas cosas de ese chico.

Pasamos de nuevo por el vestíbulo. Las grandes estatuas de los cuatro fundadores observaban con un rostro desafiante a los alumnos que pasaban por allí, todos con una alegría en el cuerpo natural, debido a la fiesta de tan solo unas horas. Recordé algo sobre esta época en las clases de historia. Seguramente en ese mismo instante había más de una guerra con los duendes, y algunos magos tenebrosos se empezarían a agrupar entorno al que consideraban su verdadero rey. Y allí estaba yo metida; ajena de todo. Del mundo. Cuando íbamos a entrar a otro pasillo, vi el reluciente cabello rubio un poco más abajo. Sin avisar a las otras salí corriendo, maldiciendo por lo bajo tener que reaccionar así por ver a Draco Malfoy. Pero, ya se saber, una situación desesperada requería reacciones inesperadas. Y aquella, desde luego era una situación extraña.

- ¡Draco! – Se volvió haciendo una especie de fru-fru con la capa verde, que el día anterior no tenía. Tenía ganas de darle una fuerte bofetada a su cara respingada, pero esos ojos, tan claros y fríos me hicieron contenerme. Era más importante hablar con él sobre nuestro pequeñísimo problema. – Veo que has sobrevivido. – lo único que dije, haciendo una mueca. Malfoy tenía unas grandes ojeras, y una mirada cansada. Su aspecto era terrible, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sonreí con cierta malignidad.

- ¿Aún dudas de mi poder de supervivencia, Granger? Creo que me subestimas demasiado.

- ¿Hicieron muchas preguntas? – Pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia el grupo que aguardaba, unos metros más allá, donde estaba ese tal Lizardo.

- Más o menos. – contestó él secamente. La verdad es que no quería pensar lo que le habían hecho a Malfoy para que tuviera esa cara tan…. Demacrada. Sentí algo que jamás había llegado a sentir por él, y que me sorprendió: Lástima.

- Granger – me dijo con algo de urgencia. Parecía incómodo, y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a todas partes del pasillo, como preocupado por algo más que yo era incapaz de comprender. – Debemos volver cuanto antes. – Me quedé mirando sus ojos agua marina. Levanté las cejas, sorprendida por su súbito interés por regresar.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?– Bramé, algo fuerte. – Pero me temo que no va a ser tan fácil. Y lo peor de todo es que el nuestro Hogwarts nos deben estar buscando desesperadamente. No voy a poder hacer mi trabajo de pociones a tiempo si no volvemos antes de que pase un día más y me invente algo convincente sin llamar la atención. – Pero de nuevo él parecía no escucharme. Algo más fuerte parecía estar atormentándolo. Intenté mantenerme fría. En cierta manera, él me había arrastrado aquí, con él.

- ¡Hermione! – Era Galiana la que me gritaba desde el otro extremo de las escaleras. – El tiempo no anda de nuestra parte. – No pude evitar reírme, secamente, por la contradicción. El tiempo nunca ha andado de mi parte.

- Esperad, ahora voy – Me miraron como pensando que le estaba pidiendo a Draco que viniera conmigo al baile. Como si no tuviera en otra cosa que pensar que en ese endiablado baile.

Malfoy me cogió del brazo y yo lo miré extrañada. Otra vez. Me tocaba. _A mí._

- No te he contado la verdad. – Lo miré con extrañeza. ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? El pulso se me aceleró, y me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué demonios había dicho Malfoy? Parpadeé varias veces, y al ver mi expresión confusa, el retomó la conversación, hablando velozmente. – Mira ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo. – Me dijo mirando un poco más allá, dónde estaban mis compañeras de habitación, y frunciendo, ligeramente el ceño, y en sus labios pude ver un amago de sonrisa al contemplar cómo lo observaban ellas, como si él tuviera todo bajo control. Después me volvió a mirar a mí y su rostro se volvió a apagar. – Procura estar esta noche a las 10 en las mazmorras, y te lo contaré. – Resopló, molesto por algo que yo no lograba entender.

- Mala idea. – Dije, con algo de desprecio. – No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero parece ser que esta noche hay un tipo de… baile aquí. – Me miró como si estuviera loca de remate.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo más mínimo ese estúpido baile? Espero no tener que quedarme una noche más entre esos de ahí– Señaló, para mi satisfacción, al grupo de su primo, quién en ese preciso instante tenía cara de malas pulgas.

- A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero como no pase desapercibida me harán más preguntas todavía, y me hace tan poca gracia como a ti, permanecer aquí un día más– dije rápidamente, y con cierta inocencia en mi voz. – Además ese baile… Allí estarán con mucha seguridad los fundadores de las casas, y los únicos que nos pueden ayudar. – afirmé, mientras me sorprendía de mis propias palabras. Pero Malfoy pareció ignorarme, y después hizo un gesto como si esa fuera la peor idea que había escuchado en su vida. Yo me crucé de brazos, cada vez más molesta.

- Esta noche nos vemos a las 10. Y por tu bien y por el mío, no te acerques a ese baile. – Me previno con una mueca.

- Sé cuidar de mí misma, si es eso lo que te preocupa. - Le eché una mirada de recriminación. Pero enseguida me alejé y vi cómo se apoyó en una de esas estatuas, y se quedaba con un aire ausente a su alrededor, hasta que volvía con ese grupo de Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – me exigió Elisabeth. Yo la miré, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y qué era eso de lo que teníais tanto de que hablar? – preguntó Evelyn, dándole un codazo a Elisabeth. Las miré seriamente. Pero como no quería parecer muy grosera les contesté algo escueto:

- Me estaba invitando al baile de esta noche, por supuesto. – dije con una sonrisa malévola. Exclamaron encantadas, al ver que ya me empezaba a integrar, muy rápido. O al menos eso me dijeron, porque lo más seguro es que fuera porque así no cabía la posibilidad de que cualquier otro chico me pidiera ir al baile. También de esta forma fui consciente de cómo el asunto de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres en esta época era tan extraño y distante. Reanudamos nuestra marcha. Galiana fue la única que no dijo nada.

- De todas formas no te conviene ningún Slytherin. – Miré a Evelyn. Sabía que aunque aparentemente todas se alegraban de que fuera con él, pensaban lo mismo que ella.

- Pero bueno ¿Quién eres tú para decir quién conviene o no? – Saltó Galiana con un notable enfado. Nadie contestó, porque sabían que cualquier enfrentamiento con ella sería una batalla perdida.

- Tranquila. – Intentó solucionar Evelyn – Sólo quiero decir que, ya se sabe de los Slytherin… Pueden hacer cualquier cosa para… - pareció dudar, y se ruborizó un poco.

- Evelyn, los Slytherins son personas como tú y yo. Decir eso metiendo a todos en un mismo saco es algo infantil. – defendí yo. No sé por qué lo hice. Quizás por Galiana. No, jamás lo diría por Malfoy. Daría igual que Malfoy fuera a Hufflepuff. Lo seguiría odiando de la misma manera. Me di cuenta como el resto de las chicas no sabían nada sobre esa extraña relación entre Galiana y Salazar. Al acabar mi frase me di cuenta como de esa forma también exculpaba a Malfoy de todo, y de su condición de casa. No se habló más del asunto en todo el trayecto.

Pasaron varias horas, recorriendo de arriba abajo el desván, mientras ellas utilizaban telas de allí y de allá, y hechizos asombrosos para coser o arreglar una manga demasiado larga. Yo estaba inmóvil, con una ceja ligeramente levantada, escéptica y repleta de frustración. Me daba rabia perder así el tiempo. Tengo la oportunidad de conocer parte del pasado y tengo que estar en un cuarto oscuro mientras me confeccionan un vestido para un baile. Ese baile al que había prometido a Malfoy que debía evitar.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Estás preciosa! – dijo Clarish, y yo mantenía una cara nada amigable mientras bajaba las escaleras de la habitación con el vestido.

El resultado de todo aquel día de trabajo de aquellas chicas no había sido malo. Mi vestido era de color morado, con detalles vainilla en los bordes. Las mangas ligeramente abonbadas. Supongo que debe ser bastante bonito para ser de la época. Ni muy rimbombante ni demasiado sencillo. Sólo espero no llamar la atención. Intentaré pasar desapercibida, como siempre. Las demás no iban nada mal. Pero la que iba más espléndida, era sin duda Galiana, con su porte elegante y un vestido dorado con volantes vainilla, y una diadema dorada, hacían de ella una auténtica princesa. Cuando estábamos allí se acercó de nuevo aquel otro chico, Nikel, junto con otros más. Y otra vez clavó sus ojos color tierra en mí. Pero bueno, ¿Qué mosca le había picado ha este? Además… Este me había dicho Galiana que no era mucho de bailes. ¿Qué le podía traer por allí? Y de nuevo la sombra de un pasado, que era en realidad futuro, se apoderó de su funesta mirada. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan familiar? Arrugué el ceño, mientras le devolvía una mirada asesina, que enseguida se suavizó. Su expresión, todo su rostro irradiaba bondad. No podía mirarlo mal. Así que, sonreí de lado.

- Está usted bellísima, señorita Granger. – Me sorprendió, en un tono bastante tímido. Me extrañaba como se había fijado en mí, y no en Galiana. Yo reí ante su comentario.

- También está muy guapo – le dije. Ese traje, con la capa azul marino, bordada a mano, reflejaba un paisaje marino.

- Me preguntaba… – Se miró los mocasines que llevaba como zapatos. – Ya sé que faltan tan sólo minutos para la fiesta, pero me preguntaba… Si tenía usted pareja para esta noche. – Con el murmullo del resto hablando el susurro con que había dicho esto último había sido casi inaudible. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? Como vio que no respondía, se fue poniendo más y más colorado. Yo lo miré, también azorada.

- Hum…- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iría con Malfoy? ¿O que directamente ni llegaría a entrar a ese baile? En ese preciso instante tan sólo quería que se abriera un enorme agujero en la tierra y desaparecer de allí. Lo último que quería es dar una escusa a ese muchacho tan apuesto.

- Hermione – interrumpió la siempre oportuna Galiana – Debemos bajar ya; es la hora.

Aquel chico me seguía mirando, en busca de una contestación. Pero lo cierto es que no le podía contestar. Si lo hacía no podría deshacerme de él para ir a las mazmorras dónde me estaría esperando Malfoy para contarme aquello que todavía no me había contado. Aquello que sólo de pensar en lo que podría ser, me ponía enferma. Aunque pensándolo mejo, las chicas con las que me iban a estar vigilando todo el tiempo, a pesar de que todas ellas (Menos Galiana) tenían ya pareja masculina.

- No me parece mala idea. – le dije. Además los hombres de esta época se que tienen ciertos límites que no deben sobrepasar. Aunque esos límites sean un poco absurdos. Mi contestación pareció contentarle. No sé cómo pero había salido de aquella embarazosa situación. Aunque no como lo había planeado. La verdad es que el chaval tenía más bien poca conversación. O es que se mostraba tímido en mi presencia, porque en realidad yo diría que debía tener una personalidad arrolladora.

El gran comedor no podía estar más espléndido. Las cortinas con reflejos dorados, las lámparas enormes que colgaban de un techo inexistente y aquella extraña pero preciosa orquesta de cuerda, hicieron que cuando entrara en la estancia, un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. Nikel me había cogido del brazo, y parecíamos una pareja más. Si la gente supiera que no nos conocemos de nada. En mi mente apareció una vocecita que decía algo así como _¿No has quedado con Draco a las 10?_ Pero me relajé, y disfruté del ambiente. Había tenido ya suficiente Malfoy por el momento. La orquesta, compuesta por instrumentos maravillosos, muchos similares a una orquesta normal y otros de ensueño, hacía un sonido envolvente y mágico; ideal para un día de Navidad. Galiana iba a mi otro lado.

- Te dije que es maravilloso – me recordó dándome un suave codazo al verme la cara. Los alumnos ya empezaban a bajar y a reunirse alrededor de la pista de baile que se erguía en el centro. También había una serie de profesores. Los trajes que llevaba la gente eran coloridos, y elegantes. La verdad es que no se si alguna vez viviré lo bastante para contemplar un espectáculo así. Los bailes que se hacen en mi tiempo no tienen comparación con estos. Me miré el reloj, nerviosa. Las 10. _La hora._ Me retorcí las manos, con cierta incomodidad. Tengo que ir. _Debo ir._

- Voy un momento al tocador – les dije, nerviosamente, soltándome del brazo de Nikelius.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo, a modo de respuesta, Galiana.

- Gracias, pero se ir sola. – Contesté, alejándome un poco hacia la puerta.

- Insisto – Arrugué el ceño y me mordí el labio. Para disimular me dirigí a la puerta principal, adornada con muérdago, pero cuándo ya estábamos llegando, con Galiana detrás de mí, se apagaron todas las luces. El corazón me empezó a ir a cien. La orquesta entonó una canción solemne. Sólo las velas permanecieron encendidas, en lo que parecía, se dibujaba un pasillo central hasta presidir los sillones del fondo.

- Van a entrar Los Fundadores. – me susurró Galiana, también con emoción contenida en la voz.

- Ah – dije yo. Menudo susto que me había pegado. Fueron entrando los fundadores en persona, mientras los alumnos y profesores se reunían lateralmente. Primero entró Godric Griffindor, con una espada al ristre, con elegancia, caminando por la alfombra. Parecía más bien un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Después le sucedieron Rowena Ravenclaw, una mujer muy pálida, pero hermosa, con una diadema brillante preciosa en la cabeza; seguidamente Helga Huffelpuff, la verdad es que era la que iba más normal de los cuatro, llevaba flores por todo el pelo y lucía una cálida sonrisa. No era alta, más bien tenía aspecto de hada, con esos ojos risueños. Y por último Salazar Slytherin. Galiana a mí lado se puso muy tensa. Lo pude advertir. Salazar la miró, y en su rostro se dibujaron ciertas facciones de preocupación. Salazar era demasiado atractivo. Qué estarían tramando los dos. La conexión era palpable incluso a distancia. Era fuerte, casi irrompible. Tuve que apartar la vita, algo conmocionada. Lo había sentido. Había sido capaz de sentir lo que había entre ellos dos. Miré de nuevo hacia la puerta. Lo más importante ahora es llegar hasta Malfoy. Y lo tenía difícil, con Galiana a mi lado y semejante fiesta a mí alrededor.

Pero al parecer no era yo la única que tenía problemas. Después de entrar Los Fundadores, otros alumnos rezagados entraron, entre ellos un grupo nada deseable de Slytherin. Malfoy estaba también en medio de ellos, y el que el día anterior se hizo llamar Lizardo Malfoy, iba a su lado. Él tenía una buena cara de aburrimiento. Al llegar el grupo muchas chicas fueron al encuentro de ellos. Por su bien que no haya quedado con ninguna lagarta Slytherin, mientras estamos aquí atrapados en el pasado. Al ver que me daba la vuelta sin motivo alguno Galiana se extrañó

- ¿No ibas al tocador? – Dijo, elevando la voz por encima del ruido.

- Lo he pensado mejor – dije, sin apartar la vista de los Slytherin, y mordiéndome el labio de nuevo. Los fundadores dedicaron unas palabras a los alumnos, pero que yo, francamente, apenas escuché, ya que estaba más preocupada, pensando en cómo llegar hasta Malfoy para hablar con él. Porque, era cierto que me moría de ganas de saber aquello que debía de saber y que no me había dicho antes. Volví dónde estaba Nikel, junto con Galiana y los demás. Alrededor del salón comedor había toda clase de alimentos y de ponches. Y la música empezó a sonar a modo de danza.

- Hermione – me dijo Galiana, con una brillante sonrisa – ¿Sabes bailar, no? – ¿De verdad tenía que contestar a eso? Miré a mí alrededor, como si la pregunta no fuera conmigo. Nikel, sin mediar otra palabra, me cogió de la mano y me dijo:

- ¿Me concede este baile? – Aquello no podía estar pasándome. Parpadeé varias veces, deseando que me tragara la tierra otra vez. Pero no precisamente de la manera que se abrió la del baño de los Slytherin. Sin apenas darme cuenta estaba moviendo los pies como el resto, al ritmo frenético de la música, mientras muchas otras parejas bailaban y bailaban, y otros pegaban palmas alrededor. No podía ser tan fácil. Me sorprendí a mí misma conociendo perfectamente los pasos. No los conocía, era cierto, pero se repetían tantas veces, que con un poco de memoria era suficiente para conocerlos todos.

- Oye, no se te da nada mal – Murmuró Nikel al terminar la canción, algo fatigado.

- Pues la verdad es que no bailo mucho. No me gusta bailar. – Me miró sin apenas creerlo, y así empezó a reírse.

- Nikel, me gusta este colegio. – le dije, mientras bailábamos otra cosa, para mi desgracia, otra danza. – Es muy bonito. – Comenté, fingiendo que no había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida entre aquellos muros de piedra.

- Es el mejor – Dijo Nikel, mientras sonreía vagamente.

Los minutos pasaban, y debía hablar con Malfoy. Las chicas de mi grupo se empezaron a molestar, y yo sabía que era porque les dije que Malfoy me había pedido lo del baile, y ahora estaba _acaparando _a Nikel. Y eso, para ellas, era tener muy, pero que muy poca vergüenza.

- Voy a por un poco de ponche ¿vienes? – Me dijo, divertido.

- No, te espero aquí. – Perfecto, esta podía ser mi oportunidad. A ver, ahora sonaba un vals. Bien. Sin dudarlo dos veces, y antes de que se acercara Galiana a preguntarme algo, miré a Malfoy y le hice un movimiento con la cabeza, me acerqué hasta dónde estaba su grupo de matones Slytherin. Él vio lo que planeaba y me miró con una mueca horrible surcando su rostro. Y negando, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, de un lado a otro. Pero yo, decidida, le di prisa. Le hacía poca gracia mi plan. ¿Quién tenía uno mejor? La única forma que teníamos él y yo de hablar en paz, era bailando juntos ese vals. Así poca gente tendría derecho a preguntar el por qué de aquel momento y en aquel lugar. O al menos era lo que yo esperaba. Se acercó a mí, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Maldita sea. Si vuelvo alguna vez tendré que matar a Malfoy para que no cuente esta ridícula escena allí. Se reirán de mí durante generaciones. Era completamente consciente de que situaciones como esta sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. Me cogió la mano a regañadientes moviendo los labios en algo así como "Te mato", siguiendo el protocolo básico del baile del vals, y yo hice esa reverencia cursi, que tan bien quedaba en este momento. Me dieron ganas de reírme. Era la escena más patética que había vivido en mi vida. Puso su mano en mi hombro y en mi cintura. Sentir su mano en mi cintura me hizo sentir de nuevo un escalofrío. No pude reprimir una risa estúpida. Yo lo cogí también. A ver qué remedio. Debíamos de pasar desapercibido por todos. Me dio otra convulsión para reírme de él. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que tendría que bailar un vals con la _sangre sucia_ _sabelotodo? _Enseguida recuperé la compostura y me puse tiesa, manteniendo el menos contacto posible con él.

Comenzamos a bailar. Hice una mueca. Un Slytherin y una Griffindor, bailando un vals, que sabía que aunque pasara el tiempo jamás olvidaría esa melodía. Seguimos el ritmo de una manera sorprendente. Por lo visto tengo talento para esto del baile.

- ¿Era necesario? – me preguntó, pero el sarcasmo que quería provocar le sirvió de poco. Nos taladramos con la mirada. Aunque nuestros pasos siguieron siendo implacables.

- Era la única forma, querido Malfoy. – le dije con cierta melosidad provocada. Me miró entre divertido y enfadado. Al final arrugó en entrecejo e hizo una de sus muecas, mientras casi ni me rozaba.

- Muy inteligente. Veo que te cansaste ya de tu principito azul – dijo, refiriéndose a Nikel. Torcí el labio, y me dieron ganas de pegarle una buena patada a Malfoy.

- No es mi principito. – Contesté, dolida. – No pude ir a la entrada de tus queridas mazmorras. Todavía espero a que me cuentes esa _verdad _– giró la cabeza, y miró hacia otra parte, como si estuviera bailando solo él y yo no le importara lo más mínimo. Mientras tanto, miré fugazmente los sillones dónde se encontraban brillantemente sentados los fundadores, con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo podemos conseguir su ayuda para volver? Deberíamos conseguir la confianza de tan sólo uno de ellos. – dije, súbitamente seria, sin dejar de ser consciente de que bailaba con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

- No es tan fácil – Cortó él, secamente. – Nadie se va a fiar de unos desconocidos como nosotros. Y esos magos tienen mucho poder. – Malfoy hablaba deprisa y preocupado. – Ganarnos la confianza de uno de ellos puede llevarnos meses. – Parecía que sus palabras salían con dolor, de su boca. Arrugué la nariz

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – Pregunté, evidentemente hablando de su grupo de Slytherin. Malfoy pareció querer ignorar mi pregunta, aunque me parecieron ver secuelas de una noche bastante movida. Y yo permanecí, ceñuda y callada.

- El caso es que no podemos tardar tanto en volver. – Siseó. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio tenso, en que lo único que nos preocupaba era el ritmo de la canción y el movimiento suave de nuestros pasos. Hasta el momento no me había fijado en cómo iba Malfoy. Vestía con el habitual estilo de siempre, con una capa negra brillante y magnífica. Sí, había que reconocer que era un asqueroso. Pero un asqueroso con un buen estilo.

-¿Y qué era eso que me querías decir antes? – Se me quedó mirando profundamente unos instantes. No sabía si contestar. Y eso hizo que me enfadara más. – En mi puedes confiar. – le dije, como si fuera un autómata, fríamente. Me pregunté si sabía lo que significaba la palabra confianza.

- No seas simple.

-¿Qué? – Al ver que no contestaba, le dije – Mira, sólo podemos volver a nuestra época si contamos con la ayuda de uno de ellos. Ayuda que ahora mismo no vamos a tener, y que aunque ahora nos acerquemos tan sólo pensarán que somos dos niñatos más, y no nos escucharán. – La canción estaba llegando a su fin, y Malfoy no me había dicho aquello que me quería decir. Mi paciencia tenía ciertos límites.

- No estamos aquí por casualidad. – dijo de momento, mientras quitaba las manos de mi hombro y cintura y miraba a todos los lugares excepto a mi rostro. Parecía que cada palabra le costaba pronunciarla – He sido enviado aquí para hacer una misión. Pero ahora no estoy seguro de poder hacerla. – Las palabras resonaron en mis tímpanos, mientras yo permanecía con cara neutral.

- ¿Misión? – le dije cada vez más sorprendida. ¿De qué hablaba ese insensato? Me separé bruscamente de él.

- Sí. La de cambiar el pasado. – Estaba a punto de estallar de ira. De gritarle, de abofetearle, de lanzarme contra él y matarlo con mis propias manos, pero solamente dije:

- Y para eso me necesitabas a mí, ¿No? Para traerte aquí. – Me dolía más el hecho de haber sido utilizada como una palurda estúpida que la del hecho de que Malfoy quisiera cambiar el pasado, provocando alteraciones en nuestro futuro. Me dolía, todavía más, no haberme dado cuenta yo misma antes. No sabía si de rabia, o de tristeza, una lágrima se aglomeró en mi ojo. Hice esfuerzos para que no saliera. _Que no saliera_.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – dijo la voz de Nikel a mi espalda. Me pasé una manga por mis ojos.

- Nada, nada, ahora voy. – dije intentando guardar las formas.

Nikel y Malfoy se miraron con odio contenido. Era raro ver a Nikel, una persona tan pacífica echar esa mirada a Malfoy. ¿Por qué se miraban así? Malfoy se alejó un poco, ya que estaba claro que no quería ningún tipo de pelea allí.

Las palabras de Malfoy todavía sonaban en mis tímpanos, repetidas una y otra vez, como si estuvieran en una grabadora. No había sido nada casualidad. Nada. Había sido engañada. Utilizada. Engañada y utilizada. Y ahora estaba atrapada. Malfoy había jugado todo este tiempo conmigo para llegar allí. Ahora tan sólo quería desaparecer… Para siempre. No haberme cruzado nunca con Malfoy. No haber sucumbido al chantaje. Rabia. Eso era, rabia. Lo que me recorría, lo que me hacía convulsionarme. Lo que me hizo perder el control. Así es como los colores se hicieron transparentes. La música murió en mis oídos, y las luces se difuminaron hasta desaparecer. Voces y exclamaciones escuchaba a mí alrededor, de preocupación o de miedo, eso ya no importaba. Y muy a lo lejos unos ojos plata que reconocería en cualquier parte. Unos ojos asesinos. Me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Y se hizo todo oscuro.

*****.**

**¿Qué? ¿Todavía dudabais de que volviera a subir un nuevo capítulo? ¡Pues aquí estoy!**

**Lo sé… Han sido siglos y siglos sin actualizar… Pero… ¿Sabéis? ¡Al fin acabé el instituto! Lo mal que lo he pasado estos últimos meses estudiando como jamás había estudiado. ¡Acabaron al fin! Así que supongo que es un buena noticia para la gente que me lee, ya que podré actualizar más a menudo.**

**Bueno y espero que todavía hayan ganas para saber más sobre lo que será de Hermione y Draco próximamente.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras! Muchas gracias especialmente a:**

**Hija de la luna,** **MooniiAaa MALfoy, Namine1993, Beautifly92, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Natisluna, The dreamy one, Draki,** **Sandy, Marie Malfoy, Angie Granger, Benqx, Ninfa Moira.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Maghika**


	7. Castillos en el aire

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 7: Castillos en el aire_

Hasta las peores pesadillas parecen tener algún tipo de final. Y la mía no iba a ser diferente. Así que, como era de esperar, la luz volvió a llegar a mis ojos.

- Hermione – alguien me susurraba y me cogía fuertemente de la mano.

- Parece que despierta… Señora Philies. – Llamó alguien a mí lado. Sin duda alguna se trataba la voz de Galiana.

- Pero bueno, ya os he dicho que sólo podía haber una persona con ella, ahora largaos todos de aquí mientras me ocupo de la muchacha. – Oí que bramaba alguien, de muy mal humor.

Cuando la mujer espantó a quienes me rodeaban y, yo confusa aún, no los distinguí, la mano cálida que me había estado acariciando y sosteniendo mi mano, se desprendió de golpe.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me dijo Galiana a mi lado, mientras la enfermera me preparaba una especie de poción. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que me encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Miré todo con suma desconfianza.

- Me siento mareada todavía. – Le dije, con presteza.

- Es normal, te debiste dar un buen golpe en la cabeza. – dijo la enfermera. Las dos la miramos. La verdad es que aquella señora nos incomodaba a las dos. – Tómate esto y dentro de unas horas estarás mucho mejor. Pero será mejor que no entren esos amiguitos tuyos o los tendré que echar, y no precisamente por las buenas. – Y se fue muy enfadada. Supongo que es tradición que las enfermeras de Hogwarts siempre se den esos aires de superioridad. Me incorporé un poco. Había amanecido ya, y el baile de Navidad, había sido la noche anterior.

- Me alegro de que recuperes la consciencia. Nos tenías bien preocupados. – Susurró Galiana, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- Vaya, tuve que daros un buen susto. – y lo mucho que tuve que llamar la atención, me faltó añadir, con cierto cabreo. Pero eso ahora casi no importaba.

- Un poco. Pero tranquila. – Alcé ambas cejas, con escepticismo. Tranquilidad ahora mismo era lo único que me sobraba. – Pero – parecía dudar de lo que quería decir a continuación – ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo Slytherin para que reaccionaras así? Te vimos hablar con él, momentos antes. – Como para olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Aquel fantoche de Malfoy me había contado en el baile que no era casualidad lo del viaje al pasado. Me había estado utilizando todo el tiempo para conseguir un determinado propósito que aún no me había dicho.

- La verdad es que no me dijo nada relevante – mentí. – Me mareé sin más.

- Ya – En serio ¿Tan mala soy mintiendo? Si quiero sobrevivir por aquí tendré que coger práctica.

- Ese Malfoy tuyo ha estado merodeando gran parte de la noche por aquí, aunque una de esas veces casi se pelea con Nikel. – Pareció detenerse, abruptamente. La miré con más incredulidad si cabía. No podía ser cierto. Malfoy no podía ni sentir ni padecer. Estaba claro que era de piedra. Y que se debía de haber pasado por aquí huyendo de su grupillo Slytherin. La verdad es que sentí una sensación incómoda en mi estómago. No, aquello no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Ha estado preocupado por mí? – Pregunté de nuevo, unas octavas más arriba y tan incrédula que Galiana soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, decía cosas como "¿Tardará mucho en despertar?" o "Recobrará la consciencia, ¿verdad?", mientras merodeaba, un poco y desaparecía. Ese chico es un poco raro, ¿No crees? – No respondí. Arrugué el ceño, intentando comprender. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos en los que no quería, ni sabía que decir.

- Hermione – la miré extrañada. - ¿No te has dado cuenta aún?

- ¿De qué me debería de dar cuenta? – pregunté extrañada.

- De cómo se comporta él. Tiene mucho interés por ti, diría yo. – Me mordí el labio, pensando. ¿Interés por mí? Estaba claro que Galiana sólo tenía ojos para Salazar. Y que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba entre Draco y yo. Se había confundido con ese otro sentimiento peculiar, que era el odio. El odio profundo y mutuo. Si se había mostrado preocupado por mí sólo era de manera egoísta. Quizás pensara que era la única que podía hacer un giro de muñeca y conseguir a alguien que nos devolviera a nuestro tiempo.

- No es cierto. Él sólo es capaz de utilizar a las personas para beneficio propio. – dije más para mí, que para ella, con aire decidido. Ella apretó los labios, hasta que estos fueron una línea recta.

- No te ciegues Hermione. Lleva cuidado. – Cuidado. Maldita sea. Preferí callar esta vez. – ¿No has notado como te mira? ¿Ni como se preocupa por ti, como si rompiera alguna regla? ¿Y de cómo bailó contigo a pesar de que ibas con Nikel? – Me mordí el labio, intentando no contestarle que si nos mirábamos mucho, o habíamos bailado juntos, tan sólo era porque éramos los únicos que nos conocíamos en este nuevo mundo, y que estaba desesperada en regresar a mi hogar.

- Sí, pobre Nikel. Se debió sentir fatal. Se fue a por un poche y cuando volvió estaba bailando con…– Me reí de mi propio comentario. – Bueno, lo hice porque debía de hablar con Draco.

- No le sentó muy bien que te fueras con el enemigo. – añadió, esta vez seria. Me incorporé en la cama, cada vez me encontraba mejor.

- Siempre igual – no pude evitar decir. – Los Slytherin son el enemigo. – Aunque, en el fondo yo detestaba a uno de ellos, a Malfoy. Desde tiempos inmemorables.

- Es la mentalidad de todos los Griffindor. – Agachó la cabeza por una extraña razón – Y hasta mi hermano ha sucumbido a ella.

- ¿Tú hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano aquí? – Pregunté, esta vez era yo la que se mostraba más interesada.

- Claro. – Me dijo como si la cosa fuera evidente. – Nikel es mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Porque poca gente sabe que es en realidad mi hermano. Digamos… Que no somos hermanos propiamente. – Vaciló unos instantes, como si evitara el tema. Sin embargo, volvió a mover sus labios – Nikel es hijo de mi padre, igual que yo. Pero no somos de la misma madre. Mi madre murió, y mi padre en seguida se casó con otra mujer; de esa unión nació Nikel. Por eso tenemos casi la misma edad. – Me sorprendía que Galiana confiara en mí tanto de la noche a la mañana tanto como para contarme los trapos sucios de su familia. – Pero Nikel…Él debería ser el hijo legítimo. Es casi perfecto, Hermione. Se le da todo bien, no como a mí. Es el más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, también se le da bien el Quidditch y la equitación, y jamás de los jamases se había fijado en ninguna chica, hasta que llegaste tú. – Me sonrojé. Y ella me sonrió, relajada. – Pero me imagino que eres algo así como su amor platónico.

- ¿Cómo se ha podido fijar en mí si ni siquiera me conoce de nada? – Pregunté, bruscamente.

- No lo sé. Pero se nota a leguas. – Levantó las cejas, algo escéptica. – Lo que me falta saber es si es recíproco, o es el Slytherin el que verdaderamente te interesa. – Empecé a reír a carcajadas, como única respuesta, por no echarme a llorar. ¿Cómo podía estar Galiana tan equivocada? La sola mención de que me preocupara Malfoy tan sólo un poco me produjo más ganas de reírme.

- ¡No te rías de mí! – me dijo también riéndose y pegándome un cariñoso empujón en el hombro. – Siempre he tenido ojo para estas cosas. Es así como una intuición. A veces tengo hasta ciertos poderes premonitorios también– me dijo bajando la voz. Yo ya no sé si mentía o lo hacía para hacer la gracia.

- Galiana, yo ni siquiera soy los que algunos llaman Sangre Limpia. – enarcó una ceja. – Sería totalmente absurdo. – Pude contestar, al final.

- ¿No eras tú la que ayer criticaba a los que pensaban así? – No supe que contestar.

- El otro día ya tuve la curiosidad – Solté, mientras me mordía el labio, nerviosa. - pero, ¿Hay algo entre Salazar y tú? – me atreví a preguntarle. Bajó la mirada, como azorada y claramente incómoda y sin decírmelo supe la respuesta. – Pero Galiana – Proseguí al cabo de un rato incómodo. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? Además es mucho mayor que tú.

- Hermione, no te atrevas a juzgarme, sin al menos, conocer la historia que se encuentra detrás de lo que parece un amor imposible. – puso los ojos en blanco, pero sus mirada estaba llena de una tristeza que yo no lograba entender. Me recosté en la cama, y la escuché atentamente. Y entonces, relató su historia.

_Se puede decir que siempre he tenido una vida bastante normal. Y ese ha sido el problema. Era la niña mimada de los Griffindor, desde que murió mi madre, hacer ya 16 años. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir y más. Mi padre es uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts… Y, junto con los otros cuatro posee el poder de controlar la magia ancestral, en la cual no se precisa instrumento para dominarla, el poder se haya enteramente en la mente, y la magia surge, proyectándola con las manos. Ellos cuatro son los últimos que pueden todavía dominar las artes arcanas. Además son animagos. Los animales que corresponden a cada hechicero no están escogidos de casualidad._

_Se espera mucho de mí, porque yo soy la descendiente directa de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Mi adolescencia ha sido dura, aparte de encontrarme con los típicos problemas que se encuentran los adolescentes de mi edad, he tenido que sumarle la presión por parte de todo el mundo para poder desarrollar el poder que reside en mí y utilizarlo debidamente. Mi aguante de esta presión, es decir, trabajos extra, las exigencias de mi padre, y más y más problemas llegaron a su límite en Abril de este año, en el cuál decidí que no valía la pena vivir en este mundo por más tiempo. No soportaba la idea de volver a levantarme otra mañana pensando que debía cumplir el papel que todo el mundo me había encomendado y que yo no había elegido. Sin darme cuenta, estaba sola, viviendo una vida que yo misma no había escogido, y que se había convertido en una poderosa pesadilla._

_ Así es como acabé en la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts, con la cabeza nublada y lágrimas en los ojos, repletos de desesperación, subí a la torre de astronomía para morir, ni siquiera haciendo partícipe a la magia. Quería desaparecer de aquel mundo de injurias y sinsentido para siempre. Quería huir. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que fui._

_Justo cuando mis pies estaban subidos en el muro y estaba a solo un paso de caer oí una voz, que estaba detrás de mí._

_-¿Piensas abandonar? – Me di la vuelta. Jamás en mi vida había sentido lo que sentí al ver aquellos ojos fijos en mí, parecía que podía observar millones de mundos diferentes a través de aquella ventana cristalina, su pelo negro azabache ondeaba al viento, que se había vuelto frío y unas nubes se habían empezado a arremolinar entorno a nosotros. Aquel hombre, era Salazar Slytherin. – Pensaba que el valor nacía en el corazón de los Griffindor. – Me dijo, sin apenas hacer un gesto para detenerme, pero sí acercándose a mí. Pude oler su aroma._

_- No quiero ser una Griffindor – afirmé, un poco mareada. Seguía subida a aquel muro, al borde del precipicio, del final, de la muerte._

_- No lo seas – me dijo ya pegado a mí. Se subió al muro, junto a mí, en tan sólo un salto. – Se sólo una persona. - Mis ojos seguían bañados de lágrimas, y mi pelo era totalmente una maraña. Con un movimiento sólo de la mano, hizo aparecer una flor exótica en sus manos. Y me la enredó en el pelo. Acercó su mano a una de mis mejillas. Le miré de nuevo a los ojos. El viento cada vez soplaba con más fuerza anunciando una inminente tormenta. Su capa negra y verde se agitaba con extremada violencia. Sin saber cómo y cayendo en aquel suave y seductor embrujo que él me proporcionaba, me acerqué más a él. Cayó un rallo en un pararrayos de una torre del colegio. Me miró los labios y sabía lo que iba a hacer. El deseo formó parte de los dos, y, entonces me besó, atrayéndome más hacia él, y yo me dejé llevar por aquel beso pasional, que me hizo visitar galaxias nunca antes exploradas. Sus mandíbulas se movían a un ritmo casi melódico, haciendo de aquello lo más dulce que había hecho en mi vida. Fue el beso que, probablemente, me salvó la vida. _

_Aún no comprendo, ni cómo ni por qué, después de aquel beso, las miradas en los corredores del colegio, la atracción, el deseo… Se fueron incrementando. Sabía que yo no debería… yo no debía… sentir aquello por aquel hombre. Las clases de pociones que él siempre había impartido y a las cuáles yo asistía, se estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno. Su lento caminar, su decisión, hasta sus aires de superioridad parecían ser propios de un rey. Mi mundo, realmente había terminado en esa torre, ya que ahora sólo tenía en la cabeza el sabor de un beso, que a veces me parecía haber nacido de un sueño escondido en la mente. Mi mundo se había limitado a reproducir aquella mirada, aquellos labios, aquel cuerpo… Y no me importaba nada más. A veces me torturaba a mí misma, pensando que aquello no podía ser. Que era rara por haberme enamorado de quién no debía. Parecía un alma en pena deambulando por Hogwarts, sin encontrarle sentido a nada._

_ Hasta que un día, sin querer y debido a mi habitual torpeza, se me cayeron unos libros al suelo. El grupo con el que iba no se dieron cuenta que me quedaba atrás, y tampoco me importaba perderlos de vista un rato. Otra vez estaba lloviendo. Recogí mis cosas, pero cuándo levanté la vista me di cuenta como ya no había nadie por allí. Y de reojo vi pasar una sombra, siseante, implacable. Oí como la puerta del baño del fondo del pasillo, que era el de los prefectos, chirriaba, entreabierta. No sé por qué, sucumbí a la curiosidad. Quizás el corazón ve más allá que los ojos._

_- ¿Quién…? – pregunté en un susurro. Pero alguien me cogió del brazo, y violentamente me arrastró dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta._

_- Galiana - era él. Salazar estaba delante de mí de nuevo, como un hombre mal herido._

_- Volvemos a encontrarnos – dije yo. Él se acercó a mí y me acarició el pelo, mirándome profundamente a los ojos. Estaba descompuesta. Después de dos semanas de sufrimiento, Salazar me había acorralado a mí en un baño de Hogwarts. Pareció querer besarme de nuevo, pero pronto se apartó violentamente de mí. El corazón parecía que quería salir de mi pecho en un incesante crepitar._

_- No deberíamos… - intenté decir yo. – No está bien. – Se volvió, ya que me había estado dando la espalda todo el tiempo._

_- Nadie me ha dicho jamás lo que debo o no de hacer, Galiana – parecía estar luchando consigo mismo._

_- Ya – dije, medio temblando la voz – pero no podemos seguir así… Es una locura.- Me pregunté si no estaría hechizada por él._

_- Lo sé, pequeña. – dijo hablando dulcemente._

_- Me salvaste la vida… No sé cómo puedo agradecértelo… - en sus ojos brilló una luz esmeralda, proveniente de una idea._

_- No me lo agradezcas. Yo una vez también estuve casi... – dudó. Me acerqué a él, aunque mi disfrazado paso seguro pareció turbarle un poco. Parecía increíble, pero la misma sensación que me producía él, podía notar como se la producía yo a él._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le dije cuándo estaba a tan sólo unos centímetro de mi cara. La tentación era demasiado fuerte._

_- No tengo ni idea. - buscó mis ojos con la mirada. Yo entonces era una total maraña de sentimientos. Sin pensar muy bien qué hacía, lo abracé con todas sus fuerzas, uniéndonos en un eterno abrazo. Me agarró de la cintura, y me empezó a besar de nuevo. Primero fueron los labios, después fue descendiendo por mi cuello. Me aplastó contra la pared de los aseos. Sabía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero no me importaba, porque aquello era como explorar un mundo que jamás me había pertenecido. Era saborear la vida, el aire, el agua… La respiración estaba totalmente descontrolada._

_Entonces la puerta de los aseos se abrió. Y Salazar, sin pensarlo dos veces, se desapareció allí. Supongo que al poseer tanto poder, las barreras de Hogwarts no le afectaban. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Nikel, mi hermano, que no creo que supiera si esa imagen que había visto en un microsegundo había sido de su invención o real._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí… con esas pintas? – Me miré. Menudo aspecto debía llevar._

_- Lo mismo podría decir._

_ Así es como nuestros encuentros, inevitablemente se iban produciendo. Siempre era la última en recoger en la clase de pociones, entonces él me cogía del brazo y nos desaparecíamos juntos, y me llevaba a un lugar del bosque prohibido, lleno de velas y acogedor, que hacía para mí, o a una sala todavía sin descubrir de Hogwarts. Cada vez éramos capaces de llegar más lejos, y yo jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz. Me había olvidado quién era, la hija de Godric Griffindor, para ser una mujer, una bruja que pasaba horas al lado de un enemigo._

_- Construiré un castillo para ti – me decía al oído, mientras estábamos juntos otro atardecer, abrazados en su dormitorio. – Y allí levantaremos una gran biblioteca, y un lugar dónde puedas aprender a desarrollar tu magia._

_- Sabes que no necesito castillos. Sólo necesito que me prometas que nunca te irás de mi lado; cueste lo que cueste._

_- Viviríamos allí los dos - me solía decir – Y estará custodiado por una serpiente gigante, para que nadie nos interrumpa. – Esa idea tan sólo me hacía reír. – Y me pasaría el día a tu lado…_

_No sé por qué pretendí engañarme, haciendo caso a aquellas palabras. Quizás ocultar la realidad sea lo mejor a veces. Pudimos mantener aquella situación, hasta que empezaron las lechuzas. Alguien lo sabía. Nos habían descubierto._

Galiana agachó la mirada mientras aún la observaba, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero no fue así.

- ¿Qué pasó con las lechuzas? – Insistí yo.

- Las amenazas de muerte no significan nada para un hechicero como Salazar. Salió ahí fuera, investigó, averiguó, y… - no parecía querer acabar la frase.

- Y mató – le ayudé. Ella se echó a llorar.

- Hace tres meses que no hemos vuelto a vernos. Dice que es peligroso. Que corro peligro. Que lo mejor sería que me olvidase de él. Para siempre.

- Pero el otro día, lo vimos en las cañerías. Iba a la habitación dónde aparecimos –Arrugué el ceño.

- Sí - pero no quiso dar más detalles y a mí no me parecía bien insistir de nuevo. – Después del verano ya nada ha vuelto a ser igual. Me evita constantemente. Fui a las cañerías para hablar con él…

- Cuando aparecimos – sí, desde luego somos únicos para aparecer en el momento y lugar idóneos.

- Hermione – me cogió una mano – Jamás he contado esto a nadie. Ni siquiera creo que lo sepa Nikel, ni ninguna de mis amigas. Guárdame el secreto, por favor.

- Descuida. – añadí. Ahora sabía lo que se escondía detrás de Galiana; toda una historia llena de sinsabores, que dieron como fruto una historia de amor imposible.

- Había un basilisco en las cañerías – dije, a ver si hoy era el día para esclarecer todos los misterios.

Arrugó el ceño, abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente después la volvió a cerrar. Pareció que no quería contármelo. Quizás había prometido no contárselo a nadie. Pero yo ya sabía lo que estaba construyendo y se me heló la sangre.

- Creo que está construyendo algo, bajo los cimientos, cerca de las cañerías. – La miré, ceñuda, intentando encontrar la conexión que había con la serpiente gigante a lo que se suponía que estaba construyendo Salazar. – Un lugar dónde poder guardar sus libros de magia… Y un lugar dónde, originariamente, quería instruirme para dominar ese poder que todavía nadie ha encontrado. – Suspiró y se quedó en silencio.

- El castillo del que te habló… - pero eso fue más un pensamiento en voz alta.

- Hermione, últimamente lo he pasado realmente mal, porque sé que Salazar está en un verdadero aprieto; alguien anda detrás de él, para hundir su figura en el fango con lo que sea que encuentre detrás del poderoso Slytherin. Y además la enemistad con mi padre no ayuda a la situación. Y lo malo es que yo soy la escusa perfecta para cualquiera que quiera desprestigiar a un mago de la talla de Salazar. – me di cuenta en cómo admiraba a Salazar.

Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban. Y vi una sombra que se movía en la puerta. Y supe enseguida quién era. Había vuelto. Era inaudito. Sus ojos a veces grises y otras, azules, tan letales como el hielo, me evaluaron desde la distancia.

- Creo que ya puede volver a su habitación, Granger. – Me dijo la enfermera, que no sé cómo había aparecido allí – Se le ve mucho mejor. Creo que ya está restablecida de nuevo. Ahora tómese las vacaciones con calma, nada de excesos. – Me mordí el labio, y le di las gracias.

Cuando bajé de aquella incómoda cama, me di cuenta que todavía llevaba el vestido aquel, de la noche anterior, todo arrugado. Y cuando miré a la puerta, Malfoy estaba apoyado en ella, mirando hacia el suelo. Su aspecto aquel día era inmejorable, contrastando odiosamente con el mío. Cuando lo alcanzamos Galiana y yo, decidí no detenerme a mirarlo mucho. Seguimos nuestro recorrido los tres en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Subimos hasta la torre de Griffindor, y Malfoy se quedó fuera, mientras yo y Galiana cruzábamos al otro lado. Malfoy no parecía nada contento, parecía a punto de meterse con algún miembro de mi familia o algo así. Apretó el puño, y sólo dijo:

- No tardes mucho, Granger. Es importante.

Lo miré con odio retenido. Siempre igual, con el orgullo por delante. Me pegué un baño, que cuánto me hubiera gustado que fuera eterno, y después me cambié de ropa, por un uniforme que Galiana me había dejado plegado encima de la cama. Ella ya no estaba allí. Miré a través de la ventana y vi un paisaje nevado. Típico de Navidad, aunque con un cielo despejado. Me puse una capa roja, última moda de la época y bajé en busca de Draco. No entiendo por qué siempre conseguía de mí lo que quería. Después de lo que me dijo ayer, en el baile, era indignante que todavía me dirigiera la palabra. Atravesé de nuevo la puerta de la sala común. Pegué un largo suspiro para encontrarme otra vez con aquel ser que tanto odio. Sólo espero poder controlar mis palabras.

- Y ¿bien? ¿Qué querías? – le dije violentamente. – ¿Vas a rematar la faena que ayer comenzaste? – le dije soltando todo lo que pensaba. – Ah, no… que seguro que vuelve a ser una mentira. – Aquello pareció dolerle de verdad, pero en seguida se sobrepuso.

- A mí nadie me dice mentiroso a la cara. – Dijo, apretando algo los puños. Después, con aire más relajado, prosiguió. – Tan sólo quería dar una vuelta. ¿Es eso muy difícil de entender? Creo que es mejor que te lo cuente después de todo– dijo, con su habitual arrogancia.

***.

**¡Buenas a todos otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. He terminado agotada con eso de la historia de Slytherin. ¿Queréis saber más cosas sobre la historia de Galiana y Slytherin? ¿Qué propósito tenía Draco con el viaje al pasado? ¿A quién le recuerda exactamente Nikel a Hermione? ¿Y que será de ellos?**

**Pues nada sólo me tenéis que dejar un precioso review con ideas, críticas, etc, etc.**

**¡Ah! ¡Y por supuesto mil gracias por esos cinco últimos reviews dejados en el anterior capítulo! Me hicieron muy feliz, porque pensaba que tanto tiempo sin actualizar ya nadie se acordaría de mi fic y nadie lo leería ¡Por eso me llevé una buena sorpresa! ¡Gracias!**

**Aquí procedo a la contestación de los reviews:**

**-Sandy:** ¡Hola! ¡Pues pensaba que ya no te ibas a acordar de él! ¡Menos mal que sí! ¡Pues nada espero que no te haya defraudado todavía! Y por supuesto que te vaya bien en la universidad! Yo empiezo (si no pasa nada…) en septiembre y estoy muy nerviosa porque es un mundo nuevo para mí y no sé si sabré adaptarme a todo… ¡bueno eso! ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!!

-**Nemine1993:** ¡Qué bien que tú también lo sigues! ¡Menuda alegría! Pues espero que te vaya todo muy bien y espero que me digas que te ha parecido este cap!! Y a quién le recuerda Hermione espero desvelarlo próximamente jeje!

-**Abril:** Pues sí, dejé con el misterio de cuál es la misión de Malfoy… Pero sería un poco aburrido desvelar los misterios a la primera de cambio, no crees? Bueno que gracias por leer y espero que lo sigas!

**-liale:** Holaa! Pues feliz de que te haya gustado mi fic! A ver si te gusta este cap también! Espero que me sigas dando tu opinión!! Suerte!

**- Ninfa Moira:** Yeii pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!! A ver cuándo actualizas tú que hace siglos que no lo haces eh??

**Sin más. Gracias por leer.**

**Maghika**


	8. Dardos de hielo

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 8: Dardos de hielo._

- ¿Y bien? – Gruñí, de manera exigente. Quizás era cierto que al fin me quería decir aquella verdad que todo el tiempo me había ocultado. Bajamos las escaleras, y la verdad es que parecíamos unos alumnos más, normales dentro del colegio. No podía quitarme de la cabeza todas aquellas palabras que Galiana me había dicho en la enfermería. Ni siquiera había tenido suficientemente tiempo para meditarlas con profundidad; para analizar todo lo que en estos momentos pasaba por la cabecita de la hija de Griffindor.

- Mejor mantenernos lejos de toda esta gente – me dijo con cierta preocupación – bastante hemos llamado ya la atención, ¿No te parece? – Intenté no contestarle algo grosero. ¡No tenía la culpa de haberme desmayado horas antes por su culpa!

- ¿Y a dónde vamos si puede saberse? – Pregunté, con cierto tono de arrogancia.

- A los jardines, por supuesto. Allí nadie nos escuchará.

- Por tu bien que lo que me tengas que decir sea toda la verdad, porque si no algún día esto lo pagarás muy caro – amenacé a Malfoy. Atravesamos la puerta principal, para descubrir un paisaje blanco con un sol tibio de invierno. Hacía bastante frío, pero ver de nuevo la luz del sol produjo en mí una tonta alegría, sólo sofocado por aquel estúpido que caminaba a mi lado.

- Ya deberías saber que conmigo, utilizando amenazas no se consigue nada – Arrugué el ceño. – pregúntale a quién quieras y ya verás lo que te dirá.

- No necesito preguntarle a nadie para saber cómo eres. Eso lo puedo ver yo misma. – Murmuré con la mandíbula bien apretada.

- Que lista. – Dijo con sarcasmo, Malfoy.

- Listísima. – Susurré, haciendo una mueca.

Con la tonta discusión que casi siempre reinaba en todas nuestras conversaciones llegamos hasta el lago que tenía una fina capa de hielo en su superficie de las orillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en una gran roca descubierta que había junto al lago. Por las afueras de Hogwarts no había mucha gente, y nadie se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña mientras miraba a Malfoy.

- Estoy preparada para escuchar, lo que sin duda será una compleja y trepidante historia. – dije con una mueca en mis labios.

Él no se sentó, pero yo permanecía allí, encima de la roca bañada por el agua congelada del lago, el cuál era notablemente más profundo que el de nuestros tiempos, pero la magia que lo envolvía era idénticamente igual. Era raro sentarse junto a Malfoy allí, en un lugar tan místico.

- Sabía que no te sentaría bien. – dijo, con su indudable superioridad. – Pero no veo otra salida. Si la hubiera, ten por sentado que no estaría aquí. – Puse los ojos en blanco y me armé de paciencia.

- ¿Pero qué otra salida esperas? – Dije exasperada - ¿Quizás tú queridísimo "primo" Lizardo? – me miró entornando levemente los ojos, como si le produjera más aprehensión su primo que cualquier otra cosa (Incluida yo, claro).

- Ya lo sé. Por eso, creo que debemos volver.

- ¡Ah! Claro, ya comprendo, claro, claro – Dije alzando la voz, cada vez más enfadada. – Primero utilizas a la tonta de Granger para llegar hasta aquí, y cuando veo que esto ya no me gusta, entonces quiere, con la ayuda de nuevo de la tonta de Granger…

- ¡Cállate por una vez en tu vida y déjame hablar de una puñetera vez! – Me sobresalté y pegué un respingo hacia atrás. Lo observé con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y haciendo un endiablado esfuerzo por mantenerme callada. Una brisa helada llegó hasta nuestros rostros.

- Verás – dijo, tomando un poco de aire, tranquilizándose un poco. – Mi padre. – Me observó de nuevo con desdén. ¿Su padre? ¿Qué pintaba ese aquí? – Es un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

- Eso no es nuevo – No pude evitar murmurar. Me echó la mirada asesina de costumbre.

- El Señor Oscuro está cogiendo cada vez más poder. Y pronto, si nadie lo detiene, será capaz de dominar el mundo con su magia oscura, y someter a todos a su voluntad. Pero, según la profecía, sólo uno lo puede detener. Sólo uno puede acabar con sus planes para siempre, y exterminar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- Harry – murmuré, un poco más interesada por lo que aquel cobarde traidor me decía.

- Al único que teme ahora es a Potter. Es al único ser en el planeta que le teme, ya que el poder que contiene es equiparable al suyo. Aunque Potter tan sólo sea un adolescente hormonado y con el cerebro tan minúsculo como… - puse los ojos en blanco, y él pareció hacer un intento para reprimirse.

- No veo ninguna relación que puede tener todo esto con un absurdo viaje al pasado.

- Al ser yo hijo de… – prosiguió, ignorando mi comentario – bueno, de mi padre, yo automáticamente estoy como predestinado a seguir el poder oscuro que posee El Señor Oscuro. Estoy como inscrito de nacimiento en la Orden Tenebrosa.

- Pero tú ya tienes una edad. – Dije, notando como lo importunaba de nuevo, y ardía de frustración. – Quiero decir, que puedes elegir si prefieres seguir con ellos o no.

- A mí al principio me gustaba aquello, y a quién no – reprimí decirle un "yo, por ejemplo", pero esta vez guardé silencio, mientras él seguía, con una voz monótona y fría. – tienes a tu alcance magia de un desarrollo jamás soñado. Pero te arrebatan algo que nunca me había dado cuenta que tenía. Te hacen enteramente suyo, eres un peón más en un juego de ajedrez al que un día quieres salir, y ya es tarde. Sí, es divertido hasta que te das cuenta de que careces de libertad. – Las palabras de Malfoy eran verdaderamente dolorosas, y me recordaron por un instante a las palabras de Galiana. Condenada también a su condición, a lo que se espera de ella, apenas sin libertad, y lo que un día la llevaría a la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

- Debe ser horrible. – comenté, ante la mirada recelosa de Draco. Aunque él no daba ninguna muestra de que aquello fuera horrible. Su tono de voz siguió siendo igual de monótono.

- Cuando quieres salir de sus garras, comprendes que si desobedeces, el destino que te aguarda es, probablemente, peor que la misma muerte. Y te das cuenta de que ya tienes una cárcel perfecta construida a tu alrededor. Ah, eso sí que es duro, y no esas triquiñuelas de la que alardea San Potter, o tu y el Weasley. No, sin duda no sabéis nada de nada de lo que hay ahí fuera. – Fruncí el ceño cuando se empezó a meter con mis amigos y todo lo que habíamos hecho, verdaderamente molesta.

- Perdona, pero tú tampoco tienes ni la más remota idea de contra todo lo que…

- Quiero decir que – me interrumpió – El Señor Tenebroso me encomendó una nueva misión en Hogwarts. Era el único que quedaba allí de confianza, entre las paredes del colegio. Esa misión era perfecta para mí. El Señor Oscuro me dijo los pasos que tenía que seguir para poder regresar al pasado y, moviendo las piezas necesarias, cambiar el presente de manera favorable para él. – parece que cada vez le costaba más seguir y elegir las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello que había ocultado. – Y poder triunfar en la batalla que hace años, planea ganar. Y que, no me cabe ni la menor duda, logrará ganar.

- Desde luego quién-tú-sabes está completamente loco – pensándolo bien, ese ser jamás había estado con los pies en el suelo. No era de extrañar un plan tan maquiavélico para cambiarlo todo a su favor. – Pero sigo sin entender muchas cosas – dije deprisa, antes de que me pudiera interrumpir. - ¿Qué pinto yo en todo este juego? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes que cambiar?

- Los pasos que debía seguir para abrir el agujero temporal, para volver justo a la época dónde debo intervenir, implicaban a una no sangre limpia. Eso es lo que mi Señor me dijo que buscara – Me enfurecí todavía más.

- Ah, claro. Y de todas las personas que son sangre sucia, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? Me has engañado en contra de mi voluntad y ahora yo también estoy atrapada aquí. ¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí? ¿Qué me divierte viajar en el pasado? Tengo muchos hobbies, Malfoy, pero te aseguro que este no es uno de ellos. – Se notaba que trataba de rehuir mis preguntas, y eso me enfureció más todavía. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lago. Quería evitarme. Y sabía que jamás escucharía de sus labios un "lo siento". O algo por el estilo. Él siempre me vería como un ser inferior o algo así, por no ser de familia de mago.

- Yo tampoco he elegido esto, ¿sabes? – volvió a su arrogancia habitual. Todavía me rehuía la mirada que tenía clavada en él, y mantenía sus ojos en algún punto indefinido del bosque. A las claras se veía como era un completo cobarde.

- Pero, aquellas runas, alguien las debió dejar allí – murmuré, recordando los principios del viaje, dónde había empezado todo.

- Son posteriores a esta época, porque en el baño de Slytherin no hay nada. Ni una sola marca. – dijo, levantando las cejas, algo molesto.

- Tú ya sabías la contraseña antes de que yo te ayudara. ¿No es cierto?

- Claro que no, a mí solo me dijo dónde estaba la entrada, pero no la contraseña, eso lo debía averiguar yo – dijo apesadumbrado. O sea que cuándo acepté ayudar a Malfoy ya nos estaba condenando a un viaje, y, posiblemente sin retorno. Estás cosas le hacían a una sentirse mejor, en serio.

- ¿Y que se supone que tenías que cambiar de hace nada más y nada menos que dos siglos casi? – dije, con tanto desdén, que él arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

- ¿No lo adivinas?

- No tengo humor para adivinanzas –Me quedé pensativa un rato, sin dar respuesta.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar, con el ceño fruncido, mirando todavía al otro lado del lago, dónde también había un pequeño bosque, posiblemente un anexo al bosque prohibido. Del bosque surgió, hacia el lago, una bandada de hipogrifos, y entre ellos destacaba uno flamante, con un pelaje grisáceo, casi plateado y brillante, que volaba con increíble elegancia, haciendo piruetas. Fijé más la vista y comprobé, asombrada, como el hipogrifo tenía jinete. Malfoy a mi lado, se puso tenso, y les echaba a los hipogrifos una mirada de desconfianza, que no llegaba a comprender. El hipogrifo que tenía jinete, descendió hasta rozar, con sus pezuñas, la superficie del lago que no estaba congelada. Yo estaba maravillada con un espectáculo así surgido de la nada.

- Maldito niñato. – susurro para sí Malfoy. Entonces comprendí quién era el jinete, con esa capa blanca que ondeaba con el viento y con la velocidad del vuelo, tan ligero y a la vez tan decidido. ¿A quién me recordaba ese muchacho?

- Nikel. – murmuré yo. Después de ascender de nuevo, hasta lo que parecía que era alcanzar las nubes, descendió a la velocidad del rayo en picado, hasta alcanzar la orilla del lago, bastante lejos de dónde nos encontrábamos. No sé si en su vuelo nos había visto, pero yo intuía que sí.

Me levanté, y me dispuse a bajar de la roca dónde estaba subida.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – Bramó Draco.

- Tengo que hablar con él. – le dije, como única respuesta.

- Ni se te ocurra ir. – Dijo, como si se tratara de una orden. ¡De una orden!

- Ah, ¿no? Y si no ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Nuevos rumores de un embarazo Weasley? – le insté, desafiante de nuevo. Para sorpresa mía me agarró del brazo. Otra vez. Miré como me cogía, perpleja. Sólo atiné a decir unas palabras, temblando de ira.

- Suéltame, Malfoy. Ni se te ocurra tocarme. – mi voz se había vuelto fría y calculadora. Logré soltarme de su agarre, y salí corriendo en dirección dónde Nikel debía estar. Sólo quería pedirle disculpas a Nikel, por lo del día anterior. Pero eso no se lo pensaba contar a él. Llevaba un rato corriendo, cuando noté que Malfoy me daba alcance.

- No me sigas, maldita sea – dije entre jadeos. La conversación con Malfoy había sido bastante extraña. Nunca lo había visto hablar así, y me había dejado algo impactada, aunque aún sentía la rabia, por saber en como yo había acabado por ser víctima de una decisión precipitada de un adolescente de pelo rubio, rabia. Estaba claro que él y yo jamás nos podríamos llevar bien.

- A mí no me des órdenes, y menos que nadie, tú. – Noté como mis mejillas ardían de ira. Llegamos pronto a un claro del bosque al otro lado del lago de dónde habían descendido los hipogrifos. Pero no vimos a nadie.

- Qué raro.

Miré a mí alrededor. La nieve cada vez era más espesa por allí, y el frío viento junto con el suave movimiento de esos árboles no ayudaba a recobrar la calma.

- Seguro que al oírnos se han marchado. – miré escéptica de nuevo a Draco. Aún estaba enfadada. Entonces escuché la voz de un hombre entremezclada entre el viento. No sabía de dónde provenía, pero sabía que fuera quién fuera, andaba cerca, y estaba segura que no era la voz de Nikel. Me agaché instintivamente detrás de un árbol especialmente grueso, y Malfoy me imitó, mientras me escrutaba con la mirada.

Fue bastante sorprendente, porque vimos a Godric Griffindor y a Slytherin que estaban hablando.

- Sabes que no vas a poder llevar durante mucho más tiempo ese comportamiento anómalo, Salazar – dijo Godric, su figura se erguía en un claro de un bosque. Su vestimenta era dorada y blanca, llevaba una espada en el cinturón. Su pose era bastante orgullosa – Tus salidas del colegio no hacen nada más que probar más y más habladurías, y sabes que eso no es bueno para el colegio. Tendrás que dar explicaciones.

- Te estás metiendo dónde no te llaman de nuevo, Godric.

- No me parece justo tu comportamiento; esto nada más está dañando más la imagen de la institución. – pareció calmarse unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.

- ¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo, Godric?

- No, está claro. Pero tiene que ver.

- Suéltalo ya, no andemos con rodeos. –se notaba a las claras que no se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, y la sola presencia del otro les producía una incómoda sensación.

- Es sobre mi hija. – el ambiente se puso aún más tenso, si podía ser.

- ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella? – dijo rozando el tono estúpido y elocuente.

- Mírame bien, Salazar… Quiero que te alejes de ella. –¿Había Godric descubierto a Salazar y a Galiana? Lo dudaba bastante, más bien diría que se habría basado en las habladurías. – Por el bien de ella… y por el tuyo propio.

- No sé de qué me hablas. Ella es mi alumna. Más no me puedo alejar. – Miré a Salazar. Después de todo, ese era el hombre del que Galiana se había enamorado.

- Prefiero que la gente no tenga un motivo para murmurar, y más acerca de mi hija. Plantéate dejar la docencia. – se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro. – También te quería hablar de otra cosa.

- Tengo prisa, Godric, no todo el mundo tiene vacaciones – le exigió, siseante, Slytherin.

- Es sobre las listas de admitidos para el curso que viene. Estás denegando a casi todos los que no son de pura sangre.

- Siempre he pensado que deberíamos ser más selectos con los alumnos. No todo el mundo debería utilizar ese don, porque después tendremos como resultado una sociedad con unos magos mediocres.

- ¿Mediocres? La magia es concedida aquellas mentes y corazones más capacitados. Nosotros sólo nos basamos en instruirlos, para que la puedan controlar. No tiene nada que ver con su condición. – Parecía furioso al decir, lentamente, cada una de las palabras dirigidas a Salazar.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? En mi opinión admitimos a demasiada gente en Hogwarts; la selección debe ser más estricta.

- Dirás TÚ selección, porque tan sólo has eliminado del mapa a los que tienen sangre muggle

- Y los más vulnerables. ¿No lo entiendes? – Exasperó Slytherin – no busco cantidad, sino calidad. – Salazar podía ser atractivo, pero sus ideales eran bastante…

- Rowena y Helga están de acuerdo conmigo de que no puedes ser tan estricto con respecto a las admisiones.

- Ya veo… Un complot. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes.

- ¡No se trata de eso! Ya sabes que somos los cuatro, y debemos tomar las decisiones todos juntos.

- La verdad es que me estoy cansando de vosotros y de todo esto. – dijo, con odio y rabia cargada. – Pero sobretodo me estoy cansando de ti, Godric. De tu insolencia. De querer siempre controlar la vida de todo el mundo. A tu hija la voy a tratar igual que siempre, no pienso dejar de ser profesor por lo que digan cuatro necios, y además, si no tenéis en cuenta mis principios acerca de cómo llevar este colegio, está claro que este ya no es mi sitio. – Un sudor frío recorría la frente de Salazar.

- Haz lo que quieras, Salazar. Como siempre. – Salazar se disponía a perder de vista a Godric andando hacia el corazón del bosque. – ¡Pero ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija! ¿Entiendes? Aléjate de ella. – Repitió.

Salazar se paró en seco y apretó muy fuerte los puños. Se volvió rápidamente y abriendo su mano le lanzó a Godric dardos de hielo enormes, y Godric los derritió con una gigantesca llama, surgida de su propia mano, a una velocidad demoledora.

- Cuidado, Godric. Mucho cuidado. – resplandeció entonces una luz, y Godric desapareció, apareciendo en su lugar un grandioso león de pelaje brillante y melena marrón clara. Rugió, e hizo temblar todos los árboles del bosque a la vez. Le enseñó los colmillos a Salazar, dispuesto a atacar, aunque sólo de manera amenazante. El león debía ser tan grande como un caballo, y era muy hermoso. Salazar pareció no querer seguir el juego y se internó por completo en el bosque. El león se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse de nuevo al castillo. Para mi desgracia, el león pareció captar el olor de algo mucho más interesante. Olisqueó la zona, hasta que llegó a los matorrales detrás los cuales nos ocultábamos. Pero se escuchó el graznar de un águila, y sin pensarlo dos veces, el león se perdió de vista entre la espesura.

- Casi nos descubren espiando por tu culpa. – Me espetó Malfoy. Pero no le hice caso. Seguía con los ojos como platos. El enfado con Malfoy había pasado a segundo plano.

- Es increíble el poder que poseen – dije fascinada. – Jamás había podido soñar con hacer la mínima parte de lo que han hecho hoy.

- ¿Te sorprende eso? – Me preguntó irónico Malfoy – No es nada, pero NADA de lo que son capaces de hacer.

- No deberíamos haber escuchado todo eso. - murmuré, llena de preocupación.

- Es el resultado de tus geniales ideas de salir tras quién no debes.

- ¿Ahora también seleccionas mi amistades? – Levanté una ceja. – Por cierto, Malfoy, aún me tienes que decir qué parte del pasado tenías que cambiar. – No pareció hacer ni un además por contestar a aquello.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos volviendo ya? – Dijo, estúpidamente, Draco.

- Sois los de las cañerías – siseó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mierda.- ¿Qué se supone que hacíais aquí? – Nos volvimos lentamente para ver recortada la figura de Salazar Slytherin, de nuevo.

- No….Nos hemos perdido, señor. – intervine yo, antes de que lo hiciera Malfoy y lo echara todo a perder, que sería típico de él.

- Veo que sois propensos a acabar en los lugares menos… inusitados. – dijo mirándonos con mucha intensidad y hablando con autoridad. Ahora mismo no tenía ninguna similitud con el hombre que había salvado la vida a Galiana. – Será mejor que volváis al castillo. – dijo sin más. Aunque en su rostro parecía que lo sabía todo, que no había secretos para él. – Va a haber una tormenta de nieve pronto. – y miró el cielo con súbita intensidad. Las cosas no parecían querer marchar a nuestro favor. Iniciamos de nuevo el camino hacia el colegio. Dejando atrás a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y si nos hubiéramos dado la vuelta, hubiéramos contemplado un hombre triste en medio de un bosque oscuro.

La conversación escuchada había sido verdaderamente trivial para la historia. Pero la reacción de Malfoy al querer hablar con Nikel, no dejaba de ser menos inquietante. Seguimos atravesando el bosque hacia Hogwarts, yo demasiado deprisa, porque esta vez era a él a quién le costaba seguirme. Cada vez el viento helado rugía con más fuerza. Y Malfoy y yo permanecimos sin dirigirnos la palabra para nada, hasta llegar al vestíbulo de Hogwarts, nuestro colegio de magia y hechicería.

***.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que no pasan grandes cosas, ¡pero bueno! Espero que os queden fuerzas para el siguiente.**

**Antes de nada ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Por ello, especialmente muchas gracias a:**

**Namine1993, Liale, Araceli, vanessa, ly-draco, Sandy, Mione N. Malfoy, Draki, Pauli, Evans Balck, Pau Tanamachi Malfoy.**

**Y al resto, igualmente ¡mil gracias por leer!**

**Espero que os queden suficientes ganas para seguir leyendo.**

**Maghika**


	9. La sombra de un amigo

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 9: La sombra de un amigo_

- Lo más importante – Se atrevió a decirme, cuando supo que yo me dirigía a mi habitación a cambiarme de botas – es que ahora hay que encontrar el modo de volver.

- Vaya – me apoyé un poco en la pared, pero no para dar aspecto de alguien que lo tiene todo bajo control, sino porque las piernas me comenzaban a flaquear – ahora tenemos que volver lo más rápidamente posible, y yo ni siquiera se la parte más importante de la historia. Ni si quiera el por qué de haber cambiado tan repentinamente de opinión. ¿Acaso te trata mal tu primo?

En la entrada de las mazmorras, con gran acierto, apareció una serie de Slytherin. Seguramente se dirigían hacia el gran comedor. Entre ellos estaban los que se habían hecho cargo de Malfoy el primer día que llegamos. Malfoy al verlos se quedó lívido, y su pálida piel parecía todavía más blanquecina. Lo miré sin comprender nada. Miré a los matones de Hogwarts de nuevo y comprendí como clavaban la mirada en nosotros, y estaban de nuevo dispuestos a dirigirse a nosotros.

- En serio, ¿qué te hacen esos para que te pongas así? – le pregunté, entre una media sonrisa. Pero no sé si hice bien en preguntar, porque la mirada que me dirigió Malfoy era indescifrable.

- Hermione, no habrás estado fuera, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda. Era Nikel. Llevaba una vestimenta propia de un caballero, el pelo revuelto, y el rostro un poco cansado. Era verdaderamente alto. Lo miré llena de culpabilidad por lo de la noche anterior, pero yo como única respuesta tosí dos o tres veces. Entonces Nikel se encaró a Malfoy.

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves a llevarla fuera después de que se desmayase ayer! – Dijo con una máscara de odio hacia Malfoy. - ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – Malfoy le correspondió con otra mirada de odio.

- Niñato, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer o lo que no, ¿entendido? – En un instante me puse entre los dos, intentando separarlos. Pero eso acalló a Nikel, que parecía a punto de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara a Malfoy.

- Se nota que llevas sangre Malfoy por los cuatro costados. Y eso sólo quiere decir que eres un entero cobarde. – Malfoy sacó su varita rápidamente, y yo me eché a un lado, con la preocupación surcando mi rostro. Alumnos que pasaban por allí se reunieron en torno a la pelea que parecía que se iba a producir. Entre todos ellos distinguí la figura de Lizardo, que sonreía con cierta satisfacción, y las de mis compañeras de habitación. Yo miraba a uno, y a otro como si fuera una partida de tenis. Nikel lo miró, un poco sorprendido. Él tampoco dudó en sacar su varita, desafiante.

- Yo no me metería dónde no me llaman. Ayer parece que se te escapó algo tuyo, ¿No es así?– le dijo lleno de rabia, indicándome a mí. Me puse súbitamente roja como un tomate. No me esperaba ese comentario de Malfoy. Como si yo fuera un objeto, y no una persona.

- Por lo menos conmigo no corre el peligro de morir. Estúpido Slytherin…– aquello se estaba subiendo de tono a cada instante.

- Por lo menos yo no alardeo por ahí de algo que no tengo, que sólo eres un niñato mimado e idiota – Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Rictusempra!

- ¡Muffliato! - Los dos hechizos estallaron, mientras la multitud se disponía en círculo y unos animaban a Nikel y otros a Malfoy. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Debía detener esa locura de una vez, no tenía sentido. Estúpido Malfoy.

- ¡Parad de una vez! – grité, mientras le pegaba por la espalda a Malfoy, pero este me pegó un empujón y me echó a un lado. Nadie me escuchó.

- Tan sólo eres un estúpido y cobarde Slytherin – rugió la voz de Nikel, repitiendo sus palabras, pero con más fiereza. El semblante pacífico que me había llamado tanto la atención días atrás había desaparecido por completo, para dar lugar a lo que parecía era un valeroso guerrero. Entonces miré a Nikel con detenimiento. Y se me heló la sangre. Ya sabía justo a quién me recordaba Nikel. Sólo surcó por mi cabeza un nombre: Harry. ¿Cómo no me había podido dar cuenta antes?

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Era Galiana que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Cruccio! – Gritó Malfoy. A mí cada vez me temblaban las piernas con más violencia. Dios mío.

- ¡Protego! – Nikel era mucho más hábil con la varita.

Y entonces, como era de suponer llegó uno de los profesores, junto con Rowena Ravenclaw.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA LOCURA?! – chilló Rowena, mirando a la multitud alrededor de aquellos dos que no paraban de dirigirse hechizos el uno al otro. Al oír el chillido de Rowena, todo el mundo calló. Tenía un pelo oscuro brillante, adornado con una preciosa diadema plateada. Su piel blanca, y sus normalmente rasgos delicados y estilizados, denotaban ahora unas ojeras y un aspecto algo cansado, y de no muy buen humor. El semblante autoritario era idéntico al de McGonagall, aunque las diferencias estaban claras a la vista.

- ¿Quiénes son los culpables de todo esto? – no se escuchaba ni una mosca. Yo cerré los ojos porque desde que habíamos aparecido nada más habíamos provocado más y más problemas. Todos miraron a dos sudorosos y andrajosos muchachos del fondo que tenían la vista clavada en el suelo y sus varitas en la mano.

- Seréis castigados. Venid conmigo. ¡Ya! – Y desaparecieron tras la puerta, en un paso algo cabizbajo. Dejando a una multitud un poco confusa.

- Todo ha sido por mi culpa. –Murmuré. Y sin darme cuenta que varios ojos me observaban salí corriendo escaleras arriba, enfadada conmigo misma y con todo el mundo, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cada paso que daba me parecía más doloroso, más humillante, más absurdo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y sin poder remediarlo me tiré directa a mi cama, y me abracé a la almohada, derrumbándome del todo, por haber soportado sin apenas inmutación durante ese tiempo (sin contar el desmayo del día anterior) la confusión dónde estaba sumida. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tan sólo era un manto de lágrimas. Cómo me gustaría amanecer de nuevo en mi Hogwarts, y ver a Ginny, Ron, Harry… ¿Harry? Añoraba estar con ellos, con mis amigos que eran los que realmente me podían comprender. Aunque el panorama que había dejado antes de irme tampoco había sido muy alentador, pero claro, si entonces hubiera sabido que probablemente no los volvería a ver jamás, a lo mejor había apreciado mejor cada momento último con ellos. Las disputas con Ron, Harry y sus comentarios…

No podía lamentarme de lo que había o dejado de hacer. Ahora tendría que seguir, hasta el final. Levanté la cabeza y miré a través de la ventana. Era exactamente la misma ventana, lo sabía. De nuevo nevaba, justo como había predicho Salazar. Era afortunada de poder contemplar un atardecer más, aunque fuera tan lejos de mi tiempo. Tres tímidos golpes a mi puerta interrumpieron mis cavilaciones.

- Pasa – dije.

- Hermione – susurró Galiana. – Siento mucho lo de tu amigo Malfoy. – Se notaba a leguas que había tenido que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por haberme dejado sola todo ese tiempo. Y se lo agradecí profundamente.

- Le gusta meterse en líos – expliqué sin más. – Es un asqueroso. – Añadí, aunque no tuve la intención de que Galiana lo escuchara, porque puso una cara realmente extraña.

- Nunca había visto a Nikel así, en serio. Tan enfadado.

- Yo a Draco… - Callé un instante. ¿Valía la pena dejar al descubierto que conocía demasiado bien a Draco? – Tiene un mal perder. – concluí, precipitadamente, odiando más que nunca en mi vida a Malfoy. Hubo unos momentos intensos en los que pensé que Galiana me iba a preguntar algo más, pero no fue así.

- En realidad he venido porque faltan unos minutos para que sirvan la cena. Debes tener hambre – y no se equivocaba, precisamente.

- No tengo ganas de bajar

- Y yo no te permitiré que te quedes aquí más tiempo sola. Debes bajar. – Dijo con voz firme.

- La gente me va a mirar mucho y van a murmurar cosas. – Dije, para mi fastidio. Seguro que todo Hogwarts era un hervidero de comentarios tipo _¿Por qué se pelearon?- Oh, no lo sé, pero dicen que la chica esa tosió un poco y se enzarzaron en una letal pelea a muerte_.

- Peor te van a mirar mañana si te quedases aquí, ¿no crees? Así que, soldado, maaarchando. –Sonreí maliciosamente.

- Está bien. – cedí. Era fácil de convencer y mucho más con el estómago vacío.

Y no me equivocaba, yo era el centro de atención nada más asomar por la puerta del salón comedor. Fuimos directas a dos sitios vacíos que nos habían guardado Evelyn alguna de esas extrañas amigas que tenía Galiana. La comida estaba exquisita, y yo comí como si hubiera hecho siglos que no probaba bocado. Mientras mis compañeros Griffindor hablaban de cosas triviales. Yo preferí no decir nada.

- La revolución de los duendes está trayendo al ministerio de cabeza. Algunos ya hablan de crisis. – decía un muchacho, con la raya al lado y con aspecto de intelectual.

- A la porra los duendes, mientras tengamos Quidditch. – gritó otro, animado. – La final será en año nuevo. Debe ser impresionante.

- Prefiero preocuparme más por los duendes… algunos dicen que hay magia oscura detrás de esas rebeliones. Los gigantes de las montañas tampoco parecen mantenerse al margen.

- Se puso rojo – llamó mi atención otra voz – rojo de ira y ¡zas! Unos destellos, mientras todos gritábamos ¡Nikel, Nikel! Fue muy emocionante. – dijo la que quería recordar que se llamaba Clarish.

- Y el rubio tampoco se quedó corto. Luchó también. –pero se callaron al ver que yo las había pillado a mitad de una conversación un tanto…Hum… Delicada.

- Dicen que discutían por ella – siguió otra tercera chica que parecía ser más pequeña que las otras, debía tener unos 14 años. Hablaba bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que sus murmullos llegaran a mis oídos.

- Lo que daría porque algunos de los dos se fijara en mí – dijo otra muy emocionada, pero a tono de reproche. Sentía que sobraba allí.

- Se os escucha perfectamente, – dijo Galiana hablando alto y mirándome a mí. La miraron el grupo de chicas que murmuraban, y juntando más las cabezas siguieron hablando.

- No hacía falta, no me importan que murmuren cosas – le dije a Galiana, aunque agradecida – Pero gracias. – Me contestó con una sencilla sonrisa.

- Todo el mundo habla de lo ocurrido esta tarde. Que ellos – dijo señalando con el cuchillo con el que pelaba un melocotón al grupo de chicos que hablaban de los duendes – no estén hablando de ello es porque te tienen más respeto que ellas.

- ¡Galiana! – llamó la atención uno de ellos - ¿Cuando terminan las vacaciones?

- ¿Ya tienes ganas de que acaben?

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo divertido – pero ¿Cuando acaban?

- Pues supongo que después de año nuevo, como todos los años.

- ¡Perfecto! Podríamos ir todos juntos a ver la final. - Propuso el muchacho muy animado. – Sería divertido ir todos los del último año a ver una final ¿no creéis? – A mí que no me incluyan. El Quidditch nunca ha sido mi gran devoción. Y aquella vez que fui con 14 años pasó lo que pasó. Yo en esos momentos no estaba para escuchar las fantasías de nadie. Seguía preocupada pensando en la suerte que habría corrido Draco con el castigo, porque ni él ni Nikel estaban por allí. Bueno, en realidad, ojalá Malfoy tuviera un buen escarmiento. Lo merecía.

Me fijé en que los fundadores (y los dueños de las casas) no estaban tampoco allí, con el resto de profesorado. La cena terminó sin ningún tipo de incidente. Me levanté de mi sitio, y vi como todo el mundo se iba dispersando, hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Yo seguía cabizbaja, preocupada por cómo y dónde estaría Malfoy en aquellos instantes.

- Galiana… ¿Sabes a dónde llevan a los castigados?

- Eso depende del motivo del castigo. – Oh, vaya, eso no era nada esperanzador – Pero si te refieres dónde estarán tu amigo Draco y Nikel, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué les hacen? – Gruñí. Normalmente era yo quién respondía preguntas de todo tipo y no yo la persona ignorante que las hacía. Pero lo cierto es que en _Historia de Hogwarts_ no salía nada de eso. No salía nada de comportarse varios siglos atrás.

- Seguramente que estarán en los calabozos. – ¿Por qué me había sonado eso a Edad media?

- ¿Calabozos? – repetí, atónita.

- Claro… Recuerda que antes de que los fundadores reabrieran Hogwarts, el castillo había pertenecido a un conde. – Ya le pediría a Galiana que me la contara, porque prometía la historia. – Y como todo castillo tiene calabozos. Allí es dónde llevan a la gente que no tiene un comportamiento… adecuado.

- Entiendo. – dije, sin más.

- Con un castigo ejemplar, pero que les servirá para aprender, y no cometer los mismos errores.

- Se lo merecen – Dije entre dientes. Pero sobretodo se lo merecía Maloy por no dar nada más que problemas.

- El castigo es psicológico, no se usa la violencia entre los muros de este castillo. – dijo, como si fuera evidente.

Subimos a la sala común de Griffindor, pero enseguida subimos a la habitación, porque estábamos tremendamente cansadas, y además el calor de la habitación contrastaba notablemente con el exterior. Todas las chicas con las que compartía habitación pronto fueron también a dormir. Pasaban las horas y yo no paraba de dar vueltas., entre un sueño realmente inquieto. Recuerdo de esos fugaces sueños, una forma _humana _rápida, con el pelo rojo fuego, subido en escoba. No pude entender que significaban, pero no me importó. Un susurro me sobresaltó.

- Hermione – era Galiana. Las luces del amanecer que entraban por mi ventana recortaban su silueta.

- ¡Menudo susto! – Exclamé.

- Silencio, vas a despertar a las otras. – dijo, mirando hacia atrás, preocupada.

- Buenos días a ti también. – La escruté con la mirada. –Veo que eres madrugadora – dije bajando la voz, reprimiendo un bostezo.

- No me gusta despertarme tarde.

- Veo que en eso no nos parecemos. Sólo madruga para estudiar.

- Vaya, lo siento. Creí que te apetecería tomar un chocolate caliente viendo amanecer.

- Mujer, si me lo dices así, no podré decirte que no.

Bajamos a la sala común, y Galiana ya había preparado de no sé dónde un par de tazas de chocolate.

- A fin de cuentas, estamos en Navidad, ¿no?

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin probar uno de estos! – me encantaba en chocolate y mucho más en una mañana de invierno como esta. Desde los ventanales de la torre se veía como el sol ascendía tras unas colinas que rodeaban el valle.

Nos sentamos todavía con los ojos pegados, con sueño. Y escruté de nuevo a Galiana, bastante alerta, y con cierta desconfianza que no podía evitar. Debía ser una de las pocas amigas que Galiana había tenido, porque no era normal que me prestara tanta atención y que confiara tanto en mí, después de conocerla tan sólo tres días. Tres intensos días, pensándolo mejor. O era posible que hubiera algo más. No sé.

- Y ¿este castillo una vez perteneció a un conde? – pregunté, hablando muy bajo. Me moría de curiosidad por saber más allá de lo que sabía del pasado de Hogwarts. Y además necesitaba cualquier escusa para hablar de cualquier cosa. El ambiente había estado muy tenso.

- Sí. – la miré intrigada. – Dicen que ese conde conoció al mismísimo Merlíí desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- Este conde era uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda de Arturo, el rey Arturo. Era mago, pero nadie de aquellos caballeros, excepto el propio Merlín, sabía que era poseedor de la magia.

- Pero no puede ser, eso debió ser hace mucho tiempo.

- Claro, en la Edad Media – dijo, con total convencimiento. – Es una especie de leyenda, que no sé qué tendrá de verdadera – añadió, antes de seguir.

- Toda leyenda tiene bases reales – Dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella relató la historia.

- Cuentan que le costó alrededor de una década construir este castillo. Aquí vivió con su mujer bastante tiempo. También cuentan que su mayor debilidad eran los dragones, y, junto a sus dos hermanos mayores les encantaba viajar por el mundo; decían que en uno de esos viajes, los tres hermanos descubrieron ciertos objetos que les había dado la mismísima Muerte. Todo el mundo les tenía un cierto respeto. Eso fue antes de construir el castillo, este que ahora mismo estamos pisando y de casarse con su mujer, que algunos decían que era tan bella que no debía ser humana. De esa unión nacieron tres hijos; una niña y dos niños. Unos años más tarde, y, aunque nunca su familia había tenido muchos problemas, ya sabes los típicos de una familia adinerada y de un caballero de Arturo, además de criador de dragones, una mañana su mujer apareció muerta, y sus dos descendientes varones también. La niña logró escapar al asesino, nadie sabe muy bien como. El asesino buscaba algo que tan sólo él tenía, y no era oro ni nada así. Así que, el pobre conde, abatido por la muerte de la mujer que amaba y de sus dos hijos, decidió coger a su hija y abandonar el castillo para siempre. Nadie sabe qué fue de él y de su hija, y mucho menos del asesino de su familia. Así, abandonado y con una maldición encima encontró mi padre el castillo unos siglos después. El castillo no estaba en las condiciones propicias para ser utilizado, porque llevaba mucho tiempo cerrado. Pero se le ocurrió la genial idea de abrir una escuela de magia aquí, para que los magos que vivieran en Gran Bretaña y países de alrededor cercanos, para que tuvieran un lugar común dónde aprender a utilizar su magia. Buscó a los otros tres magos capaces de manejar la magia ancestral sin necesidad de varita, ya que ya los conocía anteriormente o algo así me contó una vez mi padre… Y restauraron el castillo, que, aún con la ayuda de la magia les costó bastante, porque tenía un maleficio encima que les fue francamente difícil de anular. Así es como hace siete años se abrieron de nuevo las puertas del castillo, siendo un colegio de magia y hechicería.

- Menuda historia. – Ella sonrió, encantada de que me gustara.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo de pronto. Galiana era verdaderamente efusiva.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¿Te gustaría recorrer el castillo ahora que está desierto, sin alumnos ni profesores?

- ¿Estás loca? – le contesté, aterrada. Saltarme las normas con la hija de Griffindor no era lo que más me gustara hacer – No está permitido deambular por ahí antes del amanecer. – Soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Claro que no. Pero ¿me vas a decir que tú cumples todas las reglas? – La miré con el ceño fruncido – Además, contamos con un elemento… que no todo el mundo tiene.

- ¿El qué?

- Nosotras tenemos esto. – dijo con un deje de orgullo. Y lo que me enseñó me dejó estupefacta. No podía ser… De debajo de su túnica sacó lo que parecía una vieja capa – ¡Tachán! – Exclamó, haciendo un verdadero revuelo, como si fuera de esos magos que cobran subidos en un escenario, por hacer aparecer un conejo de su chistera. La capa tenía ciertos reflejos color bronce. Y hubiera sido una perfecta idiota si no la hubiera reconocido, después de tanto. Era… la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían – Con esto nadie se dará cuenta de que vamos por ahí. No llamaremos la atención cuando la gente amanezca – yo no gesticulaba palabra alguna, porque bajo aquella capa había estado media vida. No podía creer que hubiera encontrado la capa que un día sería de Harry. Era como reencontrarse con una vieja amiga, a la que había tenido demasiado cariño.

- ¡Increíble! – Chillé, emocionada por encontrar ese valioso objeto, que un día serviría para tantas otras cosas. – ¿Seguro que es efectiva? – pregunté, para disimular mi exagerado asombro.

- Por favor, por supuesto que sí. Mira, ven, cabemos las dos debajo. También te puedo enseñar dónde tienen metidos a mi hermano y a Draco por una rejilla que conozco. – Sus ojos brillaron de orgullo por conocer todos los escondites que entrañaba ese edificio. Me mordí el labio, con cierta preocupación. Sabía que teníamos la capa, pero también sabía, que hay seres que pueden ver a través de ella. Y no me gusta nada infringir las normas. Nada de nada. Salimos de la sala común sin la capa, y comenzamos a descender escaleras, en dirección hacia los calabozos. El silencio era asfixiante, sólo se escuchaba el retumbar de nuestras botas de invierno por los corredores, ahora más que nunca, mágicos, del castillo

- ¡Chisss!, creo que he oído a alguien. – mi corazón latió muy deprisa. Estábamos ya en la entrada de las mazmorras. Sabíamos que más allá debía estar la sala común de los Slytherin. No era raro ver a alguien paseando por allí.

- Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir – Chilló Rowena a dos muchachos que estaban ocultos tras un pilar. – Podéis volver a vuestras salas comunes. – Nos mantuvimos ocultas tras la capa de invisibilidad. Vimos salir a Draco y a Nikel. Cuando volví a mirar a Nikel, supe, sin lugar a dudas quién debía de ser. Era la sombra de mi mejor amigo la que se ocultaba tras esas facciones, tras esos ojos, tras ese corazón valiente. Me sentí especial por conocer los verdaderos orígenes de alguien como Harry. Descendiente del mismísimo Godric Griffindor. Asombroso. Y sentí nostalgia de nuevo. Echaba de menos mi mundo, mis amigos, y a Harry. Draco iba con la cabeza agachada y no parecía de muy buen humor. Pasaron por nuestro lado. No se despidieron al llegar al vestíbulo, ni siquiera se miraron. Malfoy no iba a las mazmorras, sino que empezó a ascender escaleras, mientras que Nikel sí iba a la sala común de Griffindor.

Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de ir tras Draco, para ver qué es lo que tramaba hacer ahora, ese enorme estúpido y manipulador. Lo miré fijamente. Se le veía bastante azorado, y no sabía hacia dónde iba, ni lo que pretendía hacer. Temblé un poco.

- Ve tras él. – Susurró Galiana a mi lado, adivinando mis pensamientos una vez más. Pero antes de que pudiera desprenderme de la capa y salir corriendo, unas voces llamaron de nuevo nuestra atención, lo que me obligarían a quedarme bajo la capa.

- Algunos hablan ya de nuevos reductos de magia oscura por todo el país. – sin duda era Rowena Ravenclaw, ya que su tono de voz era inconfundible. – Las cosas no andan demasiado bien ahí fuera.

- Nosotros debemos seguir con las clases – dijo el profesor que le acompañaba. Llevaba unas gafas de culo de vaso y parecía un poco torpe al andar.

- Halfport, sabes lo que se empieza a comentar del colegio, y sólo lleva siete años abierto.

- Es el profesor de Runas y Aritmancia. – me susurró al oído Galiana. Nosotras estábamos petrificadas, pegadas a la pared, con la esperanza de no ser vistas.

- Es por Slytherin, ¿no? ¿Por eso tus dudas? – Inquirió, con sonrisa aviesa.

- No es su presencia lo que nos incomoda… Sino su actitud. No sé cómo explicarlo. Además tengo el presentimiento de que tiene algo que ver con las extrañas criaturas que ahora moran en el bosque. Me da mala espina todo este asunto.

- Mi opinión ya la sabes… No deberíais poneros en su contra tan radicalmente. Se siente acorralado, y sabemos cuál es su poder. – Dijo, remarcando cada palabra, como si en ello le llevara toda la existencia.

- Somos tres contra uno – dijo simplemente Rowena. El profesor Halfport volvió a sonreír, a espaldas de Rowena.

- Pero él frecuenta la magia oscura. Ya lo sabéis hace tiempo, y aún así se lo habéis permitido. Inquirió.

- No sé, Hasfport… Esto parece una partida de ajedrez. Y tú, mejor que nadie deberías saber lo poco que me gusta perder al ajedrez. – el profesor sonrió con una mueca socarrona, complacido. - Después está la niña. – Susurró Rowena.

- ¿Qué niña? – Apresuró a preguntar, como una pregunta a la que ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, y que imitaba una voz inocente. Yo levanté las cejas, mientras contenía la respiración.

- La niña de Godric. ¿Cuál va a ser? Parece que estamos perdiendo facultades, profesor – dijo, mientras dejaba escapar una risa cristalina. – Bueno, voy a vigilar el bosque, después volveré. Después de todo, seguimos de vacaciones. – y despidiéndose de el profesor con un fugaz beso en los labios que nos dejó a Galiana y a mí bastante desconcertadas. Ascendió las escaleras, y sus pasos se perdieron.

- Y lo poco que me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué habrán hablado de mí? – dijo un poco molesta Galiana. Pero todavía con la capa de invisibilidad puesta sobre nuestros hombros. Yo sí sabía el porqué, pero no tenía muy claro si era bueno el decírselo. Cuando ya íbamos a volver a la sala común de Griffindor, apareció por el corredor solitario otra figura. Nos quedamos quietas de nuevo. Se acercó a nosotras. Sin duda alguna ese era de nuevo Salazar. Pero cuándo estuvo justo enfrente de nosotras pareció que su poder era superior al resto, porque fijó su mirada en nosotras. Maldije mil veces lo ilusa que era Galiana. Sabía que esto podía suceder, que ya otras personas y seres (Los Dementores, Ojoloco Moody) podían ver a través de ella. No era letal al cien por cien. Pero a eso a Galiana le llevó sin cuidado. No resistió más y salió de debajo de la capa antes de que yo pudiera retenerla. Salazar sonrió al verla de nuevo, y ella no hizo otra cosa que tirársele al cuello para abrazarlo. Yo preferí aguardar bajo la capa, y aparté la mirada, algo avergonzada, no sabía muy bien por qué. Salazar enseguida la separó de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí tan temprano?

- Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte – pero el semblante de Salazar en seguida cambió.

- Nos podrían haber visto. – dijo, y en sus ojos tan sólo se podía ver un reflejo frío. – Será mejor que dejemos esto, Galiana. – Ella bajó la mirada, como herida. – No es un juego. Ya no.

- No creí que te importara lo que te dijera la gente.

- Mira, cada vez más magos van a por mí. Está claro que hay alguien que quiere acabar conmigo, y esto desde luego no ayuda, y a ti tampoco te beneficia. Te dije que nunca más nos deberíamos volver a ver. – el tono de Salazar cada vez era más severo, parecía que él mismo se estaba convenciendo de algo que no tenía del todo claro. A ella le empezaron a aflorar unas lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas.

- No llores, pequeña. – parecía que Salazar se iba a derrumbar por momentos, pero mantuvo la compostura. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla mojada de Galiana, con un cariño que no sabía de dónde salía, ya que Salazar era un hombre severo y letal. Galiana levantó sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Yo permanecía a un lado, y tenía claro que yo sobraba en esa escena. Aguardé un poco más, en silencio demoledor, sin saber muy bien si Salazar nos había visto debajo de la capa o no.

- Al principio dolerá – dijo suavemente Salazar, con una ligera mueca en sus labios – pero verás como poco a poco te olvidas de mí.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo mientras su llanto cada vez era más sonoro, y él miraba hacia el pasillo, preocupado. Ella se apartó un poco más de él. – Yo te quiero, y eso no cambia con el tiempo – concluyó con un hilo de voz.

La mirada de Salazar era demasiado intensa. Intensa pero, a la vez, emanaba demasiado dolor. Creo que ahora él era consciente de que se trataba de algo imposible. Se escuchaban cada vez más voces, ya que los residentes del castillo empezaban a despertarse.

Salazar se dio la vuelta y desapareció por dónde había venido, en un mar de tinieblas. Ella observó a su enorme pesar cómo él desaparecía, dejando a una Galiana petrificada en un abismo demasiado profundo para ella.

***.

**Bueno, os dejo así por hoy… Nada, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y sobre todo las riendas que toma mi fic.**

**Es muy importante para mí ver que dejáis comentarios, porque muchas veces sin vosotros saberlos sois los inspiradores de ideas para seguir con el fic. Así que ya estoy cogiendo especial cariño a aquellas personas que no se separan del fic y que me dejan un review cada vez que actualizo. No me cansaré de decirlo… ¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!! A:**

**- ly-draco:** ¡¡Me encantan los personajes bipolares!! Dan mucho más juego que ningún otro. Además de Malfoy no se espera menos… jeje Y la conversación en el bosque entre ellos dos, pues la verdad es que cuándo en los libros de Harry Potter (y películas) decían que Slytherin abandonaba el colegio porque era más estricto en la selección de alumnos, blablabla, no sé yo pensaba que debía haber mucho más ahí debajo. Bueno!! Resumiendo: que mil gracias por tu review y por los bombones!! Mmmmm ricos!

-**Namine1993:** ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te gustara lo de Salazar y Godric. Ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo! Besotes!

**- Sandy:** Pues esperaré ansiosa tu opinión, como siempre! Pues eso! Que lo pases muy bien en tus vacaciones y disfruta!

-** Erini:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia, pero no muy contenta de que me puedas leer la mente! Jeje broma! Y hombre, típico, típico… tampoco lo es! Gracias por el review!

-** Araceli:** Sí, yo creo que todo el mundo se imaginaba a un Salazar así, como tú dices, en un principio… Pero como Rowling no da los detalles exactos… Pues ale! Hacemos a un hombre… con cierto atractivo eh? Jeje y a mí también me da pena a veces! Gracias por tu review!

-** Pau tanamachi Malfoy:** Hola! Veo que también tú le estás cogiendo cariño a Nikel… jejeje Pues no, al final del otro cap, no lo encontraron, pero bueno en este ya sale… Y sí, también tiene su chispa Nikel! Bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este cap! Gracias por leer!

- **liale:**Tooooda la razón! Es verdad! Es Helga arrgg a veces se me va la olla! Ahora lo cambiaré en un momento! Gracias por hacerme saber el error! Y nada, ya verás cómo todos tus interrogantes al final tienen su coherencia jeje Muchos besos y gracias!

-** Draki: **Sí, ya ves todavía no he empezado con el nuevo cap de los licántropos y los vampiros… Estoy sin parar de pensar en este fic y el otro lo tenemos abandonadito, pero espera que algún día de estos me da un arrebato y te mando la mitad del cap que me corresponde… En fin que gracias por leer el fic!!Y a ver cuándo te da a ti por actualizar tu historia eh? EH?? Y que sí, con respecto a Nikel no ibas muy mal encaminada… En fin! Nos vemos!!

-** Pauli Evans black: **gracias a tí por seguir el fic! Y espero que este cap también te guste! Muchos besos y mucha suerte!!

**¡Creo que ya terminé de contestar a los reviews! Bueno, sin más me despido ¡hasta el próximo cap! Gracias siempre por leer y ¡por estar ahí con vuestros consejos!**

**Maghika**


	10. Otra vez el acertijo

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 10: Otra vez el acertijo_

No sé como llevé a Galiana de vuelta a la sala común debajo de aquella capa. Pero el caso es que lo logré. Pero cuando volvimos, ella era un manto de lágrimas silenciosas. Yo la miré, entre compasiva y algo enfurruñada.

- No te pongas así – Tercié con decisión. Intenté calmarle con unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. – Her… mione, y-ya sé que es algo imposible – decía mientras le daba un fuerte hipo de la llantina. – P-pero…

- Ahora – dije, adoptando la voz de alguien maduro – con la mente fría sólo puedo contemplar dos opciones: O abandonarte a la desesperación y prodigar por el mundo lo desdichada que eres. – Me miró, un poco más calmada - …O bien, subir y pegarte una buena ducha, despejarte, y ya verás cómo después entre tú y yo ya ingeniamos algo, que ¡eh! Hacemos buen equipo – pareció hacer un amago de sonrisa. – Yo de ti – le dije – cogería la segunda opción. – Cómo única respuesta se dio la vuelta y, todavía cabizbaja subió las escaleras al dormitorio y a los aseos. Hice una media sonrisa. Abandonarme a la desesperación era justo lo que yo había hecho cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Y menudo error .Yo prefiero la sangre fría. Ya encontraré la manera de regresar. No debe ser tan difícil. Miré de nuevo a través de la ventana, y comprobé como las vistas tenían un encanto indescriptible. La luz penetraba en el paisaje nevado con una suavidad impresionante. Claramente debía contrastar con el ánimo de un gélido día de invierno de todos los estudiantes, pero a mí me resultó algo totalmente embriagador. Me senté resoplando en uno de los sillones tapizados en rojo. Aún faltaba un buen rato para bajar a desayunar. No pude evitar coger el libro que reposaba encima de la mesa que había en la sala común. Los libros siempre han sido mi gran debilidad. Lo miré con cariño, al constatar que se trataba de uno de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Artes oscuras. Era muy diferente a los libros que llevaba en mi época, pero igual de interesantes, por supuesto. No pude evitar abrirlo por una página. Y me extrañó ver en la esquina de aquella página un acertijo odiosamente familiar.

_Más allá del tiempo y el espacio_

_Encuentras tu destino_

_En las garras del león_

_Y bajo el frío mármol_

_También está tu salvación_

Fruncí el cejo, y me puso roja. Arrugué más aún mi frente, e instantáneamente me puse tensa. Me apresuré a abrir la primera página para ver si allí estaba escrito el nombre del propietario de aquel libro. Me quedé más desconcertada todavía, y la sangre se me empezó a helar. Y el corazón me empezó a ir a mil cuándo noté la presencia de alguien justo detrás de mí. – Qué madrugadora eres. – dijo una voz suave a mi espalda. Hablando del rey de Roma. Me volví y le dediqué una despreocupada sonrisa.

- Igual podría decir. – El muchacho me miró de nuevo con esos ojos tierra; observaba cada movimiento, y no parecía tener tanta soltura para iniciar conversación como para pelear con Malfoy. Le indiqué que se sentara en una de las butacas libres. Se le veía siempre muy tímido – Antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas. – le dije a Nikel. La expresión que hizo a continuación era idéntica a la que Harry solía utilizar. Era raro, parecía que estaba conversando con mi amigo, y no con un extraño de dos siglos atrás.

- No tienes de qué disculparte – bajo la mirada a observarse las botas. – La culpa fue mía; yo lo provoqué. – pero no decía sus palabras con convencimiento.

- También siento lo del día del baile. – no contestó. Sabía que todavía seguía molesto por el desplante aunque lo disimulara con tanta rapidez.

- La verdad es que no entiendo del todo lo que ves en el Slytherin – dijo pacientemente. Puse los ojos en blanco, y me sentí algo molesta.

- No veo nada. – Remarqué con decisión cada palabra. Galiana también pensaba que había algo entre Malfoy y yo. Que idiotez. – Ese y yo, somos como… compañeros de… sufrimientos– le buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Es más poderoso de lo que creía – dijo, pensando en voz alta. –Me saca de mis casillas con esa voz tan arrogante. Cuando estabas en la enfermería empezamos a discutir. Parecía un buitre merodeando donde estaba su presa. – Lo miré con horror al imaginarme un gigantesco buitre con la cara de Draco Malfoy pegada en la cabeza.

- A mí me lo vas a contar.

- ¿Normalmente te levantas tan temprano? – dijo cambiando súbitamente de tema.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno, quizás a veces, para estudiar. No, pero esta vez era porque Galiana…bah, déjalo.

- Sí, mi hermana siempre se trae unas historias muy raras. En fin, la verdad es que no nos parecemos en nada ella y yo. – resopló, cada vez más tranquilo y confiado. Pareció llamarle la atención algo del suelo. Lo miré con terror. Con el disgusto de Galiana habíamos dejado en el suelo la capa de invisibilidad allí tirada. – No, no nos parecemos en nada.

- Verás… la capa…- empecé yo.

- Sí, me la ha vuelto a coger sin permiso. Con eso de que soy el hermano pequeño se cree con derecho a todo. –hice una mueca circunstancial. Plegó la capa con cariño y la puso sobre su regazo.

- Supongo que te quedarás a las clases y eso, ¿no? – lo miré de nuevo a los ojos. La verdad es que su semblante y su actitud elegante detonaban unos aires de la época que imponían bastante.

- Sí, creo que sí… Pero no tengo nada de material. – puntualicé, bastante incómoda.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar a Hosmeade y allí compramos las cosas necesarias antes de que se reanude de nuevo el curso. – Le sonreí, y tragué saliva.

- Pensaba ir con Galiana y las chicas. – dije demasiado rápido.

- ¡Ey! ¿Ya os habéis levantado? – dijo una voz masculina con un extraño acento francés. Lo miramos. Era el chico ese que había dicho la noche anterior lo de la final de Quidditch. Le hice una tímida sonrisa.

- Te podríamos decir a ti lo mismo, Leo. Buenos días.

- Buenos días. No es nada temprano ya, pero se nota que vosotros lleváis aquí un buen rato. Hay que dormir bien por las noches o si no… - dijo dando un bostezo y estirándose los brazos hacia los lados – ya se sabe, no se rinde durante el día. Tendremos que ir bajando ya, ¿no? Que si no los mejores sitios vuelan. – añadió dirigiéndose a mí. Enseguida bajaron las chicas de mi curso y más gente de sus dormitorios con aire ausente. Yo ya me iba quedando con las caras y los nombres, sin quererlo me estaba habituando a las personas que había en Hogwarts. Y eso no era bueno, ya que algún día, sabía que tendría que volver; por mí bien. – Por cierto… ¿Muy duro el castigo? – Pasé la mirada de Leo, ese amigo de Nikelius, a Nikelius.

- Ha sido raro… - suspiró - esta vez he tenido que luchar contra un basilisco gigante con una espada en un lugar lúgubre. Es como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche. – Arrugué el ceño, sorprendida, aunque no hice ningún comentario. De eso ya se encargaba su desgarbado amigo.

- ¿Pudiste con él? – dijo Leo.

- Claro. Lástima que tan sólo fuera una imagen mental que me había provocado Ravenclaw. No sé que pretendía que aprendiera con esa lucha. La verdad es que hubo un momento…

- Nosotros nos vamos ya para abajo, ¿venís también vosotros? – interrumpió una voz que se dirigía a Leonard, Nikel y a mí. Era Evelyn que estaba junto a un grupillo.

- Ahora después bajamos. – Les dijo. – Por cierto – nos dijo con aire confidencial. - ¿A quién esperamos? Porque yo me muero de hambre, pero literalmente.

- Qué exagerado – dijo Nikel, mientras yo sonreía – Sí, como aquella vez que comiste tanto que casi te da algo en el partido de Quidditch. – Se giró hacia a mí y bajando la voz, me explicó –Tuvieron que suspenderlo momentáneamente porque había comido tanto que la escoba no le obedecía cuándo decía "arriba", ya que parecía que su barriga estaba a punto de estallar – comentó con entusiasmo Nikel. Yo me reí a gusto.

- Eso no puede ser verdad. – comenté.

- Que vergüenza y todo el estadio lleno de gente, esperando a que el guardián emprendiera de nuevo el vuelo. – dijo Leonard, aunque empezó también a reír. – Qué le vamos a hacer si me encanta comer. Comer es un placer, un arte – dijo con un tono de experto.

- Un arte si después no eres jugador de Quidditch, ¿no? – Dije, entre risas.

- Oh _Monsieur_ – me dijo pasándome el brazo por el hombro – sin Quidditch no se puede vivir, y sin comer tampoco. Son mis dos vicios secretos. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- Hombre, secretos, secretos… - dijo Nikel.

- ¡Sshhh! La duda ofende, señorito – dijo mofándose ahora de él. – Pues aaaandemos. Un plato con algo suculento nos espera. – dijo levantando la mano. Aquel tío era un auténtico show.

- Estoy esperando a Galiana. Está duchándose arriba. – dije. – Pero bajad sin mí.

- Yo me quedo a esperarla contigo. – no dudó en decir Nikel. Arqueé las cejas y sonreí estúpidamente.

- Bueno, espero que no tarde mucho, que, ya se sabe, sin vicios no se puede vivir. – añadió Leonard, amigablemente sentándose en la butaca de lado.

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – exclamé recordando el libro que había dejado en mi regazo momentos antes. – Creo que este libro es tuyo. – dije inquisitivamente.

- Lo perdí hace unos días mientras repasaba. – susurró sorprendido Nikel.

- La deberíamos coronar como la encuentra objetos perdidos. – añadió Leonard.

- Y a ti como el viciosillo hiperactivo. – Repliqué-

- Mmmm viciosillo… Suena inquisidor. Pero mis vicios son sanos.

- Ya, ya – dije, con aire algo pícaro – Sanos. Que yo sepa fumar ciertas hierbas no es algo sano – dije riéndome de él. – ni beber whisky de fuego, desde luego.

- Si me quitas esas dos cosas más ya no merecería la pena vivir – dijo con tono dramático exagerado.

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras es mi asignatura favorita. – susurró Nikel.

- Normal – dije sin pensar en lo que decía apenas.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Nada, nada… Ojeándolo he visto este acertijo en medio del libro. – Dije rápidamente - Me encantan los acertijos, pero no he podido resolver este. – Nikel sonrió, complacido, mirando la página que le mostraba. Sabía que aquel acertijo no era casualmente el mismo que me había encontrado al principio de este viaje… Tenía que haber algún tipo de nexo. Y eso me hacía indagar.

- A mí también me gustan los acertijos. Este lo encontré yo hace unos días.

- Sí, al principito le encanta buscar acertijos y después nos come la cabeza para a ver si somos capaces de averiguarlos – suspiró, hambriento, Leonard.

- También me gustan las runas antiguas y la Aritmancia. – dije presumiendo de mis artes. – Es fascinante todo eso. Anda, dime el resultado del acertijo – le exigí sin más miramientos.

- Te dejaré que lo pienses un poco más. Si te das por vencida te lo diré. – fruncí el ceño, dolida. Me había herido el orgullo. Yo. Por vencida. Jamás.

- Lo resolveré. – añadí desafiante.

- Uy, esto parece un duelo. Si necesitáis algún tipo de árbitro, podéis contar conmigo. – Nikel y yo lo miramos medio riéndonos.

- No es un duelo. – le dije.

- Es más bien… un reto – Nikel parecía divertido – Si no lo consigues averiguar tendrás que venir conmigo a Hosmeade aunque sólo sea una vez – dijo, algo pícaro.

- Ah, ¿y si lo adivino? ¿Qué harás tú?

- Te daré mi libro favorito de acertijos. – arrugué el ceño.

- Está bien – acepté – trato hecho. – Y nos dimos las manos como buenos retistas. Y él sonrió, indudablemente satisfecho.

- ¿Me estáis esperando? – la voz de Galiana surcó la estancia.

- Claro. – me puse de inmediato a su lado. – Vamos para abajo ya, ¿no? – Y los cuatro bajamos hasta el salón comedor. Galiana seguía cabizbaja, pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Las miradas que Salazar le dedicaba desde su asiento, desde la otra parte del salón a Galiana eran del todo insoportables para ella. No probó apenas bocado. Parecía que ella y yo nos habíamos intercambiado los papeles desde la noche anterior al desayuno: ahora ella era la deprimida y yo estaba algo más positiva. Había gente que le preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que ella afirmaba no muy convencida. Busqué con la mirada a Draco, algo desesperada. Pero el no encontrarlo allí, me hizo de nuevo pensar en él y morderme el labio. Tan sólo espero que no sea capaz de hacer alguna tontería. Decidí que más tarde tendría que ir a buscarlo y preguntarle qué demonios tenía que cambiar y si tenía la más remota posibilidad de qué debíamos hacer para volver. Sin duda alguna, El Señor Tenebroso le tuvo que decir como regresar, no creo que se arriesgara a mandar a un súbdito sin billete de vuelta.

- ¡Chicas! – Dijo Clarish, la chica sureña - ¿Vendréis con nosotros a jugar una partida de cartas? Lo pasaremos bien. – Miré a Galiana, no muy de acuerdo.

- No sé jugar a las cartas – le dije rápidamente mientras recorríamos los pasillos de Hogwarts de nuevo hacia la sala común de Griffindor.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! – se introdujo en la conversación Leonard. – Te enseñaremos. Además echaremos pocas partidas porque también tenemos cosas que hacer nosotros.

Hice una mueca, mirando de nuevo a Galiana. Sabía que tendría que hablar con ella.

- Sólo hasta que el sol caliente un poco más y se pueda salir fuera de estas paredes de roca. Además no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer, ¿o me equivoco? – Insistió Clarish.

- Pues… - Me mordí el labio, confusa y preocupada.

- ¡No se hable más! Ya verás qué divertido. – concluyó Leonard, con su chispa habitual. Con estos no había manera.

- Oye ¿Y no tenéis amigos de otras casas? – pregunté. Estaba claro que varios Griffindor habían hecho una piña de amigos, y me pregunté si también tendrían otras amistades.

- Claro. – me contestó sorprendentemente Nikel. – Aquel de allá – dijo señalando a uno que llevaba la túnica azul de Ravenclaw – es el que mejor juega a las cartas de todo Hogwarts. Se llama Raimund, pero le llamamos Ray a secas. Se pasa la mitad del día en nuestra sala común. La verdad es que yo prefiero jugar al ajedrez en vez de a las cartas. Aunque he de decirte que jamás ha logrado derrotarme. – digo con un deje orgulloso.

- Entonces no será el mejor de todos… Tú deberías serlo.

- Claro que no. Él no me derrota a mí, pero yo tampoco puedo con él. El juego casi siempre acaba en tablas - dijo, alejándose un poco más de mí. Quedé al lado de Galiana de nuevo, que seguía sin abrir la boca.

- ¿Vas a ir con ellos a jugar? – me preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Galiana – Me mordí el labio, preocupada. – Sé lo mal que lo estás pasando – le dije susurrante, para que nadie más me escuchara. – Pero, no sé… ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Él sabe el grave peligro que corres con él. Y ha decidido por los dos. – Resolví, pues lo que había decidido Salazar, a mí me parecía lo más correcto, sinceramente. Y eso no lo podía dejar de ocultar.

- Sé que es difícil de explicar – dijo, pensativa. Y con un tono de voz rematadamente triste. – Pero no puedo entender nada. Lo es todo para mí. No me puede pedir que me aleje de él. Eso es pedir lo imposible. – Meditó.

- Dale tiempo. – Sabía que Slytherin se guiaba con la astucia, sabía que habría veces que lo único que le importaba era su propia supervivencia, y de nadie más. Bajó la mirada, confusa.

- No lo entiendes, Hermione. Tiempo es lo único que nos falta. Le ha debido de pasar algo mucho peor para que me venga a estas alturas con esas. Y, siento como lo pierdo, ya no confía en mí, cómo antes – Mientras me lo decía me preguntaba si Slytherin había confiado en alguien en toda su vida. No sé hasta qué punto habría sido honesto con ella. Hasta qué punto era intenso el amor que sentía ese hombre. – Tengo que hablar ya con él, Hermione… ¡Cuánto antes! – sin quererlo su tono de voz había subido más de lo normal.

- ¡Galiana! ¡Debes de ser realista! ¡Ahora no puedes hacer nada! – Exclamé, un poco fuerte, sin quererlo. Noté como el grupo de gente con las que íbamos se volvía al oírla.

- Pero es que... ¿No te das cuenta? Puede que lo estén acorralando ya… O… - cada vez se le veía más agobiada.- ¡Y tú sólo piensas en jugar a las cartas!!– me dijo con desdén y desprecio. Me quedé sin respuesta ante esa acusación. Le podía haber dicho muchas cosas, pero me pilló con la guardia baja. Al fin y al cabo era la persona que me había estado protegiendo todo este tiempo. Se dio la vuelta con el rostro lleno de odio y se fue con paso decidido en dirección contraria del corredor. Yo fruncí el ceño y observé cómo se alejaba, con su paso altanero. No me gustaba estar enfadada con ella, pero no se podía negar que a veces me daba la impresión de que se trataba de una niña rematadamente mimada. Y sabía, aunque me doliera, que no debía de fiarme de ella. No del todo.

El resto la miró como si fuese un arrebato adolescente, porque hicieron un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras yo tenía la mirada descompuesta.

- ¿Qué le has dicho para que se pusiera así? – Me preguntó Leonard – ni que le hubieras contado un chiste de los míos. – Yo no respondí.

- Vamos, no te preocupes. – Me dijo Nikel a mi otro lado. – Ya se le pasará. Últimamente mi hermana no se comporta con demasiada lucidez.

- Pero, es que no entiendo…– dije, mientras mis cábalas se iban por lugares que los Griffindor desconocían, mientras los dos muchachos seguían el camino hacia la sala común. No sé porque esa endiablada sala común tenía que estar tan lejos de todo. Yo les seguí, sintiéndome azorada.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando? – me preguntó Nikel amablemente. Llevaba de nuevo el pelo alborotado, con el fantasma de Harry Potter debajo de su rostro y sus gestos. Permanecí en silencio. Él me miró de reojo, y suspiró – N me lo digas si no quieres. Pero deberías dejar sola a mi hermana ahora. Seguro que pronto se le pasará el enfado.

- Pero es que no lo logro entender. Creo que se ha molestado porque quería jugar a las cartas con vosotros. Es un poco tonto eso, ¿no?

- Lo que sucede – explicó Nikel sonriéndome, mientras nos sentábamos ya alrededor de la mesa de la sala común de Griffindor y sacaban una baraja de cartas mágica y hacían que se mezclaras entre ellas entre chispas de colores. – Es que no soporta verte tan feliz, en tan sólo tres días de tu llegada, mientras ella se siente tan desgraciada por todo y creer que no encaja bien entre nosotros – bajé la mirada. Yo misma muchas veces había sentido que no encajaba. Pero no entendía por qué esa repentina envidia. No era envidia, claro que no. Era porque estaba sufriendo por algo que yo he considerado imposible. Su historia con Salazar. Pero eso no era justo.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla pensar. – me indicó Nikel.

A pesar de que me sentía culpable por tantas cosas, el enfado de Galiana, el paradero de Malfoy y además atrapada en otro tiempo, el juego de cartas mágica me resultó un juego muy divertido e hizo olvidarme de lo demás. Era sencillo jugar y enseguida le cogí el truquillo al asunto. Durante el juego se van eliminando a los jugadores que van perdiendo. Así es como el tiempo pasó y me quedé en la mesa jugando tan sólo con Nikel y el muchacho de Ravenclaw que se suponía que era el rey de ese juego, Ray. Cogí una nueva carta del montón, y comprobé cómo la carta era la figura de un basilisco. Genial, el basilisco sería un as en la manga. En el centro del tablero, las figuras de las cartas anteriores que habían sobrevivido seguían en pie. El juego era simple, pero seguir la estrategia adecuada, algo complicado. – Me tengo que ir ya, otro día la acabamos – Nikel se puso de pie y empezó a recoger.

- Con lo interesante que está la partida – Gruñí.

- La verdad es que me está costando ganaros, supongo que es la suerte del principiante – dijo Ray, mirándome con interés. Se le veía que se creía superior al resto. – El próximo día seguimos los tres.

- Oye Nikel, ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Leonard que había estado comentando todo el rato el juego como si fuera un partido de Quidditch. Había sido realmente divertido. Aunque los que habían perdido ahora estaban por allí, o bien jugando a otra cosa o haciendo los deberes que les habían mandado para vacaciones los profesores.

- A sacar a pasear a Trianny – aquello pareció dejar contento a Leonard, que estaba tumbado en un sillón, a punto de dormirse.

- ¿Quién es Trianny? – le pregunté, llena de curiosidad.

- Mi hipogrifo.

- No sabía que se podía tener un hipogrifo. – No respondió. Miró al suelo, azorado. - Pensaba que eran criaturas libres, y que nadie podía doblegarlas. A menos que…

- Seas su amigo – sonrió. A mí me dejó desconcertada. – Bueno, después nos veremos, Hermione.

Otra vez me quedo sola. Qué bien. Galiana sigue sin aparecer. Maldita sea, que rara es. Observé a una chica que debía ir a tercero, haciendo afanosamente sus deberes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar allí, en aquella época? Llevaba tres días y tres noches y mi situación era desalentadora.

- Leonard – dije, de pronto. Pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Necesitas tus libros de Hogwarts para algo?

- _Monsieur_… Si no quiero que me castiguen tendré que hacer los deberes.

- Claro. Pero ¿Podrías prestármelos unos días? Es que no tengo los míos... Ya sabes, mi llegada aquí ha sido muy precipitada.

- Te los puedo prestar, si quieres estar preparada para empezar duro. Aunque nadie en su sano juicio haría nada. Relájate. Ya te cogerás a nuestro ritmo – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo me limité a sonreír. Se levantó pesarosamente del sofá al ver cómo me cruzaba de brazos frente a él. – Bueno ¿Los quieres ahora?

- Cuánto antes… Ya se sabe. – Subió las escaleras y lo esperé mirando por aquel ventanal que era tan familiar. A mí me ponían delante de una ventana y me pasaba el día contemplando sus vistas. Pero enseguida Leonard bajó.

- ¿Con qué asignaturas vas a empezar? Bueno, te advierto que de todas formas llevamos poco de este curso. - Observé cada libro, con su cubierta de cuero.

- Me da lo mismo.

El día pasó algo desolador para mi corazón. Me sentía sola, extraña en aquel lugar aunque cada vez más familiar. La lectura de los libros hizo evadir mi mente un buen rato. La comida también fue rara. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Galiana? No había aparecido a comer. Y Malfoy tampoco andaba por allí. Maldito Malfoy. Por lo visto había una huelga de hambre y yo no tenía ni idea, porque estos dos no aparecían. Miré a Salazar y a los Fundadores. Maldita sea. Esto no me está gustando un pelo. Parece la calma de antes de la tempestad ¿Pero dónde se metían estos? ¿Es que se los tragaba la tierra? Ninguno de los dos estaba allí por mi culpa. Tendría que salir a buscarlos, era la única que podía solucionar aquello. Por la tarde la sala común de Griffindor era un hervidero de gente. Cogí mis cosas y me fui. Atravesé la puerta para reencontrarme con esa vieja amiga, mi querida biblioteca. No había casi nadie. Era cierto que hay cosas que no cambian jamás. Dejé caer mis libros y me puse a hacer los deberes que les habían mandado al resto de alumnos y que Leonard me había apuntado en un pergamino. El nivel era un poco más alto al que estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así me resultó una experiencia… gratificante. Que hacía días que no sentía. Después estaba el acertijo. Debía ser fácil, seguro. Lo adivinó Malfoy… ¿Dónde estaría ahora Malfoy? La verdad es que me había resultado más fácil coger un libro que salir a buscarlo por el castillo.

Levanté la vista al escuchar varios pasos acercándose hacia allí y me topé con que esa panda de cobardes Slytherin liderados por Lizardo. A lo mejor él estaba con ellos. Los miré de nuevo, sobresaltada, porque se dirigían… ¿Hacia mí?

- Al fin te encontramos sangre sucia – Los miré, sin delatar el miedo que sentía. ¿Cómo sabían que yo era sangre sucia? Me entristecí un poco al constatar la evidencia de que Malfoy no iba con ellos.

- ¿Me buscabais? – dije con un deje de desdén. ¿Qué se suponía que querían?

- Shhh, por favor no hagan ruido. – se quejó la bibliotecaria, un poco cansado.

- Está bien, salgamos fuera.

***.

**Lo sé… Es un capítulo insulso, pero eh, ya vendrán otros mejores. Deseo que os haya gustado. Quería dar una vez más las gracias por ser cómo sois, ya que ¡¡El fic ha alcanzado los 100 reviews!! Y eso es todo un desafío para mí, para que negarlo. Había pensado hacer una fiesta o algo e invitaros a todos, pero el hombre del tiempo dio lluvias y… pimpampimpum… ejem, ejem, lo dejaremos para cuándo llegue a los 200 jajaja. **

**En resúmen: Me puse muy contenta, gracias a todos de nuevo. Ahora ya, ya me callo y hago la contestación a los reviews uno por uno:**

**- Angie Granger: **Sí, sí, Nikel es el antepasado de Harry jeje, en serio. Gracias por tu review! Y con respecto a las demás preguntas… pues ya se irán desvelando. Hasta pronto!

- **liale: **jajjaja pues sí LO SABÍAS jeje En fin, muy contenta de que te haya gustado lo del parentesco familiar. Y con respecto a los planes de voldemort… pues no andas muy mal encaminada. Bueno, que espero que hayas recibido mi e-mail. ¡Un beso!

- **keyla:** Me gustaron tus reflexiones… mmm… Gracias por leerlo! Saludos mágicos también de mi parte! Hasta pronto!

-** pauli evans black: **Gracias por considerar mi fic un fic bueno! En fin! Espero que andes bien! Besos.

-** Sandy:** Lo de los celos me gustó bastante, por no decir mucho jeje… Consideraré tu idea seriamente! Besos! Ya hablaremos! Cuidate!

**- blakikabla: **Hola! Pues bienvenida! Y oye! Me gustan las casualidades jejje. Pues eso que gracias! Espero que lo sigas.

- **pily-sofy: **bueno… ¿Dos semanas es rapidito? En fin espero que lo sigas y eso, que mil gracias por el review!

**- ly-draco:** Síiiiii! Bombones! Mmm de chocolate… me encantan!!! (Te prometo que los racionaré a uno por día para no engordar, vale?) Gracias! Y sí, decididamente Howarts esconde culebrones hasta más allá del pasado jeje! Bueno cuidate! Besos!

-** Araceli: **Tienes toda la razón, es muy triste, pero en el fondo es bonito, porque, cómo bien dices, él tampoco está pasando un momento muy… ejem, positivo. Y juuuuu no vale! Seguro que a Malfoy ya lo habías imaginado tú solita con una faceta más… apuesta, a que sí? Además estoy de acuerdo de que Draco es un personaje un poco desprestigiado por Rowling. Lo de Nikel… pues, es que siendo el heredero de Godric, pues tampoco iba a ser poca cosa, jejej Nada en fin, que muchas gracias por tu review y espero que lo sigas! Besos!

-** draki:** La errata ha sido lo de los 4 años! Lleva 7 abierto! Joer una ya no puede ni equivocarse de vez en cuando! Yo creo que sólo te has dado cuenta tú, eh? Jjaja siempre sacando los fallos tztz Ah! Y ¿QUÉ HE VISTO UN PELÍN? ¿QUIERE DECIR ESO QUE 3 PÁRRAFOS SE CONSIDERAN ALGO? Que fort.. jejej Y bueno, que prefieras a Nikel no es nada raro. Pero Malfoy también tiene su encanto, ¿eh? Sino fíjate un "pelín" en tu Nick (Draki) Bueno, la revancha quan vulgues xicona! Así aprovecho y te enseño el DVD teeeerminado jejeje aún faltan un par de retoques peeero. Bueno pues hasta pronto! Gracias por dar tu opinión sobre mi fic, aunque esa opinión sean los fallos con las fechas (¿Sarcástica? ¿Yo?) Bss wapa!

_**Finito**_** por esta vez.**

**Os espero en los confines de Hogwarts de 1837 para seguir con el misterio…**

**Maghika**


	11. El violín y la noche

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 11: El violín y la noche._

Me detuve en la puerta de la biblioteca, con la mochila que había conseguido gracias a los Griffindor, a rebosar de los libros que me habían prestado más alguno que había sacado de la biblioteca. Los Slytherin, con ese aire de frialdad, me rodearon, lo que no me gustó nada. Además ya anochecía, y por el pasillo no había demasiada gente.

- Pensamos que ya está bien de dejarte entrometerte tanto por aquí – los miré intentando tantear terreno. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea por dónde iban a salir aquella pandilla de idiotas.

- ¿Y qué me pensáis hacer? – Dije con desdén. Pero al instante me arrepentí de mi pregunta. Un brillo malicioso se perfilaba en su mirada. Sabía de sobra de que debía de ser extremadamente cuidadosa.

- Ni se te ocurra levantarnos la voz. – dijo el chaval que estaba a la derecha de Lizardo. – Sangre sucia. –Me pegué más contra la pared, pero sin dejar de lanzar miradas desafiantes, ocultando lo aterrada que estaba.

- Queremos saber dónde está tu amiguito. El Malfoy. – Arqueé una ceja, dejando entrever mi asombro.

- Creí que vosotros lo sabríais. Hace ya un día que no sé de él.

- Ni se te ocurra mentirnos. – Arrugué el ceño. ¿Qué mosca les ha picado a estos con Draco? – Nosotros lo sabemos todo. – dijo una voz femenina. Hice una mueca instintiva. Más quisieran saberlo todo. Engreídos. Le encontré un horrible parecido a Pansy, aunque esta era mucho más guapa, además de tener una larguísima melena rubia.

- Pero bueno, dejadme en paz, no sé dónde se ha podido meter. Buscadlo, andará por ahí. - Lizardo entornó los ojos, parecía que me sondeaba con la mirada.

- También queríamos advertirte. – Me quedé a cuadros. ¿Advertirme? – Queremos que te mantengas bien alejada de Draco. De mi primo.

- Pero… - intenté replicar.

- Eres un auténtico peligro para él. Me importa un rábano que hayáis venido juntos. Su cabeza está completamente en las nubes y no es capaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que hace – Me pregunto que sería aquello que quería hacer, estando en vacaciones. – Además – siguió, no dejando lugar a réplicas – queremos que se olvide de ti. Pedimos tu voluntaria colaboración para que te alejes de él por completo. O si no… No lo quieras saber. – terminó escrutándome con la mirada, y en el fondo de su frío rostro pude contemplar al fondo alguna idea retorcida. La advertencia se parecía, dolorosamente a la petición que le había hecho Godric a Salazar sobre que se alejara de su hija.. Lizardo se pegó a mí, acercando su rostro al mío, mientras yo no veía ningún tipo de escapatoria, y me susurró algo al oído que me hizo palidecer. Aunque mi rostro permaneció inescrutable.

- ¡Dejadla en paz! – Tronó una voz conocida a través del corredor. Lizardo se separó de mí, pudiendo reanudar mi proceso de respiración.

- Al fin, Draco. Nos tenías preocupado. – él los miró con una máscara de odio, que tan sólo había visto cuándo se enfrentaba a un Griffindor.

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – siseó con asco.

- Buscarte. – dijo la chica de pelo rubio platino.

- Pues bien. Me habéis encontrado. ¿Qué queríais? – El grupo compartió una mirada de complicidad.

- Hablaremos bajo, en las mazmorras. Aquí hay sangre corrompida que nos podría escuchar. – dijo, soltando eso, como si fuese veneno.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte – respondió Draco, escuetamente y desafiante. Lizardo lo miró como si le hubieran lanzado una bofetada. – Dejad ir a la chica y hablamos ahora. – Aproveché la oportunidad para salir de aquel círculo de cobardes Slytherins y me fui de allí. Al pasar al lado de Draco me miró a los ojos en una extraña expresión, a la que no busqué explicación. No pude evitar mirar hacia atrás cuándo me alejé un poco más. ¿En qué lío se estaba metiendo Malfoy? Maldita sea. Se lo merece por ser tan idiota. Al fondo de mi, sentí algo que me molestó. ¿Sería preocupación por alguien tan idiota como Malfoy?

Vagabundeé por Hogwarts, yo sola, sumida en un mar de pensamientos. Anochecía demasiado rápido. Y no tenía ningún lugar dónde quisiera estar. Los pasillos lóbregos de Hogwarts se habían convertido en un hogar oscuro. Eran demasiados problemas, demasiada confusión, demasiado miedo. Demasiado en lo que pensar. Me mordí el labio, todavía algo aturdida. ¿Por qué me había aparecido Draco en el momento más crucial? Estúpidos. ¿Cómo me podía alejar de él? Los pasillos se cernían sobre mí, con su frío, con su igualdad. A través de las ventanas tan sólo la siniestra noche. Y nadie más.

En mi mente de nuevo apareció ese acertijo. Era tan corto que me lo sabía de memoria. _Más allá del tiempo y del espacio_… ¿Se referiría a viajar a través del tiempo? En todo caso, nada tenía que ver con lo siguiente. _En las garras del león encuentras tu destino_… ¿Qué puede encontrar una en las garras de un león? ¿Pezuñas? Aunque si bien, se podía interpretar de otra manera si contamos que las garras del león son los brazos de ía que ver con Salazar, y nada que ver con Nikel. _Y bajo el frío mármol también está tu salvación…_ Parecía demasiado sencillo, porque entonces fue cuando el mármol del aseo cedió y… bueno, pasó lo demás. Nada podía cuadrar. La salvación, debajo del frío mármol… Aunque también… debajo del material como lo es el mármol se empleaba mucho para las más adineradas lápidas. Estúpido acertijo. Ninguno se me ha resistido tano, maldita sea.

No tengo ni idea cuánto tiempo pasó ante mi nublada cabeza, hasta que ascendí unas escaleras y me metí en un pasillo que jamás recuerdo haber pisado. Cada vez estaba más cansada. Y algo interrumpió mis pensamientos de golpe. Porque una melodía había llegado a mis oídos. Una melodía, que retumbaba a través del pasillo, y era capaz de desgarrar el alma más serena. ¿De dónde demonios provenía esa melodía? En Hogwarts, que yo supiera, no había ningún músico. Cada vez más interesada por esa preciosa canción, hipnótica, brillante, melancólica y triste, dejé que los pies guiaran mis pasos, seguidos por los latidos de mi corazón. Se trataba de un violín, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Pero quién era capaz de interpretar esa música? ¿Quizás un profesor?

Sin darme apenas cuenta me situé delante de una puerta robusta. De allí procedía aquel sonido, que parecía haber sido creada por los astros. Parecía una música de las estrellas. Aunque rematadamente triste. No pude hacer otra cosa que tentar mi suerte y abrir la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible. No quería quebrar la magia creada por aquel prodigioso instrumento. Me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta, conteniendo el aliento, y anulando el resto de mis sentidos, al comprobar que había una persona de espaldas, con un violín.

Y que esa persona era Draco Malfoy. Se me heló la sangre y me dieron súbitas ganas de coger ese estúpido violín y tirarlo por la ventana. No se dio cuenta de mi intrusión, y siguió tocando, no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Pensé que producir música era algo delicado, algo demasiado íntimo para alguien cómo él. La melodía seguía repiqueteando en mis oídos. Perforaba mi alma a cada nota, y el violinista parecía que la vida le llevaba en eso. En producir la obra. En seguir tocando. En no romper aquel maravilloso embrujo, aquel triste embrujo en que me tenía sumida. Nada tenía sentido. Sin lugar a dudas. La melodía, cómo todo en esta vida, dio a su fin. Dejó el arco encima de una mesa que había en esa habitación, que más bien parecía un antiguo despacho, o algo así. Sus ojos al observarme allí, pasmada, sin más dilación, sin la capacidad de moverme, se sobresaltaron un instante para preguntar:

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – me dijo, con su habitual siseo, enfadado.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes TÚ tocar el violín? – le dije, también molesta. Su semblante se relajó, aunque todavía seguía alerta. Entrecerró sus ojos. No parecía querer contestar a eso.

- No entiendo cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí. – dijo, sin más.

- Me dejé guiar por los pies. – Me miró, pareció querer replicar algo, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor, porque cerró la boca. Lo observé con desdén e hice la pregunta más obvia, paseando mi mirada la estancia donde me encontraba, con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

- Si tuvieras que dormir con esa pandilla de imbéciles también estarías aquí. – Dijo, guardando apresuradamente el violín, y sin dejar de mirarme con desconfianza. Yo fruncí los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea. La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Era una de las habitaciones más altas de todo el colegio, porque estábamos en una torre. Al otro lado del ventanal había una pequeña terraza, y a través de ella se contemplaba parte del colegio, y un cielo estrellado con una luna llena presidiendo la noche. Draco se sentó en una butaca y dejó que la lechuza que había estado allí desde el principio, al lado de la ventana, escuchando su melodía, se posase sobre su hombro. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué has venido? – Me preguntó ásperamente.

- Me preguntaba dónde demonios te habías metido, creo que todavía me debes una explicación más. – Parecía que mi presencia era le hacía sentir incómodo. Apreté los labios y dije – Desde que te peleaste con Nikel…

- ¿Nikel? – Bramó, repleto de una furia que no podía comprender. – Ah, supongo que es el estúpido ese. El enclenque…

- No has aparecido ni para comer ni para nada. – Dije, con voz firme y serena. – Tus… compañeros también estaban preocupados. Me han llegado hasta amenazar. – dije, quitándole hierro al asunto. – en ese punto estaban antes, ya sabes. – Él hizo una mueca, entrecerró sus ojos y arrugó la nariz. Imbécil.

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo. – contestó como si estuviera escupiendo cada palabra. Me percaté de que evitaba mirarme demasiado. Para ello miraba con suspicacia la lechuza que tenía, y parecía que estaba hablando con ella en lugar de conmigo.

- ¿Tocando tu violín? – levanté las cejas, también con algo de furia. Me apetecía pegarle un puñetazo, a ver si se hacía consciente de una vez de lo que estaba pasando. Pero la violencia por violencia, bien sabía que no llevaba a nada. Él arrugó el ceño, cada vez más enfadado. Aún así, con otra mueca, le pregunté – ¿De dónde demonios lo has sacado?

- En el desván hay muchas más cosas que trapitos para hacerse vestidos. – contestó, haciendo una mueca y lanzándome una fugaz mirada. – Tampoco es que yo me esperaba encontrarme con este Stradivarius del siglo XVII. – afirmó, con cierto desdén, muy propio de él, como haciéndose de entendido.

- ¿Y has aprendido a tocar eso por efecto secundario del viaje al pasado, o ya sabías de antes?– le dije, con cierta aspereza.

- Eso qué importa ahora. – dijo, bajando la mirada. El búho gris ululó suavemente. Arrugó el ceño, y él apretó la mandíbula. Sabía de sobra que lo que más deseaba en ese momento es que desapareciera de su vista. Si no me había mandado a la mierda ya era porque su conciencia no andaba muy tranquila.

- Apuesto a que ni tu Crabbe ni tu Goyle te habían escuchado. – Dije, cruelmente.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Granger. – dijo enigmáticamente, verdaderamente molesto de tener que hablar de eso.

- ¿Qué traman contigo tus familiares? – pregunté, súbitamente, mientras me sentía completamente idiota allí, de pie al lado de la puerta. Hice de mis ojos dos rendijas.

- Qué más da. – dijo en voz de queda, con suma impaciencia.

- Llamas mucho la atención aquí arriba tú solo. Tendrás que bajar algún día.

- Tenía la esperanza de poder volver antes de volver a ver a _cualquiera de ellos._ Pero no, no creo que sea fácil eso de volver – respondió. Yo me mordí el labio, reprimiendo ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas a la cara. – He caído en la trampa de… -se interrumpió.

- ¡¿Trampa?! – Grité, con una voz agudísima, y dando un paso hacia el lado.

- Sólo se puede volver con la ayuda de cualquier fundador, o al menos eso creo, pues ellos son los únicos con el suficiente poder. Ahora bien, ¿quién de ellos se va prestar voluntario sin antes no asarnos a preguntas o algo peor? – concluyó deprisa y con cierta mueca de asco. Sin querer, crucé con él una mirada siniestra. Yo fruncí más el ceño.

- ¿Qué era exactamente lo que te pidió que cambiaras? – Pregunté, exasperada.

- Debo… debía matar al antecesor de Potter. – respiré hondo. Pareció no percatarse de mi terror. – Me dijo que lo encontraría en este siglo, pero no me indicó nada más. De todas formas no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál de los alumnos o profesores puede ser. – dijo con desgana. – Bastante Potter he tenido ya durante toda mi vida para intentar buscar a su antecesor.

- ¿Eso… era? – No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Seré estúpida. Me miró incrédulo.

- Sí – dijo entrelazando sus perfectas manos blanquecinas, con ese afán de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

- Pero… ¿Sabes que no debemos cambiar nada, no? Cualquier cambio… - dije, demasiado precipitada, con ganas de volver a pegarle un buen cachete por haber sido tan idiota de traerme hasta aquí. Él levantó el labio en una mueca.

- Vamos, vamos. Ese es el mínimo de todos nuestros problemas. Si lograra encontrar al antecesor de Potter, ¿Lo podría matar? Puede que sea alguien poderoso.

- Por la misma regla de tres, podríamos acabar con la vida de Salazar. – dije, orgullosa. – Se acabaría la profecía, Tom Riddle, el terror de años… Se acabarían esos años malditos, perdidos como en un agujero negro. – Me miró sorprendido, y a la vez aterrado, como si se me hubiera ido la cabeza y fuera una maníaca loca a punto de suicidarse.

- ¿Asesinar a Slytherin? – Bramó, poniéndose súbitamente de pie. Me sobresalté. – Antes de que se te pase por la cabeza él ya sabría tus intenciones y no dudaría ni un solo instante en acabar con tu existencia. Vamos, creía que eras la primera de la clase. Me decepcionas. – Dijo, haciendo una horrible mueca. Yo retrocedía unos pasos, indignada.

- Algo debemos hacer – dije yo, cada vez más indignada. – Algo debemos hacer para volver. No nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados.

- Pues ya me dirás, Granger. – dijo, arrastrando cada palabra, como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la semana.

- Sólo con uno de los fundadores nos basta para ayudarnos a volver, ¿no? – Malfoy asintió aunque con un pasotismo normal surcando su rostro. – Pues quizás podamos llegar al más poderoso. A Salazar. Galiana y él… –Me observó con incredulidad, y yo me maldije por haber hablado demasiado en voz alta.

- Salazar es peligroso. – dijo, denotando esa alta superioridad. – De hecho, es el más peligroso de los cuatro.

- ¿Y qué más da ahora?

- Atrevido, peligroso, arriesgado…. – pareció meditar – brillante, Granger. Y aún me preguntas por qué te traje a ti y no a ninguna otra. – Pero al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras, y parpadeó varias veces – Quiero decir…

- Se muy bien lo que querías decir – le dije lo más fría que pude. – Te gusta eso de utilizar a la gente. Como te utilizan a ti. Mejor dicho, como siempre han hecho contigo. – Me puse tensa y lo miré, totalmente indignada y fuera de mí. – Escúchame bien. En cuanto dejes de ver a los seres como objetos, para descubrir que hay algo más debajo de ellas, me avisas. – lo miré, sombría – Si hacemos un plan para poder regresar, deberá ser como iguales, dejando atrás todo lo demás. – Estaba ya alcanzando la puerta cuando me retuvo de nuevo. – ¡Suéltame, Malfoy! Ya te lo dije una vez… No me hagas repetirlo –Le pegué un empujón, furiosa y no dudé en sacar mi varita.

- ¡Escucha, sólo un instante, estúpida! – jadeó. La mirada que me dedicó con sus ojos escarcha, a la luz de la luna plateada me atravesó de arriba abajo. Puse una disfrazada expresión desafiante. La oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotros. Oscuridad. Estábamos allí, uno frente al otro. Esos ojos eran como esa melodía hipnótica que producía con su violín. Ridículo violín. Ese era mi punto débil. Esos malditos ojos que jamás en mi vida había sido capaz de observar. Se acercó un poco más a mí y yo retrocedí, alarmada. Apreté la varita con más fuerza, pero no me atreví a retroceder más. Escuchaba su respiración, y vislumbraba la imponente mirada. Un arduo deseo surgió muy al fondo de mi alma, pero no debía salir, debía reprimirlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Un fuego extraño brilló en su mirada. Se acercó todavía más a mí si podía, aunque dudoso. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Una vocecilla en mi cabeza, dijo agritos algo así como _No es real. No puede ser este instante real. Es repugnante. Huye. Huye. Aléjate. Corre. Sangre sucia._ Mi respiración se entrecortaba. Mis sentidos estaban bloqueados. Olor a ese perfume. Demasiado frío. Veneno. Malfoy.

- La Muerte – dije sin darme cuenta en voz alta. Abrí la puerta que tenía justo detrás de mí y salí al estrecho pasillo y a las escaleras, precipitadamente, cómo sin en ello me llevara la vida. Y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, con la varita todavía en la mano. Malfoy se mantuvo en las sombras de la habitación, con la silueta que dejaba entrever su revuelto pelo rubio platino, batiéndose en su propia batalla interna. Pero una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, mientras volví agitadamente a mi sala común. Porque había encontrado la solución al acertijo.

* * *

- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que pone en este pergamino! – dijo, pegando un gruñido, Elisabeth, la chica rubia de ojos claros.

- A ver… - a veces había que tener mucha paciencia. Estaba haciendo los deberes con el resto de chicas. Y la verdad es que no podía entender cómo podían aprobar ellas todas las asignaturas. No se les veía muy interesadas por el estudio.

- Es fácil – en seguida me sorprendió a ver a sus compañeras prestarme atención, porque al parecer ellas tampoco lo entendían. – Estas runas no se leen de izquierda a derecha, sino al contrario, ya que son de procedencia árabe.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Porque este símbolo – dije señalando a uno de la esquina – Es con el cuál identifican a su Dios, Alá. Seguramente este fragmento esté sacado de El Corán. – Me miraron sin comprender. - ¡El libro sagrado del Islam! – exasperé, con la mirada desorbitada.

- Jamás se me habría ocurrido. – Levanté las cejas y gruñí por lo bajo. Y en seguida se pusieron a tratar de entender el fragmento en un lenguaje que no era el árabe, sino algo mucho más ancestral, arcano. El idioma de la magia. Yo ya lo tenía traducido y ahora me centraba en transformaciones. Sumirme en los libro era lo único que me despejaba, que me hacía centrar mi vida en algo. Y olvidar todo lo demás. Era de nuevo por la tarde, y todavía no había visto a Galiana. Estúpido enfado.

- La verdad es que no me gusta esto de estudiar – suspiró Evelyn, recostándose en su asiento.

- A mí tampoco – aprovechó para decir Elisabeth. – Es algo tan… inútil.

- ¿Y qué si se puede saber, consideras tú útil? – pregunté, enfadada, alzando de nuevo mi cabeza de la teoría de transformaciones. Desde luego era mucho mejor irse a la biblioteca para estudiar sola y en silencio que estar con estos.

- Pues… casarme, por supuesto. – contuve el iniciar una estruendosa risa.

- Encontrar a un chico guapo, que cuide de una, y yo a cuidar de la casa – completó el cuadro Evelyn, conteniendo una emoción que no comprendía en la mirada.

- ¿Y si un día ese chico taaaan apuesto deja de estar a tu lado qué, eh? ¿Qué será de tu vida? – Me seguían mirando sin comprender – ¿Vas a depender de un hombre toda tu vida? – Mis oídos se estaban quedando un poco perplejos. - ¿A eso se limita tu existencia? ¿En casarte y tener hijos?

- Con eso se puede ser feliz. – replicó Elisabeth. – Yo me conformaría con eso.

- El saber de generaciones de magos y de historia está dentro de estos libros – Dije, acariciando el que tenía entre mis manos, sin comprender sus rostros asombrados. – Es imposible ignorarlo. Para mí es imposible.

- Ya, Hermione, pero es que tú eres… como Leonard o cualquiera de los otros chicos. Eres curiosa y te gusta saberlo todo. Pero, te daré un consejillo – yo la miraba con horror – A los hombres no les gusta que sepas más que ellos, porque si no… Nunca te casas. –Arrugué el ceño, dispuesta a replicar. Pero entonces volví a cerrar la boca. ¿De verdad merecía la pena convencer a aquellas muchachas?

- ¿Y Rowena o Helga? Ellas están ahí en la cima del poder.

- Ambas solteronas – radicalizó Evelyn. Yo sonreí al haber visto el día anterior a Rowena y al profesor. Llevé a la práctica el encantamiento y me sentí orgullosa al ver transformarse un cirio en un gorrión, hábil y libre. Revoloteó por toda la habitación, mientras unos chavales de primero trataban de darle caza, jugando divertidos a su alrededor. Unas manos lo apresaron, deteniendo su vuelo, yo observé a mi creación frustrada.

Alcé la vista para reencontrarme con los ojos miel y ojos tierra que tenían ese aire de príncipe, de caballero. Soltó de nuevo al gorrión que tan poco le había costado cazar y se posó en mi hombro, como si fuera un fiel amigo.

- Hola Nikel – saludé yo, sin más reparo. Solté una sonrisa maliciosa. – Tengo tu solución a tu enigma – Me miró sorprendido - ¡Hablo del acertijo!

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Espérame un momento que ahora bajo. – Y subió precipitadamente a las habitaciones de los chicos. En ese momento entró allí Galiana. La miré seriamente. Ella evitó mi mirada y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo? – murmuró tan rápido que casi no la entendí.

- Claro. – Me levanté justo cuando era Leonard, que había estado callado todo el tiempo el que se dirigió hacia mí.

- La raíz de Mandrágora y unas gotas de juncos Crung triturados no harían una buena mezcla, ¿verdad? - me preguntó poniendo cara de asco.

- Si sales vivo de la explosión, puede que sí. – eso provocó la risa de unos cuantos. Salí de la sala común que resonaban las risotadas de varios, y me encontré con el serio semblante de una de mis mejores amigas.

- Quería disculparme. No tuve razón para ponerme a gritar de esa manera.

- No hace falta que te disculpes. – Ella sonrió. – La verdad es que jugar a las cartas no fue la mejor idea. No fui muy considerada. Soy yo la que debe disculparse. ¿Cómo estás tú? – bajó la mirada.

- He estado hablando con mi padre - Me puse algo tensa. Sabía que él sabía _cosas_. ¿Qué le podía haber dicho? – pero no me ha dicho nada importante. Creo que ha habido algo entre Salazar y él. No sé qué. Creo que han discutido… otra vez. – Me moría por contarle algo de lo que sabía. Pero no podía. No debía. – Ahora te tengo que pedir un favor, Hermione…

- ¡Hermana! – Nikel había aparecido por detrás del retrato de la cantante de ópera, interrumpiendo la conversación – ¿Sabes que ha resuelto un acertijo en tan sólo una noche? – dijo señalándome a mí.

- Vaya. ¿Has visto que chica tan lista te traje? – él arrugó el entrecejo suavemente.

- Me alegro de que hayan solucionado las cosas entre vosotras dos. – murmuró por lo bajo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres.

- ¿Me queréis acompañar a la biblioteca? – les pregunté. – Es que allí no me concentro del todo bien. Y todavía me queda alcanzar el nivel de transformaciones, y alguna cosa más. – Ellos asintieron. Cogí las cosas que había dejado dentro.

- Tendré que salir a comprarme libros. Estos son de Leonard.

- Si quieres… – comenzó a decir Nikel.

- No, no… Recuerda, resolví el acertijo.

- Aún me lo tienes que decir, no vayas tan deprisa. – dijo, entrando en el juego. Yo seguía mirando a Galiana, muerta de curiosidad ¿Cuál era el favor que me quería pedir? A veces me sorprendo en cómo puedo pensar en varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De qué acertijo se trata? – preguntó Galiana.

- De uno que encontré hace unos días. – respondió su hermano.

- ¡Yo también quiero probar! – dijo con cierto entusiasmo. – A ver, decidme cómo es. – Nikel le recitó esos tediosos versos que ya me conocía tan bien. Y yo callé mi respuesta para más tarde. Doblamos una esquina para encontrarnos de nuevo con unos Slytherin. Mejor dicho LOS Slytherin, que, para mi desgracia se volvieron a dirigirse hacia nosotros.

- Vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? A Nikelius, su hermanita y la asquerosa sangre sucia. – Arrastraba las palabras cómo un auténtico Malfoy. Hiriendo por dónde pasaba. El cabecilla del grupo, Lizardo, parecía querer volver a la carga conmigo.

- Ni se te ocurra insultarla, serpiente – dijo Nikel a modo despreciativo.

- Uy, uy, - Dio, muy lentamente, y dándose importancia. - El hijito de Griffindor parece que saca las uñitas. – se mofó. – ¿No te ha contado tu amiguita que la encontramos por aquí ayer por la noche? Creo que se llevó un grato recuerdo de nosotros – dijo, tan retorcido como siempre, mientras la furia atenazaba nuestros rostros, y un montón de risas estúpidas seguían el juego. Y entre ellos estaba Draco. Me enfurecí y me mordí el labio. Comprendí que había bajado de su escondite, porque sabía que cuanto antes se acostumbrara mucho mejor.

- Vamos chicas. No merecen la pena. – seguimos nuestro camino, pero aún me dio tiempo al ver cómo Draco y la chica de un lejano parecido a Pansy, con la melena rubia estaba hablando con él muy animadamente. La muchacha no debía superar los quince años. Era la única chica en el grupo de Slytherin.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunté.

- Se llama Jane Ronch– me contestó Galiana. – Y, aunque jamás lo admitirá, es la hermana de Elisabeth.

- ¿Elisabeth la que va con nosotras?

- Ajá.

- Pero… Si ella va a Griffindor. – dije, algo sorprendida. Cuándo tuve ocasión volví a mirar a Jane. Llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca, y allí nos despedimos.

- Una cosa… ¿Tú tienes mezcla de… sangre muggle? – me preguntó Nikel. La mera pregunta me hirió en lo más hondo, aunque preferí poner cara de póker.

- Sí.

- Creí que tú… - lo miré fijamente, mientras Galiana no nos interrumpía.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- No, ¿Qué querías decir? ¿Sorprendido? – dije con la voz marcada por el sarcasmo.

- No lo sabía.

- ¿Y qué más da?

- Nada en absoluto – que conversación más extraña.

- La Muerte – solté. – Es esa la solución. – Me erguí, orgullosa y desafiante – Estoy orgullosa de mi procedencia, mi importa un bledo lo que piensen esos. Los magos no se clasifican por su sangre.

- Bien. – me dijo fríamente Nikel. – Si nos vemos después te daré el libro. – Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. No debía de haberme comportado tan a la defensiva. Y aún me preguntaba cómo demonios esos Slytherin se habían enterado de que no venía de sangre de magos. El único que se lo pudo haber dicho era él. Maldita sea.

- Vaya… ¿La muerte era la solución? Pues que acertijo más raro. – interrumpió Galiana mis pensamientos. – Yo no le veo muy bien el sentido.

- La muerte es atemporal – respondí, porque creo que Galiana necesitaba una argumentación sobre la solución del acertijo – no existe el tiempo, y el espacio, ya ves, el cadáver suele desintegrarse. Si te encuentras con un león, eso es lo que intentará hacer con sus garras, y debajo del mármol…

- Es dónde te entierran – completó ella. – Sigue siendo muy raro.

- Lo sé. – me despedí de ella y me interné en la biblioteca, esperando que esta vez nadie me molestase.

***.

_**¡Hola! Pues aquí me tenéis otra vez. Con más. **_

_**Sin más, mil gracias a la gente que me lee y que, sobre todo, me deja review animándome a seguir, o bien, haciéndome saber los fallos del fic.**_

_**Os dejo con la contestación de los últimos reviews, correspondientes al capítulo 10. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**_

_**Pily-sofy:**__ ¡Hola otra vez! Pues no pude en una semana, lo lamento… Llámame lenta si quieres. Pero bueno, espero que lo sigas aunque esta vez haya tardado tres semanas. ¡Un beso!_

_**Dayis:**__ ¡Me encanta tu review! Me alegro mucho de que te enganchara y espero que aunque estés muy ocupada siempre tengas un rato para leerme. ¡Gracias!_

_**Liale: **__Pues sí, a ver cuándo podemos charlar por el msn! Y espero que tus dudas se vayan disipando poco a poco. Sobre todo que todavía sigas el fic. Espero saber nuevas tuyas pronto. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Sealiah:**__ ¡Sí! Era sobre Draco de lo que querían hablar Lizardo y el resto con Hermione. Espero que te haya gustado también este capi. ¡Muchos besos!_

_**Draki: **__Ola! Quan lliges aquest capi significarà que ja estic a Elda. Encara que probablement ja hem parlat pel msn… A la fi, que he continuat amb el fic, encara de la cara que se'm va quedar en la teua casa al saver el de'ls mals fics… jejej Molts besets xicona! I espere que tu mateixa continúes amb "Vidas futuras" a veure com continueix aquell embolic amb Romualdo boníssim! Bo xicona que ja falta menys per l'universitat! B7s!_

_**Ninfa Moira:**__ ¡Yei! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Me alegro de saber de ti! Pues en cuando pueda me pasaré a leerlo, eso sin dudarlo, y te dejaré review. ¡Me gusta mucho tu manera de escribir! En fin, espero que también te haya gustado este capi. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! ¡Cuídate!_

_**Araceli: **__La verdad es que "Cien años de soledad" no lo he leído, pero como lo planteas tú, no tiene mala pinta, además tus reflexiones filosóficas me gustan mucho, jeje. Con respecto a mi fic, pues la verdad es que el personaje de Nikel será más amigable, lo que pasa es que es muy tímido, por ello al principio parecía más misterioso. Tus teorías sobre el por qué sabían que Hermione era sangre sucia me gustaron, aunque yo tengo una tercera teoría, pero que no puedo revelar todavía jajaja. ¡Muchos besos!_

_**Selina: ¡**__Me alegro de que hayas dejado review! ¡Y de que te caiga tan bien Nikel! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno creo que mis razones andan expuestas un poco más arriba. ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo y espero conocer tus comentarios! ¡Suerte y besos!_

_**Tormenta oscura: **__¡Muchas gracias por el review! Como ves, al final la continué. ¡Besos!_

_**Keyleigh More: **__Bueno, pues ya te di las gracias con anterioridad por hacerme saber que me habían metido en el foro, y por el interés demostrado para que mejore. No hace falta que diga que cuando empecé a escribir este____fic no tenía ni idea de lo que era un OoC o que debía ser tan escrupulosa con la gramática y ortografía. Pero, sin duda, estas dos últimas son cosas que intentaré mejorar. Lo peor que llevo es lo del OoC; me resulta muy difícil cambiarlo ahora. Lo único que puedo prometer es que intentaré llevar más cuidado en lo que eso respecta. ¡Besos y suerte!_

_**Keila:**__ ¡Me gustó lo de los exámenes de admisión! Sin duda es una buena idea para hacer callar a Salazar. Bueno,¡Espero tu opinión sobre este cap! ¡Saludos mágicos también de mi parte!_

_**Adri G. Cullen: **__¡Tú por aquí! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pues me alegro mucho de que a ti también te guste el fic. A ver si la próxima vez que entro a internet podemos ya charlar, que hace ya demasiado tiempo que no charlamos. Espero que te haya llegado mi correo. ¡Un besazo Adri!_

_**Pau tanamachi Malfoy: **__¡Hola de nuevo! No quiero ser curiosa… pero ¿Qué es eso de la prepa? Por como lo dices no debe ser algo muy agradable. Bueno, que estoy muy contenta de que hayas escogido mi fic para seguir leyendo. Pero creo que nada te debería de quitar tiempo (si es eso) para escribir, si te gusta, claro. ¡Venga, un beso muy fuerte!_

_**Eli Granger de Malfoy:**__ ¡Uy! ¡Espero que no estés muerta! Jajaja Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, aunque haya tardado tres semanas en actualizar. ¡De verdad que lo siento! Ya me cuentas que te ha parecido este capi. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Ariadna:**__ ¡Hola! Pues gracias por leerme y escribirme el review. Un beso._

_**Bueno, pues terminé por esta vez.**_

_**Espero que todavía tengáis ganas para, una vez más, adentraros en los mágicos confines de un Hogwarts de 1837. Para continuar con el misterio.**_

_**MAGHIKA**_


	12. Un favor para Galiana

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 12: Un favor para Galiana_

- Hoy nos dejan ir a Hosmeade – había pasado otro día ante mi mirada, y veía cómo el tiempo pasaba imperturbable por mí. – pero deberemos de volver pronto. Va a hacer frío. – Miré a Leonard.

- ¿Hoy? – Miré el cielo encapotado que se veía a través del ventanal.

- Claro, te lo dije ayer. Nos dejarán pasar allí la tarde.

- ¡Hermione, espera! – Galiana bajaba las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas precipitadamente. La noche anterior había vuelto tan tarde de la biblioteca que ni siquiera ella estaba despierta y no había vuelto a hablar con nadie más.

- Nikel me dio esto para que te lo entregara. – me tendió el prometido libro. Mi vista se detuvo en la portada de cuero, dónde unas letras plateadas, sobre un fondo negro se erguían para mostrar el título de "Acertijos y paradojas" de Halfport.

- Me lo podía haber entregado él mismo – dije algo molesta. Galiana permaneció muda, lo que no interpreté como algo positivo.

- ¿Vas a ir otra vez a la biblioteca? – me preguntó Galiana.

- No creo que vaya a volver a coger prestados más los libros de nadie. Esta tarde a ver si me puedo hacer con los míos propios – dije, mientras observaba el tomo que aún sostenía entre mis brazos.

- Hermione, te tengo que pedir un favor. – enarqué una ceja, ante la petición de Galiana.

- A decir verdad, yo también. – dije en una mueca. – No tengo nada de dinero para comprar los libros… ¿No sabrías de algún trabajo o… algo para poder tener aunque sea para el material? – Galiana me miró a punto de reír.

- Estás loca. – resolvió alegremente. – Tienes una amiga que tiene una fortuna que casi nadie de aquí soñaría en tener y sólo piensas en buscar trabajo para comprar cuatro libros.

- No te voy a pedir dinero – dije firmemente. – Bastante has hecho ya por mí.

- Me estás comenzando a ofender – cruzó sus brazos, poniendo una mueca sarcástica. - ¿Qué clase de amiga sería…?

- Te advierto que en cabezota no me gana nadie.

- Está bien. Mira. Hagamos un trato – cedió ella. – Me tienes que dejar que te pague el material y lo que yo desee comprarte – miré hacia otra parte, incómoda. – Si tú a cambio me ayudas a sacar el curso. Soy una pésima estudiante. – sonreí.

- ¿Clases…particulares?

- Algo así.

- Me parece insuficiente, de todas formas. Y en eso te puede ayudar tu hermano.

- ¿Mi hermano? Él siempre tiene cosas mejores que hacer. Además es menor que yo. – Nikel tenía 16 años pero lo habían adelantado de curso por sus buenos resultados académicos.

- Está bien. Pero sigue siendo poca cosa.

- Pues… Además tienes que hacerme un favor. Te lo intenté pedir ayer, pero mi hermano andaba cerca. Siempre anda cerca. – Concluyó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras. – Nos sentamos en las butacas de terciopelo rojo. –¿De qué se trata?

- Verás… Es algo importante.

En ese instante apareció de detrás del retrato de la cantante de ópera la figura de Nikel, andando bastante deprisa hacia su habitación. Sus ojos, en ese instante cogiendo una tonalidad más tierra que nunca, se posaron en mí con una calidez indescriptible. Era un rostro valiente, con esos aires fantásticos de caballero de leyendas. De nuevo apareció con el cabello revuelto, pero eso solamente lo hacía más imponente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el libro que sujetaban mis manos. Intenté descifrar esa inquietante mirada fugaz.

- Nikel ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – le preguntó su amigo, que ahora estaba pasando el rato contando chistes a Evelyn y las demás, y su audiencia era bastante concurrida.

- Ahora no, Leo, tengo prisa. – le instó. Subió por las escaleras, pero enseguida volvió a reaparecer, con el paso decidido de antes. Le clavé la mirada de nuevo. Galiana me miró a mí, algo aturdida, con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada, vagamente dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Hermano! – le llamó para mi desconcierto.

- ¿Qué? – rugió él, claramente molesto por haber expuesto su parentesco en público.

- ¿Esta tarde vas a venir a Hosmeade?

- No creo que pueda. – fue su escueta respuesta, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia mí que solamente yo pude percibir. – Además no tengo nada que comprar. – Y en seguida desapareció de nuevo tras la entrada de la sala común. Galiana la miró, entre contrariada y ofendida.

- Le gusta estar sólo. – constaté, al cabo de un rato en silencio. Abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero al instante cambió de parecer, y decidió callar.

- ¿Qué? – El exigí, algo enfadada. Miré de nuevo el libro negro que se hallaba entre mis manos. No me gustaba nada esa expresión que me dirigía.

- Déjalo.

- Bueno, y ¿qué favor era ese? – dije, intentando desviar el tema. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie interesado en nuestra conversación ni demasiado cerca para escuchar. Intuía por dónde andarían los tiros.

- Se trata de Salazar.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – susurré. – Sabes de sobra que es muy peligroso. No deberías…

- No. – Bajó la mirada. – Mi padre me tiene más vigilada que nunca. Lo sé. Pero tengo que hablar con él cuánto antes.

- No creo que sea bueno que insistas. Salazar, no creo que él… - Balbuceé.

- No puedo esperar más. – calló un instante. – Los ambientes en Hogwarts andan bastante caldeados. Hay ciertas tensiones. Lo puedo percibir ahora más que nunca. Además mi padre se muestra más nervioso que de costumbre. – Se mordió la lengua y clavó sus dos ojos verdes en mi rostro.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Salazar?

- Estoy segura. Creo que intentan echarlo del colegio. – Arrugué el ceño, imperturbable.

- Ya veo.

- El tiempo apremia. Y necesito hablar con él, Hermione. Sé que algo… pasa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – pregunté temerosa. No me hacía ninguna gracia todo lo que tuviera que ver con Salazar. Cuanto más lejos de ese hombre mejor que mejor.

- Necesito que el día de año nuevo alejes a mi padre del colegio. Así podré acercarme a él. – Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Murmuré - ¿Yo? Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Tú padre? Ni siquiera me conoce. Sería absurdo. – Parpadeé varias veces, algo molesta.

- Mi plan es perfecto. Y tú eres prácticamente perfecta, Hermione – Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente. – Necesito alejar a mi padre sólo una noche. Solamente te pido una noche. – Parecía que sus lágrimas iban a surgir de nuevo. Parecía demasiado. No, no debía ceder. Era peligroso. Pero, por otro lado, inexplicablemente ella había sido mi protectora todos aquellos días, prestándome ayuda.

- Bien. – Cedí de mala gana, cómo siempre. – Cuéntame.

- ¡Gracias, GRACIAS! – me estrechó entre sus brazos, presa de una alegría súbita. – Subamos arriba, que creo que ya no queda nadie allí y te cuento. – Nos levantamos de las butacas y subimos a la habitación. Dejé el libro encima de la cama, y lo observé, pensativa. Me senté después y ella se sentó a mi lado. Cómo habíamos previsto por allí no había nadie más.

- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para poder alejar a Godric….A tu padre – me corregí – de aquí, el día de año nuevo? – Me sonrió picaronamente. Esa sonrisa no me tranquilizó en absoluto, sino que me hizo ponerme tensa.

- En año nuevo creo haber escuchado por ahí que hay una final de Quidditch. – Fruncí el cejo.

- Eso he oído yo también – corroboré de mala gana.

- Pues bien. Si un grupo bastante numeroso de personas de último curso deciden ir, cómo todavía no han cumplido la mayoría de edad, tendrá que acompañarles un adulto. Ese adulto será mi padre. – concluyó, con tono dramático.

- Imposible. – Resoplé. – No. No dará resultado. ¿Cómo lo vamos a poder convencer?

- Por favor…

- Primero – recapacité – tendríamos que reunir por lo menos a unas veinte personas que quieran venir. Además, no tenemos entradas.

- Leonard las tiene – me recordó ella.

- En tal caso después deberíamos convencer a tu padre. – suspiré, y después la miré. – Es una locura. – Ella hizo una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, pero dime que al menos lo intentarás. –Me pregunté apesadumbrada, por qué narices a estos no les daban las típicas vacaciones de Navidad. La miré de nuevo, y en sus ojos pude ver una llamita de esperanza.

- Lo intentaré. – Dije, a regañadientes.

- Me conformo con eso. – Sus últimas palabras transcurrieron mientras yo me preguntaba cómo diablos iba a hacer todo aquello yo sola. Se levantó de repente. – Tengo que ir a ver si mi padre necesita que le compre algo de Hosmeade esta tarde. Después nos vemos. – Se giró sobre sus talones una última vez – Gracias Hermione. – y desapareció tras la puerta.

Me quedé sola. A veces agradezco la soledad, porque me permite poder pensar con más claridad. Iba a hacer un favor absurdo, pero yo de mientras seguía atrapada en el siglo XIX, esperando que llegase el año nuevo. Me tendí sobre la cama. Ir a ver un partido de Quidditch es lo que menos me apetecía. Mi hilo de pensamientos, voló hacia una escena de hacía apenas dos días. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese endeble? ¿Tocando su violín? O con aquella rubia, Jane. Qué más da. Asqueroso.

Algo me dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil, fuera como fuese. Me incorporé de nuevo. Sentí el extraño embrujo que en mí dimanaba el libro negro, el de los acertijos. Lo volví a asir entre mis manos y lo abrí. Entonces resbaló un pequeño pergamino plegado entre mis manos. Miré el trozo, un poco confusa. Un poco más consciente abrí el pergamino. El contenido era escueto, pero conciso, y no tenía remitente.

_Muerte Al Ñu_

_Atardece, Nadie Anda_

_Ante Las Alas Solitarias Serás Embrujada_

_Impresionante Ser Entraña Nieve, Esclavos, Lodo_

_Luego Añora Gotas Oscuras_

Sonreí para mí. Porque eran unos versos tan extraños que tan sólo podía tratarse de otro acertijo de Nikel. Me picó la curiosidad de por qué le gustaba mantener aquel extraño juego. Que a mí me encantaba. Me mordí la lengua, y pasé la yema del dedo por el pergamino. Lo leí unas veces más y lo conseguí memorizar. Aparentemente sabía que no tenía ni pizca de sentido todo ese torrente de palabras. Se creía muy listo. Ya vería de qué era capaz.

***

Hosmeade nunca había sido un pueblo grande, y en esta época, menos que nunca. Aunque no por ello dejara de ser totalmente encantador bajo los copos posados en los tejados de sus casitas, que parecían de porcelana, y además en un valle rodeado de montañas, entre las cuales hubiera retumbado fácilmente el eco de un silbido de águila. Era un pueblo con un encanto especial, que me habría sido imposible describir, pues, aunque muchas de las construcciones que había conocido tan bien en mi tiempo, todavía no habían sido levantadas, sus calles me resultaban del todo conocidas. Pero con unas tonalidades que te sumían profundamente en un aire de época, mientras una se limitaba, tristemente, a no aparentar nada de asombro, ya que mis emociones sólo podía compartirlas con alguien conocedor de la verdad en que estaba. Y esa persona no estaba por allí, y menos para soportar unas exclamaciones, que, estoy segura, habría calificado de absurdas y de estúpidas. La emoción no la podía contener más. Empezaba a latir en mi corazón el disfrutar del privilegio de estar en aquella época. Tan misteriosa, tan encantadora, y, según muchos de mis libros, tan oscura. Era un placer que del todo había estado ignorando todos estos días, ya que mi cabeza había estado demasiado compungida buscando el modo de volver.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Hacerme con una vida que no era la mía, lejos de mi mundo. Pero había llegado un momento en que algo dentro de mí me susurró unas palabras concisas: "Disfruta, por una vez en tu vida", me había suplicado la voz. Era verdad que, pensándolo profundamente, debía de ser una de las privilegiadas de poder visitar tiempos remotos.

- La librería de aquí es bastante cutre – Dijo mi lado Clarish. Íbamos las cinco bien abrigadas, bajo un mantón de plumas. La tarde arreciaba, parecía que pronto iba a haber una fuerte tormenta. Éramos los pocos que habíamos decidido abandonar el colegio para adentrarnos en una tarde invernal, con ese fuerte viento característico del invierno. Pero yo necesitaba comprar demasiadas cosas.

- Es mucho mejor la del Callejón Diagon

- Lo sé. Allí si he tenido el placer de ir. – Que no hubieran hecho ninguna pregunta de dónde provenía exactamente yo, no excluía que fuese una inculta. Las cinco entramos en el pequeño establecimiento, agradeciendo una oleada de calor que el interior de la tienda desprendía. En seguida salió el dependiente.

- ¿Qué desean las señoritas? – dijo sonriendo.

- Venimos de Hogwarts – aclaró Galiana, quitándose la capucha de su abrigo. El dependiente era un anciano y pareció reconocerla al acto. – Aunque el curso dio comienzo en Septiembre, nos preguntábamos si podíais conseguir estos libros – le tendió la lista con los libros que ellas me habían apuntado.

- Tardarán alrededor de una semana en llegar. – murmuró.

- ¿Tanto? – dije yo, sin poderme reprimir. El dependiente asintió. – En invierno los encargos tardan a veces mucho más. – Se mesó la corta barba que lucía – pero éste estoy seguro de que no lo vamos a poder conseguir. – Nos volvió a tender de nuevo la lista y fijé mi vista en el título del libro que señalaba. Mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas.

- ¿Labores de una buena bruja de hogar? ¿Qué diantres…? – Las chicas me miraron cómo no entendiéndome. - ¿Eso es una asignatura? – les pregunté cada vez más perpleja y en un tono demasiado agudo.

- ¿No lo sabías? – me dijo Galiana por lo bajini, porque el vendedor prorrumpió en una mueca sarcástica. – Es que los libros son para ella – se excusó. – Se va a reincorporar al curso a partir de Enero.

- Ya. – dijo, divertido.

- Un momento, un momento – dije, en son de paz. - ¿Y eso lo da todo el mundo?

- Las chicas. Claro. – me contestó Elisabeth. Respiré hondo. Vale. Estoy en el siglo XIX. Supongo que cosas de este estilo serán normales.

- ¿Damos una asignatura más que los chicos? – dije, meneando la lista de libros ante sus caras, que estaban tan perplejas cómo la mía.

- No… Ellos en vez de esta dan Defensa contra las artes oscuras. – Prorrumpí en sonoras carcajadas.

- Será una broma – todas menearon la cabeza negativamente, muy serias, mientras yo recuperaba la compostura. – Está bien. No pasa nada. – Me volví y miré de nuevo al vendedor. – Me cambiaré a Defensa. – dije resueltamente. - ¿Podréis traer ese libro? Confío en que mandaréis el pedido a Hogwarts con el apellido de Granger.

- Sin problema. Lo que la señorita desee - y se lo apuntó en un pergamino con un breve movimiento de varita.

- Hermione. No te puedes cambiar de clase. Esa es de chicos. – me dijo Galiana en mi oído. Fruncí el cejo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Que no van a dejar cambiarte de clase. – Salimos de la tienda y todas intentaban que entrara en razón.

- La asignatura de labores es muy útil…

- ¡A quién se le pudo ocurrir poner semejante asignatura! – exclamé. – Es una cosa totalmente inútil. Como lo es la adivinación. – afirmé rotundamente. Las chicas se taparon la boca cómo si hubiera proferido la mayor ofensa.

- Pues para cambiarte tendrás que hablar con alguno de los fundadores – dijo Evelyn con notable resquemor. Comprendí que los fundadores hacían el papel de directores de Hogwarts.

- Menudo problema. – dije, sarcásticamente.

Seguidamente pasamos por una tienda dónde vendían ingredientes para pociones.

- Espero que pociones al menos las enseñen a todos y todas – les dije, con cierto retintín. Me miraron cansinamente. Compré lo necesario con el dinero que me había dado Galiana. También me compré alguna túnica más del colegio, y encargué otro abrigo, una falda (a petición de ellas, claro) y una blusa y un vestido sencillo de color marrón claro. Mientras me probaba la ropa me sentía como una de esas niñas que van a las fiestas de disfraces de época. Cargada de bolsas con todo con lo que había comprado, nos sentamos a pasar la tarde en "Las Tres Escobas" aunque me sorprendió que ya existiera la cafetería.

Nos dispusimos en una mesa cerca de la chimenea, y allí mitigamos nuestro entumecimiento. Pronto llegaron un grupo de chicos que decidieron sentarse con nosotras. Entre ellos estaban Leonard, Ray (el chico de las cartas), y muchos más que no conocía. Enseguida me presentaron a todos. Leonard se sentó a mi lado, lo que permitió estar mucho más cómoda.

- Leo… Quería preguntarte algo. – Leonard interrumpió su atención a la conversación que tenía el resto sobre unas habladurías de una casa dónde todavía se criaban dragones.

- ¿Sí?

- Es… – suspiré. Allá iba. Para bien o para mal. – sobre la final de Quidditch. – A Leonard le salieron chispas de emoción en los ojos. Galiana, a mi otro lado me miró con mal disimulo. Y yo intenté no revelar mi preocupación.

- ¿Piensas venir?

- ¿De cuántas entradas puedes disponer? – le pregunté.

- Menuda pregunta. Mi padre tiene muchos contactos y puede conseguir tantas cómo queramos. – Me miró entornando los ojos, haciendo un ademán de sospecha – ¿Qué planes surcan por tu cabeza, pequeña gacela? – Reí. Gacela.

- Pues que la verdad es que me gusta bastante el Quidditch.

- Empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma, _Monsieur_.

- Me gustaría ir a la final de año nuevo. – dije, contradiciendo mis pensamientos.

- ¡Genial!

- Pero – torció el gesto. – Creo que no nos dejarán salir del colegio por nuestra cuenta.

- Mi padre…

- Tu padre no me puede sacar a mí también. – dije, con un poco de exasperación. – Mira, mi idea es hacer que esto sea como una pequeña "excursión" con algunos de último año que quieran venir con nosotros para ir a ver la final. Creo que nos dejarán.

- No es mala idea. Pero… Alguien nos debería de acompañar, ya que iremos como estudiantes del colegio.

- Eso lo soluciono yo – dije con una sonrisa. – tu ocúpate de conseguir las entradas. – sus ojos se iluminaron todavía más.

- ¿Trato hecho?

- Por supuesto. – y nos cruzamos las mano.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, pequeña gacela. – Bebí otro sorbo de té de naranjo riéndome entre dientes. Leonard se puso de pie captando la atención de todos los que rodeaban la mesa.

- Hemos propuesto hacer un pequeño viaje a la final de Quidditch para los que vamos a último curso y necesitamos saber cuál es la gente que estaría dispuesta a venir al evento.

- ¿Pero eso quién lo organiza? Creí que no podíamos salir de Hogwarts durante el curso. – dijo un chico alto con el pelo negro azabache.

- Aquí el servidor y Granger lo organizamos – la concurrencia me examinó con la mirada y yo agaché la cabeza.

- Pues a mí me encantaría ir. No se ven finales de Quidditch todos los días entre Francia y Noruega. – dijo uno, mientras a algunos también se les veía con buenos ánimos deportivos.

- Mañana – irrumpí yo – apuntaremos en una lista a todos los que quieran venir – Las caras de los chavales se llenaron de emoción al contemplar tal posibilidad. – Así que pensadlo bien.

- Haced pasar la voz entre todos los de último curso. – añadió Leonard. – Cuántos más seamos más sencillo será todo. – Yo levanté una ceja. Para mí no iba a ser precisamente sencillo. La verdad es que a mí me quedaba hacer la parte más difícil que era consultar al mismísimo Godric si se podría hacer eso, y que él mismo nos acompañara. Galiana me sonrió abiertamente, moviendo los labios pronunciando un "gracias" inaudible.

Se abrió la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas" junto con una buena ventisca de aire congelado. Aparecieron una serie de profesores con unos paquetes en sus manos, por lo que supuse que se trataba de las compras que habían efectuado en el pueblo. El camarero hizo una leve reverencia porque había entrado a su establecimiento Helga Hufflepuf. La mujer tenía la cabeza repleta de bellos bucles castaños que le caían en cascada por sus hombros. Tenía los ojos pequeños, pero aún así se podía vislumbrar una bruja sabia que emanaba gran poder. Me pregunté por qué demonios ella y Rowena habrían tolerado esa burda asignatura de Labores de no sé qué del hogar. Se sentó con los otros adultos y pidiendo algo caliente empezaron una ardua conversación. Los chavales que me rodeaban ya hacían caso omiso a la intrusión y seguían haciendo planes para la final de Quidditch, y otros temas que escapaban de mi interés.

Me hundí en mi asiento e intenté escuchar lo que decía Helga y esos profesores.

- Una amenaza oscura. Sabíamos que podía volver a ocurrir. Sea quien sea se encuentra cerca.

- Tampoco hay que exagerar. No hay datos concisos.

- Hay nuevas revelaciones. Ya las sabes. – Me enfurruñé. No conseguía escuchar nada más y eso sólo hacía que incrementar mi curiosidad. En eso que la puerta del establecimiento se volvió a abrir con un sonoro tintineo y la típica brisa, ahora impregnada con copos de nieve. Enseguida me crucé de brazos y me puse de mal humor. Maldita sea. Eran de nuevo esos Slytherin. Maldije otra vez por lo bajo, mientras observaba que se situaban en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Busqué con la mirada y encontré al rubio, quién también pareció haberse percatado de mi presencia. Me dirigió una de esas frías miradas y después decidió ignorarme. Desde el otro día ya no había vuelto a hablar con él. La amenaza de los otros me importaba poco. Vi cómo se sentaba al lado de la rubia, Jane, y entablaban de nuevo conversación. Draco también había estado comprando algunas cosas porque las había esparcido a su alrededor con sumo cuidado y orden. Siempre tan escrupuloso. Miré hacia otro lado, porque estaba harta de escrutarlos. Palpé, con cierto desinterés el bolsillo de mi abrigo, que colgaba detrás de mi butaca. Hallé el trocito de pergamino. Había memorizado el acertijo, pero estudiar aquellas palabras escritas le daban un encanto singular. Aquellos trazos tan iguales, tan perfectos. Era muy distinta a la letra de Malfoy, pero aún así tenía un estilismo equilibrado y un trazo prácticamente perfecto.

El resto de mis compañeros de mesa seguía con su ávida charla, y yo mantenía mi mutismo. Repasé las líneas una vez más, que parecían inconexas entre sí. Agudicé mi ingenio, tanto, que hasta prácticamente me aislé del mundo; un fenómeno que solía suceder cuándo me invadía algo emocionante cómo esto. Pasados unos minutos esbocé algo parecido a una sonrisa de triunfo. Una vez más lo había logrado. Aunque el resultado me dejó un poco perturbada. Me levanté de mi asiento, aún obstinada en mi tarea mental, y fui directa a los lavabos. Entré y me miré al mugriento espejo, que me devolvía la mirada. No parecía la misma que había abandonado hacía días_ el otro Hogwarts._ Me eché algo de agua a la cara. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano fría me agarraba de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta, con algo de violencia. El corazón se me desbordó, y tuve que pestañear un par de veces hasta ser consciente de quién tenía delante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pude balbucear, a malas penas. Draco se limitó a observarme. Sus ojos hielo traspasaron lo más hondo de mi ser. Y yo contuve el impulso de salir corriendo. Miré ahí donde apretaba fuerte y mecánicamente mi muñeca, con los ojos como platos, de forma que mi reacción no fue premeditada.

- ¿A ti que te parece? – dijo arrogantemente. Desde luego, siempre acabábamos en los aseos de cualquier sitio. Me percaté de lo endiabladamente cerca que estaba de mí. ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me harán tus… ellos si me ven contigo? – le insté, tan fríamente cómo pude.

- ¿Por eso llevas dos días evitándome? – siseó.

- No te he estado evitando. – murmuré, incapaz de mantener por mucho más la compostura. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Malfoy me empujó detrás de la puerta, dónde quedé prácticamente aplastada junto al cuerpo de Draco. Respiré hondo. Uno, dos, tres…. Cuatro, CINCO… Seguimos detrás de la penumbra de la puerta. A través de la rendija del eje abierto de la puerta se veía la silueta del _querido_ primo de Malfoy. Contuve la respiración. Escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón ahí debajo. Escuchaba su respiración, su olor, su calor. La oscuridad. Era demasiado. No podría soportarlo demasiado tiempo. Demasiada ración de Draco. Cerré los ojos con fiereza, cómo siempre que una situación se me desbordaba. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello y lo acarició peligrosamente. Un escalofrío estalló en mi espalda. Mientras en mi curpo surgía aprensión, y algo de ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Lizardo examinó su alrededor, cómo buscando una prueba inequívoca de algo. Pero, momentos después abandonó los aseos, dando un portazo. Yo reprimí un ridículo suspiro. Me separé de él bruscamente, cómo si quemase, empujándolo con violencia.

- Bueno, ¡para qué me buscabas! ¡Supongo que no había un lugar mejor, claro que no…! – dije violenta y bruscamente, recobrando mi ser.

- Necesitaba saber si habías hablado ya con Galiana sobre… Slytherin. – Susurró como si fuera lo más obvio, ignorando mi mal humor.

- ¡¿Para qué?! – chillé, porque no tenía ni idea de qué me estaba hablando. El emitió un bufido.

- El plan.

- Claro, claro. El plan. – esperó, expectante a que le diera la respuesta que buscaba, que era sin duda si ya había explicado a Galiana o Salazar todo para que nos ayudaran a volver mediante un sortilegio. – Pues… - titubeé. –No.

- ¿No le has contado todavía nada a Galiana? – dijo, incrédulo. Ahora él parecía enfadado. Yo me mordí el labio, con cierta culpabilidad, y pude ver dibujada la decepción en su rostro afilado.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Aún no he podido. – Dije, como si fuera un insulto. No, decididamente no aguanto a Malfoy.

- ¿A qué se supone que estás esperando? ¿A que nos maten? – siseó con más arrogancia de la acostumbrada.

- Para ti es muy fácil, claro. – Le espeté. El bufó de nuevo.

- Sólo. Escúchame bien. – Dijo, terriblemente irritado. – Te juro que si me cruzo en el camino de ese antepasado de Potter – parecía que escupía cada una de sus palabras – no dudaré en matarle. A ver si así te espabilas y vas moviendo tus piezas. Ya vale de jueguecitos.

- ¡Pero no debemos cambiar nada…! – Mi voz resonó en mis oídos histéricamente.

- Granger. Lo sé. – dijo, con repulsión.

- Haré lo que pueda. – Me excusé. – No puedo prometer nada. – Dije, todavía rabiosa.

- Eso no basta. Y lo sabes.

- No tengo la culpa de estar aquí. – puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Otra vez con esas? Es tarde para lamentaciones. – lo miré con desafío.

- Has comprado las cosas para empezar el nuevo curso. –le acusé. – Sabes que no nos libraremos de unas clases aquí.

- Como tú. – hizo una mueca. – Pero yo no voy jugando por ahí con mis amiguitos – lo miré con incredulidad. Me dirigí a la puerta, y en el último instante giré sobre mis talones – Será mejor que esperes un rato en salir. Si no, van a sospechar. – Dije tan fríamente con voz cursi y atropellada. Le eché una última ojeada antes de marchar a mi butaca. Jamás había visto a Malfoy tan alto, tan frío, tan letal. Después de todo no sería capaz de matar a Nikel cuándo supiera quién era. ¿O sí? No, es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo así.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Leonard cuándo volví a su lado, con el resto.

- Sí. ¿Por? – dije, crispada.

- No sé. – dijo, haciéndose el distraído, mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía.

En seguida nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, y nos fuimos del local y, atravesando el frío paisaje volvimos al calor de Hogwarts, nuestro hogar. Galiana enseguida se fue a dormir, yo coloqué todas las cosas que había comprado por orden y volví a bajar junto al crepitar de la hoguera, y de una novela que me habían dejado y que me encantaba leer antes de ir a dormir. Allí se encontraba también Leonard.

- ¿Iba en serio lo del Quidditch? – me dijo, sobresaltando mi lectura nocturna.

- Sí. – Me reafirmé, aunque sin demasiada emoción en mi voz.

- Verás cómo lo pasamos bien.

- No lo dudo.

- Se te nota cada vez más apagada – comentó. – Hace unos días…

- ¿Qué?

- Parecías más enérgica. Ahora pareces como apagada. Te dejas llevar por las circunstancias. – Levanté mis ojos del libro de nuevo.

- Ha sido todo muy rápido.

- Será eso.

- Claro. – volví a leer y a hacer caso omiso a mi compañero de butaca (si se podía llamar así).

- Nikel está raro últimamente. – siguió él. Levanté mi vista del libro de nuevo.

- ¿Si? – dije, sin mucha curiosidad.

- Está más solitario que nunca. Parece que trame algo.

- Serán las vacaciones – contesté yo, de nuevo.

- Sí. Las vacaciones. – hubo otros breves momentos de silencio, mientras yo me sumergía en el libro.

- He visto… - levanté otra vez mi vista del libro, cansinamente.

- ¿El qué? – Pregunté, con mayor brusquedad. Leo hizo como si no hubiera notado nada. Intentó escoger bien sus palabras.

- En Las Tres Escobas... Bueno. Déjalo. Me voy a dormir.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- ¿Te interesa? – fabricó una mirada sutil.

- Depende. Dímelo.

- He visto que has entrado a los lavabos. – dijo, con aire confidencial. Yo sonreí sin ganas.

- Ostras, Leo, este descubrimiento deberías de hacérselo saber al ministro. – dije, con una mueca burlona. – no sabías que eras tan observador.

- No lo sabes bien, _Monsieur_ – dijo, sin poder reprimir su acento francés. – Porque después a entrado tu amigo el Slytherin, antes de qué tú salieras – dijo, acusatoriamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo me tienes vigilada? – Le tiré el cojín más próximo, al ver la cara de triunfo que tenía.

- No te tengo vigilada.

- Ya. Claro.

- Estás obsesionada con él.

- ¿Qué diablos dices? – Pregunté, algo furiosa. – No estoy obsesionada. ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería.

- Sí lo estás. Y no sé de dónde viene, ni qué clase de persona es. Pero te aseguro y está claro, que no es trigo limpio. – _Vaya, ¿No me digas?,_ pensé, mientras intentaba salir de aquella desastrosa situación. Cerré el libro con brusquedad y me marché a mi habitación sin despedirme de él, con un evidente enfado. Me senté en mi cama y me cogí las rodillas. ¿Tenía razón Leo? ¿Estaba obsesionada con…? Estaba equivocado, desde luego. Que estupidez. Si había habido dos ocasiones tremendamente sacadas de lugar con Malfoy, habían sido dos casualidades como dos casas. Eso no significaba nada de nada. Era repugnante, sencillamente. Vaya estupidez.

Dejé vagar mi mente, lejos de cualquier lavabo y, sin proponérmelo, ante mis ojos aparecieron las palabras que había descifrado del acertijo de Nikel:

MAÑANA A LAS SEIS EN EL LAGO, palabras que constituían las iníciales de cada palabra del acertijo.

_Capítulo 12: Un favor para Galiana_

- Hoy nos dejan ir a Hosmeade – había pasado otro día ante mi mirada, y veía cómo el tiempo pasaba imperturbable por mí. – pero deberemos de volver pronto. Va a hacer frío. – Miré a Leonard.

- ¿Hoy? – Miré el cielo encapotado que se veía a través del ventanal.

- Claro, te lo dije ayer. Nos dejarán pasar allí la tarde.

- ¡Hermione, espera! – Galiana bajaba las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas precipitadamente. La noche anterior había vuelto tan tarde de la biblioteca que ni siquiera ella estaba despierta y no había vuelto a hablar con nadie más.

- Nikel me dio esto para que te lo entregara. – me tendió el prometido libro. Mi vista se detuvo en la portada de cuero, dónde unas letras plateadas, sobre un fondo negro se erguían para mostrar el título de "Acertijos y paradojas" de Halfport.

- Me lo podía haber entregado él mismo – dije algo molesta. Galiana permaneció muda, lo que no interpreté como algo positivo.

- ¿Vas a ir otra vez a la biblioteca? – me preguntó Galiana.

- No creo que vaya a volver a coger prestados más los libros de nadie. Esta tarde a ver si me puedo hacer con los míos propios – dije, mientras observaba el tomo que aún sostenía entre mis brazos.

- Hermione, te tengo que pedir un favor. – enarqué una ceja, ante la petición de Galiana.

- A decir verdad, yo también. – dije en una mueca. – No tengo nada de dinero para comprar los libros… ¿No sabrías de algún trabajo o… algo para poder tener aunque sea para el material? – Galiana me miró a punto de reír.

- Estás loca. – resolvió alegremente. – Tienes una amiga que tiene una fortuna que casi nadie de aquí soñaría en tener y sólo piensas en buscar trabajo para comprar cuatro libros.

- No te voy a pedir dinero – dije firmemente. – Bastante has hecho ya por mí.

- Me estás comenzando a ofender – cruzó sus brazos, poniendo una mueca sarcástica. - ¿Qué clase de amiga sería…?

- Te advierto que en cabezota no me gana nadie.

- Está bien. Mira. Hagamos un trato – cedió ella. – Me tienes que dejar que te pague el material y lo que yo desee comprarte – miré hacia otra parte, incómoda. – Si tú a cambio me ayudas a sacar el curso. Soy una pésima estudiante. – sonreí.

- ¿Clases…particulares?

- Algo así.

- Me parece insuficiente, de todas formas. Y en eso te puede ayudar tu hermano.

- ¿Mi hermano? Él siempre tiene cosas mejores que hacer. Además es menor que yo. – Nikel tenía 16 años pero lo habían adelantado de curso por sus buenos resultados académicos.

- Está bien. Pero sigue siendo poca cosa.

- Pues… Además tienes que hacerme un favor. Te lo intenté pedir ayer, pero mi hermano andaba cerca. Siempre anda cerca. – Concluyó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras. – Nos sentamos en las butacas de terciopelo rojo. –¿De qué se trata?

- Verás… Es algo importante.

En ese instante apareció de detrás del retrato de la cantante de ópera la figura de Nikel, andando bastante deprisa hacia su habitación. Sus ojos, en ese instante cogiendo una tonalidad más tierra que nunca, se posaron en mí con una calidez indescriptible. Era un rostro valiente, con esos aires fantásticos de caballero de leyendas. De nuevo apareció con el cabello revuelto, pero eso solamente lo hacía más imponente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el libro que sujetaban mis manos. Intenté descifrar esa inquietante mirada fugaz.

- Nikel ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? – le preguntó su amigo, que ahora estaba pasando el rato contando chistes a Evelyn y las demás, y su audiencia era bastante concurrida.

- Ahora no, Leo, tengo prisa. – le instó. Subió por las escaleras, pero enseguida volvió a reaparecer, con el paso decidido de antes. Le clavé la mirada de nuevo. Galiana me miró a mí, algo aturdida, con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada, vagamente dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Hermano! – le llamó para mi desconcierto.

- ¿Qué? – rugió él, claramente molesto por haber expuesto su parentesco en público.

- ¿Esta tarde vas a venir a Hosmeade?

- No creo que pueda. – fue su escueta respuesta, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia mí que solamente yo pude percibir. – Además no tengo nada que comprar. – Y en seguida desapareció de nuevo tras la entrada de la sala común. Galiana la miró, entre contrariada y ofendida.

- Le gusta estar sólo. – constaté, al cabo de un rato en silencio. Abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero al instante cambió de parecer, y decidió callar.

- ¿Qué? – El exigí, algo enfadada. Miré de nuevo el libro negro que se hallaba entre mis manos. No me gustaba nada esa expresión que me dirigía.

- Déjalo.

- Bueno, y ¿qué favor era ese? – dije, intentando desviar el tema. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie interesado en nuestra conversación ni demasiado cerca para escuchar. Intuía por dónde andarían los tiros.

- Se trata de Salazar.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – susurré. – Sabes de sobra que es muy peligroso. No deberías…

- No. – Bajó la mirada. – Mi padre me tiene más vigilada que nunca. Lo sé. Pero tengo que hablar con él cuánto antes.

- No creo que sea bueno que insistas. Salazar, no creo que él… - Balbuceé.

- No puedo esperar más. – calló un instante. – Los ambientes en Hogwarts andan bastante caldeados. Hay ciertas tensiones. Lo puedo percibir ahora más que nunca. Además mi padre se muestra más nervioso que de costumbre. – Se mordió la lengua y clavó sus dos ojos verdes en mi rostro.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Salazar?

- Estoy segura. Creo que intentan echarlo del colegio. – Arrugué el ceño, imperturbable.

- Ya veo.

- El tiempo apremia. Y necesito hablar con él, Hermione. Sé que algo… pasa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – pregunté temerosa. No me hacía ninguna gracia todo lo que tuviera que ver con Salazar. Cuanto más lejos de ese hombre mejor que mejor.

- Necesito que el día de año nuevo alejes a mi padre del colegio. Así podré acercarme a él. – Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Murmuré - ¿Yo? Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Tú padre? Ni siquiera me conoce. Sería absurdo. – Parpadeé varias veces, algo molesta.

- Mi plan es perfecto. Y tú eres prácticamente perfecta, Hermione – Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente. – Necesito alejar a mi padre sólo una noche. Solamente te pido una noche. – Parecía que sus lágrimas iban a surgir de nuevo. Parecía demasiado. No, no debía ceder. Era peligroso. Pero, por otro lado, inexplicablemente ella había sido mi protectora todos aquellos días, prestándome ayuda.

- Bien. – Cedí de mala gana, cómo siempre. – Cuéntame.

- ¡Gracias, GRACIAS! – me estrechó entre sus brazos, presa de una alegría súbita. – Subamos arriba, que creo que ya no queda nadie allí y te cuento. – Nos levantamos de las butacas y subimos a la habitación. Dejé el libro encima de la cama, y lo observé, pensativa. Me senté después y ella se sentó a mi lado. Cómo habíamos previsto por allí no había nadie más.

- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para poder alejar a Godric….A tu padre – me corregí – de aquí, el día de año nuevo? – Me sonrió picaronamente. Esa sonrisa no me tranquilizó en absoluto, sino que me hizo ponerme tensa.

- En año nuevo creo haber escuchado por ahí que hay una final de Quidditch. – Fruncí el cejo.

- Eso he oído yo también – corroboré de mala gana.

- Pues bien. Si un grupo bastante numeroso de personas de último curso deciden ir, cómo todavía no han cumplido la mayoría de edad, tendrá que acompañarles un adulto. Ese adulto será mi padre. – concluyó, con tono dramático.

- Imposible. – Resoplé. – No. No dará resultado. ¿Cómo lo vamos a poder convencer?

- Por favor…

- Primero – recapacité – tendríamos que reunir por lo menos a unas veinte personas que quieran venir. Además, no tenemos entradas.

- Leonard las tiene – me recordó ella.

- En tal caso después deberíamos convencer a tu padre. – suspiré, y después la miré. – Es una locura. – Ella hizo una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, pero dime que al menos lo intentarás. –Me pregunté apesadumbrada, por qué narices a estos no les daban las típicas vacaciones de Navidad. La miré de nuevo, y en sus ojos pude ver una llamita de esperanza.

- Lo intentaré. – Dije, a regañadientes.

- Me conformo con eso. – Sus últimas palabras transcurrieron mientras yo me preguntaba cómo diablos iba a hacer todo aquello yo sola. Se levantó de repente. – Tengo que ir a ver si mi padre necesita que le compre algo de Hosmeade esta tarde. Después nos vemos. – Se giró sobre sus talones una última vez – Gracias Hermione. – y desapareció tras la puerta.

Me quedé sola. A veces agradezco la soledad, porque me permite poder pensar con más claridad. Iba a hacer un favor absurdo, pero yo de mientras seguía atrapada en el siglo XIX, esperando que llegase el año nuevo. Me tendí sobre la cama. Ir a ver un partido de Quidditch es lo que menos me apetecía. Mi hilo de pensamientos, voló hacia una escena de hacía apenas dos días. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese endeble? ¿Tocando su violín? O con aquella rubia, Jane. Qué más da. Asqueroso.

Algo me dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil, fuera como fuese. Me incorporé de nuevo. Sentí el extraño embrujo que en mí dimanaba el libro negro, el de los acertijos. Lo volví a asir entre mis manos y lo abrí. Entonces resbaló un pequeño pergamino plegado entre mis manos. Miré el trozo, un poco confusa. Un poco más consciente abrí el pergamino. El contenido era escueto, pero conciso, y no tenía remitente.

_Muerte Al Ñu_

_Atardece, Nadie Anda_

_Ante Las Alas Solitarias Serás Embrujada_

_Impresionante Ser Entraña Nieve, Esclavos, Lodo_

_Luego Añora Gotas Oscuras_

Sonreí para mí. Porque eran unos versos tan extraños que tan sólo podía tratarse de otro acertijo de Nikel. Me picó la curiosidad de por qué le gustaba mantener aquel extraño juego. Que a mí me encantaba. Me mordí la lengua, y pasé la yema del dedo por el pergamino. Lo leí unas veces más y lo conseguí memorizar. Aparentemente sabía que no tenía ni pizca de sentido todo ese torrente de palabras. Se creía muy listo. Ya vería de qué era capaz.

***

Hosmeade nunca había sido un pueblo grande, y en esta época, menos que nunca. Aunque no por ello dejara de ser totalmente encantador bajo los copos posados en los tejados de sus casitas, que parecían de porcelana, y además en un valle rodeado de montañas, entre las cuales hubiera retumbado fácilmente el eco de un silbido de águila. Era un pueblo con un encanto especial, que me habría sido imposible describir, pues, aunque muchas de las construcciones que había conocido tan bien en mi tiempo, todavía no habían sido levantadas, sus calles me resultaban del todo conocidas. Pero con unas tonalidades que te sumían profundamente en un aire de época, mientras una se limitaba, tristemente, a no aparentar nada de asombro, ya que mis emociones sólo podía compartirlas con alguien conocedor de la verdad en que estaba. Y esa persona no estaba por allí, y menos para soportar unas exclamaciones, que, estoy segura, habría calificado de absurdas y de estúpidas. La emoción no la podía contener más. Empezaba a latir en mi corazón el disfrutar del privilegio de estar en aquella época. Tan misteriosa, tan encantadora, y, según muchos de mis libros, tan oscura. Era un placer que del todo había estado ignorando todos estos días, ya que mi cabeza había estado demasiado compungida buscando el modo de volver.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Hacerme con una vida que no era la mía, lejos de mi mundo. Pero había llegado un momento en que algo dentro de mí me susurró unas palabras concisas: "Disfruta, por una vez en tu vida", me había suplicado la voz. Era verdad que, pensándolo profundamente, debía de ser una de las privilegiadas de poder visitar tiempos remotos.

- La librería de aquí es bastante cutre – Dijo mi lado Clarish. Íbamos las cinco bien abrigadas, bajo un mantón de plumas. La tarde arreciaba, parecía que pronto iba a haber una fuerte tormenta. Éramos los pocos que habíamos decidido abandonar el colegio para adentrarnos en una tarde invernal, con ese fuerte viento característico del invierno. Pero yo necesitaba comprar demasiadas cosas.

- Es mucho mejor la del Callejón Diagon

- Lo sé. Allí si he tenido el placer de ir. – Que no hubieran hecho ninguna pregunta de dónde provenía exactamente yo, no excluía que fuese una inculta. Las cinco entramos en el pequeño establecimiento, agradeciendo una oleada de calor que el interior de la tienda desprendía. En seguida salió el dependiente.

- ¿Qué desean las señoritas? – dijo sonriendo.

- Venimos de Hogwarts – aclaró Galiana, quitándose la capucha de su abrigo. El dependiente era un anciano y pareció reconocerla al acto. – Aunque el curso dio comienzo en Septiembre, nos preguntábamos si podíais conseguir estos libros – le tendió la lista con los libros que ellas me habían apuntado.

- Tardarán alrededor de una semana en llegar. – murmuró.

- ¿Tanto? – dije yo, sin poderme reprimir. El dependiente asintió. – En invierno los encargos tardan a veces mucho más. – Se mesó la corta barba que lucía – pero éste estoy seguro de que no lo vamos a poder conseguir. – Nos volvió a tender de nuevo la lista y fijé mi vista en el título del libro que señalaba. Mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas.

- ¿Labores de una buena bruja de hogar? ¿Qué diantres…? – Las chicas me miraron cómo no entendiéndome. - ¿Eso es una asignatura? – les pregunté cada vez más perpleja y en un tono demasiado agudo.

- ¿No lo sabías? – me dijo Galiana por lo bajini, porque el vendedor prorrumpió en una mueca sarcástica. – Es que los libros son para ella – se excusó. – Se va a reincorporar al curso a partir de Enero.

- Ya. – dijo, divertido.

- Un momento, un momento – dije, en son de paz. - ¿Y eso lo da todo el mundo?

- Las chicas. Claro. – me contestó Elisabeth. Respiré hondo. Vale. Estoy en el siglo XIX. Supongo que cosas de este estilo serán normales.

- ¿Damos una asignatura más que los chicos? – dije, meneando la lista de libros ante sus caras, que estaban tan perplejas cómo la mía.

- No… Ellos en vez de esta dan Defensa contra las artes oscuras. – Prorrumpí en sonoras carcajadas.

- Será una broma – todas menearon la cabeza negativamente, muy serias, mientras yo recuperaba la compostura. – Está bien. No pasa nada. – Me volví y miré de nuevo al vendedor. – Me cambiaré a Defensa. – dije resueltamente. - ¿Podréis traer ese libro? Confío en que mandaréis el pedido a Hogwarts con el apellido de Granger.

- Sin problema. Lo que la señorita desee - y se lo apuntó en un pergamino con un breve movimiento de varita.

- Hermione. No te puedes cambiar de clase. Esa es de chicos. – me dijo Galiana en mi oído. Fruncí el cejo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Que no van a dejar cambiarte de clase. – Salimos de la tienda y todas intentaban que entrara en razón.

- La asignatura de labores es muy útil…

- ¡A quién se le pudo ocurrir poner semejante asignatura! – exclamé. – Es una cosa totalmente inútil. Como lo es la adivinación. – afirmé rotundamente. Las chicas se taparon la boca cómo si hubiera proferido la mayor ofensa.

- Pues para cambiarte tendrás que hablar con alguno de los fundadores – dijo Evelyn con notable resquemor. Comprendí que los fundadores hacían el papel de directores de Hogwarts.

- Menudo problema. – dije, sarcásticamente.

Seguidamente pasamos por una tienda dónde vendían ingredientes para pociones.

- Espero que pociones al menos las enseñen a todos y todas – les dije, con cierto retintín. Me miraron cansinamente. Compré lo necesario con el dinero que me había dado Galiana. También me compré alguna túnica más del colegio, y encargué otro abrigo, una falda (a petición de ellas, claro) y una blusa y un vestido sencillo de color marrón claro. Mientras me probaba la ropa me sentía como una de esas niñas que van a las fiestas de disfraces de época. Cargada de bolsas con todo con lo que había comprado, nos sentamos a pasar la tarde en "Las Tres Escobas" aunque me sorprendió que ya existiera la cafetería.

Nos dispusimos en una mesa cerca de la chimenea, y allí mitigamos nuestro entumecimiento. Pronto llegaron un grupo de chicos que decidieron sentarse con nosotras. Entre ellos estaban Leonard, Ray (el chico de las cartas), y muchos más que no conocía. Enseguida me presentaron a todos. Leonard se sentó a mi lado, lo que permitió estar mucho más cómoda.

- Leo… Quería preguntarte algo. – Leonard interrumpió su atención a la conversación que tenía el resto sobre unas habladurías de una casa dónde todavía se criaban dragones.

- ¿Sí?

- Es… – suspiré. Allá iba. Para bien o para mal. – sobre la final de Quidditch. – A Leonard le salieron chispas de emoción en los ojos. Galiana, a mi otro lado me miró con mal disimulo. Y yo intenté no revelar mi preocupación.

- ¿Piensas venir?

- ¿De cuántas entradas puedes disponer? – le pregunté.

- Menuda pregunta. Mi padre tiene muchos contactos y puede conseguir tantas cómo queramos. – Me miró entornando los ojos, haciendo un ademán de sospecha – ¿Qué planes surcan por tu cabeza, pequeña gacela? – Reí. Gacela.

- Pues que la verdad es que me gusta bastante el Quidditch.

- Empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma, _Monsieur_.

- Me gustaría ir a la final de año nuevo. – dije, contradiciendo mis pensamientos.

- ¡Genial!

- Pero – torció el gesto. – Creo que no nos dejarán salir del colegio por nuestra cuenta.

- Mi padre…

- Tu padre no me puede sacar a mí también. – dije, con un poco de exasperación. – Mira, mi idea es hacer que esto sea como una pequeña "excursión" con algunos de último año que quieran venir con nosotros para ir a ver la final. Creo que nos dejarán.

- No es mala idea. Pero… Alguien nos debería de acompañar, ya que iremos como estudiantes del colegio.

- Eso lo soluciono yo – dije con una sonrisa. – tu ocúpate de conseguir las entradas. – sus ojos se iluminaron todavía más.

- ¿Trato hecho?

- Por supuesto. – y nos cruzamos las mano.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, pequeña gacela. – Bebí otro sorbo de té de naranjo riéndome entre dientes. Leonard se puso de pie captando la atención de todos los que rodeaban la mesa.

- Hemos propuesto hacer un pequeño viaje a la final de Quidditch para los que vamos a último curso y necesitamos saber cuál es la gente que estaría dispuesta a venir al evento.

- ¿Pero eso quién lo organiza? Creí que no podíamos salir de Hogwarts durante el curso. – dijo un chico alto con el pelo negro azabache.

- Aquí el servidor y Granger lo organizamos – la concurrencia me examinó con la mirada y yo agaché la cabeza.

- Pues a mí me encantaría ir. No se ven finales de Quidditch todos los días entre Francia y Noruega. – dijo uno, mientras a algunos también se les veía con buenos ánimos deportivos.

- Mañana – irrumpí yo – apuntaremos en una lista a todos los que quieran venir – Las caras de los chavales se llenaron de emoción al contemplar tal posibilidad. – Así que pensadlo bien.

- Haced pasar la voz entre todos los de último curso. – añadió Leonard. – Cuántos más seamos más sencillo será todo. – Yo levanté una ceja. Para mí no iba a ser precisamente sencillo. La verdad es que a mí me quedaba hacer la parte más difícil que era consultar al mismísimo Godric si se podría hacer eso, y que él mismo nos acompañara. Galiana me sonrió abiertamente, moviendo los labios pronunciando un "gracias" inaudible.

Se abrió la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas" junto con una buena ventisca de aire congelado. Aparecieron una serie de profesores con unos paquetes en sus manos, por lo que supuse que se trataba de las compras que habían efectuado en el pueblo. El camarero hizo una leve reverencia porque había entrado a su establecimiento Helga Hufflepuf. La mujer tenía la cabeza repleta de bellos bucles castaños que le caían en cascada por sus hombros. Tenía los ojos pequeños, pero aún así se podía vislumbrar una bruja sabia que emanaba gran poder. Me pregunté por qué demonios ella y Rowena habrían tolerado esa burda asignatura de Labores de no sé qué del hogar. Se sentó con los otros adultos y pidiendo algo caliente empezaron una ardua conversación. Los chavales que me rodeaban ya hacían caso omiso a la intrusión y seguían haciendo planes para la final de Quidditch, y otros temas que escapaban de mi interés.

Me hundí en mi asiento e intenté escuchar lo que decía Helga y esos profesores.

- Una amenaza oscura. Sabíamos que podía volver a ocurrir. Sea quien sea se encuentra cerca.

- Tampoco hay que exagerar. No hay datos concisos.

- Hay nuevas revelaciones. Ya las sabes. – Me enfurruñé. No conseguía escuchar nada más y eso sólo hacía que incrementar mi curiosidad. En eso que la puerta del establecimiento se volvió a abrir con un sonoro tintineo y la típica brisa, ahora impregnada con copos de nieve. Enseguida me crucé de brazos y me puse de mal humor. Maldita sea. Eran de nuevo esos Slytherin. Maldije otra vez por lo bajo, mientras observaba que se situaban en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Busqué con la mirada y encontré al rubio, quién también pareció haberse percatado de mi presencia. Me dirigió una de esas frías miradas y después decidió ignorarme. Desde el otro día ya no había vuelto a hablar con él. La amenaza de los otros me importaba poco. Vi cómo se sentaba al lado de la rubia, Jane, y entablaban de nuevo conversación. Draco también había estado comprando algunas cosas porque las había esparcido a su alrededor con sumo cuidado y orden. Siempre tan escrupuloso. Miré hacia otro lado, porque estaba harta de escrutarlos. Palpé, con cierto desinterés el bolsillo de mi abrigo, que colgaba detrás de mi butaca. Hallé el trocito de pergamino. Había memorizado el acertijo, pero estudiar aquellas palabras escritas le daban un encanto singular. Aquellos trazos tan iguales, tan perfectos. Era muy distinta a la letra de Malfoy, pero aún así tenía un estilismo equilibrado y un trazo prácticamente perfecto.

El resto de mis compañeros de mesa seguía con su ávida charla, y yo mantenía mi mutismo. Repasé las líneas una vez más, que parecían inconexas entre sí. Agudicé mi ingenio, tanto, que hasta prácticamente me aislé del mundo; un fenómeno que solía suceder cuándo me invadía algo emocionante cómo esto. Pasados unos minutos esbocé algo parecido a una sonrisa de triunfo. Una vez más lo había logrado. Aunque el resultado me dejó un poco perturbada. Me levanté de mi asiento, aún obstinada en mi tarea mental, y fui directa a los lavabos. Entré y me miré al mugriento espejo, que me devolvía la mirada. No parecía la misma que había abandonado hacía días_ el otro Hogwarts._ Me eché algo de agua a la cara. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano fría me agarraba de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta, con algo de violencia. El corazón se me desbordó, y tuve que pestañear un par de veces hasta ser consciente de quién tenía delante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pude balbucear, a malas penas. Draco se limitó a observarme. Sus ojos hielo traspasaron lo más hondo de mi ser. Y yo contuve el impulso de salir corriendo. Miré ahí donde apretaba fuerte y mecánicamente mi muñeca, con los ojos como platos, de forma que mi reacción no fue premeditada.

- ¿A ti que te parece? – dijo arrogantemente. Desde luego, siempre acabábamos en los aseos de cualquier sitio. Me percaté de lo endiabladamente cerca que estaba de mí. ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me harán tus… ellos si me ven contigo? – le insté, tan fríamente cómo pude.

- ¿Por eso llevas dos días evitándome? – siseó.

- No te he estado evitando. – murmuré, incapaz de mantener por mucho más la compostura. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Malfoy me empujó detrás de la puerta, dónde quedé prácticamente aplastada junto al cuerpo de Draco. Respiré hondo. Uno, dos, tres…. Cuatro, CINCO… Seguimos detrás de la penumbra de la puerta. A través de la rendija del eje abierto de la puerta se veía la silueta del _querido_ primo de Malfoy. Contuve la respiración. Escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón ahí debajo. Escuchaba su respiración, su olor, su calor. La oscuridad. Era demasiado. No podría soportarlo demasiado tiempo. Demasiada ración de Draco. Cerré los ojos con fiereza, cómo siempre que una situación se me desbordaba. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello y lo acarició peligrosamente. Un escalofrío estalló en mi espalda. Mientras en mi curpo surgía aprensión, y algo de ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Lizardo examinó su alrededor, cómo buscando una prueba inequívoca de algo. Pero, momentos después abandonó los aseos, dando un portazo. Yo reprimí un ridículo suspiro. Me separé de él bruscamente, cómo si quemase, empujándolo con violencia.

- Bueno, ¡para qué me buscabas! ¡Supongo que no había un lugar mejor, claro que no…! – dije violenta y bruscamente, recobrando mi ser.

- Necesitaba saber si habías hablado ya con Galiana sobre… Slytherin. – Susurró como si fuera lo más obvio, ignorando mi mal humor.

- ¡¿Para qué?! – chillé, porque no tenía ni idea de qué me estaba hablando. El emitió un bufido.

- El plan.

- Claro, claro. El plan. – esperó, expectante a que le diera la respuesta que buscaba, que era sin duda si ya había explicado a Galiana o Salazar todo para que nos ayudaran a volver mediante un sortilegio. – Pues… - titubeé. –No.

- ¿No le has contado todavía nada a Galiana? – dijo, incrédulo. Ahora él parecía enfadado. Yo me mordí el labio, con cierta culpabilidad, y pude ver dibujada la decepción en su rostro afilado.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Aún no he podido. – Dije, como si fuera un insulto. No, decididamente no aguanto a Malfoy.

- ¿A qué se supone que estás esperando? ¿A que nos maten? – siseó con más arrogancia de la acostumbrada.

- Para ti es muy fácil, claro. – Le espeté. El bufó de nuevo.

- Sólo. Escúchame bien. – Dijo, terriblemente irritado. – Te juro que si me cruzo en el camino de ese antepasado de Potter – parecía que escupía cada una de sus palabras – no dudaré en matarle. A ver si así te espabilas y vas moviendo tus piezas. Ya vale de jueguecitos.

- ¡Pero no debemos cambiar nada…! – Mi voz resonó en mis oídos histéricamente.

- Granger. Lo sé. – dijo, con repulsión.

- Haré lo que pueda. – Me excusé. – No puedo prometer nada. – Dije, todavía rabiosa.

- Eso no basta. Y lo sabes.

- No tengo la culpa de estar aquí. – puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Otra vez con esas? Es tarde para lamentaciones. – lo miré con desafío.

- Has comprado las cosas para empezar el nuevo curso. –le acusé. – Sabes que no nos libraremos de unas clases aquí.

- Como tú. – hizo una mueca. – Pero yo no voy jugando por ahí con mis amiguitos – lo miré con incredulidad. Me dirigí a la puerta, y en el último instante giré sobre mis talones – Será mejor que esperes un rato en salir. Si no, van a sospechar. – Dije tan fríamente con voz cursi y atropellada. Le eché una última ojeada antes de marchar a mi butaca. Jamás había visto a Malfoy tan alto, tan frío, tan letal. Después de todo no sería capaz de matar a Nikel cuándo supiera quién era. ¿O sí? No, es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo así.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Leonard cuándo volví a su lado, con el resto.

- Sí. ¿Por? – dije, crispada.

- No sé. – dijo, haciéndose el distraído, mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía.

En seguida nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, y nos fuimos del local y, atravesando el frío paisaje volvimos al calor de Hogwarts, nuestro hogar. Galiana enseguida se fue a dormir, yo coloqué todas las cosas que había comprado por orden y volví a bajar junto al crepitar de la hoguera, y de una novela que me habían dejado y que me encantaba leer antes de ir a dormir. Allí se encontraba también Leonard.

- ¿Iba en serio lo del Quidditch? – me dijo, sobresaltando mi lectura nocturna.

- Sí. – Me reafirmé, aunque sin demasiada emoción en mi voz.

- Verás cómo lo pasamos bien.

- No lo dudo.

- Se te nota cada vez más apagada – comentó. – Hace unos días…

- ¿Qué?

- Parecías más enérgica. Ahora pareces como apagada. Te dejas llevar por las circunstancias. – Levanté mis ojos del libro de nuevo.

- Ha sido todo muy rápido.

- Será eso.

- Claro. – volví a leer y a hacer caso omiso a mi compañero de butaca (si se podía llamar así).

- Nikel está raro últimamente. – siguió él. Levanté mi vista del libro de nuevo.

- ¿Si? – dije, sin mucha curiosidad.

- Está más solitario que nunca. Parece que trame algo.

- Serán las vacaciones – contesté yo, de nuevo.

- Sí. Las vacaciones. – hubo otros breves momentos de silencio, mientras yo me sumergía en el libro.

- He visto… - levanté otra vez mi vista del libro, cansinamente.

- ¿El qué? – Pregunté, con mayor brusquedad. Leo hizo como si no hubiera notado nada. Intentó escoger bien sus palabras.

- En Las Tres Escobas... Bueno. Déjalo. Me voy a dormir.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- ¿Te interesa? – fabricó una mirada sutil.

- Depende. Dímelo.

- He visto que has entrado a los lavabos. – dijo, con aire confidencial. Yo sonreí sin ganas.

- Ostras, Leo, este descubrimiento deberías de hacérselo saber al ministro. – dije, con una mueca burlona. – no sabías que eras tan observador.

- No lo sabes bien, _Monsieur_ – dijo, sin poder reprimir su acento francés. – Porque después a entrado tu amigo el Slytherin, antes de qué tú salieras – dijo, acusatoriamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo me tienes vigilada? – Le tiré el cojín más próximo, al ver la cara de triunfo que tenía.

- No te tengo vigilada.

- Ya. Claro.

- Estás obsesionada con él.

- ¿Qué diablos dices? – Pregunté, algo furiosa. – No estoy obsesionada. ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería.

- Sí lo estás. Y no sé de dónde viene, ni qué clase de persona es. Pero te aseguro y está claro, que no es trigo limpio. – _Vaya, ¿No me digas?,_ pensé, mientras intentaba salir de aquella desastrosa situación. Cerré el libro con brusquedad y me marché a mi habitación sin despedirme de él, con un evidente enfado. Me senté en mi cama y me cogí las rodillas. ¿Tenía razón Leo? ¿Estaba obsesionada con…? Estaba equivocado, desde luego. Que estupidez. Si había habido dos ocasiones tremendamente sacadas de lugar con Malfoy, habían sido dos casualidades como dos casas. Eso no significaba nada de nada. Era repugnante, sencillamente. Vaya estupidez.

Dejé vagar mi mente, lejos de cualquier lavabo y, sin proponérmelo, ante mis ojos aparecieron las palabras que había descifrado del acertijo de Nikel:

MAÑANA A LAS SEIS EN EL LAGO, palabras que constituían las iníciales de cada palabra del acertijo.

***.

_**¡Hola otra vez! Espero que estas dos semanas hayan ido bien…**_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué os parece este capítulo? ¿Demasiado descriptivo? ¿Raro? ¿Nada esclarecedor?**_

_**¡¡Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!! He escuchado por ahí que está prohibido o no sé contestar los reviews por aquí… ¿Sabéis algo? Si sabéis algo a ciencia cierta decídmelo, por favor… Hasta entonces y por falta de información al respecto, los contestaré una vez más por aquí, si no os importa, jeje.**_

_**Allá voy…**_

_**Liale: **__¡Hola! Pues espero que algunas (no todas…) tus preguntas hayan sido contestadas en este nuevo cap. Besos y cuídate!_

_**Draki:**__Una historia amorossa amb Romualdo ès el que menys necessite jejej. Bo, ja em diràs que t'ha paregut aquest capítol… I, una cosa! Has vist que has rebut un review més en la teua historia… Bé! I demà bici, no? Petonets!_

_**Erini:**__ jeje Gracias! ¡Pues al final he decidido seguir un poco más! Besos!_

_**Keyla: **__¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Después de escribir esa parte me quedé un poco dudosa porque no sabía si lograría de dar ese toque… no sé si me entiendes… Y hacer cambiar a Salazar de opinión me parece un poco difícil! Jeje! Un abrazo!_

_**Araceli: **__Escuché la canción que me recomendaste y me encantó! Gracias también por eso! Ese tipo de música me gusta mucho! Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic! Besos!_

_**Sofia:**__ ¡Gracias! Me alegra de que consideres mi fic como uno de los más interesantes! Y el final pues ya lo tengo pensado! Aunque aún faltan unos cuantos caps para eso! Besos!_

_**Sandy: **__¡Me gustan tus preguntas! Lo que pasa es que temo decirte que ya se resolverán a lo largo de los capítulos. Suerte! Y ya me dices que tal te parece este cap!_

_**Pau tanamachi Malfoy: **__¡gracias por tus ánimos! ¡La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con las lectoras! ¡Sois lo mejor! Jeje Y me encanta que te encante! Espero tu opinión! Besos!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: **__¡Lo siento! La verdad es que pronto, pronto… Tampoco he podido actualizar! Bueno, espero que también t e haya gustado este cap! Ya me dirás!_

_**Pily-sofy : **__Gracias por tu review! Besos!_

_**Sealiah: **__Claro! Acertijos a Hermione Granger… tztz… __Besos y cuídate!_

_**: **__Sí, son odiosos y crueles la verdad… Bueno! Espero que lo sigas! Un abrazo!_

_**Adri : **__Sí! A ver cuando charlamos, que hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ti… Bss y me alegro de que te gustara!_

_**Me despido por esta vez… y no sé cuándo será la próxima, porque el lunes que viene empiezo la universidad (mi primer añito…) y estoy muy nerviosa… Y, bueno, tendré menos tiempo.**_

_**Pues eso, espero que ¡hasta pronto! ¡Gracias por todo una vez más!**_

_**Os esperaré en los albores de 1837… para seguir con la magia.**_

_**MAGHIKA**_


	13. A las seis en el lago

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 13: A las seis en el lago_

- ¿Qué desea?

- Deseo solicitar audiencia con Godric Griffindor. – Me erguí hacia la entrada del despacho de los fundadores, que, casualmente, estaba en el mismo lugar, dónde, años después estaría el despacho de Dumbledore. La bruja pequeña que me recibía antes de subir las escaleras, me hizo un gesto para que esperase. Subió las estrechas escaleras de caracol, y yo, sin poder disimular mi impaciencia, empecé a repiquetear la suela de mi zapato contra la baldosa. La bruja, volvió a bajar, a pocos minutos.

- Puede subir, señorita. – subí las escaleras con paso firme. Me abrió la puerta y me senté en la butaca, delante del escritorio. Al otro lado, había un majestuoso sillón. Me fijé en que había cuatro puertas más que desembocaban a aquel lugar. La estancia estaba repleta de ingenios mágicos, poco comunes, y decorada con los cuatro colores característicos de Hogwarts. Estanterías de libros se erguían en las paredes. Era incómodo estar allí, y tener que esperar. Me convencí una vez más: Lo que iba a hacer era algo para ayudar a Galiana. No había nada malo. Aún así, sentí una punzada de remordimiento. Quizás porque no debería estar hablando con Godric, sino con Salazar, y por motivos radicalmente distintos.

Irrumpió en la escena Godric. Si su hijo me parecía un caballero, este lo parecía mucho más. Su capa roja hacía un vuelo sinuoso, y sus rasgos, que no eran tan atractivos como los de Salazar, eran asimismo majestuosos. Pensé en el león que vi hacía unos días, y me sentí poca cosa. De hecho me sentí una birria, una chica que se aburría e iba a molestar a un caballero de épocas lejanas. Me puse de pié y él me tendió una mano.

- Por favor, siéntese.

- Gracias – dije, aunque apenas me podían salir las palabras.

- ¿Granger, no? Me he percatado de que eres la alumna nueva. Se reincorporó al alumnado hace tan sólo una semana. Quería darle, aprovechando esta inesperada visita, mi grata bienvenida a Hogwarts.

- Gracias, señor.

- También me he dado cuenta de que ha hecho enseguida buenas migas con mi hija. Espero que ella le haya enseñado el colegio debidamente.

- Sí, he pasado unos días muy placenteros aquí, señor.

- Me alegro. –dijo, cogiendo un pergamino que había sobre el escritorio. Lo leyó un par de veces y lo hizo desaparecer con un breve gesto con una mano. Me observó de nuevo al ver cómo todavía seguía en silencio.

- ¿Y qué le trae a mi presencia? – Dijo, recordándome, inoportunamente que era yo la que debía pedir algo. Me armé de valor y me repetí que lo hacía por Galiana una y otra vez.

- Dentro de unos días es la final de Quidditch.

- Así es.

- Algunos compañeros y yo, habíamos pensado… - titubeé, eligiendo correctamente mis palabras – en realizar una "excursión" desde Hogwarts para ir a ver el partido.

- Ya veo. – dijo, aunque claramente me escrutaba con la mirada, intentando traspasar mi barrera física e intentado poder vislumbrar mis verdaderos pensamientos. Esperé que no me sondeara con sus conocimientos de legeremancia - ¿Y quiere que les dé permiso para salir de Hogwarts a unos días de finalizar las vacaciones?

- Esa era la idea, si no suponía mucha molestia, señor. A todos nos hacía mucha ilusión.

- Siento decepcionarla, señorita, pero no puedo darles el permiso.

- Tan sólo seríamos un pequeño grupo formado por los alumnos de último año, señor. – dije precipitadamente, agotando mis esperanzas.

- Si corren algún tipo de accidente sería nuestra responsabilidad. – Argumentó – son difíciles los tiempos que corren. – Me pregunté cuáles habían sido los tiempos fáciles.

- Somos conscientes de que necesitaríamos a alguien del colegio que velara por nuestra integridad fuera de Hogwarts. – me volvió a mirar, aunque su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión en concreto.

- Pero esa persona debe tener también cierto interés para hacerse cargo de un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes, en un partido de Quidditch cómo el que se va a celebrar. – Bien, había llegado el momento decisivo en el cuál se vería si era capaz de desplegar mis queridas artes de persuasión o no.

- Por supuesto, señor Griffindor, y por ello que me he tomado la libertad de venir y solicitar audiencia suya. – cogí aire, mientras Godric levantaba las cejas y con un leve movimiento me instó a que prosiguiera. – Me preguntaba si a usted le gustaba el Quidditch. – Sus caballerescas facciones no pudieron ocultar una pequeña muestra de sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

- Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero yo no puedo abandonar el colegio, aunque sólo sean unas horas. – me recosté sobre el respaldo con cierto aplomo.

- Allí irá el ministro de magia, y cargos importantes ¿no le gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con ellos? – hizo una sonrisa pícara.

- Señorita, no necesito ir a la final de Quidditch para intercambiar unas palabras con ellos, eso tenlo muy en cuenta. – Me levanté del sillón, ya que, para mi desgracia, la charla había concluido, y debía irme. Vaya, había perdido la batalla.

- Gracias de todas formas por escucharme. Pero puede pensarlo. Muchos de los profesores seguro que también asistirán. Y nos hacía especial ilusión…

- No insista más, no me hará cambiar de opinión. Ahora, por favor, sin no le importa tengo asuntos de los que hacerme cargo… - Estaba llegando a la puerta cuándo llegó un muchacho corriendo atravesándola con precipitación. Hoy parecía que nada me iba a salir bien. Era Nikel.

- ¡Padre! Ha llegado esto para ti…

- Nikelius, respira, muchacho, que parece que te vayas a asfixiar. A ver lo que me traes. – le tendió un pergamino enrollado y atado con una fina tira de tela roja. Hizo una desagradable mueca cuándo la leyó. Lo plegó muy lentamente, como si fuera a cámara lenta. Perceptiblemente más pálido de lo normal, se volvió hacia donde estábamos Nikel y yo.

- Vaya. – Susurró – Señorita Granger. Me parece que sus planes han salido bien por esta vez. – dijo, dirigiéndose a mí.

- ¡Gracias, señor!

- No me dé las gracias, si lo hago son por otro tipo de… asuntos. No es que me complazca hacer este tipo de salidas con mis alumnos. – Dijo, con una voz demasiado brusca, rozando el malhumor y enturbiando su anterior manera cordial de tratarme.

- ¿Salidas? – Una voz siseante rasgó el ambiente. - ¿Acaso vas a hacer algún tipo de salida dentro de poco, amigo Godric? – Pero su tono no era nada amistoso. Bajó por una pequeña escalera del fondo del despacho, una que daba a una de las cuatro puertas del despacho, la figura implacable de Salazar Slytherin. Godric arrugó el ceño. El ambiente se tensaba por momentos. Nikel se movió inquieto a mi lado.

- Sí, amigo – remarcó mucho esta última palabra. – Me parece que no me voy a perder la final.

- Ulalá – dijo con una media sonrisa. – El príncipe se va a lo deportivo. Y los problemas se los deja a los otros. – Yo quería escapar de esa molesta situación, y me parece que Nikel tenía su hilo de pensamientos por el mismo camino. Pero ambos permanecimos clavados en el suelo como estatuas.

- Para tu información, Salazar – dijo, con una amabilidad disfrazada. – aprovecho para resolver viejos asuntos.

- Lo qué tú digas.

- Salazar, ya basta. Ahora no.

- ¿Te da miedo que los pupilos se den cuenta de nuestras disputas? ¡Qué más da si ahora mismo lo saben hasta los gigantes del norte! ¿Sabes? Resulta que me ha tocado el papel de malo en este cuentecito.

- Podéis marcharos de aquí – dijo Godric, hablándonos a nosotros.

- Oh, no, no, no. Que se enteren de todo. Que todo el mundo se entere de todo. – A la luz tenue de la mañana, su cara parecía la de un psicópata. Pronunciaba cada palabra lentamente, con una voz demasiado aterciopelada – ¿Aquella de allí no es Granger? – Añadió, con una sutil sonrisa de triunfo – Sí, he oído hablar mucho de ti. – dijo sin reprimirse. Yo temblé ligeramente.

- Ah… ¿Sí? – Dije en un tartamudeo. Nikel se aproximó algo más a mí.

- Sí. Y de tu amiguito Malfoy también. Llegasteis aquí hace alrededor de una semana. Lo recuerdo muy bien. – tomó un sorbo de una copa llena de una sustancia que hizo aparecer en su mano. – Muy bien.

- Salazar, no incomodes a la alumna. – le imprecó Godric, que ahora se ausentaba de la conversación, y repasaba unos papeles, con sumo cuidado, al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Sólo será un momento, no te preocupes, Godric. No le haré daño a ninguno de tus pupilos. Ni a tu hijo. – dijo con desdén, mientras me clavaba la mirada. Una mirada que te hacía sentir estúpida e insignificante. Decidí que ese hombre me daba miedo. Se acercó más a nosotros. Sus ojos estaban hundidos en unas ojeras delatoras de su mala vida.

- Sé de dónde venís – carraspeó, y su voz era tan débil que sólo la pode escuchar yo, que imaginé, era lo que quería. – Pero no sé todavía…– Sostuve su mirada sólo unos instantes más, hasta que se me hizo insoportable. Era un ser con el alma llena de oscuridad. Con el alma corrompida. Me sentí débil. Las palabras me atravesaron de arriba abajo. – Pero ya lo averiguaré, querida. Más vale que andes con pies de plomo. Por si acaso, ya sabes. – Mis pupilas se dilataron de horror.

- ¡Salazar, por favor! – interrumpió en la escena una voz femenina, que, aunque era dulce estaba llena de autoridad. Por la puerta del fondo, que yo en un principio no había visto, había aparecido Helga Hufflepuff – No atormentes a la chiquilla – sonreí al escuchar el comentario. – Que ya sabemos que no es de tu casa, pero por eso no la tienes que asustar. – Salazar se separó de mí, y volví a aspirar una nueva bocanada de aire.

- Buenos días, Helga. Veo que aquí tenemos una reunión en toda regla. – dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy, Helga? ¿Las florecillas silvestres? – dijo, haciendo burla de la preciosa flor que llevaba Helga en el pelo, a pesar de que era invierno. Pero Helga estaba de un buen humor hoy, así que decidió seguirle el juego al mago oscuro.

- No, que va. Quizás sea la perturbación que invade un alma corrompida como la tuya. – Y se quedó tan fresca como una lechuga. Nosotros seguíamos allí, intentando salir de aquella situación de la cuál ni pinchábamos ni cortábamos.

- ¿Perturbación? Te equivocas, Helga. – Dijo tranquilamente – Por cierto, ¿Sabes que nuestro amigo Godric, se va de excursión?

- No me voy de excursión – dejó claro Griffindor, sin dejar de manosear unos libros. – Podéis marcharos ya. – dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros. Yo respiré más tranquila. Salazar se volvió por última vez y me hizo la misma advertencia que antes con la mirada.

- Por si acaso, ya sabes – repitió una voz en mi cabeza, que sabía que había proyectado el mago. Estaba atravesando la puerta con Nikel, cuándo el viento zarandeó nuestras caras. Me di la vuelta, antes de vislumbrar a una gran ave que se posaba a una gran ventana, y agitaba sus alas, haciendo que brillara su plumaje argénteo. La transformación fue rápida, y por ello fue más alucinante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Querida Rowena! – Exclamó Salazar, en el tono que usaba hoy para comunicarse con la gente, repleto de ironía – Ahora sí. Ya está completa la reunión.

- Espero no haber perturbado vuestros quehaceres. – Escuché proveniente de una voz cristalina, mientras, ahora sí, abandonaba el despacho en una especie de estado de shock.

- Ya me ha contado Leo. – dijo Nikel.

- ¿Qué te ha contado? – pronuncié, aún con las palabras de Salazar resonando en mis tímpanos.

- Tú idea de ir a la final. – arrugué el cejo. ¿Pensaba Nikel que me apetecía, después de haber escuchado a Salazar, hablar de ESO?

- ¿Mala idea?

- En absoluto. Al contrario.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunté, cada vez más molesta

- Estoy… Sorprendido. Eso es todo. De que vinieras tú sola a hablar con mi padre.

- No entiendo. ¿Yo sola? ¿Con quién iba a venir? Se nota que no me conoces.

- ¿Ah no? – Me preguntó, produciendo algo así a risa contenida.

- No. Déjame ya. – Le espeté.

- Dejada estás. – Resolvió, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- Vale.

- Pues bueno.

- ¿El qué? – imprequé yo, cada vez más exasperada.

- Eso.

- Claro, claro, eso. – Arrugué el ceño. Todo el mundo estaba como una cabra.

- Te da miedo Salazar. – dijo, de pronto. Yo palidecí un poco.

- Más quisiera darme miedo. – Dije entre dientes.

- Lo he visto antes, en tu cara. Cuándo se ha acercado a ti. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- ¡Da igual!

- No. No da igual. ¿Qué te dijo? – repitió.

- ¿A las seis en el lago? – intervine yo, recordando el acertijo, de pronto, y levantando una ceja.

- ¿Eso te dijo? – sin poder evitar una agradable sonrisa. – Vaya, estoy impresionado con este Salazar. Que picarón. – Le empujé suavemente en el hombro, cómo solía hacer con Harry.

- ¿Para qué quieres que esté allí a esa hora?

- Pregúntaselo a Salazar. – No pude evitar reírme.

- Tranquilo, se lo preguntaré antes de ir.

- Yo también se lo preguntaría, si me hubiera dicho eso. Aunque llevaría algo de cuidado.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber yo.

- Porque por allí voy a andar yo también. – Me contestó.

- ¿Eres peligroso? – dije, pegándole un nuevo codazo, que ni pareció notar, ya que sus músculos parecían de roca.

- No seré yo quién te lo diga.

- ¡Nikel! – llamó una voz, y los dos nos volvimos a lo largo del corredor para vislumbrar la figura que se había materializado detrás de nosotros. Ante nosotros había aparecido de nuevo la perfecta figura de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Menos mal que os he encontrado. Quería mantener una pequeña charla con Granger.

- Pues aquí me tiene, profesora. – dije yo.

- Soy la que lleva el asunto del plan de estudios. Necesitaba saber si vas a poder seguir el nivel que se exige para el último año de Hogwarts.

- Creo que podré, me he estado preparando estos días. – Resolví yo, con voz educada.

- He estado hablando con el chico con el que llegaste el mismo día y me ha dicho lo mismo. Cualquier ayuda que preciséis, no dudéis en acudir a mí.

- Muchas gracias, profesora. – en su fría tez hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa. – Pero ahora que lo menciona, quería hablarle sobre un asunto. – Nikel contemplaba la conversación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, y con las manos metidas en los bolcillos de su túnica.

- ¿De qué se trata? – dijo, una vez captada su atención.

- Es sobre la asignatura de labores de una bruja o algo así. Deseo cambiarme a Defensa. – Rowena me miró perpleja. Y yo me sonrojé ligeramente.

- ¡Cielos! ¿Te quieres cambiar de asignatura? Eso es algo completamente inusual. – Resolvió. - ¿Cree usted dar la talla para defensa contra las artes oscuras? – Levantó ambas cejas - ¿Cree que no es útil la otra asignatura?

- Bueno, no puedo negar que es útil. – Dije, en modo apaciguador. – Pero prefiero dar defensa. – dije decidida, aunque Ravenclaw apretó ligeramente el paso. - ¿Me podría cambias, profesora? – Dije con suma timidez.

- No creo que pueda haber ningún problema. – Dijo, apretando los labios. Después murmuró para sí algo así como _Debí suponer que alguien debía pensar que esa asignatura era una falacia._ Nikel nos miraba a ambas con desconcierto.

- Bueno, Granger, le comunicaré a Spivak de que contará con una nueva alumna en sus clases.– me tendió la mano. – Ya nos volveremos a ver. – Y se evaporó allí mismo.

- Vaya… ¿Vas a dar Defensa? – dijo aturdido, momentos después, Nikel.

- Por supuesto. – le contesté a Nikel.

- Es… raro. – Murmuró. –Me voy por este pasillo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Ya nos veremos.

- Sí.

- A las seis.

- En el lago. Espero no perderme.

- Eso espero.

***

Las palabras de Salazar todavía resonaban, incesantes, en mis tímpanos. ¿Era verdad que sabía de dónde venía, o, mejor dicho, de cuándo venía yo? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Había algo que no terminaba de encajar del todo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta el qué.

- ¡Hermione! – alguien rompió de nuevo el hilo de mis pensamientos, lo que no me hizo especial ilusión, además que me encontraba en un estado de tensión demasiado alto. Se trataba de Ray.

-¡Hola! – le saludé.

- ¿Al final se hará la salida a la final de año nuevo? Me dijeron que te preguntara a ti. – Me miró, algo desdeñoso.

- ¿Tú también estás interesado? – Pregunté, perspicaz.

- Y quién no. Mi padre no me dejaba ir, pero si ahora lo organiza el colegio, me dejará, estoy seguro – hablaba demasiado deprisa, y siempre con un marcado aire de superioridad

- Pues entonces tengo buenas noticias – sonreí lo más animosamente que pude. – Porque sí, al final nos dejan ir.

- ¡Qué bien! – Exclamó, con evidentes signos de entusiasmo. Estaba exultante.

- Comenta a los de tu casa que los que quieran venir me busquen a mí o a Leo cuánto antes. Vamos a empezar a hacer la lista de las personas que iremos.

- No te preocupes. Yo se lo diré.

- Eso sí. – Proseguí.- Espero que la gente se comporte, y que no defraudemos a Griffindor. – Dije con voz firme.

- ¿Griffindor? – me preguntó, parándose súbitamente. Arrugué el ceño.

- Sí, he tenido que hablar con él para que…

- ¿Has tenido que hablar con el mismísimo Godric Griffindor? – lo miré, presa de mi asombro.

- ¿Tan raro es?

- Cualquier alumno se lo piensa dos veces antes de tener que hablar con uno de los Fundadores. – Sentenció. – Y mucho más para pedirle algo como…

- ¿Os dan miedo? – Interrumpí yo, aunque intentaba que la pregunta sonara deliberada, ya que yo también tenía un profundo respeto por Los Cuatro.

- No es miedo. – Se despidió y se fue corriendo hacia su sala común.

- Hasta luego. – susurré entre dientes, consciente de que ya no me escuchaba.

Empecé a andar deprisa, para llegar cuanto antes a la sala común. Para mi desgracia, con la velocidad, me tropecé y caí al suelo cuán era de larga, haciendo un buen estruendo. Me estaba incorporando con serias dificultades (digamos que el vestido y esos ridículos zapatos tenían algo que ver), cuando escuché el sonido de unas risas.

- ¡Mira! La sangre sucia se postra a nuestros pies. – dijo la voz retorcida de un Slytherin. Se trataba de nuevo de Lizardo Malfoy. Me pregunté de nuevo como demonios sabían que mis padres era muggles.

- Vaya, vaya. Nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo. – les dije una vez incorporada, con un deje sarcástico.

- Eso no es verdad, querida. – dijo una voz femenina, pero no menos venenosa. Se trataba de Jane Ronch, la hermana de Elisabeth. La rubia, – Tú nos obstruyes el nuestro tirándote a él como una sabandija. – Vaya, una ya no se puede caer ni en paz. Miré a los ojos a mi oponente, quién tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Era una cría que podría reducir en unos segundos. Pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, porque después estaba el resto del grupo que me atacaría. Tenía las de perder, y era entrar en un juego inútil, que no merecía la pena. Puse cara de indiferencia e intenté seguir mi camino atravesándolos, pero, como era de esperar me cerraron el paso.

Un poco más apartado, como si se tratara del perro faldero, se encontraba Draco, que ponía cara de impasibilidad profunda, como si aquello estuviera demasiado lejos para él. Sabía que la posición que lo había encontrado años atrás era de líder. Comencé a sentirme furiosa de nuevo.

- Se escuchan por ahí ciertos rumores – dijo, como si se le acabara de ocurrir en ese mismo momento un chaval de cabello oscuro y tez cenicienta. – De que estás organizando una salida en masa de Hogwarts para ver el Quidditch. – Tenía un acento extraño. Parecía que cada sílaba era una estrofa de una canción.

- Es cierto. – dije, con una máscara fría sobre mi rostro, e inexpugnable.

- A ti no te puede gustar el Quidditch. – dijo Lizardo. Me crucé de brazos ante la certeza de que tendría que hacerles frente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz, sabandija – exigió Lizardo. Yo lo miré con unos ojos destinados a dejar clavado a quién se toparan con ella, y esa seguridad le hizo hacer un pequeño titubeo. Sonreí a mis adentros.

- Lo que queremos saber es si puede ir cualquiera. – la voz mecánica de Draco me atravesó como una daga ardiente, sin conocer el motivo y sintiéndome tan mareada como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo aturdidor.

- Sí… Es decir, no. Sólo los de último curso. – tercié perezosamente, mientras seguía allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados. Jane lanzó un resoplido de indignación. Los observé de nuevo a todos con los ojos expectantes. Entonces comprendí que quizás ellos también quieran venir al partido. ¿Si no para qué me retenían ahí? – ¿Vais a venir vosotros? – dije, sin poder disimular mi asombro. Compartieron una mirada complaciente.

- Hermione, al fin te encuentro. – dijo viniendo a mi encuentro por detrás, Leonard, que a mí me resultó un soplo de aire fresco. Se situó junto a mí y observó, con minuciosa mirada a los Slytherin que no me dejaban pasar y me estaba interrogando. – ¿Qué quieren estos simpáticos personajillos? – preguntó con despreocupada alegría.

- Oh, vaya, aquí tenemos al bufón de Hogwarts – apuntó Draco Malfoy, como en los viejos tiempos, lo que provocó unas risas de los Slytherin. Los fulminé con la mirada.

Leonard, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo comenzó a prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada, lo que provocó el mutismo del pasillo.

- ¿Bufón? ¡¿Bufón?! – dijo, mientras de la risa, se le llegaban a empañar los ojos. Yo estaba tan atónita que lo miraba tan incrédula como el resto. – Bueno, ya que soy el nuevo bufón de Hogwarts, creo que mi trastocada cabeza no apuntará en la lista para ir al Quidditch a ningún Slytherin. Vámonos Hermione, a ver si se te pega su común cara de asco.

- Un momento… ¿Tú también llevas lo del Quidditch? – Leo dio media vuelta sobre sus talones poniendo la cara más seria, contrastando con las carcajadas de hacía unos instantes.

- Un bufón de la corte, para servirle – dijo, dándole la mano al chaval que había preguntado, que era de Hufflepuff y no sé de dónde había salido. – Después de comer pondremos un aviso en el tablón de anuncios. – Me examinó con la mirada, cauteloso, puesto que estaba dando una información del que no estaba seguro, dado que no le había dicho aún que podíamos ir. Hizo una reverencia exagerada hacia el grupo de Slytherin, como un bufón de corte después de una buena actuación, que lo observaron con unas miradas que mataban. Si no fuéramos nosotros los que llevábamos el asunto del Quidditch, estoy segura que nos habrían sacado las varitas y nos habrían lanzado alguna maldición.

- Será mejor que no te acerques a esos amiguitos, pequeña Hermione. – yo parpadeé un par de veces. Ese sentido del humor se asemejaba al de los gemelos Weasley.

- Lo intentaré, papi. – dije, siguiendo el juego.

- Buena niña. Esos son niños malos. – me dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza, sonriente. Yo me puse seria.

- Menos mal que has aparecido. Me tenían medio acorralada – hizo una sonrisa de burla.

- _Monsieur_, lo he pasado bien. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con ellos. – Dijo, sin abandonar su estado de humor. – Por cierto, dime que has conseguido que nos dejen ir al Quidditch – dijo con urgencia.

- ¡Sí! Está todo arreglado. Nos dejan ir. – dije sin apenas emoción en la voz.

- ¡Bien! ¡Esa es mi niñita! – me reí de nuevo. - ¿A quién has tenido que sobornar esta vez?

- El único inconveniente es que nos tendrá que acompañar el mismísimo Godric Griffindor – dije, a media voz y temiendo la reacción.

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó.

***

- No me lo puedo creer. Podías… No sé, haber ido con alguien. Pero anda que enfrentarte a mi padre tú…

- No me he enfrentado a tu padre. Sólo he puesto en marcha tu plan. – dije cuándo me encontré en la Sala Común de Griffindor con Galiana. Estábamos las dos sentadas en las butacas rojas, alrededor de la mesa. – Además, tenía que conseguir que él nos acompañase. ¿Recuerdas? – Ella sonrió, y yo me volví a sumergir en el libro que llevaba entre manos.

- Aún no comprendo cómo… - dijo, verdaderamente contenta.

- Un golpe de suerte – interrumpí yo.

- De todas formas te doy las gracias. – puse los ojos en blanco. - ¿Dices que también viste a Salazar? – Inquirió ella con fingida despreocupación. Me puse seria al instante.

- Andaba con sus cosas, supongo. – Galiana se irguió, llena de preocupación. Yo prefería no desvelarle que jamás lo había visto tan loco.

Enseguida se hizo la hora de comer, y Leo ya había puesto en el tablón de anuncios lo de la salida de Hogwarts. Yo estaba terminando un poco harta de todo este asunto, así que no paraba de repetirme, una y otra vez, que lo hacía por Galiana, por su amistad. Recibí una nota que me trajo una lechuza, de Godric Griffindor, en lo que ponía la hora de partida y de regreso al colegio, y que, además, Leo y yo teníamos libre un aula del tercer piso, esa tarde, y al día siguiente, dónde estaríamos apuntando a la gente y recaudando el dinero de las entradas.

Después de comer fuimos (Leo, realmente emocionado), al aula que nos habían asignado en la tercera planta, y nos sentamos tras un escritorio de madera de roble. El aula me recordaba misteriosamente al aula de Defensa en mi época.

Delante de nosotros empezó a pasar bastante gente con el fin de apuntarse a la "excursión".

Llegó al aula, dónde todavía quedaba gente por allí, comentando cosas y haciendo planes para dentro de dos días, un rostro conocido. Se trataba de Clarish, la chica de rasgos sureños. Entró tímidamente, y como quién no quiere la cosa. Yo me di cuenta de la intrusión, y de su nerviosismo. Me levanté de mi asiento, mientras Leo estaba charlando con un viejo amigo de Hufflepuff sobre Quidditch.

- Hola, Hermione. – susurró, casi imperceptiblemente, cuándo me acerqué a ella. Agachó la mirada y noté como le echaba una ojeada rápida a Leo.

- ¿Vas a venir a eso de la final de Quidditch? – dije yo, sin apenas saludar, con una inevitable sonrisilla.

- Me encanta el Quidditch. – me susurró, sin evitar otra mirada fugaz a Leonard. – pero no sé si debo ir, porque mi padre, si me ve allí… no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

- Comprendo. – me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Tú irías si estuvieras en mi situación?

- Si es algo que me gustara de verdad, por supuesto. Además, estoy segura de que lo pasaremos bien. – Me miró, dudosa. Yo exasperé.

- ¡Vamos! Si has llegado hasta aquí será por algo, ¿No? Además… Si no, yo voy a estar bastante sola. – insistí, al ver reflejado en sus pupilas una inusitada ilusión por ir. Me observó una fracción de segundo.

- Está bien. Pero si preguntan – se acercó a mi oído. – Lo hago para acompañarte, ¿eh?

- Claro. – sonreí de oreja a oreja y la apunté en la lista, consciente de que esta se traía algo más entre manos, que tenía de nombre Leonard.

Miré el reloj del aula con cierta alarma. Las seis menos diez. Oh, no. Oh, no.

- Leo. – le dije, para captar su atención, con despreocupación.

- Hermione. – dijo él. Lo miré confundida. Y él me observó atentamente. Al darse cuenta del detalle de que yo no decía nada, dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio:

- Creí que estábamos pronunciando nuestros nombres a la inversa. – A veces parecía que estaba chalado de remate. Hizo una sonrisa socarrona. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Justo! – dije de manera exagerada. – No, verás, que te tengo que dejar al mando de esto durante un rato.

- ¿Y eso? – Se extrañó.

- Sólo será un momento. Si vienen los Slytherin no creo que tengas muchos problemas, ¿no?

- Descuida. No lo olvides. Soy el bufón. El bufón nunca muere en los relatos.

- Muy bien. Hasta luego Leo.

- Lleva cuidado. – fue su advertencia antes de abandonar el aula. Clarish, que aún seguía por allí, me miró al pasar.

***

Una muchacha de pelo ondulado y encrespado, de color castaño claro, paseaba, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas por detrás. Unos tenues últimos rayos de sol acariciaban su figura y la proyectaban en el agua, en esa superficie desigual, pero calmada. No había nadie más por allí cerca. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué había acudido allí? Eso es algo que me pregunté muchas veces. Porque, esa muchacha solitaria, era yo.

Me abroché del todo mi abrigo de piel al alcanzarme una brisa de aire gélido. Enseguida la sombra del imponente castillo me alcanzaría, y el frío sería más intenso. Con los brazos cruzados, no tuve más remedio que tomar asiento en una roca cercana, y apoyar mi espalda en un milenario árbol, mientras contemplaba los colores del lago y de las montañas, y de todo aquello. Me agarré las rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza en ellas.

Ya debían ser las seis, y por allí no pasaba nadie. ¿Me debía desesperar? A veces es mejor dejar de pensar. Exacto, ahí residía el truco para mantener la calma. Y la mente fría. Sin pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera en las insinuaciones de Salazar. Pero aquello era rematadamente inútil. Una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios había venido como había sugerido ese Nikel?

Suspiré. Miré a mi alrededor. Hasta parecía que nada había cambiado. Que detrás de la maleza iban a aparecer los pelirrojos mechones de Ron, o de Ginny, y la simpática sonrisa de Harry.

Inspiré varias veces ese aire puro, y después rocé la cristalina superficie del lago con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo como se rompía aquel siniestro espejo. Una música de violín resonó en mi mente, para hacer aquel paisaje algo más perfecto. Después en mi rostro se vislumbró una súbita mueca.

Unas sombras pequeñas, en lo alto del cielo, perfilaron sus siluetas mientras descendían. Yo me sobresalté al no tener ni idea de qué se trataba. Parecían pájaros, una bandada de pájaros que descendía a una velocidad increíble. Me puse de pié en tan sólo un salto, con mucha más inquietud. Sentí algo de miedo. ¿Qué pájaros eran aquellos?

Pasados unos instantes me di cuenta de que se trataba de hipogrifos. ¿Hipogrifos volando todos juntos a esas horas de la tarde? Me golpeé en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Evoqué en mi recuerdo la tarde en que había visto a Nikel descender con ellos, y él de jinete sobre uno.

Balanceándose sobre la superficie del lago, pronto llegaron hasta donde me encontraba yo. Se detuvieron junto al claro del bosque que tenía justo al lado de mí. El mismo jinete que aquella otra tarde había cabalgado a lomos del aire, ahora descendía de uno de los hipogrifos. Con el pelo revuelto, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me saludó.

- Vaya. ¿Y Salazar? – dijo con unos aires mal fingidos. Intenté evitar reír.

- Lo tengo en mi bolsillo. – Le contesté. Quería enfadarme con él, por haberme ocultado esto antes y haberme sorprendido allí, tan vulnerable. Pero me resultaba imposible.

- ¡Ah! Pues ahí está bien. Esperemos que no moleste mucho.

- Es un buen chico. Seguro que se porta bien. – Volvimos a reír. Me tendió de improvisto una mano, mientras hacía una majestuosa reverencia. Retrocedí, instintivamente, unos pasos.

- ¿Me concede un paseo, señorita? – Sabía que no debía volver a reír, pero es que no me podría habituar jamás a aquellos aires de siglo.

- ¿Un paseo? – pregunté. - ¿Tan tarde? Deberías pedir permiso a mis padres. – dije yo, comenzando aquel juego tan absurdo y tan divertido.

- Estoy seguro de que me lo darían. – sentenció él.

- ¡Pero si no los conoces! – le recriminé.

- ¿Y qué? – dijo, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba mi mano entre la suya. Su piel era aterciopelada, suave… Sin apenas darme cuenta estaba demasiado próxima del hipogrifo. El hipogrifo agitó su cola de león, y me miró directamente a los ojos. Me intimidó bastante, pero estaba más pendiente en que mi mano seguía entre las de Nikel.

- Creo que le caes bien a Trianny. – dijo rotundamente.

- ¿Para qué le quiero caer bien? – pero al instante me di cuenta de lo que aquel adolescente pretendía. – No. – dije a modo de conclusión, y volví a retroceder.

- Vamos…

- Ya he volado en hipogrifo antes - dije atropelladamente.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No te dará miedo? Vamos… Creía que eras más valiente.

- ¿Como tú? – lo miré desafiante. En sus pupilas se perfiló un aire de orgullo.

El resto de hipogrifos, menos Trianny, se habían dispersado por otros lugares.

Entonces, se escuchó el crujir de una rama cerca, y unos pasos que se acercaban. Seguramente se trataba del guardabosque, o algún alumno que se paseaba por allí. Sentí una oleada de pánico, pues no estaba en el lugar ni con la compañía más adecuada.

Giramos nuestras cabezas a la vez. Odiaría que alguien me viera con el hijo de Godric a solas, porque pensarían mal. Leyendo mi mente, Nikel se subió en tan sólo un salto a Trianny, con cierto apremio, y, mientras el hipogrifo se agitaba de un lado a otro, antes de despegar, me tendió la mano por última vez. Miré a mi espalda, pero, como movida por algo dentro de mí que siempre había permanecido entre las sombras, agarré su mano fuerte, y de un impulso, ya estaba en la grupa del animal. Trianny abrió sus alas y despegó en un silbido. El corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago al despegue, y cerré los ojos con intensidad, mientras unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban por detrás. Me agarré a ellos como si en ello me fuera el impulso de respirar.

- Abre los ojos. – resonó una voz masculina en mi tímpano izquierdo.

Abrí los ojos con grandes esfuerzos. El viento helado agitaba mi pelo, deshaciendo el complicado recogido. Cuando los abrí me encontraba a unos cien metros de altura sobre el inmenso lago, sobrevolando las oscuras aguas. Trianny volaba, moviendo sus espesas alas vainilla en un rítmico impulso. El atardecer se perfilaba desde allí como el más bello espectáculo. Lancé, sin querer uno de esos ridículos gritos, que sólo se debe realizar si, sólo si, uno se encuentra solo. Los pulmones se llenaron de aire. Volaba, como aquella otra vez. Pero ahora era todo muy distinto.

Trianny surcó el cielo, a través de las nubes. Aquello debía de ser un sueño. Aquello parecía como sacado de la película de "Aladdin", aunque la alfombra mágica era bien distinta.

- ¿Qué te parece? – me susurró de nuevo esa voz que se situaba detrás de mí. Me percaté que seguía asida a esos brazos, y, engarrotada y todavía muerta de terror, y me desprendí de ellos para apoyarme en el plumaje del cuello de Trianny. El orgullo podía contra el miedo. Él no me soltó ni por un instante. El vuelo de aquel hipogrifo era mucho más suave y controlado que el de Buckbeak. Parecía que cabalgábamos en el viento.

- No está mal – Dije, con cierta indiferencia, ocultando la multitud de emociones que me recorría. El solo sonrió.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le dije, ladeando levemente la cabeza, a aquella versión de Harry muy distinta a la del Harry original. Me había dado cuenta de que nos alejábamos de Hogwarts hacia las montañas del otro lado del inmenso lago.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – La verdad era demasiado inverosímil. Antes de pensarla siquiera, tenía la respuesta aflorando en mis labios. Y me sorprendió a mi misma escucharla, como si otros labios hablaran por mí.

- Al final del mundo y desaparecer allí.

- Quizás algún día podamos ir hasta ese lugar, pero no será fácil. – Me dijo.

- ¿Hay algo que no te resulte fácil? – Dije algo molesta. Soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

- Muchas cosas – contestó al final.

El hipogrifo sobrevoló las colinas más cercanas, hasta que al final, regresando al centenario colegio de magia, descendimos para aterrizar en la pradera nevada cerca de dónde se encontraba la cabaña del guardabosque.

Nikel bajó primero, en un ligero salto. Después se volvió y me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a bajar. Pero con mi habitual deje de orgullo, logré, no sin esfuerzo, bajar del hipogrifo por mí misma. Hacía ya mucho rato que se había puesto el sol, y yo estaba realmente cansada. La oscuridad cada vez era más prominente. Nikel le dio algo a Trianny para que comiera, y después se alejó hacia el bosque, supongo que para descansar.

Saqué mi varita y dije un convencido "Lumos" para disipar la oscuridad, la penumbra. Estaba helada de frío.

- ¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? – me dijo amistosamente. Lo miré con aire recriminatorio.

- Prefiero no contestar a ello.

- Bien. Pues no lo hagas. – Y se encogió de hombros.

Seguimos andando por el sendero, casi en la penumbra, iluminados solamente por la tenue luz de la varita, hacia la entrada del colegio.

- ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de… poder? – dije, distraídamente.

- ¿Debería tenerlo? – me dijo, levantando las cejas.

- Hombre, pasando por alto que eres hijo de Godric Griffindor… Sí, creo que deberías tenerlo. –dije a modo de conclusión.

La luna ya se perfilaba en lo alto del castillo, y el cielo ya estaba plagado de estrellas. Hacía frío.

- Apaga la varita. – me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué? – dije, mientras le hacía caso.

- Te voy a mostrar algo. Pero espero que lo mantengas en secreto.

- Sé guardar un secreto. – dije de manera contundente, a punto de ofenderme. Ahora tan sólo veía sombras a través de la noche. Aguardé con interés, hasta que de pronto, algo con una luz bastante potente, anaranjada, surgió de, lo que pude comprobar, como la punta de su dedo. Cuando enfoqué mi vista en medio de la penumbra, supe, a ciencia cierta, que se trataba de una pequeña llama de fuego.

Después de ver a su padre haciendo lo que hizo con los dardos de hielo de Slytherin, aquello me pareció, dentro de lo que cabía, bastante lógico.

- Creas fuego… sin varita. – le dije. Estaba claro que esa chispa de fuego no era tan potente como la de su padre. Con la otra mano empezó a crear un círculo sobre la que se postraba aquel mágico elemento, haciendo está un poco más viva y más potente.

- Co… cómo… ¿Cómo lo haces? – nuestras sombras, iluminadas por su fuego se reflejaban en el cercano muro, y tintineaban al compás del crepitar de la pequeña llama. Nikel, de mientras, se mantenía concentrado. Siguió manteniendo la pequeña llama cuándo me habló.

- En realidad todos los magos deberían ser capaces de controlar así la magia. – Me mordí el labio.

- Pero no es así. – Dije, de manera cortante.

- No es así, porque todos dan por hecho que no se puede, porque es una magia tan antigua que ya se supone olvidada. Una magia que ya nadie pone el empeño en recuperar, porque cuesta, cuesta mucho más controlarla. – Lo miré con disimulada fascinación, iluminando su rostro en ese fuego material.

- Ellos pueden. – dije, tratando de dar a entender que con "ellos" me refería a Los Cuatro.

- Sí. Y eso es lo que les diferencia del resto. Ellos buscaron, buscaron durante mucho tiempo. Y encontraron. Para muchos esto es imposible. Para ellos no.

-Ni para ti. – dije, suavemente.

- Una vez escuché – prosiguió. – que lo imposible se intenta, y lo difícil, se hace. Medité sus palabras, cuando ya tenía la réplica en la punta de la lengua, prosiguió – Porque nadie tiene el derecho de decir que algo es imposible. Si creemos que es imposible, es porque alguien se le ha ocurrido decirlo, y no porque deba serlo. – Medité sus palabras, demasiado profundas para mis embotados sentidos. De repente, la llama se apagó, y quedamos a oscuras. Mi respiración se entrecortó de inmediato. Cogí mi varita con fuerza. La agité y de nuevo se encendió la luz. Él seguía junto a mí, mirando el suelo.

- Me encantaría aprender a utilizar ese tipo de magia. – Murmuré. – Pero no creo que yo… Es decir… - Él hizo una suave mueca en la penumbra. No cruzamos más palabras el resto del tramo que nos faltaba. Así que, nos despedimos silenciosamente en la sala común de Griffindor, como si hubiéramos tenido un encuentro casual.

Pero sabiendo que, sin lugar a dudas, ningún encuentro es casual.

***.

_**¡Sí! ¡He regresado! ¡Como el turrón por Navidad…! ¡La verdad es que la vida universitaria es estresante! Menos mal que este capítulo lo tenía ya a medias… Sin más… ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya me diréis lo que os parece la personalidad de Nikel… Tengo la sensación de que ese personaje se me está yendo de las manos… ¿Verdad?**_

_**Bien, voy a contestar los últimos reviews. ¡Gracias por todo!**_

_**Sealiah: **__¡Pues felicidades por adivinar el acertijo antes de que lo hiciera Granger, jeje! Y el plan de Galiana… Tengo preparado un giro argumental… Ya veremos cómo me sale… Deséame suerte!_

_**Pily-sofy: **__No sé si habrás empezado ya tu fic… Me pasaré ahora a ver que tal va la cosa, pero de todas formas ¡Mucha suerte! Y por supuesto… ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic! Besos!_

_**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy:**__ ¡Gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que no ha sido tan horrible... jeje Gracias por todo! Espero que también te guste este cap… Ya me cuentas!_

_**Lucan Malfoy: **__Jeje, me alegro de que te caiga bien Nikel! Y sí.. el tema OC lo llevo un pelín mal… Voy a ver si lo puedo solucionar en el siguiente cap… Gracias por tu review!_

_**Hermione-potmal:**__ Gracias por el review! Pues… Me alegro que te gustara lo del violín, la verdad es que lo pensé mucho, porque no sabía si le pegaba eso a Malfoy… uf! Jeje Bueno ya me dirás que te pareció el nuevo capítulo! Besos y suerte!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Balck: **__jeje me alegro de que te guste! Ah! Pues no sabía eso de los de primero prepa y los de segundo mapo en la uni! Pero oye! Espero que a ti también te vaya bien por los confines universitarios! Besos!_

_**Sandy: ¡**__Hola! La verdad es que he tenido poco tiempo para hablar contigo! Aunque, tenemos una conversación pendiente, eh?? Jeje Gracias por todo, de verdad! Y espero tu opinión sobre este cap! Un fuerte abrazo! Y mucha suerte!_

_**Marta-04: **__Pues he vuelto.. Un pelín tarde, pero espero que no lo suficiente para que te siga interesando… Pues eso, gracias!_

_**:**__ jeje Espero que ya lo hayas descubierto… Wii!! Gracias por el review! Suerte!_

_**¡Terminé!**_

_**Creo que nada más que añadir… Espero que os vayan bien las cosas hasta la próxima vez… Que espero que sea pronto, pero, ya sabéis, la universidad manda…**_

… _**Os esperaré siempre en los confines de un Howarts de 1837… Para seguir con el misterio…**_

_**MAGHIKA**_


	14. El error

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 14: El error._

- Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – dije en un murmullo, en la oscuridad de la habitación, despertando súbitamente y endiabladamente molesta.

- ¿Estuviste ayer con mi hermano? – Me di la vuelta en la cama con un gruñido por toda respuesta, a ver si esa voz se callaba y me dejaba dormir. Pero la voz insistía. - ¿Sí o no?

- ¿Tan importante es? – susurré de nuevo, incorporándome y mirando la oscura figura de Galiana, tendida en su cama de dosel.

- Eso es que sí. – suspiré, cada vez más frustrada.

- Sí. ¿Satisfecha?

- No. Creí que te interesaba aquel Slytherin. – Parpadeé varias veces, aunque no precisamente para ver mejor.

- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! – Exclamé.

- Pero él sí lo está de ti.

- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Haz el favor de dormir! Además… - titubeé unos instantes antes de decir, suavemente – Tú no conoces a Draco.

- Ni tú tampoco. – Tuve que callar. Era totalmente cierto. Lo único que conocía de él era su desprecio, su arrogancia, la manera de herir con insultos a la gente, de herir a mis amigos. Siempre había sido así. Arrugué el ceño. ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esto en lugar de seguir durmiendo?

- Pero te equivocas, y ahora será mejor que durmamos que vamos a despertar a las otras. – dije lo más bajo que pude, intentando de quitar fuerza a mis palabras.

- Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dije con toda la paciencia que podía.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano? – Me mordí el labio. Maldita sea.

- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? – Inquirí.

- No. Di. – Se incorporó de su cama, sumamente interesada, mientras yo me ponía un pelín más furiosa.

- Pues claro que no. – sentencié.

- Entonces déjale las cosas claras. Se ha ilusionado contigo.

- No sabes lo que dices. Apenas nos conocemos. Y es verdad que él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común. Pero de momento, y que yo sepa, somos amigos. Y él lo sabe tan bien como yo.

- Sólo espero que no le rompas el corazón. – dijo a media voz, casi inaudiblemente. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. ¿Me había vuelto una rompecorazones cuándo en mi vida había atraído la atención de nadie?

- ¡No digas tonterías! – me revolví entre las sábanas, inquieta.

- Puede que no conozca al Malfoy, pero a mi hermano sí lo conozco.

***

- Un año más que se acaba.

- Sí…

- ¿Habéis hecho ya vuestra lista de propósitos de nuevo año? – muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor enarcaron una ceja, mientras engullían otro pedazo de pollo.

La perspectiva de empezar un año más ponía a más de uno los pelos de punta. Sólo se hablaba en el castillo de dos temas: El Quidditch del día siguiente, y la fiesta por ser Nochevieja. Ambos eventos no eran nada prometedoras para mí, pero me tenía que conformar para mi desesperación.

Aquella última mañana de 1837 se había fundido sin darnos cuenta, y no precisamente de calor. Leo y yo habíamos seguido apuntando los últimos alumnos que asistirían al Quidditch, entre los que se encontraban los asquerosos Slytherin. Ni siquiera levanté la vista de mi libro de Defensa (prestado, de nuevo) para mirarles la cara. La mayoría del trabajo lo hace Leo, y con mucha ilusión y yo se lo agradezco.

Clarish se había dejado caer de manera "casual" por allí, y habíamos estado hablando de cosas triviales. Sin embargo Leo ni siquiera había percatado de su presencia. Qué imbéciles eran a veces los hombres.

Mi corazón estaba mucho más ilusionado por una tercera causa que todos ignoraban: Faltaban tres días para que empezaran las clases, y eso era la cosa más excitante en lo que podía pensar.

- ¿Me pasas un poco de pan? – me sobresaltó la aterciopelada voz de Nikel, irrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Levanté mi vista, forzosamente para dedicarle una mirada al llameante individuo.

- Claro. – le dije escuetamente, sin poder evitar pensar _Pues échale al pan un encantamiento convocador_. No tenía ganas de meterme con él porque la conversación de la madrugada con Galiana me había hecho ponerme de muy mal humor.

Para mi desgracia y para incrementar mi mal humor, Nikel me preguntó con esa sonrisa que él tiene:

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Yo me atraganté con el zumo de calabaza que en ese instante estaba ingeriendo.

- No. – lancé un fuerte suspiro y dije, a media voz. – Que aún no te he perdonado lo de ayer.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Así que yo aclaré:

- No pude resolver un acertijo – mentí a los oídos curiosos, quienes comprendieron y siguieron comiendo. Galiana, a mi lado iba a añadir algo más, pero yo le di un codazo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Así mejor. Al finalizar la comida, Nikel volvió a acercarse a mí. Me mordí el labio, rabiosa.

- En serio. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

- He dormido mal. Y además ayer me secuestraste. – Le espeté, rehuyendo su bonachona mirada. El soltó una suave carcajada.

- No, viniste porque te dio la gana. Yo ya te avisé. – bajé la mirada.

- Nikel, lo siento. No tengo un buen día. – me excusé. Él se situó detrás de mí y empezó a masajearme la espalda. Me puse más tensa, si se podía, de lo habitual.

- Deberías relajarte. –Me solté y me alejé unos pasos.

- El problema es que yo nunca me relajo. Soy así. Y cuándo me veas en la plenitud de exámenes, ahí si vas a conocer a la verdadera Hermione Granger. – Leo silbó a mi lado, que pasaba casualmente.

- Vaya… ¿Y entonces qué tenemos aquí? Si esta no es la verdadera Hermione… – dijo, dejando claro que había escuchado la última parte de nuestra conversación. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y contuvo el aliento, con tonalidad alarmista. - ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo, pinchándome con un dedo el brazo. Me sujetó con ambas manos los hombros y me empezó a menear con desesperación.

- ¿Dónde tienes metida a la verdadera Hermione? ¡Embustera! ¡Cuéntamelo por las buenas, o lo harás por las malas! – sus exclamaciones no pasaron inadvertidas por la gente que pasaba por el pasillo, quienes se empezaron a reír. Al rato me soltó con una simpática sonrisa. Yo miraba todavía el suelo, un poco azorada, y sin muchas ganas de contestar algo para seguir aquel juego. No tenía ganas.

- Me voy a la biblioteca. – dije apresuradamente y eché a andar antes de que nadie me lo pudiera impedir.

***

No era precisamente a la biblioteca al lugar que me apetecía ir. Volvía a tener el cerebro lleno de una confusión extraña. A la que pronto se le iba a sumar los estudios.

Después estaban las insinuaciones de Salazar, las amenazas de Lizardo, el vuelo con Nikel… Y el terrible Malfoy. ¿Mi vida podía ir peor? Además y para poner la guinda al pastel, muchos ya sabían que yo era Sangre sucia, lo que no ayudaba en absoluto. No sabía cómo se podían haber enterado, hasta que de momento solo me quedaba la conclusión de que Draco se lo había dicho.

Desperté de mi trance y me di cuenta que de nuevo estaba ante aquel intransitivo pasillo dónde una vez escuché a ese embrujado violín. Miré a ambos lados de la escalera. A la derecha, la escalera descendía, y se perdía de vista varios pisos. Pero si ascendía por la escalera llegaría a aquella pequeña habitación. Así que, ascendí y entré en ella.

Dentro, como había previsto, no había nadie. Encima de una de esas mesas seguía estando ese violín, aunque ahora que no producía música, parecía como muerto. Paseé mi yema de los dedos por las cuerdas y las pulsé, produciendo un sonido oscuro, muerto. Más allá estaba esa lechuza gris que había acompañado a Malfoy la otra vez. Pero estaba dormida.

Qué idiota. ¿Para qué se supone que había regresado a ese lugar? Quizás era porque era el único lugar que me recordaba que no estaba allí por la casualidad del destino. Me senté en el sofá, cruzando mis piernas, y miré a través de la ventana, las nubes que pasaban impertérritas.

Olfateé un olor a podrido en la cual no me había fijado antes. Era un olor a humedad, a descomposición… Me levanté por instinto y seguí olfateando intentando saber de dónde provenía aquel extraño aroma tan horrible. Al cabo de unos segundos no tenía la menor duda: Fuera lo que fuese se encontraba al otro lado de una pequeña puerta que estaba situada justo al otro extremo de la habitación de dónde se situaba la que daba al pasillo. Intrigada por lo que fuera aquello, puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

La giré.

Nada. Así que saqué mi varita, y lancé "Alohomora".

Nada. Aquello era tan frustrante como debía ser no averiguar un acertijo o dejar una pregunta en blanco en un examen.

Lo peor era que fuera lo que fuese, debía de haberlo guardado allí Malfoy. Y eso me encendió más la sangre. E hizo que aquel día, ya de por sí malo, fuera aún peor.

Le pegué una patada con mi zapato a la puerta con toda mi alma. Y aquella puerta seguía allí, frágilmente puesta y sin dar muestras de querer ceder a mis persuasiones. Le pequé otra patada. Ni siquiera había emitido ese esperanzador sonidito que significaba que iba por el buen camino.

Me mordí el labio, cada vez más furiosa. Ya era orgullo propio abrir esa puerta. Así que le lancé una llamarada de fuego con la varita. Pero después allí seguía, como si esa puerta y esa madera fueran inmunes a todo. Alcé la mano de nuevo para pegarle un puñetazo. El olor seguía saliendo de ese lugar al otro lado y me ponía de los nervios.

- ¿Practicando boxeo con la puerta? –Me giré desgreñada, y furiosa. Ahí estaba Malfoy. – Les encantará saberlo a los del manicomio.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? ¿Un muerto? – levanté las cejas.

- ¿En serio piensas que te lo voy a decir? – su voz sonaba huraña. Fruncí más el cejo. – No sé ni siquiera qué se supone que haces aquí, Granger.

- El castillo todavía no lo has comprado. Para tu desgracia puedo pasearme por dónde me plazca.

- Desaparece de mi vista, niñata. No me hagas repetirlo. – Dijo, como si fuera un insecto molestoso.

- Pues cierra los ojos y ya no me ves. – Exasperó aire. Dí un paso al frente, al ver que Draco estaba cada vez más delgado y pálido que de costumbre. Además tenía pronunciadas ojeras en los ojos. Sentí de nuevo algo así como lástima por él. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – dije, intentando sonar más comprensiva, aunque fuera con Malfoy.

- Nada que te importe. – cerró los ojos. – Sabelotodo. Siempre me has dado asco.

- ¿Sí? Pues para darte asco un día te acercaste a pedirme esas desgraciadas clases particulares.

- Y lo volvería a hacer. Te usé y tu función ya ha acabado. – dijo, escupiendo cada palabra.

- Oh, qué pena. – dije con sarcasmo.

- Ahora lo mejor es que te pierdas de vista. Bye bye. Adiós. – dijo arrugando la nariz.

- No sé por qué demonios me hablas así. Quizás es porque tengas miedo. Eso es estás aterrado porque tienes que dormir con esos – dije, a enarcando cada palabra, firme y limpiamente.

- ¡Mira como tiemblo! – dijo elevando la voz.

- Imbécil. – Murmuré, me giré, porque sabía lo poco que valía la pena discutir con alguien como Malfoy. Sabía que era una batalla perdida de antemano. Y prefería ignorarlo a contestar algo. Pero él volvió a replicar, y me quedé clavada en el sitio, sin dar otro paso.

- Rata de cloaca. Piérdete. Apártate de mi camino. Ya te lo dije. Ya no me sirves.

- ¡¿Cómo vas a volver entonces?! ¡¿Acaso tienes algún plan para salir inmune y dejarme aquí para siempre?! – Dije, consciente de que estaba chillando.

- ¿Y si da la casualidad de que ya no quiero volver? – Sabía que controlaba su voz, y agora le daba un tono más tranquilo.

- ¿Co… cómo? – tartamudeé, pálida. Pero en seguida me repuse. El pensamiento que estaba presente cuando me encontraba con Malfoy apareció de nuevo, solitario, conciso. _Huye, huye, sal de ahí…_

- ¿Ahora eres tartamuda además de Sangre sucia? – mi furia iba en aumento. Las lágrimas de pura rabia, Empezaron a embotar en mis ojos, aunque las retuve en el último momento.

- La Sangre sucia se nos pone triste… Qué pena. ¡Mamá, mamá, ven a salvarme que me está insultando un niño malo del cole! – dijo, haciendo su voz más aguda y agitando los brazos a cada lado. Otra oleada de rabia y de furia me atravesó. Sólo tenía ganas de matarlo. Matar a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Tú se los dijiste verdad! ¡A tus imbéciles primos! – chillé. Perdía el control de mí misma – ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Maldita sea! – Negó con la cabeza, todavía con aires de superioridad.

- Granger, Granger, Granger… Por mucho que chilles como una cerda en un matadero…

- ¡¿Acaso ahora tu misión es arruinarme la vida aquí?!

- No estaría mal. – dijo.

- ¡Te odio! ¡No sé cómo no he podido escuchar todo este tiempo!

- Pocas personas se resisten a mis encantos. – dijo con desdén, y pasándose la lengua por las encías.

- ¿Sabes? – dije algo más calmada. – Alguna vez he llegado pensar que había algo bueno en ti. Porque Dumbledore siempre dice que hay algo bueno en cada persona. Pero tú debes ser la maldita excepción.

- Oh, qué tierno, ahora te pones sentimental. La verdad es que soy un buen actor…

- ¿Actor? – dije, ya incrédula.

- Ya sabes el fin justifica los medios, blablabla. – murmuró mirándose las uñas. – yo en circunstancias normales jamás habría mantenido una conversación de más de tres minutos contigo. Pero te necesitaba para llegar hasta aquí. Eso no lo puedo negar.

Me sujeté en la pared de detrás porque creía que me iba a caer de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y por qué has esperado hasta este momento para soltarme todo esto? El otro día… - dije, perspicaz.

- Sabelotodo. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de cuándo me podías volver a servir. Ahora ya lo sé: nunca. Éste es mi lugar, y no voy a volver al presente. Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¡Eres la mente más retorcida que he conocido en mi vida! – Di grandes zancadas que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Entonces Malfoy volvió a replicar.

- Tu vida siempre ha sido muy escasa en todos los sentidos, con el pelirrojo y Potter. Es normal que te extrañe encontrarte cosas nuevas.

- Me das pena, Malfoy. Te han captado los Slytherin – rió entre dientes.

- Captado. No. Digamos que encuentro entretenido su… juego.

- ¿Otra vez a jugar? ¿No te bastó con Voldemort? ¿O eso también era mentira?

- Lo dejaré en incertidumbre. Eso parece que te torture bastante. La incertidumbre, digo.

- ¡Madura, Draco! ¡Crece de una vez! ¡La vida no esa mierda que te han vendido! – lo cogí del cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeé, pero esa estúpida sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. No tenía ni idea de cuándo me había desplazado para quedar tan cerca de él. Mi instinto me exigía que le pegase un puñetazo. Pero me contuve.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpida!- me dio un ligero empujón y me aparté enseguida, recuperando la compostura. - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte!

- ¡¿Ahora te doy asco, Malfoy?! No parece que te di asco el otro día, después de nuestro último encuentro – Draco frunció el cejo y dejó de sonreír, apretando la mandíbula. Yo sonreí, pero no de felicidad. Era algo que nunca había hecho, y creo que los labios me temblaron un poco. – O cuando nos ocultamos de Lizardo en los aseos de Las Tres Escobas. – dejó que sus dos ojos fueran solo unas rendijas. - ¡¿Te daba asco entonces?! ¡ ¿O eso es que era normal?! ¡¿Te parecía normal?!

- ¡Deja de gritar!

- ¡No me da la gana! ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te odié! ¡Y no soy la única! ¡¿Cómo fui tan ilusa de creer que había ahí debajo de ese "futuro" mortífago algo más?!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca he pretendido que no me odiases! ¡Eres una pieza más!

- ¡¿Sí?! – pregunté, consciente de que a aquellas alturas nuestros gritos se debían escuchar kilómetros a la redonda. Deje que la ira contenida formara parte de mí. - ¡Pues esta pieza está más que harta de mirar hacia otra parte!

- ¿¡Hacia qué otra parte te refieres!? Porque si esa otra parte es el hijo de Griffindor, ahora se entiende todo, Sangre sucia. – me quedé desconcertada.

- ¿Qué pinta él aquí? – Balbuceé, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada.

- ¡Lo pinta todo, queridísima Sangre sucia! ¡Y me sorprende que no te hayas olido nada! Aunque claro, acostumbrada a como debes de estar a vivir en un vertedero con tus padres… - apreté fuerte el puño.

- No creo que apeste tanto como tu padre. Creo que esa cosa que hay ahí, - dije, señalando la puerta. – debe de ser él que no se ha duchado hace días. O tu madre. – dije, clavando mi aguijón dónde más dolía. Ya nada me importaba.

- Granger. Eso más bien huele a tu amigo _Nikelikus_ pudriéndose.

-¡¿Qué?!

- En un futuro no muy lejano, claro.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – dije agobiada, aunque eso le pareció una buena escusa para volver a inyectar su veneno.

- ¡¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo!! Tu querido amigo, el perfecto caballero, le quedan los días contados. Así que será mejor que no le cojas mucho cariño… Ya sabes, será más fácil de olvidarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra – dije en tono de advertencia, con tanta dureza y frialdad, que pareció temer mi mirada, tan solo un instante.

- Granger protege lo que es suyo, sí señor. Una buena Griffindor, y tan detestable como todas las demás.

- Y tú eres el perfecto Slytherin, tan asqueroso y rastrero como todos los demás.

- Cometiste un grave error, Granger.

- ¡¿Error?!

- Oh, Dios mío, sí, la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger cometiendo un error. – dijo volviendo a hacer una burda imitación de mí. Se empezó a pasear por la habitación bordeando muebles, mientras yo seguía en pie, como una roca, en el mismo sitio. – Nunca debiste subir a ese precioso hipogrifo. – me quedé pálida como una estatua.

- ¿Qué hipogrifo? – dije, sin inmutarme. Ya nada me podía sorprender.

- No, es verdad. A ti eso de mentir no se te da demasiado bien. Déjame que recuerde. –dijo, falsamente, poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla. - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Trianny. ¿Era así? Por el color de tu cara, intuyo que sí. Precioso. Un vuelo precioso. Tengo que felicitar a _Nikelikus_ o cómo diablos se llame, en persona.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Nadie. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. No necesito por aquí a ningún emisario. De momento.

- Pero… - Me había quedado muda, y sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca, sin poder elegir las palabras adecuadas para hacerle daño.

- Un salto realmente espectacular al subir al hipogrifo – Un sudor frío empañó mi frente. Era él al que me pareció ver antes de despegar.

- ¿Gracias? – dije con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué hay de malo en volar un rato? ¿Tanto te importa? ¿Tanto te importo, Malfoy? – Dije remarcando demasiado las últimas palabras.

- En absoluto. No te ilusiones, Granger.

- No sé si me podré recuperar de la desilusión. – dije clavándole una mirada fatal.

- Francamente no te veía yo con el niñato ese. Aunque supongo que es perfecto para ti. – dijo, destilando su odio. Seguía recorriendo toda la habitación, mientras yo permanecía ahora de nuevo inmóvil al lado de la puerta con ese olor a putrefacción acosándome. – Porque es tan clavadito al Potter, que no darse cuenta habría sido de estúpidos.

- Lo sabías. Lo has sabido todo el tiempo. – Afirmé, rotundamente.

-Desde que tuve el placer de batirme en duelo con él me di cuenta. Puede que sea Slytherin, pero no idiota.

- Alguien inteligente jamás me lo estaría contando. – Contesté, algo perspicaz.

- Será porque no me das miedo. Los Sangre sucia nunca me dieron miedo. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer ya. Asúmelo.

- Eso ya lo veremos – mascullé. – Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Nikel.

- ¿O si no, qué? Me parece que tu amigo o novio o a saberqué Potter se encuentra a años luz de distancia. No, Granger, no acudirá a ayudarte. Acabaré con él.

- ¡No podrás con él! ¡Y lo sabes! – sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- ¡Claro que podré, subnormal! ¡Si no, no estarías chillándome!

- ¡Tú también chillas, imbécil! ¡No lo matarás! – Dije acercándome a él, sacando la varita, pero la mano me temblaba violentamente.

-¡Granger enamorada! ¡Qué momentazo! – dijo, en tono de burla.

- ¡No estoy enamorada, idiota! – Grité. – ¡Te odio, maldito imbécil!

- ¡Te odio! – dijo imitando de nuevo mi voz. Se había acercado demasiado a mí, nos gritábamos a la cara, con las varitas apuntándonos recíprocamente.

- ¡Eres un residuo humano! ¡No mereces vivir! – grité. Quería salir corriendo y no dejar de correr hasta haber atravesado todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, y más allá de la verja, Hosmeade. Sentía tanta rabia y que creía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. _Huye, huye, huye… _Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, mientras seguía gritando.

- ¡Y tú eres un excremento de la sociedad! – bramó él, acercándose más a mí. Podía ver su enfado, podía ver la ira en sus ojos. Y él podía ver mis ojos mientras el contacto visual no se rompía por nada, ni por nadie.

- ¡No mereces vivir! – grité de nuevo.

- ¡Eres sólo un fallo humano! – gritó. Se acercó un poco más. Nuestros rostros casi se rozaban. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué su voz ya no gritaba, si no que sonaba débil y apagada, casi triste? ¿Por qué no parpadeaba apenas mientras me miraba a los ojos, con algo de dolor? ¿Por qué diablos le sostenía yo la mirada? ¿Por qué esta tan cerca?

- ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! – Entonces ocurrió. Algo que solamente recordaría como la sombra de un sueño. No tuve valor de parpadear. No tuve el suficiente valor de hacer caso a la vocecita de mi cabeza _huye, huye…. _Se aproximó todavía aún más a mí. El corazón, ese viejo amigo, parecía que se había quedado mudo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron. Era un beso violento, rápido, apasionante. Parecía que me había quedado sorda, porque ya no se escuchaba nada. Parecía que Draco se moría de sed, parecía que agonizaba. Cerré los ojos, mientras seguía tensa, rígida, inmóvil. Como esa estatua. Ya no olía a podrido para mí. Sentía como algo dentro de mí había dejado de existir. Dejaba que el odio viniera a mí y desapareciera, viniera y desapareciera, como el incesante tic-tac de un reloj.

Enseguida separó los labios gélidos de los míos, interrumpiendo aquel beso, como si aquello hubiera sido un fallo de cálculos. Ese beso amargo. Nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. La oleada de odio regresó a mí, como una bofetada condenadora. ¿Cómo había sido lo suficientemente imbécil para dejar que pasara eso?

Se escuchó en la estancia un sonido sordo, y su mejilla se puso roja. Me mantuve serena.

Él se palpó la mejilla, y me volvió a mirar, aunque ya no estaba dibujada en su rostro aquella estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso… Jamás. – dije fríamente, arrastrando las palabras justo como hacía él. – Te odio y te odiaré siempre. Hasta que me muera. ¿Entendido?

Abandoné con paso apresurado la habitación sin volver la vista atrás. Cuando él reaccionó yo ya me encontraba lejos de esa condenada habitación.

***

Entré en la sala común de Griffindor, con el semblante pálido como la cera y a un paso demasiado rápido para alguien normal. Por allí ya no había personas, sino que tan sólo eran meras sombras ante mí. La vista la mantenía desenfocada.

_Te odio y te odiaré siempre, hasta que me muera…_

- Hermione. – Ni siquiera escuché esa llamada.

- ¡Ey! – levanté la vista y me topé con quién menos quería encontrarme en ese momento.

- ¡QUÉ! – las conversaciones de la gente acallaron, y todo fue más incómodo, si se podía, que de costumbre. Agaché la mirada y el orgullo maquilló un poco mis facciones. Nikel me puso sus manos en mis hombros. Me mantuve firme, antes de empezar de nuevo a gritar a diestro y siniestro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me susurró. En la mesa de la derecha estaban sentados todos: Elisabeth, Clarish, Evelyn, Galiana, Leonard y Edward. Todos estaban mirándonos con mal disimulo. No, estaba claro que ese día no podía caer más bajo. Levanté temblorosamente la mirada y allí estaba él; aquel que más peligro corría en aquellos momentos. No le iba a mentir.

- … cosas. – con la yema de su dedo paseó un rastro alrededor de mis ojos, mientras yo miraba, incapaz ni siquiera de apartar su mano del manotazo correspondiente de un día normal.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De la biblioteca. – dije automáticamente.

- No llevas libros.

- No he estado en la biblioteca. – desmentí enseguida.

- ¿Quieres contarme… algo? – me dijo en un murmullo. Suspiré.

- No. - Lo rodeé y me dirigí hacia la habitación, ignorando lo demás.

Cuando llegué a la habitación no derramé ni una sola lágrima. No me podía compadecer más de la situación. Me senté al borde de mi cama, mirando a través de la ventana, con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Aquello era demasiado. Ya estaba bien. Me recosté al final en la cama y, cerrando los ojos, dejando la mente en blanco, me quedé completamente dormida.

***

El abrir y cerrar de los armarios, y los quedos susurros me despertaron cuando ya era de noche. Abrí los ojos, incómoda.

- La Bella Durmiente ya despierta. – anunció la voz de Clarish.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

- Unas cuatro horas.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – dije al observarlas cogiendo una bella túnica y arreglándose el cabello.

- Despedir el año. – me contestó Evelyn.

- Es la última noche del año. – me dijo Galiana. - ¿Vendrás, no?

- Por supuesto. – Dije con demasiada violencia.

- Este año brindaremos con champagne del bueno. – informó Elisabeth desde los aseos. Galiana puso los ojos en blanco. Y yo estaba más que harta de celebraciones. Me levanté sin más vacilación y comencé, muy lentamente a vestirme para la ocasión.

Cogí el cepillo, ese eterno enemigo de mi pelo, y lo comencé a pasar con movimientos lentos, una y otra vez, como un robot. No me percaté de que mi mirada estaba perdida, en otra dimensión. Y sin embargo allí seguía, frente la imagen de un precioso espejo de siglo, devolviendo una mirada recriminatoria, una mirada perdida. Un rostro pálido y pecoso. Y es que esa era yo. La persona que más se odiaba a sí misma en aquel instante. Lo peor no era haber sido besada por el propio Draco Malfoy. Lo peor de todo, sin duda alguna, era haber permitido el beso. No haberme movido del sitio. No lograba entender por qué había llegado a pasar aquello, como había desembocado, lo que sin duda debió de ser la más violenta y funesta de las violencias de dos hechiceros en potencia, en un ridículo y salvaje beso.

Galiana se detuvo detrás de mí, y mientras las demás parloteaban me dedicó una aviesa mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – susurró. No le contesté enseguida.

- Pues… - mi voz se perdió. – Nada.

- No me contestes si no quieres, pero prefiero que no me mientas. – me dijo, con la voz algo más severa. – Decidida, me empecé a hacer un recogido en el pelo, mientras ella seguía detrás de mí, tan radiante y elegante como siempre. – No hace falta que no vengas si quieres.

- ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? – dije, haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

- No, pero…

- Tengo que ir. – Reafirmé. Levanté más la cabeza.

- Hermione… eres de las personas más orgullosas que he conocido. – la miré, parpadeando varias veces.

- No soy orgullosa. Sólo que, cuando alguien cae bajo, pues lo único que le queda es el orgullo. – Me miró mientras terminaba con el pelo.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te queda, Hermione Granger? ¿Un poco de orgullo propio? ¿Para qué? – me puse de pie, ya que había estado todo el rato sentada enfrente del espejo, y miré de cara a Galiana.

- Quizás sea lo único que me quede para poder seguir adelante. – le dije, mientras que buscaba aquel vestido que me compré en Hosmeade, que sabía seguro que no llamaría la atención. Ella se sentó en la cama, observando mis movimientos.

- Vamos a bajar ya a la sala común – dijo Clarish. – Os esperaremos allí, ¿vale? – Galiana hizo un mudo asentimiento y las tres muchachas desaparecieron tras la puerta.

- ¿Me puedes atar el lazo? – le dije a Galiana, indicándole las dos tiras de tela que se encontraban en la espalda. Ella se acercó, e hizo un lazo perfecto.

- Me gustaría darte algo. – susurró Galiana, cortando aquel inquieto silencio. Se acercó a mí y quitándose una de las numerosas sortijas que prendaban de sus dedos me tendió un anillo. Era de color azul, sencillo, y de madera. No sabría decir el qué tenía que lo hacía verdaderamente atrayente. Parecía como tallado por los extinguidos Elfos del norte. O quizás sacado de un libro de literatura épica.

- ¿Por qué me lo das? ¿Ya no te gusta? –ella sonrió.

- No, me sigue gustando. De hecho siempre será de mis favoritos.

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces? Es un regalo. Quédatelo. Algún día tendremos que separarnos. Y quiero que te acuerdes de mí. ¿Te vale con eso? – me encogí de hombros.

- No creo que me vayas a decir nada más.

- Acertaste, pequeña bruja. ¿Bajamos ya?

***

El decorado que utilizaron para recrear el baile de Navidad fue precioso, pero este también era singularmente bonito. Todo tenía un aire dorado, el firmamento se erguía sobre nuestras cabezas, y los enormes candelabros flotaban aquí y allá. Yo seguía con ese aire ausente que se había apoderado de mí sin que yo pudiera escapar de él. Mi mirada no se detenía en nadie ni en nada. Pero el hecho de estar en una cena de fin de año, para dar la bienvenida a 1838 no dejaba de ser otro hecho que muchos años más tarde, recordaría como un lejano sueño de oriente.

- Has bajado. – me susurró esa grave voz cerca de mi oído. Me alejé prudencialmente de él, bajando la mirada inevitablemente.

- Es el fin del año, ¿no? ¿Por qué piensas que no bajaría? – Nikel me miró de frente. Directamente dónde más dolía. Justo en el centro de mis pupilas.

- Antes…

- Olvida que me has visto antes. – me miró escéptico, como si le pidiera algo imposible.

- Está bien. Me gusta tu vestido.

- Vaya. Tenía la esperanza de que nadie se fijara en él..

Una risotada estrambótica hizo que desviara mi vista hacia una espectacular rubia, cogida del brazo de un rubio platino bastante conocido ya a esas alturas, que pasaba muy cerca.

Nikel me miró a mí y después observó a la pareja. Entonces pareció comprenderlo todo, sin mediar una sola palabra. Draco se volvió en instante mismo en que Nikel y yo estábamos mirando en esa dirección, y levantó la cabeza más, mirándonos con superioridad. Esa misma superioridad propia de un Malfoy. Yo levanté también mi mirada, dirigiendo la mayor dureza que podía. Si las miradas matasen…

Un profesor se levantó, y pegando unos golpecitos suaves a una copa de cristal anunció que iba a comenzar la última cena del año, y que por favor ocupásemos nuestros lugares en la mesa.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? ¿Es que no va a probar nada de nada? – dijo la voz de Leo.

- Cada uno tiene sus problemas, Leo.

- Ya… pero precisamente esta noche… Además mañana por la tarde tenemos buenos planes… - Se frotó las manos, pletórico de felicidad, pero lanzando miradas de preocupación hacia mi sitio; estaba sentada enfrente de Nikel, y al lado de Galiana.

- ¡Granger! ¡Anímate! – volvió a gritar la voz de Leo. No despegué la mirada de mi plato.

- ¡Brindemos por este buen año que se acaba! – gritó Leo, mientras se ponía de pie, y todo el mundo se ponía a su vez de pié con la copa en la mano. Todos los de nuestra mesa hicimos chocar nuestras copas entre sí. - ¡Por este año que nos ha traído sorpresas hasta el final! – dijo mirándome a mí. Y bebimos otro trago.

La verdad es que lo poco que probé estaba exquisito. La cena terminó y más de uno estaba mareado de tanto comer.

- Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – esto sonaba horripilantemente parecido a la escena que había ocurrido esa misma mañana en la habitación. Pero esta vez no era Galiana quién hablaba.

- ¿Por qué? – le dirigí la mirada una vez más, a esa torturada mirada que estaba cerca de mí. Esa calidez que tenía su mirada… Sabía que debía ser precavida.

- ¿Y por qué no? – le contesté, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería. Pero estaba casi segura que era para picarme y empezar el juego de palabras.

- Porque yo a ti no te veo fría.

- Nadie ha dicho que lo sea.

- Ahora lo pareces. Pareces tan fría y distante. – yo arrugué el ceño, con claras muestras de enfado. Fría y distante. ¿Qué se ha creído este?

- No todo se puede explicar con palabras. – hice una mueca.

- Hay cosas que nunca llegaré a comprender. ¿Por qué él? – La saliva se quedó a mitad de mi garganta.

- ¡¿Quién?! ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

- Se me hace raro… Va a ser mi último día del año que voy a celebrar en el colegio. – masculló la voz de Clarish a mi lado.

- Sí, yo también echaré de menos todo esto… - dijo Galiana paseando su mirada alrededor y volviendo a ocupar su sitio en la mesa a mi lado. – Han sido siete navidades aquí - dijo con una extraña melancolía.

- Todavía recuerdo la primera de todas. – dijo, acercándose Leo, con su radiante buen humor. – Recuerdo que tú no querías bajar porque te había salido un grano.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gruñó Clarish, poniéndose roja. – No quería bajar porque me encontraba mal.

- Desde luego, con el tiempo se olvidan las cosas. - dijo socarronamente.

- Yo recuerdo que nada más quería volver a mi casa para estar con mis padres… - recordó Evelyn con nostalgia. – Debíamos tener... ¿Once años? – Yo pensé para mis adentros que para mí esa sería la última y primera navidad.

- Pero nunca habíamos tenido una invitada especial como Hermione… - murmuró Galiana.

- Sí, que seguro que está así porque echa de menos su otra vida y las fiestas con su gente… ¿Me equivoco? – apuntó Leo, muy agudo, como siempre.

- No, te equivocas. Terminar aquí 1837 es algo que no había planeado… Pero es muy especial hacerlo aquí, y con vosotros. – hubo un silencio incómodo.

***

El cuarteto de cuerda empezó a tocar algo movido. Todos empezaron a bailar, pero no era uno de esos bailes, como los de Navidad, con unas reglas. Parecía que habían suprimido las reglas. Todos bailaban, aunque los más jóvenes ya se los habían llevado a dormir los prefectos de sus casas.

Nikel y yo permanecíamos sentados, ajenos a todos. No me había vuelto a decir nada más, ni yo había impedido su mutismo. Simplemente lo ignoraba. No entendía por qué me prestaba tanta atención, porque se preocupaba tanto, por qué…

Galiana charlaba con la gente y bailaba por ahí. Hasta que se acercó.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Mujer! ¡Venga a bailar! ¡Que es año nuevo! ¡Y tú! ¿Es que no la sacas a bailar? – dijo con brusquedad, dirigiéndose a su hermano. - ¡Debería darte vergüenza! – dijo riéndose sin querer. Nikel la miró con cara de pocos amigos. – Muy bien, si no la sacas a bailar, me la llevo conmigo, que parecéis los aguafiestas de la fiesta con esas caras. – Y con un estirón en el brazo me sacó a la improvisada pista, mientras sonaba aquella frenética música.

- Hermione, ahora sí. Me tienes que acompañar. Tengo que ver a Salazar.

- ¿Pero no lo vas a ver mañana?

- Ese es precisamente el problema.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Tú sígueme. Improvisaremos. – suspiré. Estaba cansada y no estaba para ir a ver a un Severus Snape en guapo. Arrugué el ceño. Que pensamiento tan extraño. Mejor lo deshecho. Sí, así mejor. Cogió una copa de champagne y se dirigió apresuradamente, y yo, a quién tenida cogida de la mano, detrás. Su aviesa mirada enseguida dio con la de Salazar que estaba un poco más allá. Se paró un instante, y después continuó andando hacia dónde estaba Salazar, mirando, como distraídamente hacia otro lado.

Cuando estábamos junto a él, hizo como que se tropezaba y se chocaba con él, tirándole todo el champagne a su túnica radiante de color verde oscuro combinado con negro. Sus facciones dibujaron una mueca sarcástica.

- ¡Oh! ¡Profesor! ¡Cuánto lo siento! – exclamó exageradamente, para no llamar la atención.

- Ya – denotó, sin mayor importancia. – Trata de actuar con la mayor naturalidad, Galia. ¿Qué quieres? – dijo en un quedo susurro, Salazar.

- Mañana. – la miró, reparando en mí con sus siniestros ojos verdes. – Está todo a punto.

- Ya lo sé. – hizo una mueca de nuevo. – ¿Para eso este numerito? Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. – Yo seguía detrás de Galiana, ausente a la conversación. De hecho lo único que pintaba allí, era de coartada, porque estando allí nadie se podía imaginar nada romántico o anormal con esos dos.

- No. No era sólo eso. – se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Fue un momento tan intenso que yo, decididamente sobraba. Algo fallaba. La última vez que se habían visto, estando yo delante se habían peleado y todo había acabado en un mar de lágrimas, y ahora, sin embargo… Todo era tan… - ¿Dónde?

- ¿Dónde, qué? – dijo con su atractiva voz. – Ah, no, no – dijo riéndose despreocupadamente. – Tengo planes mejores para ti, querida Galiana. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Será mejor que te marches, tu padre nos vigila, como de costumbre. Y creo que sabe que estoy planeando algo. – Un momento… ¿Este hombre estaba planeando algo? ¿Con Galiana? Me dirigió una mirada a mí.

- Buenas noches, Granger. Espero que lo esté pasando bien aquí… En este castillo y en 1838. – Le devolví una mirada inocente. Galiana arrugó el cejo.

- Sí, este castillo me resulta gratamente familiar. Estoy muy cómoda, gracias. - dije, siguiendo el juego de Salazar. Ese hombre no me dejaba de dar miedo, pero a pesar de ello, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a seguir las provocaciones de la gente.

- Me alegro, entonces. Nos volveremos a ver. – No me gusta nada como ha dicho esto último. Más bien parecía una amenaza.

- Señor. – hice una leve reverencia firme y decidida y me alejé, con Galiana a mis talones. – Me voy a dormir. No me encuentro demasiado bien. – Dije cuando estábamos mucho más lejos, en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Por qué te ha dicho eso de 1838? – Me puse un poco tensa, pero lo logré disimular

- Ni idea. A saber. Bueno, me voy.

- Te acompaño.

- No, ya la acompaño yo. – Otra vez Nikel. Galiana nos miró a ambos y me guiñó el ojo. La fulminé con la mirada.

Pero en ese momento, cuando me giré hacia la puerta, dio la maldita casualidad de que choqué con alguien, pisándole el pié. Se escuchó un gritó ahogado.

- ¡¿Pero en qué se supone que vas pensando?! – dijo una voz femenina. Una melena rubia, me indicó que se avecinaban problemas, de nuevo. – Oh… Si eres tú. La sangre sucia. Otra vez que te internas en mi camino. – Yo me puse roja. Me intento controlar, y poner cara como si aquello no fuera conmigo. No me suelo enfadar más de dos veces al día. Pero cuándo una ya está más que harta, y una rubia insinuante la mira a una con ese ademán de desprecio una no puede evitar... Estaba a punto de gritarle algo cuando alguien se interpuso.

- ¡Cállate! ¿No ves que lo ha hecho sin querer? – dijo Nikel a mi lado. Galiana, a mi otro lado tampoco se quedó callada.

- ¡Eso! A ver si aprendemos a hablar bien de una vez, porque como hablas tú no parece ni siquiera un lenguaje de simios.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – al lado de Jane apareció la figura de Draco Malfoy. No se dignó a dirigirme una fugaz mirada. Al verlo me mordí el labio y clavé mi mirada en su pelo rubio platino. Jane se cruzó de brazos.

- Exijo que la sangre sucia me pida disculpas públicamente. Esto ya es una vergüenza.

- ¿Qué te pida disculpas? ¡Lo haría gustosamente si no me insultaras constantemente! ¿Sabes? – dije, medio mordiéndome la lengua.

- ¿Ves Draco, cuál es el problema? – dijo poniendo una voz sumamente melosa, de niña malcriada. – Se niega a colaborar. – Apreté más mi mandíbula. ¿De dónde había salido esa maldita bruja? ¿La hija de la madrastra de Blancanieves?

- Ya basta. – otra melena rubia se interpuso, pero esta era de Elisabeth. – Hermana, ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Hermana? Yo por aquí no veo a ninguna hermana tuya. No sé ni cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra.

- ¡Estúpida! No sé qué clase de ideas te debió inyectar padre…

- Sin duda, las correctas. – eso ya se estaba transformando en un problema familiar, y yo lo que quería era largarme de allí y cuanto antes mejor.

Distraídamente, y como si fuera lo más normal me intenté escabullir de allí. Pero de nuevo la voz melosa de Jane me cerró el paso.

- ¡Querida! ¡Me parece que se te olvida algo!

- Déjame en paz. – no dudé en sacar la varita. El alboroto de la fiesta ahogó los grititos de asombro.

- Hermione… - me susurró la voz de Nikel a modo de advertencia.

- ¡Granger! ¡Sí, lánzale uno de tus perfectos hechizos que supongo que no llamará nada la atención!– alzó la voz venenosa de Malfoy además cargada con sarcasmo. Yo lo miré con dureza, y algo de aprehensión.

- No te metas en esto, Malfoy. Ya te lo dije antes… Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, nunca más. Nunca más. – Una descarga me atravesó. _Sal de ahí, huye, corre… _Jane y Nikel nos miraron, ya que esa respuesta había chocado con cualquier posibilidad.

- Ahora, y si me disculpan los amos del castillo – dije en tono de burla, antes de que Draco me contestara – me voy antes de que llamemos demasiado la atención y nos castiguen el primer día del año. – Hice una exagerada reverencia, que más se parecía a una de las burdas imitaciones que hacía Leonard.

Al final, y no sé muy bien como, salí del comedor con vida y con el orgullo intacto. Ante todo. Suerte que no me había topado con Lizardo… Porque me habría salido bien cara esa imitación.

Los pasillos yacían desiertos. Mis tacones retumbaban en la oscuridad, y el ruido de la fiesta ya se dejaba atrás. Aún estaba agradecida al no haber abandonado la fiesta inconsciente, como en Navidad. Aunque, sin duda, hay momentos en los que agradecería estar inconsciente, por encima de todo. A lo mejor así, y sólo así, podría encontrar algo de sentido a todo esto. Podría encontrar algo de sentido a cada pinchazo en mi corazón, y a esta semana, en un lugar dónde no debería estar, y dónde tengo que estar. Y quizás así podría olvidar ese terrible error, el suceso que había desencadenado en mí una mezcla extraña de sensaciones, arriba, en la pequeña habitación de una torre.

Cuando se abrió el retrato de la guapa cantante de ópera, al otro lado estaba sentado en uno de los sillones lo que me pareció un príncipe de mirada de tierra.

- ¿Cómo… - entorné mis ojos, que intentaban encontrar lógica – has llegado aquí antes que yo?

Nikel se levantó, se pasó distraídamente una mano por el pelo, irresistiblemente parecido a como lo solía hacer Harry y sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Te has olvidado que tengo una capa que me hace invisible?

***.

_**¡Espero que a estas alturas no os hayáis olvidado de mí! Lo sé: soy una tardona para actualizar, y todo eso… Pero bueno, espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena…**_

_**Con respecto a la trama, pues la verdad es que la tengo bastante abandonada, pero bueno, poco a poco, en el próximo habrá más trama… A decir de verdad habrá más de todo… O al menos eso espero.**_

_**En cuanto a lo de algo más de Dramione… ejem, espero que os gustase la escenita… En fin, Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas rondando por vuestra cabeza… No dudéis en realizarlas, que puede que me sirvan de inspiración para más adelante, aunque la trama ya la tengo pensada desde hace tiempo... **_

_**Ahora sí, voy a contestar a los 11 últimos reviews. ¡¡Mil gracias!!**_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:**__ jeje pues ya sabemos lo que opine Malfoy de todo esto, no? Jeje bueno, espero que lo sigas! Gracias por el review!_

_**Keyla: **__bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya me dirás… Y con respecto a "esa página"… puf, qué te voy a contar… Sólo me queda asumir críticas, les haga caso o no… en fin, que gracias por todo!_

_**Alastor82:**__ Claro que te explicas! Y sí… Desde luego Salazar es un personaje oscuro… y, por supuesto, mucho peor que Draco. Gracias por el review! Cuídate tú también._

_**Hermione-potmal:**__ bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo… Ya, Draco no aparece casi en el anterior, pero espero que en este, la parte Dramione te guste… Gracias por leer y dejar review!_

_**Tati uchiha:**__ Hola!Espero que te esté yendo todo genial con tu alegro de que te entretenga mi fic, y espero que lo haga hasta el final…. Chanchanchan (cara de misterio) jeje Ah! Y el campeonato de Quidditch ya lo tengo pensado para el próximo capi… Saludos y suerte!_

_**.92: **__La verdad es que a mí también me gusta Nikel… Aunque sin duda el protagonista es Draco, y con él… Bueno, pues, como ya he dicho aquí dejo a un Draco más ácido que nunca y más misterioso… Espero que te haya gustado. En fin, gracias por el review! Hasta pronto!_

_**Sandy: **__Bueno… La reacción de Malfoy al saber que Nikel anda tan cerca ya la sabes, jeje Y el Quidditch… muahahah (risa de loca maniática) jeje. Bueno, espero tu opinión, como siempre! Besos y gracias por los ánimos con la u! Que por cierto ya parece que me habituo a esta nueva vida…!_

_**Araceli: **__jeje Bueno… Pues sólo te digo que Salazar sabe demasiadas cosas… En fin creo que tendrás que esperar para conocer la respuesta a tu super conclusión, jeje Y me encantan tus ánimos, oye! Bueno, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto! Suerte!_

_**Aylam: **__ Me alegro de que te haya enganchado! No es algo fácil de lograr… Con respecto a leer fics, a mi me pasó parecido… Me tiré unos cuantos años (bastantes) de lectora… Hasta que me cansé y decidí escribir… Y ¡qué valiente! ¡Todos de tirón! Jeje Bueno, que muchas gracias por ese review!_

_**NinaJaneMalfoy: **__La verdad es que tengo bastantes reviews y estoy felíz por ello… Pero no te preocupes por los reviews, porque siempre hay alguna historia que supera otra en reviews… el otro día encontré una que con los mismos capítulos que la mía tenía más de 1000 reviews… no sé, yo creo que es dependiendo de lo que le guste a la gente, pero creo que lo más importante es que te guste a ti lo que escribes. Así que adelante y ánimo con el fic! Bueno y por supuesto gracias por leerme y dejarme el review!_

_**Bueno una vez más me despido indefinidamente de vosotros y de este mundo que adoro… ¡Hasta la próxima vez!**_

_**Aunque yo siempre estaré aquí, esperando desde los confines de 1838… Para seguir con el misterio… y la magia.**_

_**Maghika**_


	15. La final de Quidditch 1ª Parte

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 15: La final de Quidditch. 1ª parte. _

La encantadora de serpientes.

_Había un bulto envuelto con una capa dorada tirado en el suelo. Era un hombre malherido. Me limitaba a permanecer temblando bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad. Un grupo de magos oscuros, lo rodeaban con sus imponentes capas y golpearon a aquel hombre repetidas veces con maleficios monstruosos. Quise volver la cara para no mirar. Pero no podía. Había que hacer algo. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de gente…_

_Todo se volvía a repetir…_

***

¿Cómo demonios me podía alejar de Nikel si insistía en pasarse todo el rato conmigo? Bueno, la verdad es que el problema ahora no era ese, si no que este mismo día por la tarde me voy a la final de Quidditch.

Mi situación en el castillo parece inmejorable: Odio a Draco como jamás había odiado a cualquier ser, y además Nikel en peligro de muerte, sin mencionar que sigo atrapada en un tiempo que no es el mío, y que Salazar sabe de dónde vengo. Todo el mundo sabe que soy otra sangre sucia en el colegio, y sé que con esa información en el castillo con gente como Lizardo no me beneficiará en nada. Además que el vestido que llevo puesto es lo más incómodo que he llevado en toda mi vida.

Me levanté de nuevo temprano, para mi disgusto. Así que me vestí con ese vestido y bajé a contemplar la fría mañana de enero. Todavía en mi mente fragmentada, encontraba leves fogonazos de una terrible discusión, de un rubio platino y de… ¿Un beso? Todavía debo parpadear varias veces para intentar convencerme de que aquello que sucedió, entre repugnante y fantasmagórico, fue completamente real.

Paseé largo rato en las inmediaciones de aquel siniestro Hogwarts, hasta que el sonido de unos tacones a mi espalda me indicó que no estaba sola.

- ¿Paseando? – sonreí. Me volví lentamente para ver el rostro de Galiana, con su intrínseca expresión. Asentí mudamente. Iniciamos ese frío paseo matutino las dos juntas. Y, cómo no, Galiana volvió a romper el silencio.

- Esta tarde Quidditch, ¿no?

- Como si no lo supieras. - dije dando un largo suspiro, y de manera cortante.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, de verdad. - Puse los ojos en blanco, indicándole cuántas veces habíamos repetido esa conversación. Esa mañana había menos nieve de lo habitual en el suelo, y en algunos lugares hasta se podían ver trozos de tierra debajo de la nieve.

Miré mis botas gastadas. Y en eso que una figura resbaladiza se metió en mi campo de visión.

- ¡Una serpiente! – La serpiente en cuestión se detuvo delante de nosotras. No era demasiado grande, pero eso daba igual… ¡Una serpiente a principios de año! Puse cara de repulsión.

- ¿Te dan asco las serpientes? – me preguntó mi amiga.

- Yo no la tendría de mascota. – mascullé, todavía observándola.

- Pues a mí me parecen muy graciosas. – se acuclilló cerca de la serpiente y el animal incorporó su cabeza y mostró su lengua bifídica. Me recorrió un escalosfrío.

- Aléjate de ella, puede que sea venenosa - le advertí. Ella encontró mi comentario divertido y fruncí el ceño.

- Qué exagerada eres, Hermione. ¿Qué me va a hacer a mí esta cosita? – y con un dedo recubierto por un guante de lana comenzó a acariciar a la serpiente ante mi mirada atónita. Yo mantuve un espacio prudencial de la serpiente.

- Deja ya esa cosa, Galiana.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejarla aquí y que se muera del frío? – parpadeé un par de veces intentando asimilar sus palabras.

- A ver: Las serpientes tienen la sangre fría. Por eso no entiendo que puede hacer reptando tan tranquila por aquí, con este frío… Además, si ha llegado hasta aquí… puede seguir sola.

- No seas cruel.

- ¡Cruel! No soy cruel. – Resoplé.

- Nada más es una cría. Me la voy a quedar. – Tardé unos segundos en asimilar el contenido de sus palabras.

- N-no… Será verdad. Oh, cielos, sí. Esa cosa no va a entrar a Hogwarts… - mi amiga me hizo pucheros, como una niña pequeña.

- Hermione… Anda… No seas así, mujer… - ¿Qué hace Galiana cogiéndola entre los brazos?

- Déjala ahí. Yo no pienso compartir dormitorio con una serpiente. –al acto arrugué la nariz, viniendo a mi mente imágenes indebidas sobre otro tipo de serpientes, no precisamente del reino animal.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó más (si se podía) asombrada.

- ¡Galiana! ¡Estás hablando con la serpiente! – se volvió a mí sonriente, interrumpiendo ese peculiar y conocido silbido. Me aparté unos pasos más. Aquello era totalmente irracional. No podía ser.

- ¡Vamos! Me ha dicho que no encuentra a su madre…

- ¡¿Qué la serpiente te ha hablado?!– me alejé un poco más.

- Sí, es algo que puedo hacer recientemente. Lo descubrí el otro día cuando… Bueno, el caso es que puedo entender y comunicarme con las serpientes. No es un don muy normal, ¿No? Pero a lo mejor son esos poderes que todavía no han encontrado en mí, los que heredo de Griffindor, los que ahora se manifiestan – ¿Le debía decir que era un don más propio de un verdadero Slytherin como Salazar? ¿Qué estaba terriblemente equivocada si creía que eso lo había heredado de su padre?

- No me líes. La serpiente. Se queda aquí. – Insté yo, dejando la incógnita de Galiana de hablar Pársel para más tarde.

- Pero ¿Qué te ha hecho? Además si la dejo en el camino nos seguirá. Estoy segura. – Mis labios se curvaron en una fina línea y con una mirada le dije claramente que no iba a cambiar de opinió.

- Galiana, no es normal. Deja esa cosa donde estaba y volvamos al castillo de una vez.

Pero ella la dejó en el suelo, y, como ella había predicho, la serpiente la empezó a seguir.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! – Exclamó, ilusionada y con cierto orgullo. Me crucé de brazos, cada vez más indignada. - ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?

***

- ¡Aaah! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – El grito proveniente de los lavabos de la habitación rompió el silencio en que estábamos sumidas Galiana y yo en el cuarto. Yo me crucé de brazos, como siempre.

- Acaba de ver la serpiente –Le murmuré a Galiana que estaba sentada en la cama, terminando los deberes de pociones. Ella me miró, y mientras sonreía, puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Hay una serpiente en nuestros lavabos! – chilló Clarish, recuperando el aire, como si hubiera salido corriendo del cuarto de aseo.

- Ya lo sé. La he traído yo, Clarish, ¿Te gusta? – dijo Galiana con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Estarás de coña? Odio los reptiles.

- Pues es una lástima, porque a mí me encantan y además Szia es mi nueva mascota. ¿No tienes tu ese endiablado pajarraco? – Clarish, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como yo al principio.

- ¡¿Szia?! – preguntamos las dos a la vez.

- ¿Ya le has puesto nombre y todo? – dijo Clarish, cada vez más histérica. – Galiana, sabes que nunca he tenido nada contra ti… en serio, ¿Te hemos hecho algo? Si es así, y nos quieres torturar con la serpiente, de verdad que…

- No se trata de eso. Estaba sola. – dijo Galiana volviendo a su libro de pociones y mientras yo hacía una media sonrisa. Aquel maldito reptil iba a dar de qué hablar.

- Ah, bueno, si estaba sola… eso lo explica todo. Galiana si es así puedes traer también a un cocodrilo solitario y uno de esos lagartos que matan con rozar a una persona. Estoy segura de que podremos convivir todos juntos en armonía. – La irritación de su voz rayaba la histeria.

- Qué sarcástica estás hoy. Tampoco es para tanto. Tú lo que pasa es que estás nerviosa por algo. – dije yo, intentando quitar hierro al asunto, aunque la idea de tener esa nueva mascota me repugnaba.

- Además es una serpiente muy obediente. – la miramos con extrañeza, como si estuviera chiflada. – Mirad – se sacó del bolsillo un trozo de algo asqueroso, que no pude identificar.

- Szia, pequeña, ven… tengo una cosita para ti… - Clarish en un acto reflejo se subió encima de una cama, con cara de susto y yo me aparté hacia la ventana.

- No… la… llames… - Susurré, bastante molesta. Demasiado tarde. La serpiente ya reposaba plácidamente sobre el cuello de Galiana y comía de esa cosa que le tendía Galiana.

- ¿No es un encanto? – dijo, maravillada. La serpiente emitió un tenue siseo, de agradecimiento, mientras yo y Clarish mirábamos la escena con todo el surrealismo que existía.

- ¿Has hecho ya la maleta? – Le pregunté a Clarish, intentando salir del shock traumático que teníamos ella y yo.

- Más o menos… La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué llevarme, sólo para una noche… - Estaba bastante nerviosa porque faltaba tan sólo unas horas para aventurarnos hacia el estadio de Quidditch y ver la final.

- Lo que pasa es que si mañana comienzan las clases… No entiendo cómo vamos a estar despiertas por la mañana.

- Yo tampoco. – dije con otra oleada de nervios a flor de piel. Quidditch, el comienzo de las clases, Nikel, Malfoy… ¿Seguro que no saldría loca de allí y acabaría colgandome reptiles en el cuello como Galiana?

***

- Disfruta de tu favor. – le dije a Galiana cuando me despedí de ella en la sala común.

- Lo intentaré. – susurró, escapándosele una aviesa sonrisilla.

Bajé con Clarish hasta el lugar acordado para salir de Hogwarts.

- Por favor, hagan filas. – se impuso la voz altiva de Godric Griffindor en el vestíbulo del castillo. – Nos adentraremos al bosque y allí nos aguardará un traslador. Espero, por su bien que se hayan abrigado. – Seguía sin entender del todo como había podido acceder el propio Godric Griffindor a acompañarnos a la final de Quidditch de año nuevo. Pero el hecho es que allí estaba liderando el grupo de diecisiete añeros de diversas casas, y haciendo un ondeo magistral con su capa granate y vainilla, con tal elegancia que costaba no quitarle los ojos de encima, a cada movimiento. En el cinto llevaba una espada… Su espada. Sonreí orgullosa.

Clarish no se separaba de mí en ningún momento, algo histérica.

Nikel apareció de improviso por mi lado derecho. Con esa capa y ese cabello revuelto se podía decir que le hacía sombra su padre, ya que se asemejaban mucho. Dos auténticos príncipes de leyenda.

- ¿Nerviosas? – nos preguntó.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le respondí señalando con la cabeza a Clarish.

- Tampoco es para tanto. Ya veréis; lo pasaremos bien.

- No lo dudo – dije, por lo bajini. Leonard se encontraba al lado del propio Godric enseñándole un pergamino con insistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa con Leo? – preguntó Clarish.

- Ni idea. – aclaró Nikel. Todavía seguíamos en el vestíbulo. Al rato se acercó Leonard.

- ¿Qué pasa con la lista? – le pregunté yo a Leo.

- Nada, que hay gente que le echa mucho morro al asunto. – dijo dando ciertos remilgos. – Esos de ahí. – señaló un grupo, y los cuatro miramos hacia la misma dirección. Y comprendimos en seguida a quiénes se refería. Eran mis "amigos" los Slytherin. Yo arrugué el entrecejo al contemplarlos. No sé por qué lo hice, pero cuando vi a Malfoy, me horrorizó volverlo a ver. Noté algo así como un vuelco al corazón y desvié la mirada, molesta. Y una vocecita en mi interior me decía _¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Cómo! ¡Te besó! ¡¿Cómo lo pudiste permitir, insensata?! ¡Traición!_

- Se apuntaron dos solamente y ahora dicen que quieren venir todos esos. Y son en total doce. Ya les he dicho que si no habían pagado no podían venir – La voz de Leo hizo acallar a mi vocecita personal, y mucho mejor así

- Aunque al final seguro que lo han conseguido, ¿verdad? – Leo movió la cabeza, indignado.

- Han pagado a Godric y se vienen todos. –La vocecita pareció querer de nuevo hacerme sentir culpable. _¿Cómo pudiste acercarte tanto a él? ¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar?_ Pero otra vocecilla, más comprensiva, argumentó _Quizás él sienta algo por ti ¿Si no por qué otra razón…?_ Mis pupilas se dilataron, y me concentré en respirar, medio mareada. Al final la voz de Godric me sacó de mis terribles elucubraciones.

- Seguidme, señores. No se separen del grupo. El bosque prohibido jamás ha sido un lugar seguro.

Salimos al crepúsculo con la voz de Godric Griffindor en cabeza. El frío nos esperaba en la destemplada tarde como una bofetada de hiel. Empezamos a andar con paso rápido y seguro a través del hielo que se encontraba por todas partes. Nos adentramos en el espeso y oscuro bosque, hasta perder ciertamente la orientación. El vaho proyectado por la respiración llenaba el ambiente de la treintena de estudiantes que debíamos de ser. Hasta que Godric se detuvo en seco y los quedos murmullos que habían reinado en medio de aquel silencio espectral, se detuvieron, escuchándose solamente el eco de respiraciones pausadas. Hicimos, seguidamente, un círculo alrededor de dónde ya estaba situado Griffindor.

-Bien. Dividíos por casas y que uno de la casa toque esta armadura vieja. Los demás tan sólo bastará que toquéis a esa persona, y el efecto del traslador surtirá sin mayor complicación. Sencillo, ¿verdad?

Una bufada de viento hizo mecer los árboles con una violencia inusitada. Nos reagrupamos por casas, y en ese proceso en que nos dividíamos, alguien me golpeó el hombro. Cuándo levanté la mirada me encontré a Draco. Y, parpadeando mil veces, sentí mis sentidos embotados. ¿Qué diablos…?

- Deberías haberte quedado en el castillo, estúpida. Esto a ti ni te viene ni te va. – me susurró. Yo tragué saliva. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Ambas anteriores vocecillas gritaronal unísono: "_¡Cómo consentiste que te besara!" _y_ "¡Te besó! ¡Algo siente por ti! ¡El repugnante Malfoy!"_

- Mantente alejado de mí, Malfoy. – Logré encontrar las palabras adecuadas por puro milagro. Pero él ya estaba con su ridículo grupo de Slytherin. Suspiré tragando saliva y sacando todo mi orgullo. Mis sentidos volvían a desembotarse. Y las voces ya se habían ido. Temblaba levemente y no lograba descifrar por qué.

- ¿Están preparados ya, señores? Como alguien se suelte después de tiempo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias. – Todos asentimos silenciosamente.

Godric pronunció unas palabras y después una luz brillante nos cegó.

A lo lejos ya se escuchaba jaleo de gente…

***

Algunos se cayeron al suelo al sentir de nuevo el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Habíamos llegado al tradicional campamento muy cerca del grandioso estadio donde se celebraría aquel partido. Las palabras de Draco sonaron en mi mente impertinentemente, pero esta vez no había más vocecillas de esas. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme a dónde tenía que ir y donde debía estar?

La gente iba y venía. Los ojos me brillaron y apartaron todo lo demás de mi mente. Era fascinante todo lo que mis ojos contemplaban. Carruajes embrujados se paseaban por las improvisadas callejuelas de ese campamento, que aunque no estaba provisto de tiendas de campaña (pues todavía no se habían inventado), sí había pequeñas construcciones con telas y lona, que sin duda por dentro debían ser pequeñas mansiones bien acondicionadas para aquel frío.

Oh, Le estaba pletórico, porque él nació aquí, en Francia.

No hacía tanto frío como en Hogwarts, pero aún así, estaba deseando que me dijeran dónde guarecerme y calentarme un poco al lado de un buen fuego.

Solamente miraba a la gente como si fueran parte de un sueño. La elegancia de las mujeres francesas que se paseaban por allí, con sus mejillas rojas y sus abrigos era fascinante, los caballeros eran igualmente elegantes, y algunos llevaban un bastón, que les daba un aire más distinguido. Era como ver una película de 1800 francesa pero además con magia. Era total e irremediablemente fascinante. Además que ese campamento estaba en el centro de un cristalino bosque, bien distinto al de Hogwarts.

Todos nos agrupamos de nuevo y Godric se puso en cabeza. Por donde íbamos pasando la gente que lo reconocía le hacía una sutil reverencia de respeto.

Vaya. Era conocido en todo el universo de la magia por lo que era. Uno de Los Cuatro más poderosos del mundo.

Llegamos hasta una hilera de extrañas construcciones y Godric se detuvo, y esperó a que todos estuviéramos reunidos para anunciar con voz ronca.

- Aquí pasaremos la noche después del partido. Espero que no haya problemas para compartir vuestros aposentos. Alrededor de las nueve de la noche quiero que estén preparados porque pasaré por aquí e iremos todos al partido. Cualquier incidencia comuníquenmela con la mayor rapidez posible. – Sin embargo, no parecía que nos prestara mucha atención a nosotros, sino que más bien tenía un asunto más importante en la cabeza. Así que de esta manera se desapareció con asombrosa maestría y nos dejó allí al grupo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Vamos a meternos en esta nosotras, ¿no? – le pregunté a Clarish, pero como me di cuenta de que lo más probable es que no pudiera tomar una elección en su vida, pues me adentré en la más cercana. Sin duda mi intuición no me había engañado, y era grande y espaciosa. Me di enseguida cuenta de que había cuatro camas (todas con florituras y ornamentaciones francesas).

- Tendremos que compartir con alguien más. – susurró Clarish, aún con la mirada abstraída.

Allí dentro hacía un buen estar.

Enseguida a través de la puerta se asomó una muchacha.

- ¿Perdón? Es que creo que somos las únicas chicas que hemos venido, y nos han indicado que vengamos aquí.

- Sí, por supuesto, pasad - dije, porque Clarish no parecía tener ningunas ganas de hablar.

- Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Judith, de Ravenclaw, y esta es Ross, de Slytherin. – La nombrada hizo un tosco gesto con la mano, pero se le notaba a cierta distancia que no le gustaba para nada aquella situación. Enseguida supe que aquella Slytherin hacía tiempo que en su estirado rostro no mostraba una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, Le France! – una nueva cabeza asomó por la tienda haciendo que Judith y Ross pegaran un salto del susto ya que la exclamación salía justo de detrás de ellas.

- ¡Leo! – le reñí yo, haciéndole una mirada de las mías.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuángto lo siengto quegidas damas pagisinas! – dijo, acentuando su natural suave acento francés. - ¿Queg les pageció su gente? ¿Sus costumgbes? – Yo puse los ojos en blanco, mientras Judith y Clarish ya empezaban a reírse por lo bajo.

- Las damas parisinas acaban de instalarse. Y este lugar es sólo para chicas. – dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa delatora.

- Clago, clago… Pego aquí Monsieur Nikelius me ha dicho que os deis pgisa si quegeis venig a dag una vuelta antes de queg anochezca. – Miré a Clarish pidiéndole una consulta, y ella respondió por las dos.

- ¡Sí! Quiero decir… Sí, por mí sí. Pero espera que nos terminemos de instalar en este…. – miró a su alrededor buscando la palabra idónea y al no encontrarla concluyó – sitio.

- Dentro de media hora estamos aquí junto con algunos más. Adieu quegridas. – Y desapareció.

- ¿Os venís con nosotros? – les pregunté a Judith y a la otra.

- Sí, lo pasaremos bien. – sentenció Judith, risueñamente. Me giré para buscar con la mirada a Ross, pero esta debía haberse marchado hace poco porque el único rastro que quedaba de ella era su fea maleta.

***

No nos costó mucho meter nuestras escasas pertenencias por allí y acomodarnos en ese lugar. La maleta de Ross, al cabo de veinte minutos seguía allí, esperando a su misteriosa dueña. Estos Slytherin y sus cosas nunca dejarán de sorprenderme. En fin.

- Se veía contento a Leo, ¿verdad? – me preguntó como si fuera de casualidad, mientras descansábamos en aquel caliente y acogedor lugar que parecía de roca, aunque su techo era bajo y las camas estaban agrupadas en literas, era un lugar espacioso y mejor de lo que me hubiera esperado. Judith estaba medio dormida en su cama un poco más allá, y Clarish y yo estábamos sentadas en una especie de sofá muy incómodo (me pregunto qué problema tienen con las cosas cómodas en esta época).

- Normal. Está en su país. Posiblemente vea a alguien de su familia. - Nada, aquella muchacha había desconectado en cuanto había abierto mi boca y miraba abstraída con aire ausente. – Oye – me interrumpí abruptamente – A ti, Leo… - Por lo visto ese tipo de insinuaciones en aquella época eran una especie de tabú (que para mi desgracia no cubría a Galiana), y enseguida se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella suspiró apesadumbrada.

- A ti no te gusta nada el Quidditch. – apunté.

- Lo odio. Es el juego más absurdo que se le ha ocurrido a nadie en el mundo. –Puse los ojos en blanco, reprimiendo una risotada.

- Tampoco es tan horrible. Mis amigos… - me interrumpí y esta vez fui yo la que tuve que callar porque una oleada dolorosa de recuerdos se introdujo en mi mente. Enseguida los deseché. Ahora no podía ponerme nostálgica. No debía. Me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes? Eres la chica más extraña que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde que estoy yo. Y eso que está Galiana…– Torcí el gesto, y me dirigió una mirada cuidadosa – No sabemos casi nada de tu vida anterior – Evité una mueca sarcástica. Ni que fuera un buda reencarnado.

- No hay mucho que contar – mentí.

- Me gustaría ser como tú. – me dijo, sorpresivamente para mí. Yo me pasé una mano por el pelo. Me empezaba a entrar un calor insoportable. Tragué saliva, claramente incómoda.

- ¿Qué dices? Mi vida es mucho peor de lo que debes estar pensando en estos momentos.

- Por lo menos te llevas bien con Leo. – Ah. Era por _eso_.

- Tú lo conoces antes que yo. Así que eso no es cierto.

- No debería estar aquí… No sé por qué he hecho esta idiotez. Además seguro que mi padre me ve por aquí y me castiga para siempre. – La miré fijamente, en su rostro quedaban reflejadas todas y cada una de sus dudas.

- A veces merece la pena hacer cierto tipo de… locuras – vaya, ¿Eso había salido de mis labios? Ella alzó las cejas.

- Leo jamás se va a fijar en mí. – suspiró.

- Yo te ayudaré. – afirmé con contundencia, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era bueno meterse de por medio.

- Tog-tog – dijo una voz desde la entrada - ¿Están las dagmas prepagadas? – Hablando del rey de Roma. Salí yo y abrí esa tosca madera que hacía función de puerta. Ante mis ojos aparecieron Leo, Nikel, Ray, y alguno más que no recordaba muy bien el nombre. Ray imperceptiblemente echó una mirada dentro, y su mirada abstraída se detuvo en Judith.

Fui la primera en salir al frío de enero. El ambiente estaba mucho más animado que cuándo habíamos llegado. Debían ser imaginaciones mías pero todo parecía mucho más bonito y más mágico. Todo estaba adornado con los colores de la bandera francesa y de la inglesa. Se escuchaba música por allí y por allá, tiras de colores, chispas, relámpagos… Tan sorprendente como el mundial de Quidditch que vi con catorce años, pero un siglo antes, y, claro con los cambios que todo ello suponía.

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto? – me preguntó Nikel con una inevitable nota de emoción y demasiado cerca de mi oído, con esa voz melodiosa, mientras yo miraba abstraída aquello que parecía un cuadro de Goya.

- Es... bonito. – Nikel soltó una risita por lo bajo.

- ¿Sólo bonito? – me dijo pegándose un poco más a mí. Me puse tensa. – Prepárate a ver el estadio.

- Seguro que me desmayo del colorido, ¿no? – dije con mi sarcasmo. Clarish llegó enseguida y se puso a mi lado, mirando como obsesivamente a Leo. No parecía conocer la palabra "disimulo". Cuándo salió Judith, Ray se le acercó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Las manos dónde yo pueda verlas. – le dijo ella a Ray. Ray soltó una risa artificial. Yo miré a Clarish sin comprender.

- Están comprometidos desde el mes pasado. – me dijo en tono confidencial.

- Ah. – dije como una tonta.

Empezamos a pasear por allí, contemplando, en el frío de la noche que se avecinaba, cada matiz, cada sonido, cada olor. Había vendedores ambulantes que aprovechaban la masificación de gente para ganarse algo de dinero. Leo se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, hablando con su perfecto francés y contando chistes malos de vez en cuando. Típico de él.

El relincho de un caballo en mi espalda me hizo pegar un salto inoportuno. Nikel me cogió de los hombros y me apartó del sinuoso camino, dejando pasar a la figura del caballo negro de pura raza y su jinete, que paseó su mirada a través del gentío hasta que se detuvo en Nikel. Éste le mantuvo fija la mirada sin inmutarse.

- Nikelius. – pronunció aquel jinete. - ¿Dónde está tu padre? Ya he oído que iba a venir a la final contra toda prudencia.

- Estará hablando con el ministro, lord Black. – los ojos pequeños y arrogantes del jinete se cerraron, mientras el caballo movía la cabeza muy inquieto. El cabello negro y repeinado hacia atrás del hombre, me recordó a alguien también conocido.

- Sólo espero que a tu padre no le esté llegando la hora de jubilarse.

- Se encuentra en plenas facultades, señor. – El caballo, inquieto, pegó un relincho, y levantó las patas delanteras.

- Supongo que nos encontraremos más tarde. – y el caballo salió al trote entre la multitud de gente. Detrás pasó una carroza llevado por un sirviente que, para mi pesar, era un elfo doméstico y dentro había una muchacha de tez blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. Su cabello también era blanco, aunque la muchacha no debía de pasar lo veinte. Sus ojos grises claros, se cruzaron con los míos una fracción de segundo. Era el rostro más triste y más hermoso que jamás había visto. ¿Quién era esa?

- ¿Quién era ese? – le pregunté a Nikel.

- Lord Black – dijo haciendo una acentuada mueca. No parecía querer añadir nada más. Clarish a mi otro lado tampoco dijo nada. Tanto misterio junto me estaba empezando a turbar.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué habéis visto? ¿Un fantasma? – Pues casi acierta, mira por dónde.

- A Lord Black y a su… hija. – contestó con la boca pequeña a Leonard. El lanzó algo así como una palabrota por lo bajo. Desde luego más tarde debía preguntar sobre ello. Menudo misterio.

- ¿A que no sabéis a quién he visto? – nos dijo Leonard. Como ninguno contestó, él mismo siguió hablando. – A mí tía Lauren. ¡Desde el paleolítico que no la veía! Nada más verla le he preguntado por aquellas galletas… - Las palabras de Leo se perdieron en mi mente. A mi cabeza llegó una melodía. ¿Una melodía? No, no una melodía cualquiera. Era esa melodía. Maldita sea. Imágenes de un rubio y un violín que enseguida deshice. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? ¿Es que esa melodía estaba en los top venta de este siglo? Busqué con la mirada alrededor, y me desprendí sin querer del grupo. Esa melodía. Maldito Malfoy. Pero no era un violín lo que se escuchaba sino… Algo así como una flauta. Entre la multitud encontré una tienda extraña de vendedores ambulantes. Estaba tan lleno de gente que me metí en medio de dos hombres con elevada masa corporal y entonces vi el origen de la maldita musiquilla. Era una árabe con turbante. ¿Una árabe en Francia? No era esa melodía lo que me preocupó más tarde. Sino su cometido. Una boa de dos metros y medio que se balanceaba de un lado a otro al son de la música, alrededor de la mujer con el instrumento, como si la boa estuviera bajo un _imperius_. Pero sabía que no era ninguna maldición lo que mantenía a la serpiente tan extenuada en la adoración de esa música, y de esos frágiles movimientos. Sin duda, la árabe era una encantadora de serpientes.

- No te nos pierdas, Hermione. – Me sobresalté súbitamente. Me giré, y me pregunté por qué diablos había acudido, sin querer a la melodía. _¿Quizás por lo que te recuerda?_ Arrugué el ceño. Oh, no. _ Odias a Malfoy, sin embargo, él te besó._ Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Que estupidez estaba pensando.

- Lo siento… fue esa música.

- Siempre en los mercados ambulantes vienen encantadores de serpientes. No es algo muy raro por aquí. La rara de por aquí eres tú. – me espetó Nikel, que me había salvado de esa melodía, que era idéntica a la de la otra vez. Me sonreía abiertamente.

- Tu concepto de rareza está distorsionado entonces. – Nikel no replicó. Miré a un lado y a otro, preocupada – ¿Dónde has dejado a Clarish y a Leo? – pregunté con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Tanto te preocupan? – A veces me exaspera este muchacho. – Tranquila, no creo que se pierdan

Avanzamos unos pasos, cuando alguien me hizo tropezar de nuevo. Me levanté más rabiosa que cualquier otra vez. Pero cuando alcé la cabeza, una voz me paralizó.

- Otra vez la rata sangre sucia arrastrándose por el suelo. – Varias personas se me quedaron mirando, y algunas me esquivaron con precipitación para no pisarme. La música de la encantadora de serpientes seguía revoloteando en el aire. Apreté el puño y saqué un poco la varita. No sé muy bien quién me había tirado al suelo, pero el que habló era Lizardo. Cada vez me daba más asco ese rubio pariente de Draco.

- No vayas al partido. No deberías estar aquí. – Me dijo una voz que apenas alcancé a escuchar a mi lado. Y allí estaba, en cuclillas junto a mí, como invocado por el retorcido destino. Nikel estaba enzarzado en una discusión con los Slytherin, Lizardo en cabeza. Me puse de pie de nuevo.

- ¡Piérdete! – Grité, intentando oír mi voz, evitando la música de la flauta. _¿Qué hace acuclillado junto a mí? _Arrugué la frente. _Quizás sí._ Mordiéndome más fuerte el labio, acallé las malditas voces. Draco le echó otra ojeada a Nikel, quién discutía con esa pandilla de indeseables. No me atreví no a mirarle directamente. _Huye._ Lo único que deseaba es que él desapareciera de allí. Pego un sonoro suspiro de impaciencia. Nikel me cogió del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que me separara de Draco, quién se había quedado abstraído hacia el infinito, como si allí no hubiera nadie más que él sólo.

- ¡Suéltame! – me quejé a Nikel con cierto reproche. Él me soltó al acto. Volví a mirar dónde un segundo antes estaba Malfoy, confusa y rabiosa. _Quiere matarlo._ _Quiere hacer que nunca nazca Harry. _Draco ya no estaba allí. Seguí mirando el lugar, abstraída.

- No ayuda que te pongas de cháchara con esa gente.

- ¡No estaba de cháchara! – dije, todavía enfadada. Furiosa con él y conmigo misma.

- Oh, vaya, Malfoy seguro que te estaba preguntando por la noche tan buena que hace. – replicó. Hice una mueca y lo miré ceñuda.

- A ti que te importa. – le espeté.

- Hermione, no te equivoques, yo no te he tirado al suelo. No te enfades conmigo. – Resoplé, intranquila.

- No estoy enfadada. –dije mientras seguíamos andando, apretando los labios. No me podía sacar de la cabeza la insistencia de Malfoy de que no fuera al partido. Esa advertencia. Pero bueno, el día anterior discutimos a muerte y ahora me repite que no vaya al partido… ¿De verdad pensaba que le iba a hacer caso?

- ¿Qué habéis comprado? – nos interrumpió de repente la voz ilusionada de Leonard. Habíamos alcanzado sin querer a Clarish a Leonard y a los demás.

- Nada. – respondí. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque no encuentro ninguna explicación lógica para que seáis tan lentos andando. – dijo, remarcando la palabra "lentos". Su comentario hizo que se me pasara el cabreo con Nikel.

- Había una encantadora de serpientes más allá. – Respondió Nikel – y parece ser que le llamó la atención a esta individua. – Yo lo miré con ojos chispeantes, y logré sonreírle, pícaramente, logrando alejar, una vez más, a Draco de mis oscuros pensamientos.

- ¡Ag! No digas la palabra serpiente… - dijo Clarish, que estaba junto a Leo. Leo y Nikel la miraron sin no llegar a comprender del todo.

- Es que ahora tenemos una nueva mascota. –aclaré yo. – Galiana, que insiste en crear una especie de asociación de "reptiles en apuros".

***

Estaba rendida y aún quedaba el partido. Nos habíamos comprado todo tipo de artilugios para animar a los equipos. Leo se había comprado un montón de objetos con la bandera francesa impresa por todas partes. Y Clarish, en su proceso de acercamiento no se había quedado atrás. Yo prefería animar a Inglaterra. Aunque, de momento y obviando pequeños detalles, no lo estaba pasando tan mal desde que estaba allí. El favor de Galiana tampoco había sido tan duro de realizar, al fin y al cabo. Cuando volvimos a "la tienda de campaña" o lo que diablos fuera aquello, nos encontramos frente a frente con Ross, la chica Slytherin. Estaba sentada en una butaca leyendo un libro como si tal cosa. No se molestó en levantar la cabeza para saludarnos. Engreída. Todas eran igual de estúpidas.

- La próxima vez podríais esperaros a que yo regresara antes de dejar esto sólo. Nos podían haber robado. – dijo con un hilo de voz una octava más alta.

- Es que como desapareciste, pues no sabíamos cuándo a la señora le iba a dar la real gana de aparecer. – repliqué. En seguida me di cuenta de que no debía haber contestado con estupidez. Ella profirió una especie de media sonrisa autosuficiente que me sacó de mis casillas. Pero no dijo nada más, lo que fue todavía más irritante. Consulté el reloj. Faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que Griffindor pasara a buscarnos para ir todos hacia el estadio. El momento se acercaba. Y la noche ya caía limpiamente ahí fuera, aunque no parecía haber hecho alguna clase de mella entre la multitud. Salimos fuera, esperando a nuestro guía. Allí estábamos todos los alumnos de Hogwarts haciendo un pequeño grupo. Me percaté casi de inmediato de que faltaban los Slytherin. Me preguntaba cuál sería el motivo esta vez.

Un relincho oportuno desvió mis pensamientos. Ya era hora. Se trataba de Godric en un unicornio completamente blanco que enfilaba el camino hacia nosotros con una sutil capa dorada. Noté la presencia de Nikel a mi lado al inmediato, como concediéndome cierta protección, la cual no necesitaba.

- ¿En serio que no tienes frío? – yo suspiré resignada con mi porvenir.

- Estoy bien – mentí. Lo cierto es que estaba helada.

- Señores. – dijo la voz altiva y clara de Godric. – Suban a los carruajes que falta muy poco para que empiece el partido. – dijo, entrecerrando el cejo. En su rostro se dibujaba una clara muestra de preocupación. En fin, supongo que era un hombre muy atareado. Detrás del unicornio blanco que además desteñía reflejos plata aparecieron unos cuantos carruajes, con sus respectivos chóferes, de un color también blanco azulado. Nikel, Leo, Clarish y yo nos subimos a uno. Nikel se puso a mi lado sin pensárselo. Los carruajes iniciaron su marcha a través del gentío que ya todos tenían una misma dirección. Un estadio situado a medio kilómetro de allí.

- Respirad este aire – dijo Leo, sin venir a cuento - ¿No oléis la emoción de un partido de Quidditch? – Clarish rió. Y a mí me rechinaron los dientes de frío. Nikel se arrimó más a mí. Yo lo miré.

- ¿Te dejo mi capa? – se ofreció caballerosamente.

- No… hace… falta… - impuse yo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta vislumbré el majestuoso estadio de Quidditch, poco parecido al otro que vi años atrás. Las gradas se erguían de piedra, alrededor del estadio, y eran de un color claro. Ya se oía el gentío a lo lejos lanzar gritos de júbilo y de emoción. Y de repente me empezó a hacer una ilusión tremenda. La luna, plateada, se mostraba como telón de fondo justo encima del precioso estadio francés. Pero más que un estadio parecía un castillo, con las puertas de hierro forjado y hasta pequeños torreones a ambos extremos del estadio.

Bajamos del carruaje, que se alejó, haciendo algún que otro desagradable chirrido. Godric bajó de su montura, y los guardias de las puertas hicieron una singular reverencia al verle. Godric alzó la cabeza, orgulloso. El grupo de Slytherin que antes faltaban se encontraban ya allí, seguramente intentando mostrar que no necesitaban a ningún Godric Griffindor para que les protegiera. Engreídos. Pero el hecho fue que cuando entramos dentro del estadio todo fue más sorprendente que antes. Porque en el fondo del estadio había una inmensa laguna, que reflejaba todo tipo de luces y le daba un aspecto mucho más mágico e interesante como de un estadio con un estilo francés barroco. Godric nos condujo a los lugares dónde teníamos reservado y cogimos asiento. A lo lejos se escuchaban trompetas y tambores, como para dar más emoción a l evento.

¿Y quién no se ponía nervioso en aquella situación?

Dos filas más delante estaban en señor Black y su albina y extraña hija. Diantres, ¿pero tan antiguos eran los Black que esa familia ya era famosa entonces? Añoré a Sirius sin quererlo. Observé a la muchacha albina, que estaba de espaldas, al lado de una señora mayor, y un poco más allá estaba su padre. Arrugué el ceño, y me di claramente cuenta lo poco que se parecía a su padre.

- ¿Ese es lord Black, verdad? – las facciones de Nikel se endurecieron unos instantes.

- Sí.

- Vaya, ¿en serio no me vas a contar porque pones esa cara cuando lo ves? – pareció dudar unos instantes. Después hizo una sonrisa socarrona y sólo dijo:

- Puede que algún día.

- Hablo en serio.

- Y yo. Por allí está la estirpe de los Malfoy – me dijo, seguro que para distraer mi atención. Miré hacia dónde apuntaba su mirada. – todos tan repulsivos como siempre. Y además forrados de un dinero que nadie sabe de dónde sale. – Me informó.

- ¡Estoy deseando que salga _el diablo de rojo_! – Exclamó sobresaltado Leo.

- ¿El diablo de qué?

- De rojo. – puse cara de pocos amigos ante la obviedad.- ¿Qué es eso?

- La estrella del partido. – me contestó.

- ¿Y por qué lo llamáis así?

- Me voy un momento al tocador de señoras. – Dijo Clarish, con sus ojos puestos en Leonard. Esa información dejó mi pregunta en el aire. Bueno, creo que podré sobrevivir sin tener una pregunta contestada… Clarish se marchó.

Me dio la impresión, por la cara de Clarish, que las cosas con Leo estaban tan frías como siempre. Entonces, decidí que debía darle un empujoncito.

- Leo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro. – me dijo sonrientemente y con inocencia.

- A solas.

- ¡Oye! Lo que le tengas que decir hazlo delante de mí. – se quejó Nikel. – A no ser que le quieras pedir la mano, entonces ya os dejo a solas –Se rió Nikel.

- ¿Me quieres pedir la mano en matrimonio? – dijo Leo, fingiendo cierta ilusión.

- ¡No se trata de eso! – dije un poco exasperada. El ruido de la gente cada vez era más intenso, pues se acercaba la hora del partido. Me puse un poco roja. Deseaba ayudar a Clarish y este era el momento idóneo.

- ¡Tenéis suerte!, os dejo un momento, que acabo de ver a un primo ahí a lo lejos. En las gradas de allí. Voy a saludarle. – Dijo Nikel. Me sonrió picaronamente – Venga y así os dejo a solas – remarcó las últimas palabras. Se alejó entre la gente con su actitud elegante.

- ¿Y bien?

- Se trata de Clarish. – El rostro de Leo se contrajo unos instantes en una mueca.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – dijo inocentemente.

- Pues que ella… - mierda. ¿Quién me manda a mí meterme en estos líos? – Está… interesada... Tú… y ella… - balbuceé sintiéndome de repente muy torpe.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! - puso cara de póquer y por primera vez desde que lo conocía vi en su expresión algo diferente a su mueca burlona. – No digas bobadas. Debes estar equivocada. Clarish… No… no puede ser.

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

- No. – negó con la cabeza. – No puede ser.- ¿Lo estaba estropeando todo todavía más? - Pero… Si ella nunca, quiero decir… - sonreí tímidamente. - ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

- Entonces tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¡No! – Oh, oh, las cosas no me estaban saliendo tal como esperaba.

- Primero vas a por el principito y después a por el bufón. – ¿Otra vez esa voz aterciopelada? Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y evité que saliera a mi mente el bloqueo extraño que acudía cuando veía últimamente a Malfoy, y solo despegué los labios para decir:

- Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí.

- Oh, pero eso es imposible. Hemos llegado tarde y nos han dado los sitios que quedaban. Y… están justo detrás de vosotros. – Miré a Malfoy con temor. ¿Es que pensaba arruinarme toda mi existencia? Además parecía que Leo, con mi comentario se había quedado en estado vegetativo, porque en su cara no había señal de que hubiera visto a Draco Malfoy. Lo miré con odio, que era precisamente lo que debía de sentir en ese instante, y no cualquier otra tontería. - ¿Qué sucede? – ¿Nikel otra vez en escena? Me gustaría desaparecer de allí. Malfoy se giró en torno a sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con Nikel.

- Nada. A ver si llevas más cuidado con la nueva. – dijo Malfoy, poniendo voz cursi. – Que parece que te quiere poner los cuernos con tu amiguito bufón. – Hubo unas carcajadas provenientes de detrás. Oh, oh, aquello iba a ser una verdadera pesadilla. Nikel lo cogió del cuello y lo alzó en el aire, dispuesto a asestarle un puñetazo.

- Nikelius – dijo una voz todavía más irritante. Lizardo. – Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Tu papi puede buscarse muchos problemas. – Nikel lanzó a un lado a Draco, quién hizo su mueca sarcástica y se fue con el resto.

- No te puedo dejar sola ni un momento, ¿eh?

- Al parecer no.– él sólo hizo una media sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué le has contado a ese para que se le quedara esa cara de...? – dijo refiriéndose a Leonard que seguía con la mirada fija como un pasmarote. Entonces es cuándo caí en la cuenta que no debería haberme metido en asuntos que no eran los míos.

Clarish volvió a su asiento justo en el mismo instante en el que empezaron a salir los jugadores y la gente prorrumpió a aplausos, silbidos, haciendo un gran escándalo en el estadio. El comentarista comenzó a recitar el nombre de los jugadores, primero salieron los franceses, y Leo sacudió su bandera, agitado, y recuperado ya del shock que le había producido. Después salieron los ingleses, y la multitud otra vez aclamó después de la pronunciación de cada nombre. Hasta que llegó el último jugador inglés.

- Y… el jugador que más quaffles ha metido sobre los tres aros esta temporada es… ¡_El diablo de rojo_! – Me pregunté si es que ese jugador no tenía nombre, porque dudaba mucho que se llamara así. La gente empezó a aplaudir con más efusividad si se podía y a hacer todo tipo de exclamaciones. Me llevé unos prismáticos a mis ojos para observar al jugador. No era muy corpulento, más bien era enclenque. Y entendí enseguida por qué le llamaban el diablo de rojo. Su pelo, era pelirrojo. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Una punzada de dolor. Pelo rojo, significaba algo que ver con los Weasley. Mis ojos no se despegaron de sus increíbles vuelos cuando empezó el partido.

Las quaffles volaban allí y allá y los movimientos de los jugadores eran magistrales. Nada que envidiar a un partido en mi época. A diferencia de aquel jugador, que manejaba la escoba como si fuera parte de su cuerpo. Parecía que tenía alas. Yo lo hubiera comparado antes con un ángel que con un diablo, por la maestría de sus movimientos. Poco se asemejaba de aquel lejano Victor Krum. Francia poco podía hacer teniendo un contrincante así.

- Y la puntuación es de 160 – 40 a favor de Inglaterra. – si se alejaban mucho más, ni siquiera el buscador Francés tendría muchas posibilidades.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Las antorchas que iluminaban el campo y las gradas se apagaron. Todas de golpe. Como accionadas por un escalofriante hechizo lunar. Los pelos se me pusieron de punta y una oleada de frío penetró en mi cuerpo. La gente se empezó a revolver en sus asientos, con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté a Nikel, que era al que tenía justo al lado. Pude notar su brazo en tensión.

- ¡_Lumos_! – grité. La voz del comentarista tampoco se escuchaba ya. Confusión entre la gente, que esperaba expectante a que algo sucediera. Esto no olía precisamente bien. Sólo podían significar problemas. Miré hacia dónde debían estar los Slytherin y cerré los ojos después. Ya no estaban en sus lugares detrás de nosotros. Genial.

Pasaron unos pesarosos minutos. Hasta que Nikel y yo nos pusimos de pie.

- Voy a buscar a mi padre. – dijo Nikel, sin más preámbulo. Yo lo miré como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No sería mejor esperar aquí?

- Será mejor que hagamos algo – dijo la voz decidida de Leonard muy cerca de nosotros, pues la gente estaba empezando a salir corriendo. En la grada de enfrente se escucharon gritos de repente. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de la gente. Y como no se podían desaparecer y aparecer dentro del estadio, la situación era mucho más insoportable.

¿Por qué aquella situación me recordaba a otra ya pasada? ¿Por qué todo se volvía a repetir?

La mano de Nikel se aferró a la mía y me arrastró por en medio de la gente que sostenía sus varitas en alto intentando ver algo para no pisar a nadie.

Así llegamos a uno de los torreones de uno de los extremos del estadio. La gente bajaba por las escaleras precipitadamente y más de uno tropezó y se cayó.

A nuestro lado también se encontraban Leo y Clarish, aunque Clarish me miraba, a pesar de la insufrible situación, con odio contenido. Un enfado era lo último que me faltaba para rematar aquel suceso de cosas surrealistas.

- Tenemos que buscar a mi padre. – Sentenció Nikel. – sin él no podremos salir de aquí a salvo.

- Pero ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté con ansiedad.

- Señorita – me dijo un hombre con un bastón, hablando en inglés y con los ojos marcados por la edad. – Se oyen rumores de que han tomado el estadio.

- Pero ¿Quién? – pregunté con la misma ansiedad.

- Los mismos de siempre. No les aconsejo que se queden aquí. – Y se precipitó hacia las escaleras junto a más gente que se pegaba a empujones, con las varitas en alto y los nervios a flor de piel. Yo sujeté con fuerza la mía. Y pensé en lo que había sido de los jugadores después del apagón. ¿Se abrían estrellado con alguna grada? A mí mente vino el chaval _el diablo de rojo_. Y un terrible temor cayó sobre mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuera, la respuesta seguramente no me iba a gustar demasiado. Miré otra vez a Clarish quién me devolvió la mirada llena de odio. Por lo visto Leo le había dicho algo. Maldita sea.

- ¡Clarish! ¿Se puede saber qué hace tú por aquí, niña? – Dijo un hombre que pasaba corriendo cubierto de sudor y con un sombrero en la mano, mientras la otra agarraba a Clarish. Ella puso cara de circunstancias. Enseguida nos miró a nosotros.

- Padre… Yo… - se intentó excusar Clarish. Maldita casualidad.

- ¡Ahora no hay excusas, niña! Ya sabes lo que pienso, no deberías estar aquí después ya se sabe, pasa lo que pasa. – La gente seguía corriendo y gritando cosas sin sentido como que "ellos" habían vuelto, que íbamos a morir todos allí dentro, que era el fin del mundo.

- ¡Vamos para abajo, Clarish! ¡Ahora!

- Padre… - dijo a regañadientes. – Estoy con mis amigos…

- ¡Tú te vienes abajo conmigo! – dijo su padre, ya con cierto tono de desesperación. La cogió de la muñeca mientras los tres permanecíamos ajenos, y cada vez más nerviosos ya que la oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotros. Clarish desapareció escaleras abajo con su padre.

- No podrán salir si hay magos vigilando en las salidas. – dijo Nikel rápidamente.

- Tenemos que buscar a tu padre. – dije con una voz sumamente decidida. Leo y él asintieron. Ignoraba dónde podrían estar los demás compañeros de Hogwarts. Crucé los dedos para que se encontraran bien. Aunque ¿Se podía estar bien en medio de este caos?

Echamos a andar por un corredor que estaba casi desierto, ya que la gente estaría conglomerada en las salidas.

- ¿Sabéis quiénes pueden ser? – dije entre jadeos, mientras pasábamos por los corredores de detrás de las gradas, y nos dirigíamos a la grada de honor, el único sitio dónde se nos ocurría que podía estar Godric Griffindor. Posiblemente estuviéramos equivocados, pero no sabíamos que otra cosa, además de caminar sin rumbo, podíamos hacer.

- Magos oscuros. – contestó Leo. – Hace años que no organizan nada como esto.

- Siempre ha habido ciertas rebeliones, y magos tenebrosos sin lugar a dudas, de gran poder. Pero hace tiempo que nada de esto… Sucede. – Nikel se detuvo, y apagó su varita.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté enfadada. – Si apagas tu varita vemos peor.- Pero enseguida lo entendí. De sus manos surgió una potente llama que iluminó algo más que unas simple varitas. Pude ver como a Leo se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

- Fuego. – Pronunció Leo, en un susurro inaudible. Unos gritos y un destello de luz blanca nos hicieron mirar a los tres hacia la misma dirección.

Nos miramos a la cara unos instantes con expresión de duda. Un delator escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sostuve la varita con más fuerza. Otro destello, esta vez dorado, hizo que se iluminara como un relámpago, todo nuestro alrededor. Pegamos un sobresalto, pero nos acercamos más hacia el misterioso lugar de dónde procedían los destellos y varias voces masculinas, mientras Nikel sostenía entre sus manos una llama de fuego, pequeña, pero suficientemente potente como para iluminar en penumbras el corredor solitario. A lo lejos se escuchaba a la gente gritar.

- No deberíamos ir hacia allí. – susurré para que sólo me escucharan ellos. El miedo cruzó su semblante. Un grito, esta vez agonizante, nos penetró en lo más hondo de nuestro ser.

- Sean quienes sean los que han arruinado el partido – dijo Leo con rabia contenida, muy poco común en él – Se encuentran en ese lugar.

Sin quererlo nos acercamos más a la puerta, que debía estar abierta, de dónde procedían a intervalos más irregulares, los gemidos agónicos de una víctima que no podíamos ver. Nos pegamos contra la pared. La respiración me iba extremadamente deprisa. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia encontrarme con una serie de magos oscuros frente a frente. Me podrían llamar cobarde… pero hay cosas para las que una jamás estaría preparada.

- ¿No sería mejor ir a buscar a tu padre? – pregunté. Ellos ya no contestaron.

- Están ahí dentro – repitió Leo.

- ¡Cruccio! – la voz masculina tronó de nuevo y nos hizo temblar de miedo. Otra vez un grito agónico. Nikel apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza. Apagó la llama súbitamente, dejándonos a los tres en la más absoluta de las oscuridades.

- No sé si vamos a poder hacer algo – comenzó a decir Nikel. Pero debemos estar preparados. Me he traído la capa de invisibilidad. – dijo en un quedo murmullo.

- ¿Te la has traído al partido?

- ¡Shh!

- Debes de estar loco – concluyó Leonard.

- Sácala. – sentencié dando un sonoro suspiro. Cerré los ojos antes de decir. – Debemos entrar y ver qué es lo que está pasando.

Nikel, no sé muy bien de dónde, desplegó una capa, tan conocida por mí que hasta me hizo gracia reencontrarme con ella. El corazón volvió a ir a una velocidad exagerada.

- No sé si cabremos los tres. – dijo Nikel. Pero sí, nos cubrimos por completo, y caminamos los tres a un paso muy lento hacia lo que parecían las puertas del infierno. Pisé a Leo dos o tres veces pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

Un arco de medio punto al final de un estrecho pasillo. Esa es la imagen que se nos apareció al doblar el recodo. Sujeté mi varita en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, con más fuerza, manteniendo mi cabeza fría como siempre que me había pasado algo así. Pero algo me decía que esta vez era diferente.

No pudimos cruzar el umbral. Nos quedamos lo más quietos que pudimos a un lado de la estancia, contemplando el panorama, que se hizo tremendamente insoportable.

En las paredes había amordazados y paralizados a altos cargos del actual ministerio que habían ido a ver el partido. Incluso había jugadores del partido. Pude ver rodeado con una potente cuerda plateada al _diablo de rojo_, la estrella del partido, con la cabeza agachada, abstraído como en algo que solamente él podía ver.

Los magos con la túnica negra se habían hecho con la situación. Estaba claro que ellos eran los que habían sitiado el estadio. Pero, por mi experiencia sabía de sobra que hacía falta un líder para tan buena organización. Mi corazón dejo de latir unos instantes cuando, en el centro de la sala, y al hombre envuelto en una capa dorada, lo maltrataban a maleficios. El hombre estaba de espaldas. Dejé de mirar el espectáculo porque no podía seguir mirando. Nikel, a mi lado, apretó tanto el puño que pensé que se le cortaría la circulación.

Los magos que se habían hecho con el estadio estaban concentrados en ese pobre hombre tirado de forma fortuita en el suelo y semiinconsciente.

- ¡Muévete cobarde! ¿Ahora ya no te atreves a luchar como ese mago que dicen que estás hecho? – Otro destello verde.

- Still, ¡mueve tu culo! En cualquier momento pueden venir los aurores. – Le ordenó el cabecilla a uno de los que parecía estar un rango por debajo de mandato.

- Como ordene señor Gleak. – Y el mortífago ya había iniciado la tarea de sujetar otros prisioneros, mientras muchos más rodeaban a ese hombre.

Qué podía hacer yo en esa situación. Tenía el corazón contraído, del dolor que sufría aquel pobre hombre. Debía de haber una forma, aunque fuera solamente una manera de solucionar aquello. Ya había salido de situaciones peores.

Pero entonces me quedé más paralizada que antes. El hombre que había tirado en el suelo en medio de la habitación sufrió una transformación. Y dónde antes había un hombre ahora había un animal gigantesco. Un león dorado con reflejos vainilla, y una melena rebosante de fuerza. Y entonces ya no tuve ninguna duda.

Habíamos encontrado a Godric Griffindor.

Su rugido fue sobrecogedor, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, de nuevo los magos oscuros lo atacaron con monstruosos maleficios provenientes de todas partes. El león hizo un rugido tan fuerte que areció que se iba a incrustar dentro de nuestra alma. A su alrededor apareció un aro enorme de fuego que desprendió un intenso calor. Otro rugido. Los maleficios no cesaban a pesar de que estaba seguro de que más de un mago yacía muerto en el suelo. Me extrañó que por allí no anduviera ese tal Black, el antepasado de Sirius.

- Pelea como un mago, no como un animal. Sabes que no vas a durar demasiado tiempo. – No podía seguir contemplando algo así. Ver como torturaban a uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos era aterrador.

- Señor… Lleva algo más de cuidado… No queremos que la situación nos desborde.

- ¡Desbordar, ya está desbordada! Ya no lo podemos dejar con vida. Hemos organizado todo esto para matarle, recuerda las instrucciones claras del amo. –rugió el que se hacía llamar Gleak. – Actuar con rapidez. Esa es la clave. – Paseó su mirada por dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros, pero dudaba mucho que nos pudiera ver. Yo contuve el aliento.

- No sé si atentar contra Griffindor sea…

- ¡Silencio! Ya sabíamos el riego que corríamos al hacer esto. La recompensa puede ser mejor si logramos que esto salga bien. Hasta el momento todo ha salido a pedir de boca, ¿Qué podemos pedir más? – dijo con demasiada agresividad. Lo cierto es que a aquel hombre empapado de sudor le gustaba aquella situación tan poco como a su compañero.

El fiero león perdió toda su energía y se desplomó hasta volver a ser humano. Su espada estaba a unos metros lejos de él. Estaba claro que ya llevaban un largo rato en su lucha. Debía hacer algo, era algo de lo que estaba segura. Pero, ¿Qué?

Aquellos hombres actuaban de manera tosca, se notaba que dudaban a cada paso que daban y que sabían que se jugaban las vidas en esa especie de misión.

- ¡Black! – ajá, pensé yo. Del pasillo desde dónde nosotros habíamos entrado apareció un hombre de unos veinte años. No, no era el mismo que habíamos visto antes, pero estaba segura de que debía de ser de la familia.

- ¿Han conseguido ya venir hacia aquí? – Black hizo una medio sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- No, todavía no. Allá abajo todavía gritan como cerdos al no poder salir.

- Encima es que son idiotas. Bueno, mejor para nosotros. Así remataremos la faena.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el famélico individuo tendido en el suelo y levantó la varita para asestar un golpe final.

Entonces, y como si fuera todo a cámara lenta Nikel salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

- Detente – ordenó. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él y tardaron en reaccionar. ¿Se había vuelto Nikel loco? ¿No se había dado cuenta que aquello era un suicidio?

- Antes de matarlo a él tendréis que matarme a mí. –Su voz sonó tan impetuosa que hasta me dio miedo. Y antes que todos nos diéramos cuenta ya estaba haciendo entre sus manos una gran bola de fuego. Y en el rostro desfigurado de Godric Griffindor vislumbré una máscara de horror.

Yo me deshice de la capa también y aparecí a su lado izquierdo. Ante la mirada de ellos también apareció, como salido de la nada, Leo.

Después, ellos tardaron muy poco en reaccionar.

En mi mente se empezaron a mezclar las piezas del rompecabezas.

***.

_**¡Glups! Me he pasado de largo, ¿verdad? Seguro que se os ha hecho eterno… En fin es que no sabía cómo recompensar esta larga temporada sin actualizar… Os dejo este capítulo tamaño extra para que se os haga menos cansina la espera para el próximo… **_

_**¿Qué opináis de la trama? ¿Muy liosa? ¿O se lleva bien? Es que claro como yo tengo todo planeado pues no sé si las cosas van quedando claras o no... En fin espero que me digáis qué tal… Y vuestras indagaciones, que como siempre, me encantan.**_

_**Voy a contestar los últimos reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir ahí un capítulo más…!**_

_**Pily-sofy: ¡**__Me alegro de que te gustara! Ya me dirás que te parece este… ¡Saludos!_

___: ¡Hola! Jejeje sí de vez en cuando me suelto alguna cosilla rara por ahí. En fin… ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:**__ Espero que este cap te haya gustado también… Y sí, a veces no sé si Draco es demasiado idiota o demasiado inteligente… jejej ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Alastor82: **__Yo también me pregunto por las extrañas reacciones de Draco…mmm… Digamos que, se le pueden llamar celos, a la chispa que saltó para que Draco se comportara como se comportó… ¡Bueno! ¡Un beso! ¡Espero que lo sigas!_

_**Hermione-potmal:**__ jajaja Serías la primera fan de Nikel. Y ¡wow! En la vida real un beso así debe ser tremendo, ¿eh? Jeje Y en fin, espero que no me tengas muy en cuenta este retraso de actualización de casi un mes… (Cara de angelito). Y que hayas superado bien este mes de llanto!! XD ¡Un abrazo!_

_**.92.:**__ La verdad es que incluso he tardado más en subir este capítulo… Espero que me comprendas… jeje De todas formas espero que lo sigas, y me digas que tal te parece ¡Un beso!_

_**Araceli:**__ Cómo siempre... me encantaron tus reflexiones… Y la verdad es que el beso amargo yo también lo pensé justamente como has dicho tú… Galiana ha salido bien poco en este capítulo, pero bueno, espero sacarla otro poco en el siguiente… jeje. Pues eso, ¡que muchas gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos! Espero fervientemente tu próximo review! Jeje (Si te gusta el cap. Claro…)_

_**Baneshii: ¡**__Pues lo he seguido! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar… Pero bueno. ¡Mil gracias por el review!_

_**Sandy: **__¡Gracias por seguir ahí! Sabes lo mucho que valoro tus reviews… La verdad es que no sé si me quedará bien el triángulo amoroso, porque, le estoy cogiendo cariño a Nikel, y eso para este fic no es muy bueno que digamos… Y bueno, que gracias por los ánimos con respecto a la universidad! ¡Espero que a ti también te esté yendo bien! ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Cuídate!_

_**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy: ¡**__Sí! ¡Lo siento! Sí que me dejaste review en el otro, pero¡ los contesté tan deprisa que se ve que el tuyo me lo pasé! Pero sí que lo había leído, eh? Bueno pues te doy las gracias al cuadrado por los dos reviews a la vez, ¿vale? ¡Y espero que te guste el nuevo cap.! ¡Besos!_

_**Itzel: **__¡Hola! ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Espero que la sigas leyendo, y muchísimas gracias por dejar review. Y lo seguiré, lo malo es que no sé muy bien cuándo… ¡Un beso!_

_**Hermione Jane Malfoy: **__La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que se parecía a Ron… Pero ahora que lo dices… puede ser… La verdad es que me apeteció poner uno de esos personajes que se toman la vida como si fuera una broma…Porque si no casi todos los personajes que me salían eran demasiado deprimentes… jeje. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Un abrazo!_

_**NinaJaneMalfoy: **__¡Gracias por el review y espero que la sigas! Ya me dirás que te pareció este último capítulo…_

_**Creo que por esta vez terminé… Y espero no desprenderme durante mucho tiempo de este mundo, y de vosotros, que me encantáis. Espero que me comprendáis y que tengáis paciencia.**_

_**De mientras espero que saboreéis los rincones y confines de 1838… porque yo también andaré por allí, y puede que hasta nos encontremos en medio de la magia y el misterio.**_

_**Maghika.**_

17


	16. La final de Quidditch 2ª Parte

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_La final de Quidditch. 2ªParte_

Fuego, traición y muerte

_A centenares de millas, lejos, muy lejos de allí, pero en medio de la abrumadora tarde, había una muchacha encerrada en un castillo._

_La muchacha posó una vez más la punta de sus manos sobre el reposa manos de la escalera de piedra. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se dejó llevar por el aroma del castillo. Pensó que todo volvía a ser como antes…Sólo por unos instantes…_

_Los abrió de nuevo y bajó un escalón más, como evitando lo inevitable. Paseó su mirada por el pasillo desierto en penumbra. Y tomó algo más de aire. Quizás ya nunca más tendría que esperar… Quizás cambiaran las cosas…_

_Comenzó a mover los pies rítmicamente por el corredor. Él ya le había dicho que no se preocupara, que él la encontraría. Puesto que ella creía ciegamente en él, no le importó en absoluto perder de esa manera el tiempo… Dando vueltas por el castillo embrujado, dejando vagar la imaginación, y con esa ilusión repentina, y las mariposas en el estómago, que había tratado de enjaular mucho tiempo… Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, y, si alguien la hubiera estado mirando habría encontrado un brillo en su mirada._

_Ella se pasó toda la tarde y algo de la noche vagando por el castillo. Con la esperanza envuelta en un puño y sin un objetivo fijo. _

_Pero él no apareció._

_Ya con el cansancio dejando huella en su rostro, ella, agotada de tanto esperar y con los pies y la mente destrozada, regresó a su dormitorio._

_¿Había sido capaz de engañarle por esta vez? Las compañeras de habitación le preguntaron cosas que a ella le parecieron absurdas. Szia se puso en su cuello, y se secó casi instantáneamente una lágrima que ya recorría su mejilla, con algo de esmero y de frustración… Siempre igual… ¿Podría ser que sus temibles palabras habían sido completamente en serio? ¿Se debía alejar de él en realidad? ¿Pero acaso las miradas que le lanzaba día y noche no la abrasaban ya lo suficiente?_

_Cuando todas se fueron a dormir, ella se vistió, cogió apresuradamente su varita, y, envuelta en tinieblas decidió que ella misma lo buscaría… Y estaba segura de que lo encontraría. ¿Por qué no?_

_Sólo había un lugar dónde podía estar. Y había sido una completa idiota por no haber ido ella misma antes. Cuando se dirigió a las cañerías, por esas estrechas escaleras de alambre, se percató de que alguien le seguía._

_Dio media vuelta casi por instinto, y una oleada de pánico le atravesó el cuerpo. ¿Sería algún profesor? El corazón se le fue acelerando. Apagó la varita, y se quedó expectante, a la escucha del perseguidor._

_Pero lo único que escuchó fue el silencio. Y pensó que no había nada tan glorioso como el silencio, que siempre está ahí, imperturbable…_

_De repente, algo le rozó el hombro, y ella volvió a ponerse en tensión. _

_Un brazo la rodeó por la cintura, y ella supo que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando toda la tarde._

_- ¿A qué juegas? – dijo ella en un susurro, que hizo eco a lo largo de las cañerías. Una gotita de agua resbaló más allá. Los brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza y ella creyó que le sería imposible seguir viviendo._

_- ¿A qué juegas tú? – ella pegó un suspiro. Su voz, ahí estaba, tan perfecta… _

_Era algo que no podían evitar, por más lágrimas que se derramaran._

_- ¿Por qué no me has buscado en toda la tarde? – dijo en un jadeo. La respiración se le cortaba cuándo él estaba tan cerca._

_- Porque Rowena… - dudó unos instantes. – No importa. – Su soberbia voz atravesó a la muchacha y no se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle nada más._

_- Mi padre… - Ante aquella intervención, él se separó de ella un poco. – Nos va a terminar descubriendo, si no lo sabe ya. – Él no replicó a aquello. Era algo que habían hablado demasiadas veces, un tema por el cual se habían enfadado tantas y tantas veces… Y por el cual había sufrido demasiado. Sin embargo, de nuevo se encontraban allí, al olvido de todo, debajo de la realidad._

_- Ven. – dijo, con ademán insinuante, mientras que tomó su mano entre sus fríos dedos y ella, simplemente se dejó conducir en medio de la siniestra y mohosa oscuridad. – Ven conmigo. – dijo finalmente en un inaudible siseo._

***.

Sabía que las posibilidades de salir con vida de allí eran casi nulas. Me empezaron a venir imágenes sueltas de momentos de mi vida: La primera vez que me encontré con Harry y Ron en ese viejo Expresso de Howarts, la piedra filosofal, Sirius Black, el hipogrifo… ¿Malfoy cuando me llamó por primera vez Sangre Sucia?

La estancia estaba caldeada. Era suficientemente espaciosa para mantener a un lado a todas aquellas personas atadas, y haber creado el temible círculo que habíamos llegado a interrumpir nosotros tres, alrededor del gran Griffindor. El techo era terriblemente alto y unos ventanales demasiado altos hacían de aquel un lugar casi claustrofóbico.

- ¡Quietos! ¡No le ataquéis! – ordenó Gleak, con un fuerte bramido. Yo, sentí que mi corazón no podría ir más deprisa, mientras observaba al tal Gleak sin comprender apenas. – si nos ataca, morimos todos. – Agregó ante las atónitas miradas de los demás. Nikel contenía la ira tanto como podía en esa bola de fuego, dispuesta a matar a todos los que estábamos allí si no se controlaba. Se miraron entre ellos, una fracción de segundo. Miré a Nikel por pura curiosidad, pero estaba segura de que él no veía nada más que a sus oponentes. ¿Se estaría cegando por esa inusitada ira?

- ¡Espelliarmus! – grité yo. Logré desarmar a Gleak.

- Maldita mocosa. – dijo Gleak. Todos temían a Nikel, porque dentro de la habitación era él el peligro. Godric seguía tendido en el suelo, pero tampoco lo querían perder de vista por si recobraba la consciencia, porque en tal caso, todos seríamos carne asada. Todos mantuvieron las varitas en alto, dispuestos a atacar en cuánto se les diera la orden. Pero era imposible separar la vista de Nikel. Era demasiado peligroso. Yo sostuve mi varita y la de Gleak, con ademán desafiante.

- Hagamos un trato. – dijo al final Gleak. Yo enarqué una ceja. ¿Un trato?

- ¡¿Un trato?! – Gritó el Black – Te has vuelto loco de remate. Saben ya quiénes somos, si les dejamos con vida, caeremos en mano de los aurores. – dijo precipitadamente. Gleak se puso rojo de ira ante la intromisión del joven.

- El trato lo hacemos nosotros – dijo Nikel, que más bien parecía un autómata. Todos lo miraron, con la indecisión de si debían empezar la pelea con la esperanza de no morir achicharrados, y saliendo vencedores, o dialogar un poco más. Estaba claro que ellos eran mayoría y ya habían sido capaces de reducir al propio Godric Griffindor. No les costaría demasiado trabajo reducir a su hijo. Y matarnos a Leo y a mí… Eso sería pan comido para ellos.

- Liberad a los rehenes y a mi padre y os dejaremos huir. – En el rostro de Gleak y de muchos más produjo una sonrisa socarrona. _El diablo de rojo_ levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando atentamente la escena. Sentí cierta curiosidad que no sé muy bien de dónde salía, hacia ese personajillo.

- Tu oferta es demasiado vulgar, principito – dijo el Black, con una mueca de asco.

Entonces Nikel lanzó la bola de fuego hacia el alto techo, como quién prueba un disparo hacia el cielo en señal de amenaza. Yo me agaché instintivamente para no abrasarme la cabeza. La sala se iluminó por completo y un calor tremendo se apoderó de nosotros. Los magos se agacharon, al igual que yo, en un instintivo reflejo. Resoplé, porque hasta a mí me daba miedo el poder incontrolado de Nikel. Y entonces supe que ya no habría más tregua. Era el momento de atacar o perecer.

Salí corriendo como si se tratase de una orden mental, hacia otra parte de la sala.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – grité en medio de la confusión, mientras el fuego todavía iluminaba parte de la sala y la confusión y el caos reinaba en la estancia. Más allá comencé a escuchar exclamaciones de Leo, seguramente, haciendo uso de su varita.

Me dirigí entonces, dónde estaban atados los prisioneros, y empecé a lanzar "diffindo" a las cadenas y que los sujetaban. Muchos de los maniatados estaban inconscientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, liberé al diablo de rojo de sus ataduras, y le lancé la varita que había requisado antes a Gleak.

El pelirrojo, la cogió al vuelo y se puso de pie con una velocidad sorprendente, como si llevara toda su vida practicando. Me miró una fracción de segundo, con una mirada opaca, y una expresión indescifrable, como si en realidad no fuera humano. Hasta me produjo algo de miedo. Enseguida reaccionó, y supe que era mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo.

-¡Cruccio! – tronó una voz. El calor iba desapareciendo de la sala, y ya todos estaban peleando. Leo se retorcía en el suelo con desesperación, y un mago oscuro lo mantenía atado a su agonía.

- ¡Rictusempra! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Eran demasiados y nosotros demasiado pocos. Pero, no sé cómo, hice temblar esa maldición.

Nikel estaba en un rincón, peleando salvajemente contra casi todos los magos oscuros, mientras que con la otra mano ya iba fraguando otra bola de fuego más pequeña que la otra. Sabía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, y que aunque habíamos reducido unos cuantos, podían acabar con nosotros.

Nikel proyectó el fuego contra dos de los mortífagos, que se derrumbaron al acto con el rostro ardiendo.

Me puse al lado de Nikel con grandes esfuerzos y comencé a tirar fuego por la varita. Este fuego era demasiado tenue, así que ya habían comenzado a lanzar "aquamenti" para sofocar el fuego. Aún así logré despistar a más de uno y esquivando mi tenue fuego, tuvimos unos momentos más de ventaja. De repente, un dolor agudo me atravesó la pierna. No me detuve a observar qué es lo que producía ese insufrible dolor, porque cualquier distracción supondría la muerte.

El diablo de rojo había apartado a Griffindor a un lado para que no saliera peor parado de allí, si es que salíamos, y sorprendentemente también había logrado acabar con el torturador de Leo, y Leo ahora también yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Me eché un poco más hacia atrás y topé con la pared, que casi me hizo caer. Ahora sí que estábamos acorralados. Ya no había nada que hacer. Lancé unos cuantos hechizos más, pero todos fueron anulados. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por mi mente y cogí desesperadamente más aire caldeado por la boca.

Nikel me miró también con increíble desesperación.

Vislumbré a lo lejos al diablo de rojo, y pensé que era nuestra única esperanza. Quizá el pudiera avisar a alguien, a quién fuera…

Pero ante mi incrédula mirada, se subió de un solo salto a la ventana más alta, y desapareció tras ella en tan sólo un parpadeo. Enseguida decidí que ahora no era el momento de encontrarle una explicación a esa desaparición, cuándo sabía de sobra que no nos podíamos aparecer y desaparecer allí dentro.

Perdida toda esperanza, miré a Nikel, implorante, con su rostro ceniciento, aunque desprendiendo una valentía jamás vista antes. ¿Podía yo todavía idear algo para ganar algo más de tiempo? ¿Podría detener a la misma muerte?

Me encogí, y hasta llegué a cerrar los ojos cuándo me percaté de que ese era el fin…No había salida alguna. Ya no…

¿De qué serviría resolver aquel extraño acertijo, y destapar aquel absurdo engaño, si iba a morir?

Entonces el hijo de Griffindor me cogió de la mano fuertemente, que era cálida y suave, descargando en ese apretón su último suspiro de vida. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos por si era esa la última vez…

- Hermione… - me susurró, mientras estábamos pegados en la pared, cogidos de la mano. Si rostro tenía algunas quemaduras de su propio fuego incontrolable, pero su cabello estaba revuelto. Nos miramos una fracción de segundo a los ojos. Esos ojos color tierra. Y sólo, tan sólo pronunció dos simples palabras, que en cualquiera otra ocasión habrían sido impropias de él y que hicieron que mi corazón se estremeciera hasta lo más hondo.

- Te quiero - Las susurró tan suavemente que estoy segura de que ninguno más pudo escucharlas.

Esas palabras me hicieron caer de nuevo en la desesperada realidad. De que no había batalla posible mientras ellos nos ganaran en número, a pesar del poder incontrolado de Nikel.

De que ese, era el fin.

***.

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó ella con deliberada curiosidad, al pasar por aquellos pasadizos por los cuales no había transcurrido en su vida. Él le estiraba del brazo con tanto énfasis, que aunque a ella le costaba demasiado seguirle, no le importó._

_- Paciencia, Galia… - Galiana empezó a jadear abiertamente, porque él llevaba un ritmo asombroso. De pronto, se paró súbitamente, y ella tropezó con él sin querer._

_- ¿Ya hemos llegado?- Preguntó Galiana, entre dientes, porque todavía le costaba respirar._

_- Efectivamente, pequeña. _

_Entonces Slytherin se puso detrás de ella. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y hacía demasiado frío. Pero todo eso daba igual cuando él estaba tan súbitamente cerca. Sabía de sobra que si no fuera por esa voz tan atractiva que ahora le susurraba al oído, no hubiera podido soportar estar perdida por las cañerías de Hogwarts. Le daba miedo la oscuridad, pero, por otra parte era súbitamente atractiva… Tan misteriosa… Como él._

_Salazar le rodeó la cintura, y de nuevo pensaba que se iba a desmayar allí mismo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de ella, y la atrajo más hacia sí. _

_- ¿Qué es… qué es lo que querías… lo que me querías enseñar…? – preguntó entre tartamudeos, Galiana, y muy a su pesar, Salazar se detuvo... La respuesta no se hizo esperar._

_- Oh – dijo con aire distraído – Eso. - Salazar alzó los dos brazos, separándose un poco más de Galiana, lo que la dejó desamparada momentáneamente. _

_Pareció, por unos instantes, que Salazar estaba invocando al diablo o algo peor, con una voz grave y potente, que hizo un eco tremendo en lo que parecía una gran caverna en medio de siniestros corredores. Galiana sintió miedo cuando él habló, y sintió ganas de salir corriendo de esa situación. Pero mantuvo el aliento, cuando empezaron a encenderse antorchas por toda aquella caverna. Pero cualquier similitud con el fuego era pura coincidencia. Parecía fuego de un color extrañamente verdoso._

_Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva luz, Galiana fue incapaz de contener un grito de asombro._

_Ante ella había un pasillo de mármol, que estaba situado cerca de lo que le pareció una cueva o caverna enorme. A ambos lados había gárgolas con forma de serpientes enormes y que mantenían antorchas en sus bocas, que procuraban algo de iluminación a aquel grandioso escenario. El techo estaba altísimo, decorado en todo momento con minuciosos detalles. Al final del pasillo donde Galiana estaba había una enorme explanada, que tenía como telón de fondo un rostro gigante tallado en piedra._

_Galiana se empezó a desplazar por el pasillo iluminado con antorchas, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al encontrarse con el panorama, y rastreando la mirada hacia los detalles que había grabados en cada rincón, en la grandiosidad de aquella caverna, dónde sólo había silencio. Era la misma sensación de paz y grandiosidad como cuando entras a una gran catedral gótica, y puedes sentir hasta el último de tus poros de la piel, que no hay nada más allá que ese embrujado ambiente, que zarandea tu alma de un lado a otro._

_El eco de sus pisadas era lento y constante, siendo incapaz de poder asimilar tanta espectacularidad en un solo día._

_Se volvió sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando al hombre que había al otro lado del pasillo, quién le devolvía la mirada como un fiero embrujo, cautivador…_

_- ¿Qué has hecho, Salazar Slytherin? – dijo en apenas un susurro. Pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera._

_Por primera vez, pareció que Salazar se iba a pensar la respuesta dos veces. Por primera vez, Galiana vio detrás del poderoso Slytherin, un hombre. Un hombre de carne y hueso. Él bajó la mirada, apenas una fracción de segundo, desviando sus intensos ojos verdes de ella. Hasta que respondió en una sonora afirmación:_

_- Nuestro castillo. El lugar dónde guardar los secretos._

***.

- Un momento – dijo uno de los mortífagos, mientras yo mantenía los ojos bien cerrados, pegada a Nikel. Era un mortífago, que a diferencia del resto tenía su túnica implacable, sin quemaduras. Como si acabara de llegar a la escena y habría salido de la nada en ese preciso instante en que yo (aunque suene duro escucharlo) ya estaba asumiendo mi propia muerte.

- ¿También mataremos a la muchacha? – En sus ojos un filo malicioso reveló algo que no me gustó nada. Y, desesperada, me di cuenta de que hay sencillamente cosas peores que la muerte.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Ella también debe morir! – exasperó Gleak en un bramido entre sus ensordecedores movimientos para coger aire y levantar la varita amenazadoramente.

- No lo veo necesario. Podemos jugar un poco… con ella. – Dijo abiertamente. Todos captamos a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Yo apreté más la mano que me tenía sujeta a Nikel, la única posible realidad que ahora existía en el mundo. Mientras él siguiera con vida… Mientras él siguiera a mi lado con ese semblante repleto de unas esperanzas que yo hacía rato había optado por abandonar.

- ¡Idiota! Por tu culpa también estamos perdiendo tiempo. ¡He dicho que debe morir!

- No, yo me la llevo. – dijo el mismo mago de antes, pero esta vez con un tono de voz algo más insolente. Su cabello reflejaba tonalidades platinas, cosa que no me había percatado antes.

- ¡Pues llévatela, Sylvius, y lárgate de una puta vez! – dijo, rojo de ira, ya que en ese preciso momento estaba jugándose el cuello en el que debiera ser su amo.

El mago se acercó a nosotros mientras yo poco podía hacer. Era esa maldita impotencia. Mi mente trataba de trabajar rápido, pero parecía que me había quedado bloqueada por esas dos simples palabras que el príncipe de mirada tierra me había susurrado en ese lecho de muerte.

- No… te… atrevas… a tocarla… - profirió Nikel, aunque su voz se entrecortaba por culpa del dolor que debería estar sufriendo por todo su cuerpo. Aún así, sabía que ya no estaba en posición de amenazar. Que me desprenderían de su lado sin más remedio.

- Ta orgulloso como su padre. Está claro que no mereces vivir. Ojalá que te pudras en el infierno. – Me cogió aquel hombre sádico estirándome de la túnica que me cubría los hombros, mientras que me inmovilizó los brazos. Nikel, resbaló hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, sin más fuerzas que mostrar, ya que no podía ni seguir estando de pié .Nikel retuvo sus manos entre las mías unos segundos más. Y, entonces noté en ella la presencia de un anillo. Aunque mis manos yacían inertes a causa de que no las podía mover, una milésima de segundo antes de separarnos y de saber que ese era el fin de todo, me percaté de que era idéntico al que Galiana me había dado, y un siniestro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de punta a punta.

Me alejé cojeando, por el pasillo por el que había entrado momentos antes con Nikel y Leo, dejando aquel semicírculo sobre el hijo del león, y el arco alto de medio punto atrás, entrando en ese pasillo sin iluminación alguna. Estaba tan oscuro que parecía que me iba a despertar de un momento a otro de una pesadilla más.

¿Era eso una pesadilla? A mi ya poco me importaba lo que me pudiera pasar… Sólo podía pensar en Nikel… Y en cómo jamás conocería a Harry, y en cómo iban a matar a aquel príncipe de mirada tierra. Para siempre. Mientras aquel sádico, alto y con rostro arrogante, que me acompañaba a saber que me iría a hacer. ¿Me convertiría ahora en una especie de esclava?

Esperé de un momento a otro un poderoso resplandor verde, señal de que habían acabado con Nikel, y que toda esperanza era historia. Esperé mordiéndome el labio, y con un dolor cada vez más penetrante en la pierna, mientras notaba como algo más profundo, algo dentro de mí se empezaba a desgarrar. Cambiar el pasado… ¡Qué locura!

Cuando apenas habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos más, yo cojeando, con dolores insufribles en la pierna, y con el alma herida, el mago corpulento con voz y rostro sádicos se dio la vuelta con repentino interés. Parpadeé dos veces, pues me pareció ver unos rasgos afilados. Sus ojos demasiado azules, rozando el gris, me hicieron pestañear varias veces más, muerta del miedo.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Porque ese rostro feo del mortífago, se iba convirtiendo en un rostro mucho más conocido. Y el pelo le cambió de color completamente, y se hizo de un rubio platino extremadamente brillante, y esos ojos se convirtieron en verdadera escarcha cuando los contemplé en la sórdida penumbra del corredor. Esos ojos, que una preciosa tarde otoñal, me parecieron algo hermosos.

Contuve el aliento. Al cabo de unos escasos segundo, el hombre se había convertido en un muchacho alto y rubio. Y en su rostro trataba buscar algo en mis ojos, que no lograba ver. Quizás sería porque no tenía reacción posible para aquella inesperada y oportuna aparición.

Draco Malfoy deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador de mis manos, quienes buscaron una varita inexistente. Nos quedamos frente a frente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Otro pinchazo de dolor me avisó de que mi pierna sangraba precipitadamente.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, sonando algo indiferente, mientras yo lo miraba atónitamente, pestañeando mil veces más, por si acaso estaba viendo ciertas visiones.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué… qué…? – tartamudeé yo, tan débilmente que dudaba que Draco me hubiera escuchado. Las palabrotas de algunos de los hombres que todavía se encontraban allí dentro resonaron en mis oídos. El tiempo parecía que se había tomado la molestia de detenerse, mientras Draco y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que casi pude olvidar que me encontraba en aquel infierno. De repente sacó algo de debajo de esa túnica que ahora le venía enorme. Era su varita.

- Mátame. – dijo solamente, pero con una voz tan segura, que parecía imposible poder desobedecer. Cogí esa varita por puro mecanismo. Pero no la pensaba utilizar.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Maldita seas! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué haces todo esto! – dije yo en un aullido poco habitual en mí.

- Acaba con mi vida. Sólo te pido eso.

- La jugada te ha salido perfecta, ¿no? – dije, agudamente, luchando con el llanto, mientras de fondo todavía se escuchaban hechizos y el pasillo oscuro quedaba iluminado momentáneamente como por relámpagos helados.

- No hagas preguntas. Lo estás deseando, estás deseando acabar con mi vida… ¿Qué te detiene? – En su tono incluso podía percibir un extraño tono de súplica.

- Ya está todo como querías, ¿verdad? Tu plan ha salido perfecto.

- Esto no lo he planeado yo.

- Ah, claro, tú y tus advertencias. Eres un hijo de la gran p…

- Te he salvado la vida y ahora te dejo que tú hagas lo que quieras con la mía. – dijo fríamente.

- ¡No se trata de eso! – le cogí por la camisa y lo zarandeé con desesperación, mientras él permanecía con la mirada perdida, sin impedirme nada. Su manera de actuar me daba todavía más miedo a su mirada de escarcha perdida en el infinito, como un triste loco a lo que ya nada puede llegar hasta su alma - Tus advertencias, todo, lo hacías para… ¿Para qué, Malfoy? ¿Para qué te has molestado todo este tiempo…?

- En realidad el niñato ese no debería estar en esa sala. – su mirada quedó enfocada una milésima de segundo en mi rostro. – Ni, evidentemente, tú tampoco.

- Maldita seas – lo volví a zarandear - ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?! ¡Te sientes culpable! ¿No es eso? ¡Y por eso me has salvado la vida! ¡Eres exasperante! ¡Tú! ¡¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?! ¿Quién ha atentado contra Griffindor, Malfoy? ¿Para quién trabajas esta vez? – Él ni siquiera se molestó en contestar - ¡¿De qué lado se supone que juegas?!

- No te lo repetiré de nuevo. Mátame ahora. Soy un traidor. No debería estar aquí. – Antes la repetición de sus propias palabras, me eché a llorar amargamente, mientras el sonido de muchas voces seguía llegando de la sala, y perdiendo el equilibrio me precipité al suelo. Cuando bajé mi vista a la pierna, estaba sangrando sin parar. La envolví con mis manos amargamente.

- Todo ha sido por mi culpa… - canturreé, deseando morir en aquel instante- ¿Por qué diantres convencí a Godric? – me zarandeé soportando a duras penas el dolor que afloraba de mi pierna, aunque no era nada del que en ese mismo momento afloraba de mi alma. – Nada de esto debería estar pasando… ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Por qué le hice ese favor a Galiana? – Malfoy seguía a mi lado, apoyado contra la pared.

- ¡¿Por qué me has salvado?! ¡Por qué! – Draco se alejó unos pasos de mí ante esos delirios lastimosos.

-¡No lo sé! – Contestó él, que se estaba dejando llevar por la misma desesperación de la que yo estaba envenenada.- ¡¿Por qué he venido hasta aquí robando algo de poción multijugos?! ¿Por qué sigo aquí implorando un castigo, mientras podría estar muy lejos saboreando la victoria? ¿Por qué he traicionado a quién debía lealtad por estar aquí? No lo sé… Quizás porque, ¿Sabes? Algún día podamos regresar al lugar de dónde un día desaparecimos… Y entonces…

- ¿Y piensas todavía que te voy a matar, Malfoy? Qué poco conoces… qué poco me conoces. – resolví, resbalando por mi mejilla a su vez un líquido tibio.

Entonces se escucharon voces al otro extremo del pasillo de dónde estaban los mortífagos, cerca del estadio.

- Han logrado entrar. – susurré, mientras Draco se ponía tenso por momentos. Miré hacia el otro lado del corredor con la esperanza en un puño. – Nikel…- No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero me puse de nuevo de pie, apoyándome inconscientemente en Malfoy, quién me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – me dijo con insolencia y con demasiado nerviosismo.

- Salvar a Nikel… – dije en un tenue gimoteo.

- Nos matarán. Además tu principito…–dijo Draco apenas moviendo la mandíbula y mirando hacia atrás.

- No lo entiendes Malfoy. Nunca lo has entendido. – me apoyé en la pared y empecé a andar a tientas en la oscuridad. Al fondo del pasillo se escuchaban aún las voces y algunas luces tenues iluminaban a duras penas aquel siniestro pasillo. Irremediablemente caí otra vez al suelo.

- Lo único que entiendo es que si entras ahí te harán pedazos.

-Nikel… - Comprendí que no podía volver a incorporarme, así que me arrastré por el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – de repente una voz de un muchacho que había aparecido al otro lado del pasillo, el lugar opuesto de dónde estaba la sala, nos devolvió, en cierta manera, a Malfoy y a mí la cordura. Cuándo dirigí mi mirada hacia el rostro de aquel hombre, casi di un grito de alegría. Se trataba del Diablo de Rojo. Que había regresado, y estaba casi oculto en la siniestra negrura del corredor.

- Nikel sigue ahí dentro. – Dije algo desesperada.- Y toda esa gente.- Nos miró a ambos sin comprender como estábamos fuera de la sala.

- Traigo a los aurores. Vienen un poco más atrás. Se están encontrando con un panorama… poco alentador. Pero siento haber tardado tanto en regresar. – dijo mirando como obsesivamente mi pierna malherida.

-¡Atención! ¡Ya vienen! – gritó un hombre que se acababa de asomar por la puerta de arco de medio punto. Estaba segura de que debía ser el Black. -¡Ya vienen! ¡Han logrado entrar!

- ¡No podemos dejar a este mocoso vivo, y mucho menos a Griffindor, imbécil! – gritó otra voz desde dentro. Enseguida me percaté de que se trataba del mortífago que se hacía llamar Gleak. Se estaban empezando aponer nerviosos, y eso era algo bueno. Porque cuando la gente se pone nerviosa comete ciertos errores.

- ¡Vámonos! ¡O seremos carne picada! – Miré con suma desesperación al Diablo de Rojo y después a Malfoy, quién apretaba fuertemente un puño.

Antes de esperar a que los magos más profesionales llegaran, el Diablo de Rojo comenzó a correr hacia la sala, con una varita en ristre y con su capucha puesta sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó uno. Yo miré a Malfoy, quién no separaba la vista de dónde procedían todas las voces. Y permanecía ahí, pegado a mí. El jugador de Quidditch se estaba haciendo pasar por un auror para espantarlos.

-¡Huid! ¡Ya vienen los aurores! – y todos empezaron a desaparecer de forma masiva de aquel lugar. Supongo que ellos sí podrían aparecer y desaparecer de allí, después de todo.

Levanté la cabeza una vez más para ver como el jugador de Quidditch pelirrojo llevaba sobre sus espaldas a un chaval malherido. Quizás aún siguiera con vida, quizás todavía… El pelirrojo dejó su carga junto a mí y a Malfoy, quién se apartó con cierta precaución.

- ¡No! – retumbó la voz atronadora de Gleak justo detrás de nosotros. – ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Me libraré de vosotros aunque sea lo último que haga! - Con la varita se giró hacia la sala y provocó una explosión que hizo que la sala volara por los aires. Diversas rocas nos golpearon violentamente, y una me dio justo en la cabeza. Sólo recuerdo que me mareé fuertemente y me apoyé en el suelo. Vi la silueta de un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo cerca de mí. Y ya nada más.

Por primera vez soy consciente de que hay más de una manera de morir. Y sin duda alguna, cuando la detonación de esa explosión proveniente de esa oscura sala me alcanzó, pensé que, de una manera o de otra, yo ya había muerto. Y moriré cien veces más al escuchar las palabras que pronunció Nikel, o las palabras de un Malfoy que… Ha venido hasta aquí sólo para salvarme la vida.

Siempre hay más de una forma de morir…

***.

_Ascendió de nuevo todas aquellas escaleras. No eran pocas para poder subirlas una noche como esa. Sin embargo, después de todo, sentía como si flotara mientras ascendía los escalones, uno a uno, de piedra, hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Abría dado mil y una vidas para permanecer eternamente bajo el abrigo protector de Salazar. Y las horas pasaban tan rápido estando allí, con él, tan lejos de todo. Siempre debía volver y eso era la peor parte de todo. El saber que la tierra sigue girando después de todo. Y no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez._

"_Estoy preparando… Algo… algo grande" le había dicho él en la fuerte cámara que él había construido debajo de Howarts._

"_¿Más grande todavía que este castillo?" le dijo Galiana, con un extraño brillo en los ojos._

"_Estoy hablando de un futuro… Juntos. Ya sabes, si todo lo demás sale bien" Aquellas palabras verdaderamente sabían a gloria. Un futuro. De ilusiones es inútil vivir. Pero ¿y de esperanza? ¿Era aquello demasiada locura? _Si todo lo demás…_ De eso ya se encargaría ella misma. Tampoco era tan difícil._

_Iba ella reflexionando sobre cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, y cada palabra, abstraída como tantas otras veces del mundo. Se sintió algo culpable en pensar en Hermione._

_Pronunció la contraseña a la bella cantante de ópera del retrato. Se detuvo en seco. El ambiente… Miró rápidamente la chimenea repleta de ardientes carbones. Qué raro. Por la noche jamás se dejaba encendida. Siguió ascendiendo cada escalón hacia el dormitorio de las chicas con un presentimiento extraño. _

_Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con cautela. Pero por esta vez sus silenciosos pasos y su cautela de poco le sirvieron. Las chicas del cuarto estaban todas despiertas y vestidas, sentadas en la misma cama con una tremenda cara de preocupación. Se notaban que llevaban buen rato hablando. No, decididamente todo aquello no auguraba nada bueno._

_- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Evelyn fríamente, revelando su creciente enfado._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Galiana, más pálida que de costumbre y con el corazón desbocándole. Se intentó tranquilizar un par de veces más._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO!? Galiana Griffindor, ¿dónde demonios te metes sin decirnos nada a estas horas? – dijo casi gritándole y con las manos puestas en la cintura la figura de Evelyn. Los ojos azules de la chica parecían dispuestos a relampaguear un poco más._

_- ¡Ya vale Evelyn! – Saltó Elisabeth. – Galiana… Acaba de venir Rowena Ravenclaw. Nos ha llamado a todos a la sala común y nos ha informado de que… que…_

_-¡¿De qué?! – preguntó con angustia Galiana._

_- En el partido de Quidditch. Unos magos tenebrosos han sitiado el estadio. Han secuestrado a… tu padre. – Un silencio súbito cayó como una endiablada losa sobre la habitación._

_- Pero… no puede ser, si él… - Galiana se tapó la boca con una mano y después ascendió hasta su frente. Se sentó en la cama más cercana, porque se estaba mareando._

_- Dios mío. ¿Qué ha dicho más Rowena? - dijo en un hilo de voz._

_- Que en cuanto te encontráramos – esta vez Evelyn tomo su palabra, aunque seguía indignada – Te mandásemos a su despacho._

_- ¿Dónde le habéis dicho que estaba?_

_- Primero que en los aseos. Pero como tardabas tanto en subir, ha subido por ella misma y al comprobar que mentíamos y que no había nadie más que tu querida Szia en los aseos, nos ha dicho que en cuanto volvieras que te dijéramos eso. – Evelyn soltaba su furia con cada palabra. Estaba claro que eso de proteger a Galiana cada vez que desaparecía era totalmente exasperante para ella._

_- Me voy, entonces. – dijo poniéndose súbitamente de pie, cogiendo su capa más abrigada. – Gracias por todo de todas formas. – Dijo por último Galiana mientras desaparecía tras la puerta, dejando a dos asustadas muchachas en el dormitorio._

"_Padre…" pensó mientras un millón de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. ¿Cómo lo habían podido reducir a él? ¿A uno de los cuatro magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos? ¿Qué estaba pasando…? ¿Y su hermano, Hermione y los demás? ¿Estarían a salvo?_

_El aire de los pasillos jamás le había parecido tan frío, ni sus pies tan pesados… Movía las piernas con decisión, ocultando todo el miedo que sentía. Lo primero era ver a Rowena. No valía la pensar más mientras no supiera seguro lo que hubiera pasado. ¿Pero qué es lo que diantres había sucedido en realidad? Sus compañeras de habitación se habían comportado de manera tan estúpida…_

_Cuando llegó a la entrada de los despachos, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Y sabía que precisamente la estaban aguardando a ella._

_Cruzó el umbral, y vuelta de espaldas mirando a través de un gran ventanal la fría noche, se encontraba Rowena Ravenclaw con una túnica azul oscuro ceñida al cuerpo y su reluciente pelo negro cayendo en cascada por sus hombros. En cuanto la oyó llegar se giró sobre sus talones._

_- Señorita Griffindor. Veo que al fin ha decidido aparecer. – a pesar de su bello aspecto, Ravenclaw era severamente estricta y con un temperamento a veces demasiado fuerte. Aún así, tenía unas grandes ojeras, y su voz temblaba ligeramente._

_- Lo siento, profesora en cuánto me han avisado…_

_- No se excuse, señorita. Yo creo que ya está bien. – Un silencio demasiado cortante atravesó la habitación. A Galiana ni se le pasó por la cabeza volver a abrir la boca. Bajó la mirada, deslumbrada por esa mirada que desprendía Rowena, cruzada de brazos delante de ella._

_- No sé por qué hemos aguardado tanto, Galiana. No sé por qué he aguardado a un momento como este para decirle que esta locura no debe continuar. Sé que tan sólo eres una niña, y que no eres apenas consciente. Pero esto debe acabar. – La muchacha languideció y bajó la mirada._

_-No entiendo…_

_- No se hagas la distraída conmigo, se lo ruego. Podréis engañar a parte del castillo, pero desde luego que a mí no. No entiendo como no he tomado medidas antes. – Dijo drásticamente, aunque su mente parecía estar en otra parte._

_- ¿Me ha hecho llamar solamente para echarme la bronca por un crimen que no he cometido? – dijo Galiana, con un tono algo más encrespado de lo normal. Rowena se mordió el labio, y se salió por la tangente._

_- Será mejor que le explique lo que ha sucedido, porque este tema no es para tratarlo en tales circunstancias. – Suspiró fuertemente antes de continuar. - Han aprovechado unos magos oportunistas para tenderle una emboscada a tu padre en pleno partido de Quidditch. Han sitiado el estadio… Por lo visto ha sido una verdadera locura._

_- ¿Pero él está bien, no? – preguntó ansiosamente._

_- No, Galiana. – dijo con un poco más de amabilidad. Debajo de aquella fría roca temperamental había una persona, aunque muchas veces Rowena no mostrara sus emociones._

_- Por lo visto hay un brote de magos tenebrosos, y han querido hacer su aparición por lo alto. Me han dicho que lo rodearon y él apenas pudo defenderse… - La muchacha se tapó la boca con una mano, incapaz de reprimirse más._

_- ¿No le habrán…? – el mundo pareció desequilibrarse unos terribles instantes._

_- No. Está en San Mungo. Por ahora solamente sé eso._

_- Debo ir a verle._

_- Para eso le he ido a buscar, aunque piense lo contrario. Pero, lo malo es que lo peor todavía no se lo he dicho, señorita. – Galiana se agarró a la silla que tenía más cercana. – Su hermano, también estaba cerca de aquel siniestro lugar._

_- Dios mío. – dijo en un susurro. Rowena se acercó más a ella y le tendió el brazo. – Creo que no debemos perder más el tiempo._

_- ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo de…?_

_- Unas horas, no más. Fui inmediatamente en cuanto me enteré. Pero cuando llegue a lo que quedaba del estadio ya no quedaba nadie. La torre dónde todo había ocurrido estaba casi en un totalidad destruida._

_Galiana cogió su brazo, cada vez más aterrada por las palabras de Ravenclaw, y se desaparecieron desde dentro de Hogwarts, mientras un brillo plateado y cegador las envolvía, y la muchacha sentía como un gran remolino las absorbía sin mayor dilación. _

_Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaban en el hall del hospital más prestigioso de prácticamente toda Europa. Aspiró suavemente todo el aire tratando de recomponer sus pensamientos. Pero lo que vio en ese hospital los desestabilizó todavía más._

_Rowena empezó a andar con decisión. Por todas partes había camillas con enfermos, muchos de ellos convalecientes._

_- ¿Por qué está aquí toda esta gente?_

_- Hay centenares de heridos provenientes de ese partido de Quidditch. A los más urgentes los han traído aquí. Los más leves se habrán quedado repartidos por diversos hospitales de Francia. ¡Vamos no te quedes atrás! – Galiana apretó el paso, siguiendo a Rowena con serias dificultades. Rowena también parecía buscar a alguien desesperadamente con la mirada._

_- Pero… ¿Y los alumnos de Hogwarts que fueron? ¿Están todos bien, profesora? – le preguntó mientras seguían andando. Rowena evitó contestarle. Y siguió andando ignorando la pregunta._

_- Aquí es. – y se volvió hacia la cara pálida de la muchacha que le observaba con rostro sumamente asustado y ciertamente algo culpable. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera maciza. _

_- Galiana – le dijo la voz de Rowena, está vez hablándole con muestras de mayor afecto, haciendo que Galiana desviara la vista de un grupo variopinto de personas que se reunían cerca de la puerta. – Quiero que me escuches atentamente. Creo que eres consciente que tu padre es de las personas más importantes en ese mundo mágico, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí._

_- Hay gente… Hay muchas personas que te acribillarán a millares de preguntas y tendrás que escuchar cosas que no querrás escuchar sobre tu padre. ¿Me oyes bien? Yo voy a intentar no separarme mucho de ti, pero no esperes que esté ahí siempre. Así que lleva mucho cuidado con lo que dices, ¿Entiendes?_

_- Creo que sí, profesora._

_- Toda esa gente de ahí. – dijo inclinándose levemente y bajando todavía más su voz cristalina. – No se atreven a acercarse a nosotras porque estoy yo y saben cómo soy. Son como buitres. Ahora bien. Lo que vas a ver ahí dentro no es de buen gusto. Tu padre no está bien. Ni siquiera está consciente. Intenta hablarle…_

_- ¿No va a entrar conmigo? – Rowena la miró con seriedad._

_- Tengo asuntos que atender. – Dijo, jugueteando súbitamente y retorciéndose las manos. - Esto hace unos años hubiera sido impensable… Atentar contra Griffindor… En fin los tiempos están cambiando.. Ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho. Hasta luego, Galiana._

_Y antes de que Galiana le devolviera el saludo, Rowena se desapareció dejando un halo plateado allí dónde hacía unos instantes había estado._

_Miró la puerta sombríamente, y la cruzó antes de que la asaltaran aquellos periodistas. La habitación era mucho más amplia que las demás. Contuvo el aliento antes de girarse a contemplar aquella siniestra cama, con un hombre dentro._

_Eso es lo que había allí…Sólo la figura de un hombre perfilada por aquellas feas sábanas de San Mungo. Se acercó con sigilo, hasta que llegó a la cama. Se sentó en ella, y sin poderlo remediarlo más empezó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Su aspecto era tan radiante como siempre, sin embargo no parecía dar más señales de vida que esa constante respiración. Parecía como un ser vacío, sin alma. Daba hasta cierto respeto ponerse a su lado a contemplarle. Sabía que era su padre, porque su rostro era el mismo. Sin embargo, había algo tremendamente oscuro en el fondo de su corazón. Era demasiado extraño como para poder expresarlo con palabras. Parecía vacío de todo poder. Como una vulgar marioneta abandonada en el desierto. Una noche sin estrellas. Pero, ¿Quién podría haber cometido tal barbaridad?_

_- Padre… Todo ha sido por mi culpa…_

_- Señorita. – levantó la cabeza bruscamente al intervenir una voz áspera._

_- Perdone… No le había visto. – le dijo, a lo que parecía ser un doctor._

_- A veces pasa. Me hago invisible sin quererlo… - dijo con aire pensativo. Llevaba el pelo de media melena, y su traje parecía sacado de la Edad Media. Galiana frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Quién es usted?_

_- __Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington__. - Le tendió una mano a Galiana, quién la ignoró. Aquel personaje había aparecido justo en el momento que menos necesitaba compañía. ¿Era mucho pedir unos instantes con su padre?_

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_- Se encuentra, que no es poco._

_- Pero se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? ¿Despertará? – El doctor alzó las dos cejas._

_- No lo sé. – dijo sencillamente._

_- Se pondrá bien. Es uno de los cuatro…_

_- Ya, de los cuatro más grandes. ¿Y de verdad piensas que por eso va a ser diferente a la hora de morir? Cualquier persona habría muerto en el primer ataque. – Galiana frunció más el ceño._

_- Pero él es diferente._

_- Creo que en eso te equivocas. – Ella se indignó ante la insolencia de su comentario.- Nadie es diferente a nadie en cuanto te enfrentas a un rival digno de ti y después sucumbes a tres de las cuatro mayores maldiciones. No sé cómo ha podido sobrevivir. Y después esa terrible explosión…_

_- ¿Acaso usted estuvo allí?_

_- Por supuesto._

_- ¿Quién diablos es usted?_

_- Soy la escolta personal de su padre, niña, en cuanto se aleja de su misterioso castillo. Hogwarts. Él y yo tenemos una gran amistad de años. Así que si lo que estás pensando es que sobro en esta escena paternal, creo que te equivocas. – A Galiana le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios tanta insolencia de aquel hombre que no debía superar la treintena de años._

_- ¿Pero no me acaba de decir que es doctor?_

_- ¿Acaso una cosa contradice a la otra?_

_- Mira, no me encuentro con humor de estupideces. Mi padre podría estar muerto mientras usted bromea con esas insolencias._

_- Su mejor amiga también ha estado a punto de morir._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Hermione? ¿Cómo sabes… eso?– bajó la mirada al bello rostro inconsciente de su padre. Parecía un hombre débil a fin de cuentas, y que su respiración fallaría en cualquier momento. Se le notaba cansado. Pasó una de sus delicadas manos por su rostro._

_- Y creo que ella la necesita más que su padre. – Galiana volvió a mirar a aquel extraño personaje. Sir Nicholas se movió un poco y entonces Galiana lo comprendió. _

_Aquel doctor no estaba vivo. _

_Era sólo… un fantasma._

_Salió de nuevo al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el mayor sigilo posible, dejando a un hombre malherido dentro de ese cuarto. Su padre a fin de cuentas. Siempre su padre._

_- ¿Vas a ver a Hermione? – dijo esa voz áspera a su otro lado._

_- Lárgate. ¿No ves que no necesito de tu compañía? Quédate con él si sois tan amigos._

_- No sabes dónde está su habitación. – Galiana tomó aire. – Y como no tomes una decisión rápidamente esos de la prensa no tardarán en encontrarte._

_- Está bien, está bien… Dime dónde es. – dijo, pensando que Rowena le pegaría una buena bronca por haberse movido de la habitación de su padre._

_- Por aquí. Sígueme. – Galiana se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza para no ser reconocida. Pasar inadvertida en un hospital era tremendamente difícil, y más sabiendo que su propio padre estaba en un estado mental tan deplorable._

_- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Hermione?_

_- Porque vivo aquí, y me entero de todo lo que pasa._

_- Pues vaya un lugar para vivir más… Inhóspito. – dijo Galiana, sin importarle la opinión de Nick. _

_-Nunca me he planteado si me gusta o no. Aquí terminé mi vida como mago y aquí sigo. Ahora hacia la derecha. Estamos cerca. – le indicó con aquel tono suyo, rayando la insolencia, pero con ciertos modos antiguos, que ahora que Galiana se daba cuenta, eran mucho más pronunciados._

_- ¿Qué año moriste? –Sir Nicholas puso cara de circunstancias mientras seguía flotando a su lado._

_- Mil cuatrocientos noventa y dos._

_- Vaya… Cuánto tiempo. ¿Y no te aburres? – Nick alzó las cejas sin mucho entusiasmo._

_- ¿Aburrirme señorita? Creo que ese concepto no entra dentro de ser fantasma. – Se hizo un repentino silencio entre los dos mientras los doctores atravesaban habitaciones con urgencia, o familiares de magos lloraban por alguna mala noticia._

_- ¿Y de qué moriste? ¿Muerte natural...?_

_-¡Muerte Natural! ¡Ojalá! Me asesinaron, señorita._

_- ¿Le asesinaron? ¿Igual que lo que pretendían de mi padre?_

_- No. A mí me asesinó el gobierno._

_- ¿No será usted un criminal? – dijo Galiana, fingiendo cierto alarmismo._

_- Por supuesto que no. Mis motivos tuve, pero fue totalmente una injusticia. Me intentaron ahorcar._

_- Qué método tan elegante para matar una persona. ¿Es que no había varitas? – Nick se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿Te guío o no te guío dónde están tus amiguitos?_

_- Lo siento. Es que no suelo hablar con fantasmas, ¿Sabes? Ese mundillo sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Pero bueno, ¿Entonces como es que moriste aquí?_

_- Me asestaron un golpe certero, una vez que la plaza estaba repleta de gente y el verdugo dejó caer el hacha. Pero el muy inútil estaba borracho y después del golpe aún estaba con vida – prosiguió el extraño personaje. – Y un amigo me cogió en brazos y me subió a un caballo, para traerme a la casa de curas. A mi amigo le travesaron tres flechas el corazón por tal osadía. Y por mí ya poco se pudo hacer._

_- Menudo dramón. – El fantasma suspiró y añadió:_

_- Escucharás por ahí que soy conocido más bien como Nick Casidecapitado.- Y torció el gesto._

***.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! Te lo juro, no ha sido mi culpa… Te debí haber hecho caso, Harry. Sabía cómo eran los Slytherin y a pesar de todo… Y ahora… ¡Harry! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Si no lo hacía…! ¡Tuve que…!¡HARRY!

- Lleva así todo lo que lleva de noche. Hablando en sueños. Y gritando el nombre de Harry.

-¿Sabes quién es ese Harry? – dijo despacio una voz áspera de hombre, con cierto acento francés.

- Ni idea. ¿Crees que será una pesadilla? – Dijo una muchacha, con una voz mucho más joven, pero aún así sus tiznes de preocupación estaban presentes.

- Estoy segura que lo que ha vivido en ese estadio la marcará durante su vida. Descansa, pequeña.

- Pobrecita.

- Lo peor de todo es que ella lo vio todo. Y hay unas cuantas personas que quieren hablar con ella. Que quieren _saber._

-¿Qué pasó allí arriba? – dijo la más joven, bajando notablemente el tono de su voz.

- Han dicho que _ellos_ han vuelto. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Es la historia que se repite una y otra vez…

- Pero… ¿Quién pudo…? Quiero decir…

- ¿Atreverse a atentar contra Godric Griffindor? – dijo la voz más áspera, completando aquella frase.

El silencio se manifestó en el cuarto.

***.

Cuando abrí los ojos creí que había muerto. Era lo más lógico. Después me dí cuenta de que estaba pensando. Y si pensaba, debía de estar con vida.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y la mente era un remolino de sensaciones. La pierna apenas me dolía… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto desde que Malfoy me había suplicado que lo matase justo antes de haberme salvado la vida? ¿Cuánto desde que aquel pelirrojo había intentado salvar a mi mejor amigo? Empezaron a venir a mi mente imágenes entremezcladas de hechos insignificantes. Gente corriendo aquí y allá... ¿Por qué Clarish se había enfadado conmigo?

Unas tenues voces hicieron que fingiera que seguía dormida. A veces nos podemos percatar de más cosas cuando creen que no escuchamos.

Apreté la cabeza más contra la almohada para reprimir unos retazos de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba?

- Galiana… ¿No te había dicho que no salieras de la habitación de tu padre? – dijo una voz con cierta urgencia, pero era dulce y cristalina, aunque repleta de preocupación. Creí reconocerla casi al acto. Sin duda debía ser Rowena Ravenclaw.

- No, profesora. Eso no me lo ha dicho en ningún…

- ¡Basta! Debemos volver ya al castillo. Hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche.

- Rowena, ya está bien. – dijo la voz fría y monótona de alguien que la acompañaba y había hecho acto de presencia también en el lugar dónde me encontraba. No cabía duda de que aquella voz tan atractiva sólo podía ser de Salazar Slytherin. La sangre me empezó a hervir, y reprimí mi impulso de hablar, y decidí seguir haciéndome la dormida.

Si todo lo que me había pasado no era un sueño, mi cabeza había empezado a reconstruir un rompecabezas muy complicado, pero no imposible.

- Tú no te metas, haz el favor.

- A mí no me puedes intimidar, Rowena, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

- Ni tú a mí tampoco. No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, en vez de estar en Hogwarts.

- Exactamente lo mismo que tú, querida. – Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía palpar la tensión del ambiente. Galiana estaba sentada a mi lado, y Ravenclaw y Slytherin debían estar junto a la puerta.

-¡Silencio! ¿No os dais cuenta de que hay enfermos aquí dentro? – un silencio incómodo vino después de esa pregunta, hecha por una cuarta voz de un hombre con la voz sumamente áspera.

- Galiana, tienes que volver al castillo. Las cosas andan demasiado revueltas para andar por un hospital a estas horas.

- Me voy a quedar. – dijo temblándole fuertemente la voz. – Son… mis amigos…

- Está bien. – dijo con brusquedad Rowena. – Me quedaré contigo. Tú, vuelve y encárgate de Hogwarts. – le dijo con la misma brusquedad a Salazar. El corazón se me empezó a acelerar, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por contemplar la escena.

- Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo poco que me gusta recibir órdenes. ¿Acaso eres tú ahora la nueva directora del colegio? ¿Has heredado el poder que Griffindor tenía sobre Hogwarts?

-¿Te estás ofreciendo a quedarte con ella o es cosa mía, Salazar?– le dijo con unas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo, impropias de alguien como ella, rayando la histeria. Una brisa helada cabalgó entre nosotros violentamente, como manifestando la ira que sentía Roewena. Pero enseguida se logró controlar.

Y entonces decidí que era la hora de despertarme.

- ¿Galiana?

-¡Hermione! – y casi aplastándome me dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuando me liberé de su abrazo dirigí mi mirada a la puerta, y vi, en medio de una penumbra exagerada, las dos figuras de Rowena y Salazar. La habitación era sumamente espaciosa, pero la iluminación era pésima. La pequeña ventana que había estaba cerrada y fuera parecía que la noche era demasiado cerrada. La habitación constaba de dos camas en total, dividida toscamente por unas cortinas endiabladamente feas. Volví a mirar a Rowena y a Salazar. Ambos me observaban con un interés poco común. La mirada de Salazar era expectante, mientras que la de Rowena era más bien de lástima.

- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

- En San Mungo, hospital de enfermedades mágicas. – me incorporé un poco más, todavía mareada. Pero entonces me dio un horrible ataque de tos, que no me dejaba casi respirar. Una mano fría y blanca me tendió un vaso de agua.

- Gracias. ¿Qué ha pasado? – dije, aturdida. Miré con curiosidad, a pesar de sentir ciertos temblores por todo mi cuerpo, y vi que en la cama contigua estaba Leo, aunque al igual que yo, pude ver que tenía los ojos de par en par. Él también había salido con vida de aquel infierno. Al lado de Galiana había… ¿Un fantasma? No, no un fantasma cualquiera. A ese fantasma lo conocía sumamente bien. Sin embargo mi expresión no mostró mi mudo asombro. Mi mirada se topó después con la de Salazar, que me observaba descaradamente, con expresión ceñuda, pero concentrada. Todas las personas (y fantasmas) de la sala tenían la atención fija en mí. Sabía que en cuanto estuvieran seguros de que no me encontraba demasiado mal (a pesar de todo) se morían por hacerme medio millón de preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado. Porque yo estuve allí. Pero reconocer que yo había estado allí sería reconocer la verdad. A veces la verdad es mucho más dolorosa que seguir con una falacia. Podía hacer dos cosas. Explicar todo lo que me había pasado. O dar a cada uno lo que quería escuchar. Y estaba cien por cien segura de lo que debía hacer.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – me dijo, amablemente Galiana. El resto parecía haberse quedado expectante. Bajé la cabeza. Sí, lo recordaba todo. Hasta la última gota de sangre permanecía en mi cabeza, hasta la última vez que vi a Nikel, hasta los ojos escarcha de Malfoy, o la túnica escarlata de ese pelirrojo de mirada opaca. Hasta el último rostro que se dejó ver de aquellos malditos mortífagos. Sí. Estaba todo en mi mente, como la prueba inequívoca de que todo había sido cierto.

- ¿Quién me encontró? – pregunté, desarmada.

- El profesor Halfport. Estaba al frente de los primeros aurores que logró entrar. – Dijo la voz cristalina, esta vez más calmada, de Ravenclaw. El primero en llegar no fue Halfport, sino el Diablo de Rojo.

- ¿No había nadie más? – pregunté.

- Había mucha más gente dentro de aquella sala. Y, la mayoría de ellos no van a poder vivir para contarlo. – No lo podía creer. Toda esa gente. Muerta tras esa explosión.- Pero, ¿Qué hacía usted con el señor Vinci, Griffindor y Malfoy en esa parte del estadio?

- ¿Vinci?

- Leo – me susurró Galiana. En su rostro vi huellas de cansancio. Suspiré fuertemente. Eran inevitables ciertas preguntas.

- Estábamos buscando él, yo y Nikel a Griffindor, cuando escuchamos unas voces. – El ambiente se puso todavía más tenso por una causa que yo no podía determinar.

- ¿Y el señor Malfoy? ¿Qué hacía en esa parte del estadio? - Dudé un momento antes de contestar. Sí, ¿Cuál era la explicación correcta?

_Sí, Rowena, estaba en peligro de muerte y entonces uno de los mortífagos me liberó, pero después comprobé que era Draco Malfoy quién se había tomado poción mutijugos y me había salvado de morir allí dentro. Pero, no te creas que este chico sea bueno por lo que ha hecho. Que va. Él le debe lealtad a quién demonios sea, pero lo traiciona para ir a buscarme…_

Cómo esa explicación no convencía a nadie, decidí bajar la cabeza, con el corazón rebosante.

- Desearía poder descansar. Aún me siento mareada. – Rowena hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa, mientras Salazar no movió ni un solo músculo, escrutando con minucioso cuidado cada gesto que aparecía en mi rostro.

- Me podría quedar aquí esta noche y cuidar de ella y de mi hermano, que está en la habitación de en frente, creo. – sugirió Galiana con cierta timidez. Rowena exasperó. – Podéis proteger esta habitación con uno de vuestros hechizos protectores. Por favor… No me pasará nada.

- En fin, creo que la situación no puede ir a peor. – protestó Rowena como única respuesta. – Vamos Salazar. La noche va a ser muy larga.

- No tienes ni idea de cuánto. – dijo por lo bajini. Y con un elegante revoloteo de capa, abandonaron la habitación sin más dilación. Mi corazón alcanzó de nuevo un ritmo acompasado. Yo me quedé mirando fijamente a la puerta, calibrando todo el panorama.

- ¿Tu padre está vivo, verdad? – pregunté con cierta timidez, y muy bajito. Hizo un asentimiento mudo, y supe que a pesar de todo, las cosas no iban demasiado bien. En su rostro adiviné una expresión de preocupación que jamás había visto en Galiana.

- ¿Leo? – dije, dirigiéndome a la cama contigua.

- ¡Voila! parece que a pesar de todo hemos sobrevivido, señorita Granger. - O eso o estamos muertos y no lo sabemos.

- Espero que no, porque si no la muerte es un lugar un poco… Ag. – yo sonreí.

- Luchaste bien. –Él lanzó una risotada un tanto histérica.

- Esto es increíble. ¿Viste lo que yo? Desarmamos a todos aquellos, ¡fiu, fiu! Uno detrás de otro, mientras que Nikel… - suspiró largamente. - Fue asombroso.

- ¿Dónde demonios os metisteis cuando supisteis que esa gente se había hecho con el estadio? – preguntó Galiana. – No veo muy normal que la gente se dirija a las salidas y vosotros al núcleo del dilema.

- La curiosidad mató al gato. – soltó Nick Casidecapitado sin venir a cuento.

- Será eso.

- Yo perdí la consciencia y no sé todavía cómo estoy vivo. – comentó Leo, mirando inevitablemente hacia el infinito, pero con un tono optimista en su voz.

- A mí me pasó… Parecido. – dije. No pensaba que saliera de mi boca el recuerdo de un rubio platino salvándome el pellejo, un jugador de Quidditch salvando a Nikel, y Nikel…

- ¿Y Nikel? – preguntó súbitamente Leo. - ¿Dónde está? – Galiana desvió la mirada, azorada. Yo intenté buscar en ese gesto la respuesta, mas no hallé nada.

Contuve la respiración. No pudo soportar todo aquello y murió. Sólo pudo ser eso.

-Lleva durmiendo bastante. Tiene diversos huesos rotos que le cicatrizarán durante la noche. Pero espero que se recupere pronto. –¡Hasta él había salido más o menos ileso después de todo!

- Se enfrentó contra ellos para salvar a tu padre. – dije yo seriamente. – Fue tan valiente… - Galiana hizo tan sólo un amago de sonrisa.

- Mi padre no está bien. Nadie me ha dicho que es posible que sobreviva. Aún no entiendo cómo… Quién pudo haber organizado todo eso. Han muerto diversos miembros de ministerio, jugadores de Quidditch, personal de seguridad, y magos oscuros… En total una treintena de personas.

- Sí, allí también estaba el diablo de rojo. – comentó en un suspiro, desde su cama, la voz de Leo. - ¿Seguirá él con vida?

- Sí, también estaba allí… Pero no sé qué habrá sido de él. Se apagaron todas las luces en medio del partido, y la gente empezó a gritar… Clarish se fue con su padre y nosotros tres…

- Bueno, siento deciros El Diablo de Rojo, como es conocido, ha desaparecido… - dijo, dejando que sus palabras fueran tenues, y no por ello que Leo y yo perdiéramos la atención. - Nadie sabe dónde está después de esa explosión, tanto roca y cimientos se esparcieron, que se hizo un auténtico caos, según parece…. – dijo Galiana con voz cenicienta.

- ¿No lo han encontrado? – pregunté yo. ¿Y si había muerto? Galiana negó con la cabeza.

- No. – Me quedé un momento pensando. ¿Cómo podía ser? Juraría que había estado justo en el mismo pasillo dónde nos habíamos encontrado nosotros. Sin embargo nosotros ahora estábamos en San Mungo, y él… ¿Dónde?

Me acordé de nuevo de su pecoso rostro alargado, con esa mata pelirroja, que a la luz de una llama parecía fuego, y de su mirada, así como si no fuera humana… Vestido con su atuendo de jugador de Quidditch…

- Yo sigo sin entender. – dijo Galiana poniéndose súbitamente de pie. - ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? Intentar matar a mi padre… Totalmente una locura.

- Recuerdo… - dije sin querer. Una pequeña luz de abrió muy lejos, en un lugar apartado de mi mente. Quizás no fue mi culpa que Gogric estuviese en el momento justo… – Que cuando subí a hablar con tu padre… No fueron mis argumentos los que le convencieron, si no una carta que le llevó tu hermano. La leyó y entonces tomó la decisión de asistir al partido.

- ¿Insinúas que esa carta… tenía algo que ver? – preguntó Leo. – Que observadora eres. Si hubiera ido yo jamás me habría fijado en algo así.

- Godric Griffindor es un mago inteligente y precavido. Una carta por sí sola no le pudo haber convencido de mucho. – interpuso el fantasma, que había permanecido a la espera de poder entrar en la conversación.

- Aún me tienes que explicar de qué os conocéis tanto mi padre y tú, ¿eh? – Le instó Galiana al fantasma. Éste no contestó, y su semblante pareció ponerse serio, extraño para alguien como Nick.

- Además… - no pude evitar continuar, con la imagen de ese Malfoy desesperado clavándose en mi mente. – Ese día Slytherin estaba de un humor muy agrio.

- Hermione… - Dijo mi nombre muy despacio, y su mirada me avisó de algo que no quería escuchar. Pero que realmente era lo más obvio. - No sabes lo que dices. – dijo repentinamente, y Leo se incorporó un poco más desde su cama. Me empezó a latir rítmicamente el corazón, como cuando sabes que si tu hipótesis es verdadera podrías cambiar muchas cosas… Me estaba acercando. Tenía muchos nombres en la cabeza, pero sólo uno era el correcto.

- Galiana… - Le dije apoyando la cabeza en mi almohada, porque el cansancio se estaba apoderando cada vez más de mí. Me quité el anillo de las manos y empecé a juguetear con él, con cierto nerviosismo. Ese tema me incomodaba tratarlo tanto como a ella, pero importa poco cuando el mundo mágico puede correr peligro, aquí y en el futuro. Mi futuro… – Esta tarde, tú… Y él…

- ¡Hermione! – dijo más alarmada, como tratando que no continuara. - Estás muy cansada. Y no me gusta nada lo que estás insinuando. No sé cómo has podido ni siquiera en pensar eso.

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? – Leo seguía allí a unos pasos, con el pelo revuelto y la cara también cansada. Diversos cortes poco profundos todavía lucían en su rostro.

- ¡Piénsalo tan sólo un instante, Galiana, por favor! – le dije yo, mientras ignoraba a Leonard. - ¿Quién pudo haber reducido a Griffindor? Sólo alguien de su poder. Y tú y yo sabemos de sobra que sólo hay tres más con su poder. Al menos que conozcamos.

- Creo que deberíais dormir. Mañana os dejarán salir de aquí, seguramente. Así que voy a apagar los candelabros y vais a dormir. Ambos. – dijo, evitando cruelmente mis palabras.

- ¿Te vas a quedar también aquí? – le preguntó Leonard, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- La habitación dónde está mi padre es demasiado fría para mí. Así que si no os importa… Prefiero quedarme aquí. – le sonreí, agradecida en cierta manera.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – le pregunté, en un último impulso. Si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría jamás. - ¿Te podrías enterar cómo está… Malfoy?

- Malfoy… ¿Draco Malfoy? – yo asentí, casi con vergüenza, viendo en Leo una mueca, nada agradable. – Draco está en la habitación de mi hermano.

Debí de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente porque Leo se empezó a reír de mí, mientras Galiana salía de la habitación sigilosamente. Aquel chaval no tenía remedio.

- ¿Quién habrá tenido la feliz idea de ponerlos en la misma habitación?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Sabes? – dije de momento. – Me encantaría volver a hablar con el Diablo de rojo. Hizo mucho por nosotros ahí arriba. – Y también le tenía que hacer un par de preguntas, que seguían siendo un misterio para mí. Como por ejemplo como pudo desaparecer desde la ventana cuando estábamos acorralados.

- ¿Sí? – me preguntó Leo con repentino interés.

- Más o menos. – susurré yo. – . Sólo espero poder volvérmelo a encontrar de nuevo… Que no sea ya demasiado tarde. Ha habido un momento, que se me ha hecho eterno, en que creía que salir con vida de allí sería obra de un auténtico milagro.

- ¿Y bien?

- Que sigo sin creer en los milagros. Pero me alegro de estar viva, señor Vinci. Y de que Nikel también lo esté. Posiblemente gracias a nosotros Godric Griffindor no ha muerto esta noche. – Pegué un profundo suspiro. ¿En realidad nosotros habíamos sido los salvadores de Griffindor?

- ¿Y qué me dices del Slytherin, señorita Granger? – yo le sonreí. - ¿Por qué lo han encontrado dónde estábamos nosotros?

- Eso es todavía un gran misterio para mí. – contesté, haciendo una media sonrisa. Estábamos casi dormidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y una fuerte luz entró en el cuarto, mientras una señora con la voz sumamente aguda decía:

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Quién ha tenido la desfachatez de poner en un mismo cuarto a un hombre con una mujer sin vigilancia?

*****.**

_**¡Lo siento! Lo sé, hacía ya 2 meses que no actualizaba el fic, pero espero que en un futuro próximo no ocurran estas cosas… Supongo que no tengo una escusa bien formada y convincente para vosotros. Sólo puedo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza una vez más. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que os queden ganas de más…**_

_**En fin, voy a contestar a los últimos reviews, que fueron muy alentadores y me gustaron muchísimo. Gracias.**_

_**Sofia: **__Me alegro de que te gusten los nuevos personajes! Y sí! Otra cosa no, pero misterio sí que habrá entorno a ellos… Bueno, espero que la sigas y que te guste también este capítulo. Un beso._

_**Keyla:**__ jeje. Yo no me fiaría ni de Draco ni de Salazar... Cada uno tiene su lado oscuro… Y sus intereses, por supuesto. Ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo…Un beso!_

_**NinaJaneMalfoy: **__Eso es lo malo… Que Hermione sin darse cuenta ha podido manipular los hilos de la historia, así que, tienes razón, tiene por lo que sentirse culpable, jeje. Un saludo mágico también de mi parte y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione._

_**Vittoria's Malfoy:**__ ¡Me alegro de que te enganchase el fic! Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que hay momentos en los que se hace cansina la lectura... Bueno un beso y gracias por leer!_

_**Araceli:**__ hum! Como siempre muchas gracias por tu review y por tus divagaciones! En serio que me encantan! Te diré que Hermione se encontrará en una encrucijada de sentimientos un tanto extraño… Y Clarish, también me da pena, porque lo suyo es un amor no correspondido, y eso es duro… ¡Y sí! Me conoces bien… Los personajes que nombro suelen tener ciertas permutaciones para el futuro. Los Black… En fin me alegro que te hayan gustado los nuevos personajes, y que te guste el fic, por supuesto. Ya me dirás que te pareció este… ¡Un beso!_

_**Kiarakrum:**__ Dos meses no creo que sea poco tiempo… De todas formas mil gracias por el review, y espero que todavía la sigas. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**HermioneJaneMalfoy:**__ Bueno, en este capítulo lo de Clarish y Leo no ha salido nada, pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá más Howarts y más entresijos… ¡Pues gracias por el review! ¡Un beso!_

_**JoyceAlexaMalfoyBlack: ¡**__jajaja! Pues menos mal que no me he encontrado por la calle con alguien con un cuchillo hacia mí, si no me habría llevado un buen susto… En fin que me encanta que te guste, y te pido disculpas por la tardanza. Y también gracias por no asesinarme, jeje. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Sandy:**__ ¡Yo también odio a Lizardo! Y sobre la relación Nikel-Hermione… tengo ya preparada alguna cosilla… Bueno! ¡Que espero que sigas ahí después de tanto! Y siento no haber hablado más contigo… Pero hoy mismo he terminado los exámenes, y este mes ha sido de infarto. Lo siento. En fin, espero tu review impaciente, ya lo sabes… ¡Un besazo!_

_**Ninfa Moira:**__ Nada, no sé por dónde empezar… Bueno, sí, que gracias por tu gran consejo, que he llevado a cabo, y ya me dirás si he logrado que quedara bien o no… Que hoy por hoy estás tú mucho más informada que yo de estas cosas. Y me alegro de conocer a alguien que está por esos mundillos (ya me entiendes). Pues eso que gracias por todo una vez más. Y sobre la frase que me dices, no la he logrado encontrar… De todas formas que sepas que aceptaré y revisaré cualquier crítica y fallo que consideres. Un beso._

_**Hermione-potmal:**__ Uf! Espero que la espera no haya sido muy eterna… jeje. Tus rezos han sido escuchados, porque los tres han salido más o menos airosos de la situación… Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… Y que sigas ahí [cara de ilusión]. ¡Un beso!_

_**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy:**__ ¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Espero que este también te guste y te queden ganas de más… También conservo la ilusión de que me sigas esperando, eh? Un abrazo!_

_**Liale: **__Mmm, sí también me gustan tus indagaciones…. Y me alegra que te guste el rumbo que toma esto, a veces ni yo misma estoy segura de si está bien o mal…Espero tu opinión sobre este! ¡Y Cuídate tú también!_

_**Yuffie Haruhi Granger: **__Gracias por el review,y como ves, a final he seguido! Espero que este cap. te guste tanto como el anterior. Un beso. _

_**Rakelita:**__¡Gracias por leer y dejar review! ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Creo que ya está. Sin más, me despido, y espero que por menos tiempo. Ya sabéis que siempre estaré por aquí, entre el hoy y 1838, para seguir con la magia y el misterio.**_

_**Maghika**_


	17. Promesas que no valen nada

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 17: Promesas que no valen nada._

Me levanté con el cuerpo todavía doliéndome en todas partes. Leonard seguía durmiendo en un estado intranquilo, y Galiana dormía también incómodamente en el sillón más cercano, con el cuello en una posición nada recomendable. Me cambié de ropa silenciosamente.

Y volví a percatarme en el extraño anillo azulado que Galiana me había dado. Sin duda debo preguntarle por él, y por qué su hermano tiene uno idéntico al mío.

Me miré en el espejo que había en la habitación. Sin duda estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pero ni rastro de cortes u otras señales de la violencia sufrida hacía unas horas.

Así que salí como un espíritu extraviado de la habitación en busca de compartir unas palabras con Nikel antes de que el resto del hospital amaneciera. Además quería ver por mis propios ojos cómo se encontraba.

Recordé que Galiana me comentó que estaban en la habitación 303. Me empezó a latir fuerte el corazón, sin apenas darme cuenta, mientras me acercaba con sigilo. Giré el pomo de la puerta, quién se entrevió en un silencioso crujido. La puerta quedó entornada. Del interior de la habitación se escuchaba una conversación. Decidí escuchar un momento pues, ¿de qué podían estar hablando dos personas tan dispares?

- Cuando te la llevaste de mi lado, ya sabía que eras tú. – dijo agriamente Nikel. El receptor de la frase permaneció en silencio. – No sé exactamente cómo, pero lo sabía. Pero supongo que tú estarás con _ellos_. – prosiguió, sumamente más molesto. – Por eso me resulta difícil de entender por qué decidiste aparecer allí y salvarla. – aunque no lo presencié, estuve casi segura de visualizar cuál sería la expresión imperturbable de Malfoy.

Reaccionó una voz poco nítida, pero que arrastraba las palabras fervientemente.

- Si estaba en esa torre o no es algo que no pienso discutir contigo. –Nikel soltó una risotada jovialmente, sin venir a cuento.

- Supongo que son cosas del orgullo, ¿no?- Malfoy gruñó algo por lo bajo.- Mi padre ha estado a punto de morir, pero supongo que ese es un detalle sin importancia.

- ¡Yo no entiendo cómo demonios ha llegado el día en que tenga que compartir habitación con un Griffindor! – Exclamó Draco, un poco fuerte de más, y terriblemente irritado. Sonreí para mí misma.– Esto no me habría pasado si…

-¿Si? – dijo Nikel, como intentando llegar al límite de dónde podía llegar Malfoy allí.

- Mira, sólo te diré una pequeña cosa. Y sé bueno y escúchame bien, porque lo voy a decir sólo una vez: No me provoques o la próxima vez no lo contarás. Pero ni tú ni Granger, ni el bufón. Ninguno. Y si piensas o has llegado a pensar que la sangre sucia me importa lo más mínimo, te equivocas de cabo a rabo. Está aquí gracias a mi increíble compasión. Es como mi sierva, ¿Entiendes? En cuanto me dé la gana me libro de ella. – me empezó a hervir la sangre, y controlé mi instintivo impulso de irrumpir en la habitación y darle una grandiosa bofetada a Malfoy.

Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban del otro lado de la puerta, y justo cuando pensaba en esconderme donde fuera, la puerta se abrió de par en par, encontrándome a Malfoy vestido de terciopelo negro muy elegantemente, cara a cara. Levantó las cejas con una muestra de arrogancia y de algo de sorpresa; yo me mantuve seria. Intenté bloquear cualquier otro pensamiento que el que no fuera de autodefensa. Después de unos tensos instantes, en los que yo seguía allí, con cara de idiota, él trazó una media sonrisa.

- ¡Yuuuuuju, Nikelikus! ¡Tienes visita! – dijo con una ridícula voz.

- Piérdete. – le sugerí, apretando más fuerte la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo. _Te besó, te salvó la vida… ¿Por qué es tan tremendamente idiota?_

- Será un verdadero placer. Si me quedo vomitaré. Compréndelo, tanto amor me produce náuseas. – Entré en la habitación controlando todo mi mal genio, que parecía querer salir a toda presión. Pero entonces, salió y pegó un fuerte portazo. Me quedé mirando la puerta con cara de idiota. _No entiendo nada._

Al instante me giré quedé enfrente de la cama de Nikel. Instintivamente, también, corrí hacia él y le pegué un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijimos al unísono. Sonreí patéticamente.

- Podría estar mejor. – añadió él.

- Vamos, no me seas quejica. – le dije. – Solamente acabamos con unos cuantos mortífagos y salvaste la vida de tu padre… - él sonrió elocuentemente.

- No fue una experiencia agradable. Pero mereció la pena. – me miró a los ojos fijamente.

- Uy sí. ¿Por qué no lo repetimos? – dije con algo de sarcasmo, intentando no sacar a relucir lo mucho que me importaba, ni que hubiera temido tanto por su vida. Ahora eso daba igual. Él estaba bien.

- Él te sacó de allí. – dijo en un susurro, como si esas palabras les doliera decirlas. Yo suspiré.

- Y a ti te sacó el Diablo de Rojo. – sonreí de nuevo. - ¿Y a qué conclusión llegamos, señor Nikelius? – dije, imitando la voz de Leonard. – Que todo el mundo debe ser salvado por una persona con el pelo de un color chillón. Lo siento, pero esas son las reglas.

- ¿Qué te han dado de desayunar?

- Mmm, no he desayunado aún, ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás hoy muy graciosilla. – lo miré, esbozando media sonrisa.

- Supongo que dormir en la misma habitación que Leo tiene algo que ver. – le dije. Aunque eso ha sonado tan mal que ambos empezamos a reír.

- Hermione… - me miró a los ojos de una manera que no tenía muy claro si me gustaba o no. – Ahí arriba… En el estadio… Bueno… Estaba seguro de que sería el fin y… - lo miré, intentando que algunas palabras no salieran por su boca. Y justo en ese instante, alguien entró en la habitación.

- Buenos días señores. - Me volví mientras un hombre de mediana edad, que tenía pinta de doctor entraba en la fría habitación del hospital. Había llegado justo en el momento oportuno. Lo miré con tal mirada de agradecimiento y alivio, que hasta el pobre hombre me miró alzando las cejas.- ¡Oh! Le veo una cara estupenda, señor Griffindor. Supongo que mis hechizos sanatorios han hecho el efecto deseado… Otra vez. – dijo más para sí, reafirmando su ya por entonces, potente ego. – Voy a hacerle un último examen antes de darle el alta. Por favor, señorita si nos disculpa…

- Por supuesto.

Así que salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Entonces la voz de sílabas arrastradas captó de nuevo mi atención.

- Señora, estoy completamente bien. ¿Es que no tiene ojos?

- Señor Malfoy, debe permanecer en la habitación.

- ¡A esa habitación no tengo ninguna intención de volver! Ni pienso dejar que me vuelva a tocar alguno de sus sucios médicos. Esto es totalmente antihigiénico. – La enfermera lo miró con poca paciencia.

- Haga usted lo que le venga en gana, pero si le entran fiebres de la noche a la mañana, yo no quiero saber nada. – y se alejó del rubio con paso presuroso, como si le temiera. Pasé por su lado para dirigirme a mi habitación, y me dirigió una mirada fugaz. No sé por qué, eso me molestó mucho más. Y me sentí frustrada. _¿Por él? _Me había salvado. Sabía lo que había hecho por mí. Pero no, carecía del valor suficiente para agradecérselo. Era mucho más lo que no entendía, y lo que verdaderamente me intrigaba de Draco Malfoy.

Me giré en el preciso instante en que iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, y, sin querer, nuestras miradas se volvieron encontraron un segundo. Titubeé, di algo parecido a medio paso, pero nada._ No soy capaz de darle las gracias. Sigue siendo él._ Se giró sobre sus talones y se perdió por el pasillo del hospital, cada vez más llena de gente.

Entré a la habitación, y cerré la puerta con sigilo. Aún así, cuando me di la vuelta me percaté de que Galiana y Leo estaban despiertos y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. La cara de Leo, parecía más bien que iba a explotar a reír de un momento a otro. Galiana se levantó cruzada de brazos.

- ¿A dónde fuiste, eh? ¿A dónde fuiste Hermione Granger? ¡Estas enferma! No debes salir de aquí. –¿Galiana me está regañando? Levanté una ceja con escepticismo.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que no soy la única que se salta las reglas? – dije, medio riéndome. Leo aguardaba desde su cama, expectante y con cara de ilusión. Mi comentario, al contrario de lo que había pensado, no le sentó nada bien a Galiana.

- Yo no estoy enferma, y tú sí.

- Hoy me encuentro perfectamente. Y tampoco es para ponerse así. Salí un momento a hacerle una visita a Nikel. Está casi recuperado. - dije, también dirigiéndome a Leo. – Y yo también estoy bien. –Leo carraspeó suavemente, y puso voz de barítono.

- Ejem… ¿Y qué tal anda el señor Malfoy? – le tiré la almohada a la cabeza, mientras él se desternillaba de risa. Pero Galiana seguía frunciendo el ceño, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Vaya Galiana, comprendemos que no debe ser agradable dormir en ese sillón… - intervino Leo. Pero en seguida decidió callar ante la mirada fulminadora (parecida a las mías cuando me enfado) que le hizo Galiana a Leonard.

- ¿Y el fantasma? – pregunté yo, al notar la ausencia de Nick.

- No lo sé. – contestó escuetamente Galiana, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

- Galiana… ¿Qué te sucede? – Galiana dejó de mirarnos y se dirigió hacia la pequeña ventana con aire distraído. Hacía poco que la conocía, pero juraría que algo dentro de ella la inquietaba demasiado.

***.

El regreso a Hogwarts fue por todo lo alto. Mucha gente nos acribillaba a preguntas, pues no les habían contado ni la mitad de las cosas que en realidad habían pasado. Elisabeth y Evelyn hicieron una escenita, llorando sin parar, que por un momento pensé que me pondría a llorar de la vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Y cómo pasó?

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en realidad?

-¿Por qué…?

Cuando me logré desembarazar de la multitud, dejando a Nikel y Galiana como centro de la atención fui directamente a la habitación. Y, además, ese día ya empezaban las clases. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de una patada, cargada con mi maleta sin abrir que me habían devuelto del campamento. Pasé mi rostro por el espejo que presidía en la habitación, y mis ojeras hablaron por sí solas. Estaba completamente horrible, con el pelo enmarañado. Cogí con inmediatez un cepillo e inicié mi batalla contra mi pelo. Noté un ruido a mi espalda, y me volví precipitadamente.

- Hermione…

-¿Clarish? – bajó la mirada.

- Oh, ¡Hermione! Me sentí tremendamente culpable cuando supe que habías llegado a la torre…

- Siento lo que hice – me apresuré a aclarar. Cuando Clarish comienza a hablar no hay quién la calle. Ella se sonrojó notablemente. – No me debería de haber entrometido en asuntos ajenos.

- ¡Pero eso ya no me importa! Si os hubiera llegado a pasar algo yo… - empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, yo tragué saliva.

-Lamento lo de Leonard. – susurré. Ella acentuó su llanto.

- No sé que me dolió más: Ser rechazada de esa forma tan humillante… o que fueras tú la que me traicionara. – Arrugué el entrecejo.- Se oyen muchos rumores. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

- Si te lo cuento no me creerías. – parecía querer sonreír. Pero de nuevo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Y empezó a sollozar.

- ¿Sabes? No sé como encajar todo esto. – dijo entrecortadamente. Me senté a su lado, pero ignoró mi acción. – No sé, después de todo esto, como voy a poder seguir mirando a Leonard a la cara. Habéis estado a punto de morir, y yo… - La puerta se abrió de nuevo, interrumpiendo a Clarish.

- ¡Qué gente más pesada! – exclamó Galiana, entrando con una media sonrisa a la habitación. – Si Nikel ya tenía el ego subido, a partir de ahora… - entonces pareció reparar en el estado de Clarish. - ¿Qué le pasa? No… - pareció dudar unos instantes antes de añadir, sumamente preocupada - ¿No le habrá pasado algo a Szia en mi ausencia?

Yo exploté en una carcajada, y hasta Clarish pareció reír, aún su rostro en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacéis?! – Exclamó la voz de Elisabeth desde la puerta- ¡Faltan ahora exactamente 3 minutos para que empiece la clase de transformaciones! ¡Y ya sabemos como es Rowena!

Llegar a mi primera clase tarde. ¡Oh no!

Clarish se secó las lágrimas con la manga, y todas fuimos a por los libros, los pergaminos, las plumas, a una velocidad que rayaba la de la luz. Después corrimos por los pasillos, por las malditas escaleras que cambian de posición cada dos por tres… El camino se hacía eterno y mucho más con esos zapatos tan incómodos (para variar).

Llegamos a la puerta. ¿Estaba cerrada?

- ¡Ala! ¿Estáis contentas? Hemos llegado tarde. Ahora habrá que darle explicaciones a Rowena. – exclamó furiosa Elisabeth.

- Cállate un poco anda, que tú vienes con nosotras, ¿no? – la otra se mordió el labio.

- ¿Quién llama a la puerta? Yo no me atrevo… - dijo Clarish. ¡Se me llevaban los nervios estas muchachas!

- ¡Dejadme! Yo abriré. – Giré el pomo de la puerta. Exactamente como habíamos imaginado. Todos se volvieron indiscretamente para mirar a las nuevas alumnas que llegaban tarde. Busqué un sitio libre con la mirada. Había uno en la tercera fila. Me fui directa a él sin mirar nada más.

-¿No pensarán que pueden interrumpir mi clase sin una explicación, verdad?

- Acabamos de llegar del hospital, profesora. No hemos podido darnos más prisa. – Me escrutó con la mirada, mientras las otras bajaban la mirada. Cobardes…

Rowena dio su afirmación muda, aunque me evaluó lentamente con la mirada, como intentando que mentalmente le diera una respuesta mejor. Saqué mis cosas precipitadamente, con la mala pata de que la tinta se me calló, y se derramó justo en los pantalones de mí… ¿Compañero? De pupitre.

- Como iba diciendo, antes de esta interrupción, vamos a transformar árboles bonsáis, en árboles de estatura normal. .. - me quedé mirando indiscretamente la gran mancha negra del pantalón del de al lado…

- Cuanto lo si… – levanté mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada de… Nikel. Busqué algo desesperada a Malfoy con la mirada. Estaba tres filas por detrás. Nikel sonrió, algo agotado. Con un ligero movimiento de varita se limpió el pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Nikel.

- Voy a la misma clase que tú, ¿recuerdas? – Suspiré, no era a eso a lo que me refería.

- Quiero decir que qué haces aquí, a mi lado.

- Tú has venido después que yo.

- Ya pero había un lugar libre… ¿normalmente este lugar está libre?

- No… Ahí se sienta Leo. Pero ya que has decidido arrebatarle el sitio por la fuerza y has ganado, puedes quedarte.- Me limité a sonreír. Saqué el pergamino y comencé a tomar apuntes cuidadosamente. Ignorando a Nikel todo lo que podía, hasta que me acordé de…

- ¿Y Leo? – le pregunté.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, y un muchacho apareció jadeando en el umbral de la puerta de roble. Rowena carraspeó varias veces.

- Lo siento, profesora… - dijo entre jadeos. Se notaba que había llegado corriendo.

- No lo sienta tanto, señor Vinci, y déjeme dar clase. Tome asiento de una puntos menos para Griffindor por ser esta la segunda interrupción. – dijo, severamente Rowena. Sus cejas se juntaron un poco más. Leo buscó otro asiento con la vista. Y al instante caí en mi error. ¡El único sitio libre estaba al lado de Clarish! Perfecto, me estoy labrando una enemiga. Observé de reojo como Leo tomaba asiento, y el rostro de Clarish se asemejaba más a salsa de tomate.

- Bien, señores ahora tendrán que coger estas flores minúsculas de aquí y hacerlas que crezcan a una velocidad de día por segundo, hasta que alcance su madurez. Cualquier duda, alcen la mano, que estaré encantada de resolverlo. – Me levanté a por mí planta que estaba en una estantería, a la derecha.

-Recuerden entregarme sus tareas de vacaciones al finalizar la clase. – añadió más tarde. Cogí un margaritero enano y volví a mi sitio. Nikel llevaba una orquídea. También vi a Malfoy que pasaba por allí. ¿Llevaba un cactus? Le observé unos instantes. _Te trajo al pasado, te ha besado y te ha salvado la vida… ¿No crees que puede que esté cambiando?_

-¡Gladiante! – grité. La margarita creció perceptiblemente. Observé la orquídea de Nikel. Su tamaño ya era tan grande, que daban ganas de estornudar. Me mordí el labio. Accioné mi encantamiento tres veces más y alcanzó el tamaño de Nikel.

- Uy… eres buena. - se rascó el pelo revuelto con la punta de su varita. Yo alcé las cejas.

- ¿Qué te pensabas? – Miré las plantas de los demás. Pocos habían logrado aumentar de tamaño a su planta. Nikel hizo un leve movimiento con la mano e hizo que se convirtiera en un gato pequeño. Levanté mi cabeza y me concentré de nuevo sobre el encantamiento. Y transformé mi planta en una grulla, que empezó a picotear al gatito de Nikel. Sonreí con autosuficiencia. Volvió a concentrarse e hizo que su gatito aumentara de tamaño y que se convirtiera en un tigre, no muy grande. Miré alrededor. Nadie se daba cuenta de que ya no estábamos haciendo lo que había dicho Rowena.

- Nos van a decir algo. – dije escrutando el mini tigre. Pero yo volví a mover mi varita y a transformar mi grulla en un águila real, que revoloteó alrededor del tigre. Sonreí, divertida.

- ¡Profesora! – dijo la voz de Clarish. Rowena estaba ocupada, leyendo algo que le distraía. Muchos nos volvimos a observar que ocurría. Algo debía haber salido mal, porque el pelo de Clarish había crecido dos o tres metros y ahora le arrastraba por la silla.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – exigió Rowena.

- Ha sido mi culpa - Se disculpó Leo. – Mi enredadera es tan jovial que ha trepado por su rostro, y como el único hechizo que tenía en mente era _gladiante_, le he debido dar a su cabello después. – la clase prorrumpió a carcajadas.

-¡Silencio! Váyanse a enfermería inmediatamente. – se levantaron sumisamente y salieron por la puerta mientras aún se escuchaban las disculpas de Leo y Clarish aguantaba su mata de pelo con ambas manos. Un inoportuno rugido rompió el silencio, mientras un pajarraco revoloteaba en la clase. Rowena se volvió llena de furia.

-¿Quién ha transformado a las plantas en animales? – Maldito Nikel. Lizardo habló por nosotros.

- Han sido esos dos.

- Quedan castigados por desobediencia. – sentenció Rowena.

- Pero, profesora… - repliqué.

-¡Silencio! – gritó de nuevo. – Queda acabada la clase por hoy. Vosotros dos venid conmigo. – Empecé a recoger mis cosas, con el ceño fruncido. Menudo comienzo. Galiana se acercó a mí un momento.

- Lleva cuidado con mi hermano. – Me dijo, casi sin mover los labios.

- Intentaré hacerte caso.

Todos recogieron alegremente y salieron. Hasta Malfoy había pasado totalmente desapercibido. Suspiré aliviada.

- ¿No les da vergüenza empezar ya el año estando castigados? – Yo agaché la mirada.

- Lo siento… no… no volverá a ocurrir. – Nikel permaneció mudo.

- Sé que son inteligentes, señores, pero no por ello deben alardear de sus conocimientos en las clases. Limítense a hacer lo que se les asigna. Por ser el primer día no los castigaré, pero –ambos pegamos un inaudible suspiro. – pero que no se repita.

- Gracias profesora. –recogimos nuestras cosas, y salimos de la clase.

- ¿Olvidas que es mi primer día aquí? – le insté a Nikel.

- Nadie te dijo que me imitaras. – Puse los ojos en blanco. – Además fue divertido.

- Me muero de la risa. – Dije con cargado sarcasmo. Por un rato, él se quedó sin réplica.

- Hermione… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije allá arriba? – Torcí el gesto.

- ¿Allá arriba? ¿Dónde?

- Sí, en la torre, después del partido.- me traspasó unos instantes con su mirada tierra, y su porte caballeresco. Una mirada tan parecida y tan diferente a la vez. ¿Por qué latía ese fuego tan al fondo de sus ojos?

- ¿Qué os ha dicho Rowena? – nos interrumpió de repente la voz de Galiana, que había venido a nuestro encuentro, y nos miró escrupulosamente.

- Nos ha advertido que no se repitiera nuestra conducta. – dijo con una sonrisa Nikel.

-No puede ser… El perfecto Griffindor reprendido por una profesora. Que bajo has caído, Nikelius… - dijo Galiana mientras le instaba varios codazos.

- Oye y ¿Leo y Clarish?

- No sé qué bicho les ha picado que están muy raritos.

Nikel y yo compartimos una fugaz mirada, para ahogar una risotada.

-Quién sabe, Galiana… Quién… - Llegamos a la sala común y llegó el correo. El profeta no tenía otra cosa en la portada que el ataque de Griffindor. Se buscan culpables. Pero no dicen nada de nosotros, de que nos encontraran allí.

Después tuvimos Runas antiguas. El profesor Halfport, no era tal y como había pensado. Era tan retraído que a veces, cuando le realizaba alguna pregunta en clase su voz tardaba algo en encontrar las palabras correctas para contestar, con algo de elegancia. Cuando estaba dando el temario, sólo estaba preocupado en que sus gafas no se le despegaran de la nariz.

Yo sigo buscando y buscando la solución en mi cabeza. ¿Quién provocó ese ataque en la torre?

Mientras estamos dando aquí clases hay alguna persona realmente encolerizado por el intento frustrado de atentado.

Al fin llegó la hora de comer. Tenía la mano cansada, pero mis apuntes del primer día habían sido, sin duda, espléndidos.

- Clarish… ¿Qué ha pasado al final con el problema de tu pelo? - le preguntó Galiana sin más preámbulo.

- Ha sido alucinante. – contestó Leo por ella. Clarish se quedó con la boca abierta para hablar, pero la cerró. – Cada vez le crecía más deprisa. Parecía Rapunzell. Ya se lo decía yo a mi madre… Mi potencial mágico no tiene límites…

- He necesitado tres personas porque mi pelo crecía tan deprisa que se ha empezado a enredar por todas partes. Detener el proceso ha llevado unos minutos en los que creí que moriría asfixiada. – Dijo, remarcando las últimas palabras. Leo se rió. Aunque noté como evitaba mirar directamente a Clarish. Vaya.

- Asfixiada…

-Al final me lo han cortado… - Sus palabras se perdieron en mi mente. Para volver a mi preocupación.

¿Quién pudo organizar todo aquello? No decían nada los libros que había leído, sobre la inconsciencia de Godric. Era siempre Salazar el primero en abandonar Hogwarts, por sus confrontaciones con él. Pero, ¿Podía ser el enigma tan sencillo? Era dudosamente insultante. Además, ¿Y el diablo de rojo? ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces recordé que esa misma tarde, tenía clase de pociones. Nunca me había apetecido más ir a una de esas clases. Quizás una posible mirada delatora…

***.

- Feliz año a todos. Espero que hayan tenido unas vacaciones productivas. – desvió un microsegundo la mirada a Galiana, quién se sobrepuso casi al instante. Nikel estaba en una mesa más delante, con Leo y Ray. Draco estaba sentado más allá con gente de su estirpe, que prefería desconocer su nombre.

- A pesar de los acontecimientos recientes, espero que vuestras aptitudes no hayan descendido más de lo que estaban antes de vacaciones. – hizo un amago de sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada.

- Muchos os dirán que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro. Quién diga eso, es un tremendo ignorante, simplemente. Bueno, hecho este breve comentario, abran sus libros por la página trescientos nueve. Hoy vamos a preparar una pócima nueva. Los ingredientes los tenéis en la pizarra. Sin embargo, en la preparación escrita en la pizarra, hay un error. ¿Alguien me podría decir cuál es?- Levanté mi brazo al instante, a la vez que el de Nikel.

- Vaya, vaya, al ojito derecho de Hogwarts le ha salido una leona competidora. – Alcé las cejas mostrando un rostro imperturbable. - ¿Y bien, señorita Granger?

- ¿15 minutos para esa pócima no es demasiado, señor?

- ¿Es ese el fallo?

- Sí, una pócima como esa no necesita más de 5 hirviendo a fuego lento.

- Vaya, me habían hablado de sus… virtudes, señorita, pero yo no las había creído. – Miré a Galiana inquisitoriamente, quién se sonrojó levemente. – Y ya que está tan dispuesta a responder preguntas en esta clase, dígame… ¿Qué efectos tiene esa pócima? – Escruté con la mirada, la mirada de Salazar, quién, cada vez que abría la boca parecía estar riéndose sarcásticamente de mí. Miré la pizarra y analicé los ingredientes principales.

- Sirve para manejar los pensamientos de otra persona… - dije tímidamente. Había oído hablar de ese tipo de pociones, complicadas de hacer, y de uso restringido.

- Bravo. – dejo pasar unos instantes y repitió más leve. – Bravo. Una pócima de estas características no debe caer en manos equivocadas. La alquimia es un arte tan poderoso, que muchos ni siquiera soñaríais en poder conocer todas sus propiedades. Sin embargo ahí están. Sólo esperan que hagamos la combinación perfecta.

Sólo había una palabra que inundaba mi cabeza. Asesino. ¿Podría ser él el culpable que todos andaban buscando? No, no podía ser. Pensándolo bien. Si Draco había seguido las órdenes de alguien, ¿Quién mejor que el propio Salazar Slytherin?

Empezamos a hacer la complicada poción.

- Quién me diga dónde se puede conseguir el actugs le daré 5 puntos. – Nikel y yo volvimos a levantar la mano casi a la vez. Salazar reprimió otra mueca.

- ¿Nadie? Bien, Señorita Granger. De la respuesta.

- Al sur de la selva africana

- ¿Alguien piensa de otra forma?

- Es al sureste- dijo Nikel en voz alta. Salazar ignoró su comentario.

- ¿Alguien que piense de otra forma? – repitió. El silencio volvió a ser irrompible. – Mejor dicho… ¿Alguien que piense? – Vi como Leo se reprimía uno de sus chistes fáciles.

- Al sureste – bramó al fondo la voz de Lizardo.

- Brillante. Alguien que almacena frases como un loro. Alguien que no sea un loro, ¿por favor? Como nadie contradice a la señorita Granger, para mañana me haréis un precioso trabajo de pergamino y medio sobre las propiedades y características de este componente. Quién no lo entregue estará suspendido. Pueden seguir con la poción. Y lleven cuidado, señores, no quiero que mi clase huela a excrementos de vaca, como la última vez.

- Hermione. – me dijo Galiana a mi lado. – Cuando Salazar está así significa que está de mal humor. Y lo mejor es no contestar a sus absurdas preguntas, pues jamás vas a contestar aquello que quiere que respondas… ¿Entiendes?

- Mi respuesta estaba bien, por supuesto. – añadí. Ella meneó la cabeza a ambos lados. La clase transcurrió de manera normal. Salazar era una incógnita para mí.

Terminó la clase y mi opinión sobre Salazar era diferente. A todo el mundo le caía mal. YPero todavía mis sospechan estaban ahí, al fondo de mi mente. Como mostrando una evidencia.

Subimos a la biblioteca y comenzamos a hacer el trabajo que nos había mandado Salazar, más el del profesor Halfport.

Nikel estaba sumamente reticente ese día. Sabía que quería decirme algo, pero yo no le podía dar oportunidad a decirlo. Sencillamente. Si me dijo aquello allí arriba, estaba segura de que era porque se encontraba en una situación límite, y no de que sintiera algo por mí. Claro que no. Clarish había desaparecido en la sala común, posiblemente huyendo de Leo, argumentando que se encontraba mal, y sólo habíamos quedado Nikel, Leo, Galiana y yo.

- He estado pensando… - comencé a hablar muy bajito, intentando no alterar el silencio de la biblioteca.

- Muy bien, Señorita Granger. – dijo Leo, imitando oportunamente a Salazar. – Veo que no es usted un loro.

- He estado pensando en lo del estadio. – Galiana se puso seria al instante. – Creo que tengo pistas para saber quién puede estar detrás.

- No digas bobadas. – Se adelantó Galiana. – Apenas llevas aquí poco más de diez días y ya te parece saber quién hizo qué.

- Shh. Yo también he estado pensando. – susurró Nikel, volviendo sus ojos tierra a mi rostro. A veces debía parpadear para diferenciar en qué época debía estar.

- Pues debo ser el único que no ha pensado en… Vale, ya me callo. – dijo Leo mientras le escrutábamos con la mirada.

- Engañaron a Griffindor. – dije. – y nosotros tenemos todos los datos posibles. ¿Abriste aquella carta que le diste a tu padre?

- Claro que no. – dijo muy ofendido.

- Tenemos que encontrar aquella carta que le enviaron. La que le hizo cambiar de opinión de repente. – Galiana permaneció callada.

- Después está el Malfoy – señaló Nikel, clavando su mirada en mí, como súbitamente molesto.

- ¿Te recuerdo que casi nos castigan mi primer día de clase por TÚ culpa? – Me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero más divertida.

- Ya vale. No me gusta nada que seáis tan rivales. – agregó Galiana.

- Pues a mí sí me gusta. – dijo Leo por lo bajo.

-¡SSSShhhhh!- nos señaló la bibliotecaria. Volvimos a los susurros.

- Malfoy lo sabe todo. Es a él al que debemos interrogar, sin duda alguna.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Tú Malfoy? – me preguntó Galiana.

-¿Mí Malfoy? ¡No es MÍ Malfoy! Es Draco Malfoy. Y, claro, él lo debe saber todo. – añadí, escupiendo, sin querer cada palabra.

- ¿Qué pinta él en todo eso? – preguntó Galiana.

- Lo pinta todo. – añadió Nikel. – Cuéntales, Hermione. – Todos me miraron a la vez.

- Pero él no es el cerebro de todo eso. Además estoy segura de que los demás Slytherin también estaban implicados. Se notaba demasiado que tramaban algo.

- ¿Tú crees? – indagó Leo.

- Claro. Pero mis sospechas no terminan ahí.

- Sigo pensando que el problema es tu Draco. – miré cansinamente a Nikel.

- ¡No es el problema! ¡Déjale, él no tiene la culpa!

- Claro… claro que no es el problema, ¿verdad? Como te salvó cuando pensábamos que habíamos muerto…

- Por favor, si quieren hablar háganlo fuera de la biblioteca. Este es un lugar de estudio donde los libros y los alumnos conviven en armonía. – Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Los libros y los alumnos conviven en armonía. Y con las mariposas del bosque, cantamos, lararalaaa… - dijo con una voz muy aguda, cuando la bibliotecaria se perdió de nuestra vista. – Bueno, ¿Cómo es eso que el Malfoy te salvó? – Yo apreté un poco más la mandíbula.

- No me salvó.

- Sí, te salvó. – constató Nikel.

- Bueno, pero no estamos para hablar de eso. Ese no es el asunto,

- Yo no estoy tan segura. – señaló Galiana. Enarqué las cejas.

- Yo sí. He estado dándole vueltas muchas horas…

- ¿Te refieres a las horas a las que no te dedicas a estudiar para contestar a los profesores? – Arrugué el ceño, y miré sorprendida a Nikel. ¿Por qué está tan borde conmigo?

- Todo señala en una dirección. El único que ha podido contra vuestro padre es Salazar Slytherin. – Las reacciones de mis tres amigos no se hicieron de esperar. Nikel alzó las cejas, incrédulo, Leo hizo una mueca, mostrando la evidencia de mis palabras, y Galiana se retorció las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Hermione? – preguntó cuidadosamente Nikel.

- Casi completamente. Todo lo señala a él.

- Pero puede ser otra persona que pretende que inculpemos a Salazar. – añadió Galiana, rayando la timidez.

- Yo también pensé en él. Pero no puede ser. Es uno de los fundadores. – añadió Nikel, pensativo.

- Sí, sí puede ser él. ¿Quién si no puede tener ese poder para paralizar a Godric? ¿Quién puede organizar todo esto?

- No, no puede ser él. – dijo, con más firmeza Galiana. – Ya te lo intenté decir en la habitación del hospital.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Galiana hizo una expresión incluso derrotista.

- Porque… porque esa tarde no estaba en Francia. – Tragué saliva y lo entendí. Que estúpida había sido. Ella se había quedado para hablar con él aquella tarde. Y significa que sí que acudió a su cita, porque si no, no abría contestado eso mi amiga. Me mordí el labio.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces dónde estaba? – dijo Leo, de una manera tan infantil y estúpida que Nikel y yo le miramos de forma abrupta, para que callara. Galiana cada vez parecía más nerviosa, como al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Estaba conmigo! ¿Entendéis de una vez? ¡¡Estuvo conmigo toda la tarde!! – bramó. Muchos ojos cotillas fijaron su vista en nuestra mesa. Galiana recogió las cosas, al mismo tiempo en que una furiosa bibliotecaria se dirigía a nuestro encuentro con palabras poco amables.

***.

- A mí lo que más me preocupa no es quién, si no para qué. – dijo Nikel, una vez que nos habíamos deshecho de la bibliotecaria y estábamos en el pasillo de camino a la sala común, arrastrando imperceptiblemente los pies, y con el agotamiento en nuestras miradas.

- ¿Para qué? Yo creo que dejar Hogwarts a su merced sería una buena respuesta. – continué yo.

- Pero… Y ¿Rowena y Helga? Ellas también están ahí. – Apuntó Leo.

- Si es Salazar el que está detrás de todo esto, tenemos mucho de lo que temer, entonces. – siguió Nikel.

- Ahora ya no lo sé. No sé si Slytherin…

- ¿Pero vosotros sabíais que Galiana y Salazar…? – bajé la mirada, avergonzada en cierta manera de haber dejado en evidencia a mi amiga. Ni Nikel ni yo contestamos. - Vaya. Pues yo no tenía ni idea.

- No es algo que se vaya diciendo por ahí. – susurré.

- Sí, pero a ti te lo debió contar. ¿No? – hice una mueca al evocar en qué circunstancias me había contado su historia, en la enfermería.

- Sí, bueno. Es que cogimos mucha confianza en poco tiempo – Aclaré apresuradamente.

- Me lo imaginé. Fue como una especie de intuición. Una vez me pareció presenciar algo extraño, en los lavabos… – Se interrumpió abruptamente Nikel.

- Bueno, supongo que cabe la posibilidad que a lo mejor Salazar no debió ser el que redujo a Griffindor – dije yo. Aunque claro, si Salazar estuvo aquí, no tenía sentido culparlo a él.

- Draco Malfoy debe saberlo. – Lo miré con furia. – Esos Slytherin lo saben.

- La vista en el ministerio es dentro de dos días… ¿Qué les vais a contar al tribunal? – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y tragué saliva, mientras Nikel dejaba que sus ojos se combiriteran en un par de rendijas que me escrutaban. Me mordí ligeramente el labio.

- Supongo que lo que necesiten saber. Aunque habrá ciertos detalles que omitiré. – dije a regañadientes.

- Es decir que vas a ocultar los actos del Slytherin. – añadió Nikel. Lo miré seriamente.

- Sí. – afirmé rotundamente. – Él no tiene nada que ver. Estoy segura.

- Tanta tensión en el ambiente me pone los pelos de punta – dijo Leo. - ¿De verdad es tan importante el Slytherin? – nadie respondió a eso.

-Lo mejor que debemos hacer es buscar la carta que le enviaron a mi padre. Además por una extraña razón todavía conservo mi vieja capa de invisibilidad. Alguien debió devolvérmela en el hospital. – dijo Nikel. – Pero el caso es intentar buscar la carta. Sabremos quién la envió y cuál es el motivo que le hizo a mi padre querer asistir al partido de Quidditch. – Llegamos a la puerta de la sala común, y nos detuvimos, ante toda la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado. Muchos se nos quedaban mirando indiscretamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero es imposible poder entrar en sus despachos sin la contraseña. – Nikel volvió a hacer su sonrisa burlona, casi algo divertido de la afirmación de su amigo.

- ¿Recuerdas que yo soy el hijo de Godric Griffindor? – le eché una mirada cansina, y Leo se comenzó a reír.

- Su majestad, me postro a tus pies. – dijo, haciendo una de sus teatrales reverencias.

- Mañana por la tarde no tenemos clase. Creo que deberíamos intentarlo. – argumentó Nikel de nuevo.

- Espero no volverme a meter en un lío por tu culpa, señor perfecto. - él sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez encantadoramente. Ese porte perfecto de príncipe ayudaba poco a estar enfadada con él.

- Quién fue a hablar, la señora perfecta. – le pegué uno de mis codazos. Entramos a la sala común y Leo fue directo a charlar con unos amigos.

- Por cierto – dijo agarrándome de la túnica cuando ya me disponía a subir a mi habitación, para ver si acababa el trabajo para Salazar. – Aún tenemos que hablar de lo que te dije en la torre, allí arriba. Yo… - lo miré con algo de terror. ¿Hacía falta que me dijera que debía olvidar aquello? Ya lo sabía, sabía que esas palabras no podían ser verdaderas. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en recordármelo?

- ¿Ya habéis vuelto de la biblioteca? – nos dijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa. – Menos mal, creo que necesito ayuda para hacer el trabajo. Una cosa… - dijo, mientras se rascaba el brazo - ¿Sabéis lo que le ha pasado a Galiana? Está muy rara, más de lo normal, quiero decir. – Un pinchazo de culpabilidad me atravesó.

- Sí, creo que ha sido mi culpa. Disculpa Eli, voy a hablar con ella. – Y subí las escaleras dejando a Nikel observando cómo subía las escaleras con el ceño algo fruncido.

Cuando llegué a la habitación estaba tan lúgubre y vacía como antes. Allí no podía estar Galiana. ¿Por dónde abría salido?

Me asomé, casi temerosa por mis pensamientos, por la ventana. Sólo vislumbré un abismo de oscuridad. Allí no había nadie. Encendí mi varita y me senté en la cama para terminar el trabajo de pociones. Entonces, se me pasó una idea fugaz. Arranqué un trozo de pergamino y cogí la pluma, con el corazón en un puño. Y escribí tres tristes palabras:

_Necesito tus respuestas._

_H.G._

Después no sabía si volver a tacharlas o dejarlo tal y como estaba. Cogí prestada la simpática lechuza de Evelyn, le até la nota a la pata y le abrí la ventana.

- Dásela a Draco Malfoy. – le susurré. La lechuza, acto seguido se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Después seguí haciendo el trabajo de pociones, pensando en la disculpa que tendría que pedir a Galiana.

***.

_La muchacha estaba en el suelo de los aseos. Había escuchado a alguien entrar, pero ella había permanecido en su escondrijo, con Szia a su lado. Inmóvil como una roca. ¿Cuáles son los motivos que puede llevar a alguien a mentir?_

_Sabía lo que quería. Pero también sabía a quién debía lealtad. Sabía cuál era su papel. Y cuál era el plan a seguir._

_Salazar había llegado muy tarde a su encuentro. Aquella otra tarde, sabía de sobra que Salazar no había estado en el castillo. Aún así, seguía mintiendo; a su hermano, a su amiga… ¿Para qué? Se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla._

_Quizás lo hacía por un puñado de promesas._

_Quizás de esas, que no valen nada…_

_***._

**No sé exactamente como pediros disculpas por mi tremenda tardanza. Digamos que he tenido una mala racha, y mi "inspiración" andaba por los suelos… Pero, tal como prometí, he regresado.**

**Sin mucho más que añadir… Gracias por estar ahí.**

**Sealiah**: Gracias por el review!! Y, bueno,Salazar, Salazar… digamos que es mucho Salazar… (Lo dejaré en suspense… jajaja) Un beso!

**Irama**: Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado la trama y todo lo demás. Sobre lo último del capítulo anterior, pues son las sensaciones que tiene Hermione al darse cuenta de que ha estado a punto de morir Nikel, y que si Nikel moría, en cierta manera no habría futuro, porque Harry no existiría… Jeje No sé si me he explicado bien… Un saludo!!

**Sofia**: Me alegro mucho de que sigas ahí… Y espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo, como siempre… También espero que no hayas sufrido ningún infarto jajaja, en serio, cuidate! Un beso!

**Hermione Potmal:** Hola! Espero que todavía sigas ahí… jejeje y espero que tu llanto haya acabado antes de estos largos meses, jejeje… Lo dicho, no sé como pedir disculpas por mi tardanza… Un beso, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y despeje alguna dudilla más.

**Elvyra-glttr**: jajaja, Pues te he hecho caso y la he seguido! Lo malo es que ya no sé si después de tanto seguirás ahí… Espero que sí! Y buah! Leer el fic en una noche! Menudo récord! Bueno un besazo enorme!

**Oceanonce5**: Me encanta que te encante?? Sí!! Un abrazo. Yo espero que la sigas…!!

**Little Granger**: ¿Para quién puede trabajar Draco? Bueno, que mil gracias por dejar review! Un beso!!

**Dayis**: ¡Vámonos a 1838! Yo me voy contigo encantada… jejejePues eso, felíz de que te entretenga y que te guste. Espero que tengas más tiempo que yo y puedas leerla y decirme que tal te pareció el cap. Un beso!!

**Pau Tanamachi Malfoy:** Me alegro, de verdad, de que te siga gustando! Un besito, y cuidate!

**Sandy**: Hum! ¿Por qué me gustarán tanto tus reviews? Pues espero que este cap. resuelva algunas dudas, aunque este ha sido muy trivial… Pero bueno! Que estoy muy contenta de que te siga gustando. Un abrazo y espero que a ti te vaya genial en la uni… Yo he tenido momentos… ejem en la uni, pero parece que ya me voy reponiendo! Pues eso! Espero que todo te vaya a las mil maravillas! Cuidate, vale?

**Natasha_Granger**: Gracias por leer y pasarte a dejar review. Un beso enorme.

**Tati Uchiha**: Sí, quizás tenga ese pequeño defecto… Y es que me encanta dejar los capítulos en el aire… jeje en fin! Muchas gracias por el review. Un besazo!

I**rama**: Uy, eres la segunda irama o es cosa mía? Como no sé si eres la misma que la anterior, pues contestaré de nuevo (Si no gracias doblemente!). Las clases de defensa ya las tengo pensadas para el próximo cap! jajaja. Bueno un abrazo y espero que la sigas. Y muchísimas gracias por el review. Cuidate!

**Pily-Sofy**: jajaja ¿Tu crees? Bueno, en fin, ya me dirás de este… Muaks!!

**Terminé por esta vez. Ahora mismo son las once y veinte de la noche y mañana tengo que madrugar… Así que, como siempre, os estaré esperando, en el espacio que une el hoy y aquí, con Hogwarts de 1838, para continuar, como siempre, con la magia y el misterio…**

**Maghika**


	18. Posdata: ¡Ayúda!

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 18. Posdata: ¡Ayúda!_

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Rictusempra!

-¡Petrificus…!

-¡Protego! – Me pasé la manga por la frente repleta de sudor. Tomé aire y miré fijamente a mi oponente, que también luchaba por respirar. Nos clavamos una mirada. Él con frustración. Esas primeras miradas de superioridad parecían haberse esfumado por completo. Me puse en tensión y levanté la varita, dispuesta a atacar de nuevo. Estaban muy equivocados todos aquellos si se pensaban que no sabía de que trataba todo aquello.

- Vale, ya está bien. Es suficiente. – dijo, alzando la voz, una voz masculina. Relajé los hombros, y miré alrededor al resto de compañeros de clase, que habían hecho ese círculo entorno a nosotros.

- Bien. – dijo el profesor. - Ahora quiero que me digáis los fallos que habéis visto. - Les dijo al resto.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras era mucho mejor que las que se daban en la actualidad. Miré con concentración al profesor Spivak. Mis ataques han sido implacables.

Alguien levantó la mano entre la multitud de chavales que me rodeaban. Levanté una ceja.

- Señor Griffindor. – Dijo Spivak. Levanté una ceja.

- Los ataques de la señorita… - hubo una risita entre aquellos chicos. ¿Por qué demonios se ríen?

-¿Qué les sucede? – Insistió el profesor Spivak, de nuevo.

- Que sólo se centran en atacar, pero no en desarmar o defender, mientras que los de Martin, son todo lo contrario. – El profesor sonrió, con autosuficiencia.

- Ha estado bien para ser el primer día de la señorita Granger. – Lo miré fijamente.

- Yo, particularmente, he visto fallos en la posición. Es relevante una posición de aguante cuando hay un duelo, y más si se trata de un duelo singular. – Hizo una pausa, mientras se ponía al lado de mi oponente, Martin.

- Mantén siempre flexionadas las rodillas. Una pierna detrás de la otra. Así, si llega uno de los ataques de la señorita, es más difícil perder el control, y caer. – Cogió al muchacho por la espalda y le pegó un suave empujón.

- Señorita Granger . – Noté que muchos ojos me observaban. De nuevo era el centro de atención. – Usted la posición la tiene correcta. Pero, si no le importa, me encantaría quedar a hablar con usted al finalizar la clase. Bien, volved a vuestros pupitres. Hoy os voy a enseñar el _Hex Deflection. ____– Todo el mundo ocupó______sus asientos. Spivak era un hombre ya agarrando bien los cuarenta, pero aún así tenía porte atlético. Mis primeras impresiones al verlo fueron buenas, aunque creo que cambiaron al probarme en ese duelo, así sin venir a cuento. – todavía no se sabe si se trata de _un hechizo, o una rama de la magia, como es la Oclumancia. De cualquier manera, se usa para desviar un hechizo que han enviado hacia alguien.

Empezamos a coger apuntes, y a mirar el libro, exhaustivamente. Leo a mi lado, parecía como preocupado por algo. A mi otro lado estaba Nikel. Le pegué un suave codazo.

- ¿Qué les pasaba a mis ataques? – le dije, con media sonrisa.

- No te creas que eres tan perfecta. – fruncí el ceño. ¿A estos dos que les pasaba que estaban de este humor de perros?

- Ahora qué te he hecho, Nikel. – Dije con voz firme.

- Nada. - dijo, mientras seguía escribiendo con fuerza, en su pergamino. Puse los ojos en blanco, y torcí el gesto.

- Bien, os voy a enseñar cómo se utiliza. – Todos me echaron miradas huidizas. ¿Por qué de repente en esa clase era el centro de atención continuamente? – Señor… ¿Malfoy? – Todos desviaron la mirada hacia dos figuras con el pelo rubio, aunque el de Draco era más platino que el otro. Por un momento había creído que me sacaría a mí de nuevo.

- No, tú no Lizardo. El nuevo. Draco Malfoy. – Parapadeé repetidas veces mientras observé cómo se ponía de pie. _En realidad no es tan guapo._ Me mordí el labio. Nikel me miró con un claro mensaje que dictaba algo así como un _Ahí lo tienes. Las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Al culpable_. Y Leo, que tampoco ha soltado prenda en toda la clase, levanta la cabeza, súbitamente interesado.

- Señor Malfoy, quiero que piense un hechizo. – Spivak sacó su varita. – Y cuando cuente tres, lo lanza… Uno… dos…y…

-¡_Obliviate!_

_-¡Hex deflection! –____ una luz azulada se estrella contra la ventana más próxima y la hace añicos._

- Vaya, veo que está usted muy bien equipado, señor Malfoy. – hizo una pausa, y todos nos quedamos observando ese momento de tensión, provocado sin querer por el profesor. – Aunque creo que ese no era el ataque estaba pensando– no pudo evitar, pese a su edad, hacer una sonrisa que le marcara algunas arrugas de su rostro. Miré a Malfoy con recelo, que también hizo una media sonrisa, como de tenerlo todo bajo control. Desvió su vista hacia donde estaba yo. _¿Por qué? ¿No es ese Malfoy? _Nikel me miró de reojo, mientras tampoco quitaba ojo a Malfoy.

- Para mañana quiero que lo practiquen. Mañana os enseñaré a ejecutarlo sin pronunciar sus palabras, que será algo más complicado. Ya pueden recoger.

La gente empezó a abandonar el aula, y yo metí los apuntes de manera ordenada en la carpeta. El señor Spivak me dirigió una mirada y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Cogí las cosas, y me fui a ver qué me quería decir mi nuevo profesor de defensa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dije, sin querer frunciendo el ceño. Él me miró con extrañeza, parpadeando repetidas veces, como si algo funcionara mal, y le costó unos instantes comenzar a hablar.

- Verás, creo que es usted la primera alumna que desea estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts. – asentí, cansinamente. – Por ello creo que… su indumentaria no es la adecuada para esta clase.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Esta es la única ropa que tengo en el castillo!

- Soy consciente de ello, señorita Granger. Por eso voy a encargarle ropa expresamente para usted. Hacer duelos con tacones y esas túnicas no va a permitirle progresar. - Lo miré, incrédula. Si no había ya suficientes motivos para llamar la atención, encima debía vestir de diferente manera. – Haremos una clase de duelos los miércoles, que durará 2 horas. Bastará con que traiga esta indumentaria los miércoles. – Me escrutó de manera siniestra con la mirada.

- De acuerdo. – asentí. Me iba a dar la vuelta para reunirme con Nikel y Leo, que me estaban esperando en la puerta, cuando Spivak me detuvo de nuevo.

- Aguarde, señorita. Me gustaría saber de qué colegio de magia y hechicería procede.

- Yo soy de Irlanda, y nunca antes había ido a un colegio, me daban clases en casa. – Spivak pareció morderse la lengua. - ¿Alguna cosa más, profesor?

- Claro, señorita Granger. Que no sabe usted mentir. – Me quedé helada un momento. ¿Cómo podía saber que era una mentira? No contesté inmediatamente, y las mejillas me comenzaron a arder. Tuve claro que el profesor de defensa, para variar, no era de fiar.

- Buenos días, profesor. – Dije, muy lentamente. Los tacones resonaba en el suelo mientras me dirigía a la salida. Toc-toc-toc, y a cada paso parecía que unas arenas movedizas me iban a succionar para siempre.

- ¿Qué quería Spivak?– preguntó Nikel, mientras recorríamos el pasillo. Mantenía la vista fija. Toc. Toc. Toc. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba mintiendo? ¿Oclumancia? Slytherin ya sabe que soy del futuro. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Y ahora Spivak. ¿Es él también uno de ellos?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Estáis toda la clase estúpidos conmigo! ¿Ahora vienen las preguntas? – Me adelanté rápidamente, dejándolos atrás, con paso decidido.

- Menudos humos. – escuché a Leo susurrar a lo lejos.

Nadie debe saber que provengo del futuro. Por más que lo pienso… Todo lo que sucede, tan sólo converge a un mismo punto. A un mismo nombre. Pero, aún así, hay algo que falla. Esto es frustrante.

Entro con el ceño fruncido, a la sala común, y subo rápidamente al cuarto.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No entres! ¡Nos ha dicho que no la molestáramos! ¡Dentro esta Gal…! – me grita Elisabeth desde abajo a modo de advertencia. Pero entro al dormitorio dando un sonoro portazo. Ahí está, Galiana, sentada en el suelo, en un rincón. Tiro mis cosas encima de la cama, las hcho a un lado y me acuesto estirada encima de la cama, boca arriba. Intentando pensar. Cierro los ojos. Los abro de nuevo. Noto como Galiana me está observando al otro lado de la habitación. Sigue con su disgusto de ayer. Pero no estoy de humor para nada de eso.

Me levanto de un salto, y abro la ventana (entrando su correspondiente brisa congelada). Miro hacia los lados con determinación. ¡Ni una sola lechuza con una respuesta! ¡Y él lo sabe todo! ¡Ese rubio platino! Quizás Nikel tenga razón.

No puedo evitar Resoplar ruidosamente. Cierro la ventana, y me vuelvo a recostar en la cama. Maldita sea. Sé que Galiana no me quita ojo. Pero como sigue con ese ridículo enfado conmigo, pues nada.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué te pasa? – me dice tan bajito, que apenas la escucho.

- ¡¿Qué qué sucede?! – me incorporo en la cama. – Que estoy harta. Eso es lo que pasa. Tú y tus enfados. El profesor de defensa, que es un engreído metomentodo. Y toda la gente, que dice verdades a medias. Que ocultan lo que son, y muestran lo que no son. Galiana. Tú, más que nadie, sabes que algún día tendré que volver.

Esa última frase le hace incorporarse y ponerse de pie. Me percato de que lleva Szia al cuello.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú me encontraste. Nos encontraste allá abajo. Sabes que no soy de Irlanda, ni de ningún otro país. ¿Por qué sigues este juego? – Parece que he dejado descolocada a Galiana. Pone los ojos como platos. Y parece olvidar por completo el enfado de ayer.

- ¿Por qué? Yo tampoco estoy segura. – empezó a decir Galiana. Abrí la boca para contestar pero ella siguió, hablando rápidamente, como si tuviera ensayada la conversación, todo lo que debía contestar. – Yo también he pensado. No sé como aparecisteis allí. Pero… ¡No pretendo encontrarle a todo una explicación! ¡Es cierto que sé muy poco de ti! Pero toda mi vida me he guiado por una serie de intuiciones. Y algo, no sé exactamente el qué, me decía qué era lo que debía hacer. Aunque no tuviera sentido. Sabía que era lo correcto.

- ¡Pero yo necesito respuestas! – Grité furiosa. Era verdad que Galiana jamás me había interrogado para preguntarme del lugar donde provenía, cosa que no entendía muy bien. Ella enmudeció, y la intenté mirar, algo más comprensiva. Me levanté, de un salto.

- ¡Siento lo de ayer! ¿Vale? – dije con voz decidida. – No quería que se lo dijeras a ellos. Guardaran ese secreto. – Ella bajó la mirada, melancólica. – ¡Sé lo importante que es para ti! Pero, ¿Sabes? Casi muero allí arriba. Casi morimos nosotros, y ¡necesito al culpable!

- ¿Para qué necesitas culpables? Eso no cambiará las cosas. El ministerio ya los buscará. – Pegué un resoplido.

- Esta tarde vamos a buscar la carta que recibió Griffindor antes del partido. – ella negó con la cabeza, a ambos lados. – Me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros. Al menos piénsalo. Mientras haya una forma de cambiar las cosas… - Me dirigí a la puerta, esta vez con fuerzas sacadas de no sabía muy bien dónde.

- Por cierto. – Dijo Galiana antes de que cerrara la puerta - ¿Qué tal defensa? – suspiré.

- He tenido clases mejores. – Y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Llevaba ya bajo el brazo lo necesario para herbología.

Bajo estaban sentados Leo y Nikel.

- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado antes? – me pregunta Leo, cuando me acerco a ellos.

- Esta tarde vamos a buscar la carta, ¿no?

- Si todavía sigue el plan… - murmura Nikel. Me mira de nuevo a los ojos. La profundidad que tienen me aturde un poco. Permanezco seria. _¿Por qué demonios Malfoy no me contesta la maldita lechuza?¿Es verdaderamente leal a su nuevo amo? Me salvó la vida…_ Sacudo la cabeza.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Te ha molestado antes Spivak? – arrugo de nuevo el entrecejo.

- No. – miento. – Es que odio ser el centro de atención, y aquí no dejo de serlo. Me irrita mucho.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? – pregunta con un tono alarmante en la voz. – Estás tirando mis metas en la vida a la basura. – sonrío sin querer, mientras Nikel no quita ojo a cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Además creo que tenéis razón. – digo, bajando notablemente la voz. – Deberíamos secuestrar a Malfoy y torturarlo hasta que confesara. – Nikel arruga el entrecejo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Amiga mía! ¡Tantos sueños se dejan a mitad en esta vida! – dice con sorna Leo.

Herbología transcurre sin ningún incidente destacable. Los Hufflepuff (que son con los que compartimos clase) son demasiado pacíficos.

Y sin querer me pongo a pensar en aquella otra noche. En la del estadio. En el diablo de rojo, en lo que en realidad sucedió._ En cómo me sacó de allí. Lo hizo._

- Debéis echar sobre la tierra unas gotas del frasco. Los efectos serán inmediatos. – oigo a la vocecilla de la profesora. Efectos inmediatos.

- Me pregunto para qué sirve la herbología. Es una cosa tan inútil. – dice Leo a mi lado.

- Pues – contesta Nikel – Imagínate que estás perdido en medio de un bosque inmenso y necesitas…

- ¿Hacer feliz a una planta? – termina Leo. – Nikel, no lo intentes. Es totalmente inútil esta asignatura.

- Pues a mí me encanta – dice Clarish al otro lado, algo irritada. Leo echa un largo resoplido. Y hay un silencio incómodo. Nuestras macetas ya han empezado a germinar, mientras la suya sigue sin aparecer nada verde. Mira la maceta con concentración.

- ¿Toc toc pequeña? ¿Hay alguien? – pregunta haciendo unos golpecitos a la maceta.

- Si te contesta me avisas.

La clase termina, y nos dirigimos hacia el salón comedor. El ambiente entre los Griffindor no deja, ni por un instante de ser tenso. Por un lado, Clarish y Leo que ahora evitan mirarse o quedarse solos en cualquier situación; Galiana que parece inmersa en un mar de dudas que yo ignoro por completo.

Volvemos a la sala común de Griffindor, y me apresuro a terminar las tareas para el día siguiente, de manera exhaustiva encima de la mesa central de la sala, esperando que los allí presentes no hagan mucho ruido.

- Todavía tenemos que hablar. – Me susurra Nikel, de forma desprovista, en mi oído.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tenemos que hablar? – Me muerdo de nuevo el labio y entrecierro los ojos. Él me mira, como intentando descubrir lo que pienso. Baja la mirada.

- Mi padre sigue en coma, y no saben si va despertar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

- Más o menos. – digo a regañadientes.

- Sabes que en aquella torre… Bueno, llegué al máximo de mis fuerzas… Jamás me había encontrado cara a cara con la muerte.

- Lo sé. Quiero decir… Me imagino cómo te debiste de sentir. Allí pasaron cosas oscuras. – dije pausadamente. – No te preocupes más.

- Pero lo que allí te dije – traté de desviar mi mirada de la suya. Pero no pude. Me mantuve imperturbable, aunque me empezaron a arder las mejillas. _Mierda._ – sigue siendo cierto. – Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Me puse rígida y tensa. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi pergamino y seguí escribiendo. Así que… era cierto. Al parecer, Nikel me había dicho… la verdad… _¿De verdad Nikel puede estar interesado en mí?_

- He hablado antes con Galiana. Le he contado nuestro plan.– Nikel suspiró. Y yo me relajé un poco, por poder cambiar de tema.

- Está claro que todavía te falta mucho para conocerla del todo. Verás cómo no vendrá.

- Entonces iremos los tres, ¿no? – dije señalando a Leo, que estaba… ¿jugando a los Snaps explosivos? Increíble, después se queja de que no se entera de nada en las clases.

- Sí, ese es el plan. En el tercer pasillo, enfrente de la puerta de los baños de prefectos.

- Sin duda el lugar perfecto para quedar. – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y apretando los labios. _¿Nikel me dijo que me quería allá arriba?_ Tragué saliva.

- Me llevaré la capa.

- Perfecto. – Y se alejó unos pasos, hacia la puerta. La cabeza me empezó a doler de nuevo.

***.

Llego la primera a la puerta del baño de prefectos. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Empiezo a dar esos rítmicos golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo que se dan en estos casos. Algunos alumnos van y vienen. Miro a los lados, por si acaso hay rastro de alguien. Pero nada. No puedo dejar de pensar. Doy unos pasos hacia adelante.

- ¡Sssh! ¡Hermione! – Arrugo el entrecejo. ¿Quién me llama? Miro a ambos lados y nada. Me empiezo a mosquear. ¿Se están riendo de mí? De repente y sin previo aviso aparecen de la nada, de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad Leo y Nikel.

- Idiotas… No debéis jugar con eso. – les miro, cabreada.

- Vale, vale, nosotros también te apreciamos, Hermione. – dice Leo para caldear el ambiente. Nikel se guarda la capa, con cierta sonrisa en los labios. Andamos un poco más por el pasillo.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

- Con la contraseña. – dice Nikel. Hago una mueca, mientras evito su mirada penetrante.

- Pero quiero decir… ¿Hay ahora alguien ahí dentro?

- Se supone que no. Veamos – Nikel saca un papel de debajo de la túnica. – Ravenclaw tiene clase con los de quinto, y Hufflepuff, está en el invernadero hasta las 8, con sus experimentos.

- ¿Y Slytherin? – Me aterra por un momento no hallar respuesta de los dos. - ¡Un momento! ¿No sabéis si está ahí dentro Salazar?

- Se supone que debe estar haciendo sus cosas. – Dice Leo. Abro desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Genial, menudo plan. Sus cosas.

- No tiene por qué estar ahí dentro. Puede estar en…¿las mazmorras? Creo que es su lugar favorito.

- ¿Pero no tiene clase o algo que lo mantenga ocupado? – Ambos me miran, de manera estúpida. Me muerdo el labio.

No tardamos en llegar a la puerta del despacho de los fundadores. El ave fénix de piedra de la puerta, nos observa, como invitando a cometer una locura. Empieza a atardecer y la luz que entra por las ventanas es demasiado tenue. No tardarán en encenderse las antorchas.

- La contraseña es "Veneno de serpiente". – susurra Nikel.

- Menuda contraseña. – digo, sin poder reprimirme.

- Es original. – apoya Leo.

- ¡Ssh! Voy a probar a ver si funciona o la han cambiado – dice Nikel. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Se acerca a la puerta de piedra, y en eso que se escucha una voz que retumba por todo el pasillo y es imposible de no distinguir.

- Este asunto jamás ha sido el mío. Supongo que el suministro de alimentos será el de todos los meses. Apunte eso. Como todos los meses. Y si no pregunte a Ravenclaw, seguro que ella…

- Pero señor, el mes pasado hubo un aumento por ser Navidad… - Giramos la cabeza y no tardo en quedarme pálida como el mármol. A esto se le llama mala suerte. Por el pasillo vienen hacia aquí Slytherin y un chaval pecoso con un pergamino en la mano, y van directos al despacho. Nikel vuelve con nosotros, con cierta mirada de circunstancias.

- Espere un momento, señor Tark. – dice, acercándose peligrosamente hacia nosotros. - ¿Qué hacen por aquí tres… celebridades como ustedes? – dice, poniendo una voz aterciopelada y con cierta sorna. - ¿Veníais a visitar a… alguien? – Yo logro despegar mis labios y emitir algo parecido a una voz humana.

- Sí. Queríamos hablar con… Rowena. ¿Se encuentra ahí, señor? – nos mira fervientemente, pero mi escusa parece relajarle, ya que escapa por completo de su interés.

- Supongo que estará en su clase, dando clase. – Dice, como si fuera la mayor de las obviedades. Nos mira de nuevo, con unos ojos con un verde artificial. – Espero que lleven extremo cuidado, señores. – Dice a modo de advertencia. Lo observo, algo desafiante. – Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes – le contestamos cuando se pierde tras la puerta.

- Y ¿bien, señores? ¿Cuál es ahora el plan? - Les pregunto, cada vez más a la defensiva. Me miran un poco irritados.

- Habrá que hacer tiempo hasta que vuelva a salir. – Aclara Nikel, arrugando la frente, tratando de pensar.

- Sí, pero si vuelve a salir, tendrá que volver a entrar, ¿no? Lo que necesitamos es mantenerlo ocupado. El tiempo suficiente para encontrar la carta.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si en la carta no hay nada relevante? ¿O se deshizo de ella nada más leerla? – pregunta Leo. Nos alejamos por el pasillo con paso muy lento, como cansados.

- Podemos pedirle ayuda a Galiana. – digo, más para mí que para que lo oigan ellos. Me miran algo escépticos.

- No querrá venir.

- Ya lo sé, lo sé… Eso ya lo he pensado. Pero es la única… que… vaya… puede mantener entretenido a Salazar un tiempo considerable mientras nosotros rebuscamos.

- Ayer se enfadó mucho. – Me recordó Leo.

- Quedaros por aquí. Voy a intentar convencerla. Si sale Salazar del despacho, avisadme. – antes de obtener una afirmación clara, salgo andando lo más rápido posible hacia el dormitorio de chicas de la torre Griffindor, rezando porque todavía se encuentre por allí.

La busco por todas partes pero no hay ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde demonios se ha podido meter esta muchacha? Está todo preparado, y buscar algo de aquella maldita carta es lo que necesitamos. ¿Y si no la encuentro?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ha pasado algo? – me dice Evelyn haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- ¡Sí! Hum… ¡No! ¿Has visto a Galiana? – Se queda lo que me parece una eternidad pensativa.

- Em… Sí, estaba, er…

- ¿¡Dónde!?

- Se dirigía a la biblioteca… Creo. - ¿Galiana en la biblioteca sola? No puede ser. Salgo pitando sin dar más explicación.

- ¡De nada eh! – me grita a lo lejos Evelyn. Le hago es escueto gesto con la mano. Nada, ahora a correr hacia la biblioteca. Malditos tacones. Y maldita Galiana. El día que no la acompaño yo se le ocurre ir a la biblioteca.

Al final, logro llegar a la biblioteca. Miro sección por sección. Y me comienzo a poner cada vez más nerviosa. ¿¡Pero dónde puede estar!? Al final la termino por vislumbrar en una esquina, y el corazón me va a doscientos, no sé si es de la emoción o de la fatiga que me ha entrado.

- ¡Galiana!

-¡¡¡Sssshhh!!! – Maldita bibliotecaria. La miro pidiéndole disculpas silenciosamente. Galiana levanta la cabeza, estaba leyendo… un libro enorme.

- Tranquila. ¿Ha pasado algo? – me pregunta con los ojos estrechándose, y con algo de desconfianza, cerrando el libro súbitamente.

- Sí. Que todo va mal. Sal fuera que te lo explique. – me mira, un instante, como dubitativa, todavía mirando el libro de cuero verde que tiene entre las manos con una gran intensidad. - ¡Venga! – Deja el libro en la estantería y me sigue hacia la salida de aquel micro mundo de libros centenarios.

- ¿Pero no estabais intentando no se qué chorrada de la carta que recibió mi padre?

- No es una chorrada – respiro profundamente. No, no estoy en condiciones de discusiones. La pregunta es sencilla. – Pero no es por eso por lo que te busco. Es porque… Te necesitamos. Tenemos problemas para entrar en el despacho de Los Cuatro.

- ¿Sí? – Me mira, fingiendo asombrarse – Qué extraño. Yo creía que ahí se entraba casi sin querer.

- No es eso. No. Está… está todo planeado y controlado. Falla solamente un factor. – Levanta ambas cejas, no muy a gusto.

- No quiero saber cuál. No lo voy a hacer. – La miro, suplicante.

- Salazar está dentro. – digo a media voz. – Necesitamos deshacernos de él.

- Ah, no. No, no, y mil veces no. – Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente enfadada.

- Galiana, ¡por favor!

- Hermione. No. No voy a hacer de cebo mientras vosotros rebuscáis cosas que no se os han perdido en su despacho. No lo haré.

- Sólo será un rato. El tiempo suficiente.

- Ayer tuve que confesar algo que no me hacía ni pizca de gracia decir. No voy a hacerlo. Y no me mires con esa cara.

***.

- ¿No tarda demasiado?

- ¿Qué es para ti demasiado?

- No sé, de diez a quince minutos, ¿no? No creo que tu hermana, quiero decir, Galiana, esté escondida para que no la encuentren… ¿O sí?

- Y yo que sé. Teníamos que haber ido con ella.

- Nos dijo que nos quedásemos aquí. Y si ella lo ordena… Vale, ya me callo.

Los vislumbro nada más volver la esquina del pasillo. Parece que están hablando. Espero que hayan vigilado bien la entrada.

- Que sepas que no me parece bien. Que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. – Galiana lleva todo el camino el ceño fruncido, y una cara de enfado que ni ella se aguanta. Lo importante es que le he podido persuadir.

-¡Al final has venido! – exclama Leo nada más verla. - ¡Inaudito Hermione! Parece que seas bruja o algo por el estilo. – Yo le pego en el hombro. Galiana pega un resoplido de disconformidad.

- A ver, ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- El plan es sencillo. – Dice Nikel con voz autoritaria.- Te lo tienes que llevar a las mazmorras, por ejemplo – Galiana pone los ojos en blanco. – y entretenerlo el suficientemente tiempo, para que nos dé tiempo a entrar y salir sin ser vistos.

- ¿Y tiene que ser hoy? En serio. Hay más días. Quizás mañana…

- ¡Mañana tenemos la vista con el ministerio! Por lo del estadio. No sé si lo recuerdas… Y puede que con esa información podamos saber quién es el que tendió la trampa. - Vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y a poner cara de enfado. Se cruza de brazos.

- Bien. ¿Sólo eso? – Los demás asentimos, suplicando porque salga todo bien. – Será mejor que vosotros tres os escondáis. Tardaré unos minutos. – Galiana se dirige con paso decidido a la entrada de los despachos.

- Vamos a esperar a que salgan de ahí. Nos esconderemos en aquel pasillo, que desemboca a unas escaleras que suben. Nos pondremos la capa por si acaso. – Ambos asienten, y enseguida nos ocultamos tras la esquina, a la espera de que pasen por allí Galiana y Salazar hacia las mazmorras.

Nada más volver la esquina de ese lúgubre y estrecho pasillo, me comienza a resultar familiar. Miro, sin proponérmelo, hacia arriba, las escaleras que ascienden. Son muy inclinadas. ¿Dónde las he visto antes?

Nikel y Leo están sin parar de mirar hacia el pasillo central a ver si los ven pasar. Yo me interno un poco más en este… Yo he estado aquí. De momento me viene a la mente un olor a putrefacto.

-¡Ya vienen! – me dice Nikel. – Ven, vamos a ponernos la capa. Espero que no sea capaz de ver a través de ella… - Retrocedo, e intento olvidarme del pasadizo. Nos tapamos y nos asomamos por la esquina a ver si logramos verlos pasar.

Van con un paso meditado. Salazar parece estar escuchando atentamente a Galiana, mientras ella parece estar contándole algo sumamente interesante. El rostro de Salazar parece hasta una pizca amable. Está serio, pero parece querer sacar a relucir algo así como una sonrisa.

- Qué fenómeno. ¿Qué creéis que le habrá dicho para que…? – susurra Leo. Nos mira con cara de fastidio, ya que le mandamos Nikel y yo miradas asesinas. Observamos cómo se pierden y como descienden las escaleras.

- Vía libre. La serpiente abandona el nido. – Me muerdo el labio, para evitar dejar entrever una risa histérica. Nikel no puede evitar reírse. Nos acercamos a la puerta debajo de la capa.

- Cuidado con mis zapatos.

- Hacen demasiado ruido. No sirven para este tipo… cosas. – Añade, esta vez Nikel. Yo lo observo, molesta.

- Si me puedes conseguir unos más silenciosos, los aceptaré gustosamente. – Le espeté.

- No sé si te puedo conseguir unos más silenciosos, pero podemos probar a silenciar esos.- Coge su varita- No hagas tonterías, vamos a entrar ya de una vez que me voy a asfixiar bajo esta capa.

- _¡Silencius!_ – Me pregunto por qué la gente no me toma en serio aquí. Me muerdo de nuevo el labio. Es verdad que ya no hacen ruido al andar. Me muerdo el labio, totalmente frustrada. Nos ponemos delante de la gárgola.

- Veneno de serpiente. – dice Nikel, en voz más o menos audible. Suerte que el pasillo está casi desértico. La gárgola nos cede el paso. Y yo suspiro, intranquila.

- Lo mejor será que tú te quedes aquí fuera, Leo. – le dice Nikel. – Por si vuelve. Quédate con la capa mientras nosotros buscamos. – Nos mira con fastidio pero no tarda en añadir.

- Está bien. Seré el vigilante. ¿Qué haré si vuelven? – Meto la mano en un bolsillo de ese aparatoso vestido de época.

- Tengo dos chapas de estas. Te daré una y yo me quedo con la otra. Cuando vuelva sólo tienes que cambiarla de color, y la mía cambiará instantáneamente. – Dije, con cierto deje de orgullo. – Así sabremos que vuelve Salazar.- Leo sonríe.

- Está bien. Llevad cuidado ahí dentro. – Leo se cubre con la capa y lo perdemos de vista mientras nos internamos.

Está oscuro cuando llegamos. El atardecer ha sido inminente. El gran despacho, presidido por un escritorio central y diversas puertas a los lados, cuadros sumamente antiguos además de unas paredes repletas de estanterías con libros centenarios. Hago una mirada rápida a Nikel, que permanece a mi lado. Y me doy cuenta entonces que también me está mirando. Nuestras miradas se entrecruzan. Bajo la mirada, incómoda. Él hace lo mismo.

- Habrá que… buscarla. – dice él.

- Sí.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – hago una mueca.

- ¿Dónde guardarías, si fueses tu padre, una carta? – Él me mira seriamente.

- No sé. Supongo que en el escritorio. – empezamos a revolverlo todo. El escritorio, los cajones, uno a uno, con un montón de papeles muy ordenados.

- Aquí no puede estar. A lo mejor está en una estantería. – Nos detenemos a mirar la cantidad de libros y artilugios que decoran la habitación.

- ¡Es que puede estar en cualquier parte! – Me muerdo el labio de nuevo.

- Quizás… Si utilizo el hechizo convocador_…_

_- _No creo que funcione. – me contesta Nikel, indiferente. Lo miro, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡_Accio carta_! – observo atentamente, con concentración. Pero nada se mueve.

- Te lo dij..

- Ya. Ahórrate eso y pensemos en otra cosa – digo, intentando pensar. Empieza a mirar en un armario rebosante de pergaminos, mientras que yo busco en la primera de las estanterías, una de las más bajitas.

- No hace falta que te hagas la dura conmigo. – dice Nikel a media voz. Parecía que había algo de rabia en esas palabras.

- No me hago la dura. – digo, simplemente. – Es que soy así.

- No es verdad. – dice, mientras voy cambiando libros de lugar a una buena velocidad. Palpando cada posible escondrijo para una carta. – Huyes de mí. Me evitas a toda costa.

- ¡¿Crees acaso que es este el mejor momento para hablar de eso?! – digo, al borde de la histeria. Nos desplazamos a otros armarios y a más estanterías. Buscando. Al cabo de un rato acabamos, sin darnos cuenta, mirando en la misma estantería de cuclillas, en una posición nada cómoda.

- Nunca es el momento. No me tomas en serio. Me evitas. ¿Tan repugnante te parezco? – Me toca. Me coge por la muñeca. Lo miro, y al cruzarse mi mirada con la suya, siento un hormigueo. Me mira a los ojos de nuevo. Tan intensamente que es imposible apartar la vista. _Dijo que me quería… _¿Qué me está diciendo? ¿Cómo me va a parecer repugnante? Con ese porte de príncipe, la mirada serena._ ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?_

- Nikel… Yo… Tú… Eres… - ¿Por qué las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi garganta? Sus ojos tiemblan un poco. De repente lo he olvidado todo. La carta. El viaje en el tiempo. Se acerca un poco más a mí. Pero yo no quiero. Intento retroceder, pero mis pies se han quedado en su sitio.

- Te lo dije allí arriba y te lo volvería a decir mil veces más. –Abro los ojos tan desmesuradamente que pienso que se me van a secar. _Lo sabía todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que no hay más ciego que aquel que no quiere ver. _Desvío la mirada al otro extremo de la habitación, como intentando poner en orden mis… sentimientos. Y entonces veo algo. Debajo de la mesa del fondo, donde hay varios artilugios de diversos colores, hay alguien escondido. Agudizo más mi vista. _No puede ser. _Hago de mis ojos una rendija. _No puede ser_. _No puede ser_, me repito cien veces. Debajo de aquella mesa, escondido de nosotros, está Draco Malfoy, intentando no ser descubierto. Las preguntas se aglutinan en mi mente. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Qué busca? Es como si sintiera un chorro de agua fría sobre mi rostro. Empiezo a temblar. No puedo dejar que Nikel lo vea. Maldita sea. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mis manos empiezan a temblar. Miro de nuevo a Nikel, intentando disimular. Cojo aire._ Me salvó la vida. También me trajo aquí._

Me aproximo más a su rostro. Mi nariz casi roza la suya. La profundidad de sus ojos… Me hace pestañear. Intento no pensar en que alguien nos está observando, casi puedo imaginar su mueca.

El beso es tan dulce, que casi me deja sin sentido. Cierro los ojos. Tan diferente al de aquella vez. Tan distinto. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo encima de él, y lo tiro al suelo. Me levanto rápidamente.

- Lo siento. – digo sin poder disimular media sonrisa. Él también sonríe. Con cierto aire seductor, impropio de él. Me sonrojo un poco, y me odio un poco más a mí misma. Así, de pie, es imposible que Nikel vea a Malfoy. De momento veo un libro, encima de la mesa del fondo, donde justo debajo se oculta el asqueroso Draco Malfoy. Duele hasta la evidencia.

Es mi libro de Aritmancia, aquel que traje. Lo cojo entre las manos, como evocando recuerdos. Y resbala algo de entre sus gastadas páginas.

- ¿Qué es? – Nikel está justo detrás de mí. Demasiado cerca a lo acostumbrado. Pero me da igual.

- Aquí está. La carta. – no puedo reprimir un impulso de alegría. La abro, presurosa. No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta que vuelva Slytherin.

En el centro de ese pergamino mal doblado había unas escuetas líneas, con una caligrafía estilizada, cursiva. Costaba lo suyo de leer.

_Han vuelto. Lo han planeado todo para el día del partido, cerca de las 10. Estaré allí. Y me necesitan. No sé a quién escribir en las que probablemente sean mis últimas horas de vida. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué más puedo hacer para poder escapar de este infierno. No sé cómo hacer justicia. Saben de quién soy, y me utilizarán, como tantas otras veces. Se lo prometiste a mi madre. Hazlo por ella. Eres el único que puede acabar con esta locura. Líbrame de ellos de una vez por todas, por favor. Por favor._

_Clara Black_

_PD: Por favor, ¡Ayuda!_

Terminamos de leerlo, y la imagen de la albina acude a mi memoria. La tristeza de esa mirada, en el campamento, sobre aquel carruaje sombrío. La hija de Black. ¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto? ¿Es la carta una trampa? ¿O es real? ¿Y quién es su madre? Algo brilla en mi bolsillo y me distrae. La chapa ahora es de un color amarillo fosforito. Miro con terror a Nikel, intentando ignorar el hecho de que hace pocos minutos nos acabamos de besar.

Me guardo la carta y dejo el libro allí encima velozmente. Está claro que no pienso darle ventaja a Malfoy. Nos precipitamos hacia la salida. Cuando salimos, a través de la gárgola, fuera, vemos que allí está Salazar, escuchando a Leonard de lejos. A nuestros pies encontramos la capa tirada. No perdemos más tiempo y nos cubrimos con ella. Leo, que nos ha visto salir, nos hace una pequeña seña con la mano, y Salazar que está de espaldas apenas se percata de lo que estamos saliendo del despacho. Si dentro esta Malfoy… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Empezamos a andar deprisa.

- Más despacio, Herms, a ver si se nos van a ver los pies por debajo.

- Vamos a quedarnos aquí a esperar que vuelva Leo. – digo yo cuando llegamos al pasillo lúgubre de antes. Nos quitamos la capa de encima. Él me mira de nuevo, casi insinuante. Yo no puedo evitar hacer media sonrisa, algo colorada. Tiene de nuevo todo el pelo revuelto. Yo le paso una mano por el pelo, evocando algún que otro recuerdo. ¿Por qué Nikel es tan perfecto? Se acerca a mí, se aproxima demasiado y yo permanezco como una roca. Me coge por la cintura. Sé que no debo. No debo. No debo. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Qué hago? No sé lo que siento. Pero sé que estoy bien a su lado. No quiero pensar en el mañana. Debo ser consecuente. Me gusta. Sí. Pero no puede estar bien… Me separo de él, aunque él se resiste a soltarme. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿No es ya todo esto parte de una frenética locura? ¿Y Malfoy? La piel se me pone de gallina en cuanto evoco su el recuerdo. Sé que nos ha visto. Y la carta. Esa carta de Clara Black.

-¡Ah! ¡Estáis aquí! – exclama Leo, doblando la esquina.

- ¡¡Sssh!! No hagas tanto ruido. ¿Se ha metido de nuevo en el despacho Salazar? – Leo asiente, despacio. Nos escondemos los tres en el pasillo.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en salir? ¿La habéis encontrado? Espero que sí, porque le acabo de soltar el rollo de mi vida a Slytherin, para entretenerlo. Ahora va a pensar que tengo algún problema psicótico o algo así. - Reprimimos unas carcajadas.

- Sí, la hemos encontrado… - digo, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala común? Allí estaremos mejor. – Asentimos Nikel y yo. Pero entonces me detengo. El pasillo oscuro. Me vuelvo. Al fondo, ahí siguen impetuosas aquellas escaleras. Enseguida me doy cuenta. Ese olor. Un violín; una torre; insultos y un beso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Herms?

- Seguidme. – digo, con cierta pesadumbre. - ¿Sabéis cómo abrir una puerta muy bien cerrada? – no contestan, sólo me siguen silenciosamente. Ascendemos las escaleras, son muchas, y hay varios rellanos que dan a otros pisos hasta llegar al final, pero terminamos por llegar a aquella gran habitación dónde una vez escuché a un violín malherido. Todo estaba intacto.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – me preguntan.

- Es un refugio. – dije escuetamente. Nikel levanta una ceja. Yo entrecierro los ojos. – Eso es lo de menos. – continúo.

- ¿Y ese olor a… – pregunta Leo.

- … a putrefacción? – termino yo.- Justo detrás de esa puerta. – dije, acercándome a aquella siniestra enemiga. – No se puede abrir con ningún encantamiento. - Nikel me mira, silenciosamente, y yo suelto una carcajada.

-¡No se puede abrir! ¡Es cierto, Nikel, no me mires así!

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

- ¡¡Nada!! – contestamos al unísono. Nikel comienza a hacer una pequeña bola de fuego.

- Nikel, no creo que sea la mejor… manera. – digo, dubitativa. Demasiado tarde. Nikel lanza la bola de fuego, y la puerta se comienza a chamuscar. Su fuego es demasiado potente. Tira una más, y la puerta se reduce a cenizas. No hay encantamiento que se resista a una de esas bolas de fuego de Nikel.

Nos asomamos los tres, con paso lento, y tapándonos la nariz, porque la peste que sale es insoportable. Lo que allí vemos nos deja sin respiración.

***.

_Es de noche y todavía no han vuelto. Muy tarde. Hace horas que se despidió de él. Un repiqueteo en la ventana le hace que la muchacha se levante. ¿Qué puede ser ese ruido? Cuando llega a la ventana, ve que hay una lechuza, luchando por entrar. ¿Una lechuza, a estas horas? El correo no debe ser, desde luego, reflexiona ella. La lechuza entra, majestuosamente, portando una carta en la pata. Galiana Griffindor no se sorprende al leer en aquel amarillento sobre el nombre de a quién va dirigida la carta: Hermione Granger. Se muerde el labio con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad, y la abre._

***.

**Lo sé. Tres meses es mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Sólo puedo pediros disculpas una vez más. Gracias a los que seguís ahí, después de tanto, y bienvenidos a los que se reenganchen ahora. Y muchas gracias por esos últimos reviews, por supuesto. Triviales para que, tres meses después esté por aquí.**

**Gracias a Sandy (cómo no…), Ailei-chan, elvyra-glyttr, Aby Penita, silviota, Fancy10, Pau tanamachi Malfoy, Giselle Lestrange, Little Granger, Hermione Portmal, pily-sofy, paddyale. Por esos reviews. Siento no poder contestaros uno por uno esta vez.**

**Y siempre estaré, eso ya lo sabéis, entre el presente y el pasado, en tierra de nadie, donde la magia fluye, en Hogwarts, para seguir con la magia y el misterio.**

**Maghika**


	19. ¿Quién atacó a Griffindor, Sr Malfoy?

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, y, en resumidas cuentas, ese mundo mágico, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y no a mí, que tan sólo los cojo prestados.

_Capítulo 19: ¿Quién atacó a Godric Griffindor, Sr. Malfoy?_

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Quizás con demasiada fuerza. Menuda mierda. En cuanto desaparecieron tras la puerta salí de mi escondite, debajo de la mesa. Cogí el libro que había cogido ella. Claro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Lo peor de todo es que la carta ya había desaparecido. Pasé sus páginas. Hice una mueca. El libro era de Aritmancia.

- ¿Han entrado aquí, no es cierto señor Malfoy? Están muy equivocados si piensan que me chupo el dedo. – no lo había escuchado entrar y su voz me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Tiré el libro encima de la mesa.

- Sí, señor. Y, además han logrado encontrar la carta. – Slytherin no me contestó, pero no se le notaba contento precisamente. Y yo tampoco es que esté eufórico.

- ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó, tras un largo mutismo.

- Entre las páginas de ese libro.

- Debí imaginarlo. Griffindor lo dejó ahí para que ellos lo encontraran. Espero que no se interpongan más en nuestro camino. Sobre todo Nikelius, Leonard o… Galiana. – Sentí enfurecer cuando nombró a la chica.

- ¿Y Granger? – Torció el gesto al escuchar su nombre. Yo simplemente tragué saliva.

- A la señorita Granger la necesitamos. Ya sabe, señor Malfoy, cuál es el plan. – Yo lo miré, con el ceño fruncido, mientras señalaba cierto libro de una estantería. Apreté más el puño. Conteniendo toda la presión. Deseando poder abandonar ya el despacho.

- Tranquilícese, señor Malfoy. Lo veo demasiado tenso. Puede marcharse. Y recuerde llevar cuidado mañana. Recuerde cómo proteger sus pensamientos. – Asiento, evito contestar, total ¿Para qué?

Sin despedirme, salgo del despacho. Cuando me miro las manos las encuentro impregnadas de sangre. He apretado con demasiada fuerza.

Los pasillos están desérticos, y a cada paso, las palabras de Slytherin, que todavía resuenan en mi cabeza me irritan más.

Y evito también acordarme de la escena que me he visto obligado a presenciar cuando ha entrado el maldito principito y Granger. Totalmente vomitivo. Sé que ella me ha visto. Pero no me importa. ¿Acaso ha pensado por algún momento que tenía miedo de que me viera el principito? Hubiera estado encantado de enfrentarme a él. Me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a apretarme las uñas en la palma de mi mano con demasiada fuerza. Intentaré tranquilizarme. Mientras recorro el pasillo, llega hasta mí un olor a quemado. ¿A quemado? El olor que me llega es mucho más repugnante. Da tanto asco que hasta dudo si ir a ver qué ha pasado. Me doy cuenta de dónde procede. Pego un fuerte suspiro. Viene de la habitación que hay en la torre, de eso no cabe duda.

Comienzo a subir escaleras, y el olor se hace más intenso. Me tapo la nariz con una mano.

Cuando entro a la habitación, el olor es casi insoportable. Me percato de lo que ha sucedido. La puerta quemada del fondo.

Malditos niñatos entrometidos. Granger ha traído al principito y el bufón, por supuesto, aquí arriba, para ver qué hay detrás de la puerta. Creí que no volvería a intentar abrirla.

La puerta ha quedado completamente destruida. Mierda de niñatos. Siempre metiendo las narices dónde nadie les ha dado permiso.

Echo un vistazo detrás de la puerta. Los cadáveres de los muggles vagabundos en descomposición presentan un espectáculo lamentable, y las crías de serpientes ya son de un tamaño considerable, se revuelven, nerviosas, al fondo de la habitación, siseando al verme, como muertas de hambre. Lo mejor de todo es que esos tres no saben para qué sirven, ni cuál ha sido su función. Hago otra mueca repulsiva. No tienen ni idea de que ya todo está preparado para la limpieza.

Giro sobre mis talones y veo que mi violín está tirado boca abajo en el suelo. ¿Pero qué se han creído? Hijos de la gran…

Cojo el violín y le doy la vuelta. Una cuerda rota y la madera un poco hundida de un lado. Lo dejo encima de la mesa y aprieto de nuevo el puño.

- No te muevas, Malfoy. – Oigo a mi espalda. Sonrío con cinismo. Me lo debí imaginar. Me giro, sin dejar de sonreír. De debajo de la capa invisible aparece el principito, apuntándome con su varita. Miro alrededor por si también están por allí el bufón o Granger. Pero no hay ni rastro de ellos. Pero sé que pueden estar ocultos también debajo de la capa.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para que andes tú solito por estos lugares? – le pregunto, arrastrando las palabras.

- Mira, he cazado una serpiente con las manos en la masa – dice, con una sonrisa estúpida. Sé que no me va a atacar, pues eso tiene esta gente, que es imposible que cometan alguna locura sin dejar de sentirse culpables. - ¿Qué es todo eso que hay dentro, Malfoy? ¡Contesta! – Oh, parece que el principito está enfadándose.

- Creo que es obvio, señor Griffindor. – pongo cara de asco. - ¿De verdad es necesario que me interrogues aquí? – Arruga la nariz. Imbécil.

- Malfoy, tú lo debes saber todo. Si no he hecho esto antes ha sido por Hermione. – Levanto una ceja. Me parece patético que nombre a Granger. Primero la besa ante mis ojos y ahora ¿De qué va?

- Parece que te ha dado bien fuerte, ¿No es cierto? – intento desviar la conversación. No me gusta nada estar a solas con este tío. Se le puede ir la olla o algo y chamuscarme. Aunque dudo que lo haga, estoy cansado… No me contesta, pero tampoco espero que lo haga. Hablar de lo que he visto hoy, no es algo que me apetezca. Doy unos pasos hacia la puerta.

- Malfoy, ni se te ocurra mover otro pie.

- ¿O qué? Sabes de sobra que no me puedes hacer nada. Le salvé a Granger la vida allá arriba. Y deberías estar agradecido por ello. – Parece que va a estallar de furia. Al final se le quita esa cara de tonto.

- ¡¿Quién preparó el ataque a mi padre?! – Sonrío con cinismo de nuevo. Se está poniendo nervioso. Me encanta. Doy otro paso más hacia la puerta. Ya me queda menos.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – dejo que mis palabras llenen el silencio. ¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil? – Sólo te diré… El culpable no está demasiado lejos…

Aprovecho que agacha la mirada, pensativo, para echar a correr y bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Malfoy! - ¿Por qué me grita? ¿Acaso piensa que lo voy a esperar con las manos abiertas? Siento que varias veces está a punto de alcanzarme, pero en cuanto salimos al pasillo principal me relajo. Y comienzo a andar deprisa, pero sin correr. Dejo que Griffndor me alcance. Mi paso se vuelve presuroso, pero tranquilo a la vez. Ha guardado su varita.

- Descubriremos quién está detrás. No sé quién eres Malfoy, pero seas quién seas, no tienes escapatoria. Te cogeremos. - Instintivamente, lo cojo por el cuello y lo pongo contra la pared, dando un puñetazo en la piedra que hay al lado de su cabeza. Los nudillos me duelen, pero mi expresión no varía. El principito tampoco da muestras de miedo. Eso me irrita.

- Cuidado, Malfoy. – me avisa. Eso mismo me hizo él en el partido de Quidditch. Lo dejo y me largo a las mazmorras, donde está la sala común de Slytherin.

He vuelto a perder los nervios. Slytherin ya me lo dijo. Me dijo que llevara cuidado.

Dentro de la sala común no hay casi nadie, todos deben de estar cenando. No pienso bajar a cenar.

- ¡Draco! – Alguien me llama. Es la pesada de Jane. Creo que tiene algún tipo de obsesión conmigo. La verdad es que la chica está muy bien, muchos babean por ella, y no sólo de la casa de Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Lo que menos soporto en este mundo es que intenten controlarme. Me pasan millones de respuestas por la mente, y ninguna nada agradable. ¿Qué le importa a esta cría donde haya estado? Frunzo el cejo. Ella parece tensa.

- Con Slytherin . –digo, sin más. Me apetece ser desagradable con ella, pero por hoy creo que paso. Ella parece haber captado mi mal humor y decide callar. Sabia decisión.

- Dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos, Draco? ¿Quién te…? – Me intenta coger una pero yo la aparto violentamente. ¿Cómo se atreve…?

- Dudo mucho que sea de tu incumbencia. ¿Es que no vas a cenar hoy tampoco?

- No tengo hambre. – baja la mirada. Parece que me quiera decir algo, pero no entiendo el qué. Me siento en la butaca y miro los fríos muros de la sala común. Meto la mano en mi túnica y encuentro un pergamino mal doblado. Cierro los ojos. Son esas palabras que recibí anoche de Granger.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Los abro de nuevo.

- No, Jane, déjame.

- ¿Sabes? Piensen lo que piensen los demás, yo creo que no eres ningún traidor. Así que no debes por qué avergonzarte. – Justo lo que necesito. Que me recuerden que no soy bien recibido con los "míos" desde que me encontraron en la torren en que torturaron a Godric Griffindor. Ni Lizardo ni los demás confían en mí. Pero como tengo el apoyo de Salazar, les toca tragar el orgullo. Su estilo me gusta, pero la crueldad de todo lo que llegan a hacer, vamos no lo trago ni yo.

- Lárgate de una vez. – le digo sin inmutarme. Ella arruga el entrecejo. Sé que está acostumbrada a que le hable así.

Voldemort me dijo que la clave de su victoria residía en cambiar el pasado. "Busca a Salazar Slytherin", me dijo, "Mis mayores poderes proceden directamente de él. Sabrá lo que hacer, para deshacerse del antepasado de Potter".

"¿Por qué no puede hacerlo otro?" Recuerdo que no me tembló la voz, a pesar de que estaba aterrado. "Porque hay una persona… Una persona que debe abrir el portal."

"¿Y quién…?" Supe que era algo que yo mismo debería averiguar. Ahora pienso, y recuerdo la sensación que me recorrió. Viajar al pasado, siglos atrás. Es algo que ni Harry Potter habrá osado soñar…

Pero el trabajo con Granger es más complicado de lo que creía. Sin darme cuenta vuelvo a apretar el puño. Me voy a terminar por destrozar las manos.

Encima ha encontrado la carta, que estaba en nuestras propias narices.

Volver a mi tiempo es la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora. Lo era cuando no tenía el cobijo de Salazar, pues mi supuesto primo no es demasiado hospitalario. Slytherin descubrió que Granger y yo veníamos del futuro. Cómo lo supo, no tengo ni idea. Él ha evitado hacerme muchas preguntas, lleva mucho cuidado en lo que respecta el futuro. Él me ha enseñado que con las cuestiones del tiempo no se debe jugar. Aún así, sé que guarda algo, está preparando algo que sólo Granger o yo podemos hacer… Lo puedo percibir. Puedo percibir que Granger le importa mucho. Y eso, no entiendo muy bien por qué, no me deja de preocupar. Tengo miedo. Claro que tengo miedo, pero sé que cuando vuelva, todo acabará, ya no tendré que temer a nada ni a nadie jamás.

Cojo el pergamino entre mis manos, ese con unas pocas palabras. Tendré que contestarlo. Pero ¿Qué puedo responder? ¿Qué respuestas le puedo yo dar?

Justo cuando me levanto de la cómoda butaca, se abre la puerta principal.

- Huele a mierda. – dice la voz de mi primo nada más entrar. Yo hago una mueca. Será mejor evitarlo.

- Tú, ¿Ni siquiera bajas ya a cenar, traidor? – permanezco serio. - ¿O es que nos tienes miedo? – Más Slytherin comienzan a entrar a la sala común.

- He estado aquí, primo. ¿Necesitas de mi compañía para satisfacer tu cena?

- Uuuhh. – corean algunos. Levanto una ceja. Jamás pensé que no pueda soportar ni a los de mi propia familia.

- Me preguntaba si ahora preferías bañarte en fango en lugar de con agua. Quizás deberías vivir en una pocilga. Hueles a mierda quemada– Yo también te quiero primito.

- Desde luego allí me acogerían mejor.

- ¿A qué huele? – Van preguntando algunos que acaban de llegar. No me había dado cuenta de que mi ropa se había quedado con ese olor putrefacto además de chamuscado de nuestro queridísimo principito.

- ¿Has asado una rata? – me pregunta Elliot.

- Pretenderá traicionarnos, como en el estadio. – Dice Lizardo, con la boca pequeña.

- No. Yo no… - pero no atienden a razones. Algunos se quedan a escuchar, otros pasan y se van a dormir.

- ¿No? ¿Y dónde has estado esta tarde?

- Hemos estado aquí los dos. – Salta Jane antes de que yo pueda volver a responder con una cínica respuesta. Entonces suelta una risita de esas nerviosas, medio estúpida. – No quería que se enterara así todo el mundo pero… - De Lizardo surge una risa lasciva, alguna vez he hecho alguna parecida, pero no recuerdo cuando. Jane me mira, buscando algo de complicidad, de compañerismo. Yo ni siquiera la miro. ¿Acaso se piensa que me está haciendo algún tipo de favor?

Cuando me levanto para ir a la habitación nadie dice nada y se quedan hablando.

¿Qué puedo responder a Granger? Lo mejor sería no contestar nada. Me muero por ver su cara de ansiedad. Saco la carta del bolsillo. Me vienen fogonazos de cuando besa a Nikel. No puedo evitar poner una mueca y apretar instintivamente el puño. De verdad, lo que hay que presenciar. Sin querer noto que me he puesto de peor humor.

Me vuelve a salir sangre de las manos, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué. Rompo la carta que me ha enviado. Me levanto y me enjuago las manos. Así mejor.

- Draco, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Me vuelvo, y ya con vestimenta de dormir encima de la cama, veo a uno de los compañeros de cuarto. Es Rutter, un chaval bastante raro. Su aspecto es agradable, aunque su comportamiento…. Parece más un fantasma. El único que me soporta y al único a quién soporto en realidad. Es el típico que parece medio subnormal para ciertas cosas, y después te sorprende con jugadas de ajedrez de infarto. Además creo que toca el piano. A ver con qué me sale ahora.

- Sí. – lo miro de reojo. - Necesito que te calles. Permanece ahí, como si no estuvieras, ¿Bien?

- ¿Para quién es la carta? - ¿Qué le digo para que se calle y se vaya dormir? Ah, ya lo tengo.

- Para una chica.

- Entonces que sea algo bonito.

- No va a ser algo bonito, Rutter.

- ¿Por qué? – me mira con desinterés fingido.

- Porque todo lo que puedo contestar a tres palabras es algo horrible. Algo terrible.

- Eso no le gustará. – Lo dicho, parece que esté hablando con un niño de seis años. Hago una mueca.

- No pretendo que le guste. – Digo a media voz. Cuando vuelvo a mirar observo que duerme como un bebé. Me quedo un rato más frente al pergamino en blanco. Se me ocurren mil cosas que decirle, nada agradables. Sobre por qué, por qué ha tenido que liarse con ese asqueroso… Hago otra mueca. En realidad no me debería importar. En realidad no me importa en absoluto. Lo que haga con su vida la "Doña perfecta" ya no es cosa mía. Además se de sobra que la hará sufrir. Ojalá que la haga sufrir. No, no… En realidad me da igual lo que haga esa sangre sucia… En realidad…

***.

El desayuno del día siguiente no se puede definir como algo agradable. Bueno, en realidad ninguno lo es. Pero, francamente ya me estoy acostumbrando. A tener que hacerle una buena comprobación a la comida para comprobar que mis queridos compañeros Slytherins no se les haya ocurrido envenenarme. Ajá, la lucha por la supervivencia.

Lizardo me envía miradas y gestos grotescos con la mano. Me odia y yo también lo odio. Me da verdaderas arcadas saber que yo desciendo de esa cosa. Al principio parecía que la cosa entre nosotros pintaba bien hasta que comenzaron a martirizarme. Yo tengo mis propias defensas, cómo no. Pero lo peor de todo es que para cualquier movimiento que haga todo el grupo me obligan a permanecer con ellos. Dicen que debemos parecer unidos, porque así seremos invencibles. Y si quieres salir (porque intentar, lo he intentado) te dicen uno de esos agradables insultos y después te amenazan de muerte. A mí amenazas, no saben con quién hablan. Menos mal que ahora tengo la protección del propio Slytherin, que es mucho más de lo que pudiera desear. Me meto otro trozo de huevo frito a la boca, intentando no visualizar todos los insultos que se me pasan por la mente al contemplar a mi "primo".

Tengo a la perrita en celo esta a mi lado, sin parar de mirarme. Jane. No es que desprecie compañía femenina. Por supuesto que no. Pero me da pena. Es una cría y no sabe ni lo que hace. Además, ya ves lo que pasa con ese tipo de mujeres, que después te la pegan con otro, y el honor por los suelos. Además el carmín que se ha puesto es los labios es más intenso si puede ser que normalmente. Por Dios, como no deje de mirarme le voy a soltar una de las mías. Me reprimo un poco más.

- ¿Has dormido bien Draco? – Me dice, mientras se acerca un poco más. ¿Pero qué se cree que hace esta mocosa?

- ¿Acaso no debería dormir bien? – Levanto las cejas. Sé que soy guapo, pero esto está pasando de castaño oscuro. Me echa una mirada sensual. Hago media sonrisa de esas cínicas, de joven salido. Ella se ríe escandalosamente. Ese tipo de risa no la soporto. La detesto.

- Claro que no, pero dormirías mejor si tú y yo…

- Señor Malfoy. – Jane se separa de mí violentamente, y baja la mirada. Lo dicho, una perrita en celo. Levanto la mirada. Es el señor Spivak, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Creo que lo están esperando para partir al ministerio. – Asiento mudamente y me levanto. Los de mi casa me echan todo tipo de miradas. La verdad es que me he ganado el respeto e incluso la admiración de algunos de ellos, sobretodo de los más jóvenes. Aunque el líder aquí sigue siendo Lizardo.

Sigo al profesor que me lleva al vestíbulo. Tengo pensada la respuesta de muchas de las posibles preguntas. Ya me ha instruido Slytherin a bloquear en parte mi mente para hacer imposible su lectura por medio de legeremencia… Spivak se detiene y me sonríe, con burda fantasía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? – Le iba a preguntar más bien "¿Se ha vuelto usted idiota? ¿Por qué se detiene?"

- Nada, nada… - parece pensar algo, hasta volver a abrir la boca.- ¿Sabe usted oclumencia? – Arrugo el entrecejo. Era eso justo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Casualidad?

- No mucho… ¿Usted sí?

- Lo suficiente, Malfoy, lo suficiente…

Llegamos al vestíbulo. Y ahí los veo. A los tres. El corazón me comienza a ir deprisa. Están bromeando sobre algo. ¿Habrá leído ya Granger mi carta? Se ha hecho un recogido en el pelo bastante complicado, pero bien logrado. Un momento. ¿Me estoy fijando en Granger? Aj.

Los otros dos van ataviados como siempre. No saben cómo me encantaría ser como ellos. Cómo me encantaría ahora poder bromear con alguien sin más. Bueno, está claro que soy diferente. Y eso también me gusta. Miro al principito antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos vean. Parece demasiado feliz. Estúpidamente feliz y alegre. ¿De qué puede estar tan contento? ¿De haber besado a Granger? Vaya estupidez. Además yo le gané, porque lo hice antes, y mi beso fue claramente superior al suyo. En definitivas, soy mejor que el principito. Me miro la mano con asombro. Mierda, otra vez he apretado demasiado.

Bajo las escaleras con el profesor Spivak con la cabeza bien alta.

Nada más aparecer tres miradas se clavan en mí. Eso, observar mi belleza natural. Veo como Granger arruga el entrecejo claramente. Sí, ha leído mi carta. ¿O me mirará así por lo de ayer? Sabe que los vi y ella me vio allí. Después su mirada se desvía a mis manos. Las cubro con rapidez. El principito me mira como afirmando "Tú sabes demasiadas cosas. ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra mirar de nuevo a Granger de esa manera". Yo pego un resoplido. Con ellos está el profesor Halfport, quién me manda una mirada ceñuda con sus dos pequeños ojos azules. Desvío mi mirada de la de él, algo incómodo.

- Buenos días Spivak.

- Buenos días. Veo que nos han encomendado el trabajillo de llevar a estos pimpollos al ministerio. – contesta Spivak. Observo como Granger le echa una mirada de tensión. El principito se le acerca por detrás en plan posesivo. Maldito cabrón…

- Iremos fuera de los confines de Hogwarts y de allí nos trasladaremos al ministerio donde serán entrevistados con el ministro para esclarecer este siniestro capítulo del ataque a Griffindor. – dice con cierto resabio, Halfport. Su aspecto es tan débil en estos instantes y tan sumiso, que incluso me cuesta entender que exista alguien así en el mundo. Mi mirada se centra en él sin ningún disimulo.

- ¿A qué hora volveremos? – pregunta el bufón.

- Sin duda hasta que haga falta, señores. – Contesta Halfport, estúpidamente. El profesor Halfport no me ha caído nunca bien. Encima creo que tiene ese rollo que Ravenclaw… No sé qué me hace mirarlo con malos ojos. Con un instintivo impulso se vuelve a poner las gafas de culo de vaso en su sitio.

- ¿Y van a venir con nosotros? – pregunto yo ¿De verdad se necesita tanta protección? - ¡¿Los dos?! – comparten una mirada medio asesina, hasta que al final Spivak vuelve a hablar, a regañadientes.

- Sí, nos han enviado a ambos.

Empezamos a andar. Yo permanezco en silencio. Son demasiadas cosas por las que debería quejarme y que debería exigir. Así que, con el ceño fruncido sigo al grupito, que no para de cuchichear cosas.

Pronto llegamos al linde de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La verja me parece más siniestra que nunca y los muros, llenos de moho, parecen gritar auxilio sin querer.

- Ahora nos apareceremos en el ministerio de magia. – nos informa Spivak, notablemente tenso. No para de mirar, con obsesión, a Halfport. – Sujétate a mi brazo, muchacho. – me dice. Lo miro de arriba abajo, y decido que será conveniente obedecer.

La aparición apenas sucede en un parpadeo. Estoy acostumbrado a la sensación, y sólo me siento un poco mareado. Los otros tres parecen más confusos. Halfport, como único comentario se sube las gafas de nuevo, hasta quedar en su lugar correcto.

Lo que si me termina por sorprender es el aspecto del ministerio de magia. Tan distinto y semejante al actual a la vez. Hay poca gente andando de aquí para allá, y enseguida visualizo la conocida fuente que hay en medio del ministerio. Pero, este ministerio es más luminoso, tiene el aspecto de una gran iglesia, una catedral gótica, con baja iluminación, pero con una gran sonoridad.

Nos llevan a los cuatro a un pequeño cuarto, maloliente a humedad.

- Bien, esperaréis aquí y el secretario Warinor, vendrá a llamaros, para que entréis a la sala que hay justo enfrente. No creo que tarde.

- Señor. – Me vuelvo hacia ella, quizás con demasiada rapidez, pero con un rostro inescrutable.

- ¿Señorita Granger? – le contesta Halfport. Spivak, que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta retrocede unos pasos, interesado en Granger.

- ¿Vamos a permanecer aquí sin vigilancia y solos…?

- No se preocupe. Nadie va a querer dañar a unos cuantos estudiantes de Hogwarts. – Granger parece morderse el labio. Yo levanto una ceja, pero no digo nada.

- Sólo digo que si alguien quisiera… encontrarnos lo tendría sumamente fácil.

- Querida muchacha – dice, su voz casi parece estar varias octavas para arriba. – Estás en el ministerio de magia. No hay lugar más seguro que este. Nosotros no podemos permanecer aquí, pues tenemos… - le lanza una sobria mirada a Spivak, quién permanece mudo. – que hacer varias cosas por aquí. Además de que no debemos estar aquí. Las vistas son individuales. Mucha suerte, señores. Volveremos cuando hayáis acabado. – Se detiene y, por un momento me parece que me está echando una mirada amenazadora, parpadeo, y cuando abro los ojos, sonríe "encantadoramente" a los otros. Me pregunto si yo sólo he visto esa mirada, o ha sido cosa mía.

Cierran la puerta. El silencio es tal que se oye una gota caer en alguna parte. Granger parece nerviosa.

- ¡Malfoy! – Pego un respingo del susto, pero en seguida me pongo a la defensiva. El principito contraataca de nuevo. - ¿Para quién trabajas? Está claro que no vas a contar toda la verdad ahí fuera. – Hago una mueca.

- Lo que cuente o no, ya sólo es cosa mía. –Entrecruzo los brazos y desvío la mirada. ¿Acaso se piensan que me hace gracia la situación? Ellos están en el banco de enfrente del mío. Esta habitación, más bien parece una celda de Azkaban. El bufón y el principito me observan con el ceño claramente fruncido y parecen dispuestos a atacar de nuevo. No hace falta ser una lumbrera para saber que son mayoría. Mejor andarse con cuidado. Granger parece medio ida. Parece estar en un lugar bastante lejano a esta habitación y a la situación.

- Lo que está claro, es que desde que has llegado todo han sido problemas. Tú sabes quién atacó a mi padre, maldita seas. ¿Quién hay detrás? – El bufón permanece callado.

- Es algo que todos nos preguntamos, ¿No crees? No tienes ninguna razón para creer que yo sé la respuesta. Porque, lo creas o no, principito, no lo sé. – Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y hago como que estoy relajado, como que aquel tema no me preocupa. Que no estoy deseando hacerlo pedazos, porque lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Porque sé que eso lo pondrá de peor humor. Efectivamente, Nikel se levanta violentamente hacia mí con la varita en ristre. Granger es más rápida que él y se pone delante de los dos. Yo me pongo también de pie, de un solo salto.

-¡Mentira! Voy a contarles todo lo que sé. ¡Estuviste allí!

- ¡Ya basta! – grita Granger.

- Pero si tú no sabes nada. – Granger me taladra con la mirada. Intento no desviarla. Pero es ese algo. Siempre es lo mismo. Es ese algo que veo en sus ojos, esa luz, casi transparente. ¿De dónde viene esa luz? Me mantengo firme.

- Se aproxima alguien. – Dice el bufón en voz alta. La puerta se abre y al otro lado aparece un señor, con un gorro exuberantemente ridículo, con un ancho bigote, con mucha frente y con unos ojos enjutos. Su túnica es escarlata, por lo que puedo deducir de quién se trata. Trae un largo pergamino en la mano. La salita donde estamos está tan pésimamente iluminada que parece que el secretario Warinor trae consigo un halo de luz procedente de los mismísimos cielos.

- Buenos días señores. Por Merlín, ¿Quién os ha metido en ese cuchitril de mala muerte?

- Es eso estoy de acuerdo. – susurro por lo bajo.

- Los profesores Halfport y Spivak, señor. Tenemos ahora la vista, nos citaron aquí para…

- Sí, sí, niña. No me quieras quitar el trabajo con esa retahíla. Se perfectamente por qué estáis aquí. – Nos escrutó con la mirada, con un claro objetivo intimidante, aunque el resultado, por lo menos por mi parte, fue mediocre. Se aclaró la garganta antes de decir claramente:

- Nikelius Gorgulus Griffindor, por favor es su turno. El resto podéis ir a almorzar algo al restaurante del fondo, si así lo deseáis, pero no os alejéis demasiado por aquí. Prestaréis declaración al ministro y a la audiencia por separado. – Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al principito que ya estaba levantado y esperó a que atravesara la puerta para ir detrás e internarse en la sala que había justo enfrente.

Miré de reojo al bufón y a Granger, quienes contemplaban la puerta abierta, como intentando decidirse si permanecer allí o ir al restaurante mientras el principito estaba dentro.

- ¿En serio estáis pensando en quedaros aquí? – les dije, levantando suavemente las cejas. No dijeron nada, así que yo salí de aquel cuarto y miré a ambos lados del pasillo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al final de ese pasillo, a la derecha, parecía algo así como un lugar dónde servían comida y algo de beber. Comencé a andar, lo más decididamente posible.

- No deberíamos de haber salido – oí como Granger le susurraba al bufón justo detrás de mí.

- Ahí dentro no olía a rosas precisamente. – dijo, en tono burlesco, el bufón. – Por no hablar de la ventilación o las pobres antorchas que mantenían el lugar en un estado… Vaya, que eso parecía más bien una celda de Azkaban. – Escuché como la endiablada Granger reía ante el comentario. Yo había pensado lo mismo momentos antes. Eso me hizo apretar el puño de nuevo.

La verdad es que se le notaba de buen humor. Cosa que me irritaba bastante. Llegamos a las mesas y me quedé mirando a la gente que allí había. No, sin duda alguna, los magos de entonces no eran como los de mí tiempo. Debían ser magos de suma importancia, por sus túnicas relucientes, y sus aires de superioridad. Caí en la cuenta de que casi nadie se percataba de nuestra presencia. Me giré, y vi como Granger y el bufón habían cogido asiento y me dirigían miradas extrañas. Me quedé parado un instante. ¿Debería de sentarme con ellos? La sola idea me pareció tan ficticia, que la deshice. Evité mirarlos, y me senté, yo solo en una de las mesas, demasiado tenso. Y demasiado solo, como siempre.

- ¡Eh, Malfoy! – me puse más tenso si podía. ¿El bufón me estaba llamando? Lo mismo volvía a seguir la "batalla" que su amiguito el principito, mejor dicho, el asqueroso principito besucón, había comenzado. Volví lentamente la cabeza.

- Todavía no hemos mordido a nadie. – Me dijo el bufón, con una sonrisa de esas socarronas. Granger miraba hacia otro lado. – Te puedes sentar con nosotros. – dudé un instante. Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza, manteniéndome siempre a la defensiva y me levanté de la débil y escuchimizada silla en que me encontraba. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No importa. No creo que pase nada extraño, ya que no está el principito. Llegué a la mesa y me senté, frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Qué desean tomar? – Nos preguntó una camarera, pero con otro de esos gorrito demasiado ridículos. La escruté de arriba abajo.

- Tiene, eh…. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó Granger. La camarera asintió y apuntó algo en su pergamino.

- Que sean dos. – Dijo el bufón, con esa alegría tan repugnante que tenía.

- ¿Y usted… señor?

- Yo no voy a tomar nada, señorita. – frunció el ceño y me miró. Se dio media vuelta, resueltamente. Hice una mueca instintiva. Volví a mirarlos a los dos. Siempre estoy huyendo de ese tipo de situaciones, de esas incómodas, y esta era sin duda, el colmo de las incomodidades. Granger parecía estar explorando las proximidades con aire crítico, y Leonard parecía demasiado interesado en la madera de la mesa. Yo permanecí imperturbable.

- Bueeeno. – dijo, con tono aburrido, el bufón. Podía notar que no era tan impulsivo como el principito. Granger pareció ver algo interesante y se levantó de su asiento.

- Un momento, ahora vuelvo. – Leo la miró sin comprender, y yo mantuve mi semblante imperturbable. La seguí, disimuladamente, con la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía esa manera de andar ta…?

- Entonces tú también estabas allí, ¿no es así? – Dijo Leo. Parecía querer romper el hielo. Lo miré de arriba abajo, con desconfianza.

- Creo que es obvio, señor Vinci. Si no ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Levantó las cejas.

- Pero no deja de ser paradójico, ¿No es cierto? Porque si no te vi pelear contra los magos oscuros y estaba allí, sólo puede significar que…

- Que la lógica no es lo suyo, señor Vinci. - él torció el gesto.

- ¿Qué te has hecho en las manos? – Las oculté apresuradamente. Maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no haber cogido unos buenos guantes negros. Entonces me di cuenta de que aquí no tengo guantes. Todas mis cosas están muy, muy adelante en el tiempo.

- ¡Nada!

- Mira, he encontrado un periódico de "El profeta". – Acababa de volver Granger, bastante contenta, por cierto.

- Eso es genial. Hace bastante que no leemos el periódico en el castillo. Desde que nos tienen incomunicados… Bueno, bueno, ¿Y qué dice? – comentó Leo, hablando rápidamente. Noté de sobra como a mí me ignoraban. Sabía que no formaba parte de ningún sitio, que no tengo amigos. ¿Qué hago sentado con ellos? Está claro que sobro.

- Voy a ver, voy a ver. – Mientras abría ella las páginas, algo gastadas, de ese periódico, noté como me había lanzado una mirada huidiza, un poco escrutadora. Fijé mi vista en el periódico.

En portada aparecía la gran pregunta "¿Quién atacó a Godric Griffindor? Salazar Slytherin, el principal sospechoso a través de las investigaciones que se están llevando a cabo… Leer artículo completo, página 7".

Se revolvió algo en mi estómago. Siempre he pensado que Slytherin era un ser poderoso, capaz de manipular también los medios de comunicación. Debería estar alejando de sí toda sospecha y no estar ocupándose de lo de los basiliscos. No tiene sentido si no es capaz de cuidar su integridad física y moral del resto del mundo.

Granger, al leer esas letras, le relució un brillo en los ojos. Como un "¡Lo sabía!" silencioso. Yo comencé a pensar. ¿En realidad Slytherin lo tenía todo tan controlado? ¿El antecesor del señor tenebroso era tan matemático y astuto como él? En tal caso no valdría de nada todo esto.

Vino la camarera y le dio las cervezas de mantequilla al bufón y a Granger, quién se apartó un mechón que caía por sus ojos, mientras le daba las gracias a la camarera. Bajé la vista. Tan sólo llevaban un trago cuando una sombra se nos acercó por detrás de mí.

- Volvemos a vernos. Ya veo que habéis dejado a buen recaudo al joven Griffindor. – volví mi rostro para encontrarme con alguien a quién ya conocía. Ya me había explicado Salazar que los Black eran unos de los mejores magos de la actualidad. Los otros eran los Malfoy. Aunque ese apellido ya no era capaz de llevarlo con tanto orgullo desde que había conocido a mi primo Lizardo. Leo y Granger se pusieron súbitamente nerviosos.

- Buenos días Lord Black – dijo casi en un susurro Granger. Vaya, no es tan cobarde como creía. - ¿Va a acompañarnos en la vista, señor?

- No puedo negar que el asunto es interesante. – Rió, así como sin ganas. Me recorrió un sutil escalofrío. – Puede que más tarde me acerque a ver lo que se cuece. Quiero que le digáis a vuestro joven amigo Griffindor, que controle su poder. Podría estallarle en toda la cara. – Lo miré, escrutadoramente. Envuelto en esa capa absolutamente negra, y esa media barba, hacía de él de un hombre temible para todos. No para mí. En sus ojos se podía discernir un salvaje sufrimiento y una abrumadora rabia, oscuridad procedente de los infiernos. Granger y Leo, lo miraron imponentes. Sus rostros aguardaban mucha rabia.

- Se lo puede decir usted mismo, Lord Black. No tardará mucho en salir de la vista en la que luchó fieramente para salvar la vida de su padre con todas sus fuerzas – dijo la muy marisabidilla. ¿Es que no se puede mantener callada?

- No cabe duda, señorita. – Parecía sorprendido de haber encontrado una respuesta así de ella. - ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Hermione Granger.

- Su apellido no me suena de nada. En cambio a usted, señor Malfoy, lo reconocería a mil leguas. ¿Qué le ha traído por aquí? – Granger parecía a punto de explotar. Le eché una mirada de advertencia. Agradecí que me hiciera caso y se contuviera, por una vez en su vida.

- Me encontraron también en la torre y quieren saber lo que vi, y las causas que me llevaron a un lugar tan… poco transitado.

- Paparruchas. Estos del ministerio se están volviendo locos. Sólo en ver su apellido sabrían que no ha tenido nada que ver con…

- Perdone, señor, la niña… – interrumpió un hombre bajito, yo diría que era enano, pero no pondría la mano en el fuego. Tenía un bigote muy poblado, y vestía de negro, con mangas rimbombantes, y un sombrero con una pluma de águila cruzando. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un criado. – Insiste en que quiere algo de comer.

Granger tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro, mientras contemplaba al enanito, y escuchaba sus palabras. El bufón tampoco podía contener su curiosidad. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? Arrugué el entrecejo y me dispuse a intentar entender algo.

- Pues déselo, pero que no salga del carruaje, ya sabes – dijo bajando la voz. Se volvió hacia nosotros de nuevo cuando el enano se perdió de vista por un de aquellos enormes pasillo llenos de ladrillos oscuros, que tapizaban aquellas paredes subterráneas.

- Me tengo que ir, lamentándolo. Supongo que ya nos veremos… pronto.

- Mi lord. – dije a modo de despedida.

- Malfoy. – al bufón y a Granger ni los miró, y ellos compartieron una mirada confusa. Giró sobre sus talones y entró en la sala en la que estaba el principito.

- ¡Ah! ¡Están aquí, señores! – Otra figura se acercaba a nosotros, presuroso. No pude evitar volver a echarle un vistazo a Granger, quién estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se mordía las uñas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El secretario Warinor se acercó a nosotros de nuevo, con el pergamino repleto de notas, y una pluma en su mano derecha.

- Señor Leonard Vinci, su turno. – dijo sin más preámbulo. – Su compañero ya ha terminado. Permanecerá dentro de la sala, por supuesto, así que hasta que esto finalice no se reunirán con él. – Dijo mirando a Granger y a mí con recelo. – No moveros de aquí. Pronto vendré a por el siguiente. – Captó su atención el periódico que portaba Granger. – Creo que Asriel tuvo una excelente idea al burlar a la prensa diciendo públicamente una hora errónea de la vista. ¿Se pueden imaginar todo esto lleno de periodistas rabiosos? – dijo, más como nota personal como para algo que deba ser dicho en voz alta. Yo no dije nada, aunque no faltaron ganas para decirle lo poco que me interesaban sus pensamientos.

Se alejaron con paso rápido, mientras el bufón hacía así como un amago de risa tonta para intentar no quedar muy mal con el secretario actual del ministerio. A mi parecer, ese cargo le quedaba demasiado grande a ese hombre tan inepto.

Miré a Granger, porque me había quedado solo con ella. Se retorcía las manos, con nerviosismo.

- ¡Deja de mirarme de una vez! – pegué un fuerte respingo. No me esperaba que exclamara, así en público y de repente.

- ¿Algún problema nuevo, Granger? – pregunté, manteniendo toda la calma y la frialdad posibles.

- Ninguno, señor Malfoy, ninguno. – dijo, intentando ¿Sacarme burla? Debía saber que eso no le pegaba para nada. Igual que no le pegaba el principito. - ¿Qué se supone que hacías en el despacho de los fundadores, escondido? – dijo, bajando la voz, pero no menos exasperada. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y eso a mí me encanta.

- Lo que está claro es lo que no estaba haciendo. No me estaba besando con nadie, por ejemplo. – hice una mueca, y ella se puso un poco roja, parecía algo así como dolida y le empezó a temblar el pulso. Se puso de pie y yo la imité.

- Uy, ¿No estarás celoso? – La pequeña Granger aprende deprisa a contestar bien. Mejor, así será más divertido. Levanté una ceja con mi mirada imperturbable.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de quién? – Sin que dejara que terminara mi respuesta, Granger comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Eh! Que no hemos pagad… bueno no importa – saqué un par de monedas y las dejé ahí, aunque las cervezas de mantequilla apenas habían sido probadas. Cerré el puño de nuevo, y comencé a seguir a Granger, que había andado tan condenadamente deprisa que ya doblaba el recodo del amplio pasillo del ministerio, y se empezaba a confundir con la gente. Me armé de algo de valor y la cogí por el brazo. Ella pareció sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me pongas una mano encima, Malfoy. – Me miró, con bastante mal humor.- Me parecía que tu pequeño cerebro lo tenía ya claro. Es evidente que me equivocaba.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Nos han dicho que…

- ¿Y acaso tú siempre haces caso a todo lo que te dicen? – hice otra mueca, para decir algo, pero cerré la boca de nuevo. - ¡Menuda pregunta! Malfoy obedeciendo las normas, ¡uf! – Siguió andando a una velocidad desmesurada, y yo me quedé quieto, decidiendo si seguirla o no. Apreté de nuevo los puños, con frustración, con fuerza reprimida. Y salí andando detrás, lo suficientemente deprisa para que no se me perdiera de vista. ¿Qué es lo que hacía la loca esta?

Llegó a un callejón sin salida, y giró sobre sus talones.

- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome, Malfoy? Creo que te he dejado bien claro que no quiero que vengas conmigo. – Me dijo, poniéndose más furiosa. Yo hice una media sonrisa, sarcástica.

- Intentando que no te pierdas, sencillamente. Creo que no es muy difícil de comprender, ¿No es cierto? – Me miró, ceñuda y desvió la mirada, cada vez más nerviosa, y suspiró, así como algo exasperada.

- Perdone, ¿Señor? – le preguntó de repente a un mago de aspecto serio que en esos instantes pasaba por nuestro lado. - ¿Me podría decir cómo llegar a la entrada por donde llegan los carruajes? Es que no visito el ministerio mucho y… - El mago arrugó la frente, haciendo que aparentara, súbitamente más edad.

- Claro. – dijo, sin sonreír. – Debe subir por aquellas escaleras, esas del fondo, y girar a la derecha. Enseguida verá los carruajes….

- Gracias, señor. – Y echó a andar precipitadamente hacia las escaleras. Yo tuve que hacer otro esfuerzo por llegar hasta ella, sorteando todo tipo de gente, de lo más variopinta, intentando que no me tocasen o me rozasen al pasar. Eso me produce gran repugnancia.

No hacía falta ser un genio saber para qué quería ir la marisabidilla de Granger a esa entrada. Allí estaba el carruaje con la supuesta hija de Lord Black. Esa albina que era incapaz de pasar desapercibida en un estadio de Quidditch. Lo que no entiendo es para qué quería ir allí.

- No vas a poder hablar con la hija de Black, espero que no sea eso que estás recorriendo el ministerio como una loca posesa. – Me miró súbitamente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que iba siguiéndole los talones.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

- Oh, nada que no puedas saber tú, por supuesto. – Caminamos todavía deprisa, pero me he logrado situar paralelamente a ella. Estoy tenso, y varias sensaciones me recorren. Sensaciones que no logro comprender del todo. – Por lo visto todo el mundo tiene mucho respeto a los Black, y está claro que la hija es algo así como un diamante en bruto. – Ella arrugó la frente, pensativa.

Llegamos a la entrada de carruajes, una zona que daba a una amplia calle empedrada, tras atravesar un arco de piedra oscura, con inscripciones grabadas a los lados. La luz del día atravesaba aquella entrada y me deslumbró unos instantes. Todo estaba repleto de gente que entraba y salía. Al otro lado había algunos carruajes, esperando a sus dueños. Lo que tiraba de ellos, en su mayoría eran caballos, en otros parecían unos reptiles enormes que en mi vida había visto, hasta vi a un unicornio. Granger no podía ocultar su asombro, ante la calle que se extendía a nuestros pies. Vi al criado de Black subido en un carruaje verdaderamente majestuoso, negro y gris, tirado por dos caballos absolutamente negros. Ella también pareció verlo y se lanzó hacia su dirección.

- ¡Granger! No tienes ningún motivo para hacer lo que vayas a hacer. – Dije interponiéndome en su camino. – Por más que lo intentes no te van a decir quién preparó el ataque contra Griffindor.

- Ah, ¿Y Me lo vas a decir tú? – Nos quedamos a tan sólo unos palmos mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

- No te daré ese placer. – Me sorteó y llegó al carruaje. Se puso de cuclillas y se ocultó detrás de él. Yo puse los ojos en blanco, volví a apretar los puños y me agaché a su lado. ¿Se podía saber por qué insistía en estar allí? En la ventanilla estaba aquella chica. Su pelo blanco, caía sobre su espalda, y tenía apoyada su cabeza en una mano, con aire aburrido y deprimente.

- ¡Edgar! ¿Le falta mucho a lord Black para salir? – Su grito hizo que Granger y yo nos sobresaltáramos, mientras seguíamos ocultos allí detrás. Granger me miró de nuevo y susurró algo así como "Lárgate". Yo sonreí. Cómo me encanta ser inoportuno.

- No lo sé, Clara. No lo sé. - Se escuchó en la parte delantera del carruaje.

- ¡Clara! – Dijo Granger mirando a la ventanilla, lo suficientemente flojo para que el criado Edgar no se percatara de nuestra presencia. Pude ver como Clara Black miraba a través de la ventanilla, a un lado y otro, ya un poco mosqueada. – ¡Tssh! Aquí abajo. – Me parece que Granger se ha vuelto idiota. ¿Qué pretende?

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen ahí agachados? – Dijo, poniéndose súbitamente nerviosa. – Respóndame o llamaré a Edgar.

- No sé si me recuerdas, pero en el partido de Quidditch iba con Nikelius Griffindor en el campamento. – Arrugó el entrecejo, repleta de desconfianza. Yo me mantuve al margen. Me mandó una mirada llena de desconfianza.

- ¿Y quién es él?

- Él... Me acompaña. – dijo Granger a su pesar. Yo sonreí maliciosamente. – Quería saber…. Si esta carta es suya, señorita Black. – Le tendió un pergamino amarillento, sin perder un momento más. Ella lo cogió con unas manos cubiertas de unos guantes negros. Maldije para mis adentros. Debía ser la carta que habían encontrado en el despacho. Al fin y al cabo, seguir a Granger estaba siendo fructífero. Clara se puso pálida, más si se podía, y su cara se descompuso unos instantes.

- ¿Dónde… cómo habéis... encontrado esto? – titubeó. Arrugó el entrecejo más.

- ¿Era una trampa para Griffindor, no es cierto? – Preguntó Granger - ¿Quién lo atacó, Clara? Parecía un mar de dudas. Su mirada se entristeció súbitamente.

- ¡Clara, prepárese, que ya viene su padre! – exclamó Edgar ajeno totalmente a aquella conversación. Los caballos se pusieron nerviosos e hicieron que el carruaje se moviera.

- Sí, era una trampa para que asistiera al partido – dijo, rápidamente, y con una nota un tanto preocupada. – Me obligaron a hacerlo. Me tenéis que ayudar. ¿Cómo está Rowena? – dijo, al borde de las lágrimas. - Tengo que salir de la mansión Black cuanto antes. Están preparándolo todo otra vez. ¡Decidme cómo esta Rowena Ravenclaw, por favor!– Granger se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del carruaje, con evidentes muestras de preocupación. Era evidente que venía ya Lord Black. Me pegó un tirón para que me pusiera a su lado. Nos alejamos un poco más, mientras yo mantenía toda la conversación viva en mi mente. Interesante.

Nos ocultamos detrás de otro carruaje y vimos como el de los Black se alejaba con paso rápido. Clara no para de mirar por la ventanilla a un lado y a otro, con muestras de compungimiento, y con un pergamino mal doblado todavía en su mano. Me sorprende lo débil que es esa chica. Y lo idiota. Va contándolo todo a los primeros desconocidos que ve. ¿Y ese interés repentino por Rowena Ravenclaw? ¿Qué significaba?

Granger se puso en marcha rápidamente, para volver a la sala dónde se realizaría la vista. Los zapatos que llevaba Granger no debían de ser muy cómodos, y aún así caminaba mucho más deprisa que yo. Al pasar por una pared mugrienta del ministerio, vi un gran cartel de un chico con una escoba, el pelo revuelto y una media sonrisa saludando con la mano. Me estremecí, sin querer. Era el diablo de rojo. Sabía que debía mi vida a ese extravagante jugador de Quidditch. El cartel mostraba unas letras púrpura que citaban "Desaparecido".

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, el secretario Warinor tenía los brazos entrecruzados.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban ambos? He enviado a dos de mis mejores hombres a buscarlos.

- Perdone señor es que…

- Ahórrese monsergas, señorita Granger. – Se volvió hacia mí y dijo en voz alta – Malfoy, su turno. – Me rasqué la cabeza con una mano, mientras mostraba una mueca. Me volví hacia Granger una última vez. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante, nada común en ella. Pude ver esa extraña luz en sus ojos. Esa extraña luz. – Michel - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a un fiero mago, con el pelo absolutamente negro y bastante pálido de piel. Parecía que su cara mostraba un aspecto como si oliera a algo repugnante. – Asegúrese de que la señorita Granger no se aleja demasiado de aquí, ¿entendido? – No logré captar la contestación del "agradable" señor Eriodd, porque yo ya había atravesado la puerta de la sala de la vista.

Intenté tranquilizarme, recordando todos aquellos conjuros que protegerían mi mente contra cualquier intrusión por medio de la legeremancia. Me repetí una y otra vez, que no había nada que ocultar.

La sala era más lúgubre de lo que pudiera imaginar. Era semicircular, y los asientos estaban repletos de magos y brujas con túnicas y atuendos de diversos colores, agrupados por ellos. La sala estaba terminada en una cúpula de color violáceo. Mis pasos resonaron por toda la sala, mientras los magos y brujas susurraban algunas cosas. En el centro presidía el ministro de magia.

Era mucho más joven de lo que pensaba. Era demasiado joven para ocupar semejante cargo. Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios, los ojos grandes, mostraban algo así como simpatía. No parecía preocupado. Al contrario, parecía manejar al cien por cien la situación. Y esa expresión me hizo dudar de mí mismo. Vestía una suave toga de colores claros. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un solo instante. Entonces, por una vez, deseé con todas mis fuerzas no ser el malo de la película. Me gustaría estar allí para contar la verdad, y no para ocultarla. ¿Qué les podía ocultar a todos ellos, que me observaban con mirada crítica y cínica? Podía que para un Malfoy en ciertas situaciones se lograra ventaja, pero en seguida comprendí, que aquel ministro no se dejaría intimidar y extorsionar, ni si quiera por un Malfoy. Mientras todas esas ideas cruzaban mi mente, yo me mantuve frío, sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Nada que dejara ver en mí todas aquellas dudas.

- Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy. Presta usted audiencia el día de hoy, con el motivo de esclarecer el siniestro encuentro contra El legendario Griffindor. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Tragué saliva. A su lado derecho estaba Warinor, escribiendo con su pluma a una velocidad asombrosa todo lo que iba sucediendo entre esas paredes. A un lado estaban también el principito y el bufón, bastante alejados de esos magos.

- Ninguna, señor. – Caí en mi error de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba aquel joven ministro. Deseché la idea, pues no tenía importancia.

- Bien, pues, procedamos. – Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de preguntar. - ¿Qué le llevó a la torre dónde se produjo el ataque y tortura de Godric Griffindor? – Bueno, esa era fácil dentro de lo que cabía.

- Cuando estábamos abajo varios alumnos nos percatamos de que faltaban exactamente tres alumnos de Hogwarts. Fui a buscarlos cuando allí los encontré, en pésimas condiciones por cierto. – Cuando terminé, noté como alguien intentaba introducirse en mi mente, de manera sutil y débil. Me relajé y enseguida me di cuenta de que se trataba de una bruja de mediana edad, situada a la izquierda del ministro. La miré con cara de pocos amigos y retiré su presencia de mi mente.

- ¿No es mucha casualidad de que los buscara justo dónde estaba sucediendo el acontecimiento más aterrador de los últimos cincuenta años?

- No, señor. Era el lugar más obvio para buscarlos. De allí salían grandes cantidades de humo y todo el mundo ya señalaba la torre. Y también es cierto que mis compañeros tienen una clara predisposición en meterse en… conflictos – dije, arrastrando las palabras. Eché un vistazo al principito, que ardía de rabia. Hubo murmullos entre los magos y las brujas.

- ¿Entonces no fue capaz de ver a ningún mago oscuro, no es así?

- A ninguno. Llegué demasiado tarde, y entonces hubo una explosión, y desperté en algo así como un… hospital. – volví a sentir que alguien intentaba hurgar en mi mente. Pronuncié un "protego" casi inconsciente. ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos como para creer que no iría preparado?

- Supongo que tampoco podrá explicarnos el comportamiento súbitamente extraño de todos los de la casa Slytherin para bloquear las salidas.

- No, señor.

- ¿Es cierto que vio al jugador de Quiddicht, Michael Marcus Knaak?

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Al Diablo de Rojo. – Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco la bruja que intentaba penetrar en mi mente.

- Sí, lo vi corriendo por un pasillo. También tenía un aspecto deplorable. Estaba allí cuando sucedió la explosión. – Hubo un silencio, casi sentencioso a mí alrededor. Warinor seguía anotándolo todo, como si en ello le llevara la vida.

- ¿Entonces no sabe, ni tiene la menor sospecha de quién pudo atacar a Griffindor?

- En absoluto. – sonreí para mí. Mi máscara de hielo puro era infranqueable.

- Bien, creo que nada más. Gracias, señor Malfoy por esa información, tan… ¿valiosa? – Le dediqué una sonrisa patética - Puede sentarse a un lado hasta que terminemos con la señorita…

- Hermione Granger – dijo súbitamente el secretario, Warinor.

Mis tres _compañeros _Griffindor parecían extremadamente cansados. La tensión había sido aguantable, en mi opinión. Ojalá que todas las pruebas que tenga que pasar sean de este estilo, vamos. Como se nota que nunca han estado sometidos a una presión con el señor Tenebroso. Nada más terminar y salir de aquella sala, nos estaba esperando Spivak. También él parecía cansado, y más viejo dicho sea de paso. Noté como Granger se ponía de nuevo tensa, y escrutaba a Spivak con la mirada, sin ninguna confianza. ¿Qué le hacía desconfiar a Granger de Spivak? Si algo he aprendido es a tomar en serio los gestos de la maldita sangre sucia. Sin embargo el principito y el bufón parecían estar bastante tranquilos.

- Espero que os haya ido bien, señores. Ya es hora de regresar. Han pasado ya varias horas. Supongo que esta tarde tendréis clase con normalidad. Venga, cogeros de mi brazo.

- Hum, señor Spivak – Interrumpió Granger, demasiado seria. Observé como el principito se pegaba a su lado con… ¿Aire protector? Ganas de vomitar otra vez… - ¿No esperamos al señor Halfport? – Se le nubló la mirada un instante, como todavía cavilando con algo importante.

- ¿Qué decías? ¿El profesor Halfport? No, el irá por su cuenta. Ha ido a resolver asuntos importantes, pero no tardará en llegar poco después de nosotros. Agarraos de mi brazo de una vez.

La aparición me dejó un momento sin aliento. Estábamos de nuevo en el bosque. Estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas volver a descansar en mi habitación. Me resultaba del todo irritante presenciar al principito tan cerca de Granger.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – escuché como le susurraba. Me alejé unos pasos.

-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo – apremió Spivak. – Ya es demasiado tarde.

Entonces me di cuenta, mientras me apoyaba en un árbol ante la aparición repentina. Algo fallaba. No entendía muy bien qué. Pero algo no iba bien. Hacía frío, ya lo creo que hacía frío. Pero no era eso lo que me dejó tenso, y, aunque nunca sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta, algo asustado. No era un olor, o un sabor. Era un extraño presentimiento. Ese silencio, que parecía hasta haber acallado los árboles, a las criaturas malignas del bosque encantado. Olía a muerte.

Cuando cruzamos la verja de Hogwarts y llegamos al edificio, se hizo más intensa la sensación. Tuve un escalofrío, mientras los tres idiotas mantenían una conversación vacía y se reían de no sé qué cosa, algo trivial. Qué imbéciles son.

Cuando cruzamos el vestíbulo, no vimos a nadie cerca. Pareció que Spivak también se ponía alerta. Lo miré, con el miedo rayando su rostro. Rowena Ravenclaw bajó precipitadamente las escaleras, a nuestro encuentro. Para alguien tan poderoso como ella, parecía que algo le había roto el alma, de arriba abajo.

- ¡Ya estáis aquí! – exclamó. - ¿No ha venido Halfport con vosotros? – Dijo, mirando con cierta obsesión a un lado y a otro.

- Vendrá más tarde. Cielos santo, Rowena, pero ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó Spivak, al ver como la mujer era incapaz de mostrar dos frías lágrimas. Hice una mueca de asco. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de llorar alguien como Rowena Ravenclaw? ¿Acaso no tenía decencia?

- Han atacado a una alumna. Y ha muerto.

- ¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo, Rowena? – Preguntó Spivak. El bufón, Granger y el principito al fin se había puesto serios, y miraban la escena con mudo asombro. Yo me mantuve callado, observando y esperando saber más. Aquello no me pillaba de sorpresa. A veces tengo ese tipo de presentimientos. – Sabes que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro aquí nadie sería capaz de cometer un asesinato.

- Me temo que las cosas han cambiado, Spivak. – dijo, mientras trataba de aguantar más llanto. Ridículo. – Han matado a una alumna aquí, en el castillo.

- ¿Pero cómo? – dijo con cierto deje de urgencia.

- Estaba sola subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso…. Y algo o alguien… al estranguló hasta que se asfixió. Por lo visto ella no pudo hacer nada. – Granger se había tapado la boca con una mano, incapaz de contener su asombro y su horror.

- Por las barbas de Merlín. – dijo Spivak, mientras se pasaba una manos por su cabello repeinado. – Vosotros, id a vuestras habitaciones. Se os informará…

- ¿Quién es esa alumna? – preguntó con un tono amargo, el principito. Lo miré con odio y él me respondió con otra mirada, intimidatoria y acusatoria. Yo sonreí con cinismo, de nuevo.

- Era compañera vuestra. – Les dijo a los tres, Ravenclaw. Yo arrugué el entrecejo. – Clarish Clavert. – Los tres se quedaron pálidos un momento. Granger se echó a llorar, como una cría. Puse mis ojos en blanco. No pude evitar hacer lo que hice. Salí corriendo, dejando que se regodearan en su dolor, si es que aquella chica significaba algo para ellos. Yo sabía a quién debía de ver. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, y noté como el principito clavaba su mirada en mi nuca, repleto de ira. Mejor, que se aguante. Corrí a través de los desiertos pasillos, por aquel camino que me sabía de memoria. Estaba confuso.

Fui directo a ver a Slytherin. Estaba en el despacho, dónde si no. Me franqueó el paso sin ningún problema.

- Oh, que agradable visita, mi apreciado… Malfoy. – yo hice una escurridiza sonrisa. Estaba mirando a través un artilugio, a través de la ventana, sumamente interesado, como ajeno a las desgracias del castillo. No pude sino que envidiar esa frialdad que lo recorría de arriba abajo.

-Ha sido usted, ¿Verdad señor? ¿Ha matado a la chica? – se apartó del artilugio y penetró con sus ojos mi silueta que se erguía frente a la puerta.

- No, no he sido yo. Han sido mis preciosas crías, querido viajero del tiempo. – Sonrió de una forma que me hizo sentir terror. – He comenzado lo que jamás pude hacer mientras estaba aquí Griffindor. – Se movió, con esa majestuosidad suya, por el despacho, acercándose a mí. – Veo que la vista ha ido perfecta, si no la chica esa sería la última de tus preocupaciones.

- No ha ido mal, bloqueé mi mente, como usted me enseñó. Pero eso no importa.

- Claro que importa. Estás aprendiendo deprisa. Eso es importante.

- Señor, acaba de… asesinar a una alumna y mantiene esa sangre fría, ¿Qué...?

- Era media sangre. – Apreté el puño – Puede que la limpieza haya empezado. Ya era hora. – Dijo, mostrando sutilmente una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo supo que tenía sangre muggle? ¿Acaso las serpientes…?

- En efecto, en efecto. Ellas lo detectaron y me lo hicieron saber. Igual que ya habían detectado, en el pasado, que tu querida Granger era también, hija de muggles. – Miraba cada vez más atónito a Slytherin. Me vino a la mente, como un fogonazo, a Granger echándome la culpa de que había sido yo el que les había dicho a los demás que ella era Sangre sucia. Hice una instintiva mueca. Después visualicé, sin querer, a Granger sosteniendo un periódico en un restaurante del ministerio.

- Si me disculpa, señor, no creo que sea lo más prudente enfocar todas las miradas a usted. – dije, sintiéndome estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién era yo para decir lo que debía hacer o lo que no?

- Oh, mi pequeño aprendiz. Ya están enfocadas desde el principio en mí. – Dijo, acercándose de nuevo al artilugio, como restándole importancia. – Dime, ¿Quién atacó a Godric Griffindor en el estadio? – Arrugué el entrecejo. No lo decía para pavonearse de su éxito, más bien era una pregunta seria, y eso me resultó desconcertante. La respuesta era demasiado obvia, pues él mismoera el que había dado las órdenes a todos los Slytherins aliados de bloquear las salidas, de prepararlo todo para el ataque.

- ¿Usted, señor? – dije, mostrándome en todo caso frío. Hizo una sonrisa, y me observó.

- Es curioso, muy curioso… Claro, eso es lo que muchos dicen y todos piensan. Pero, le voy a hacer una confesión, que la verdad me mantiene últimamente bastante molesto. – Expuso, como si se tratara de un picotazo de mosquito que le resultara irritante. Me mantuve quieto, observándole.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No recuerdo haber atacado a Griffindor. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien ese día. Dices que os di no se qué órdenes de bloquear las salidas. No recuerdo nada de nada de ese día. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué. – Hice una mueca. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo lo que para mí era el mago más poderoso de la tierra? – Nunca me he llevado bien con él, es cierto. Mis métodos y mis ideas nos han mantenido enfrentados. Pero créeme que si yo hubiera preparado algo así contra Godric Griffindor, no habría dejado tantas pistas por ahí, y no saldría en las portadas de los periódicos como posible asesino.

- Pero… No comprendo… ¿Me está diciendo que otro alguien con tanto poder con usted le echó algo así como la maldición imperius, o quizás… se hizo pasar por usted para… hacerlo culpable de sus actos?

- Algo así. Sí. Y creo que todavía no ha terminado conmigo. No le debo de caer precisamente bien. – Me miró, alzando una ceja y mirándome por encima del hombro. Yo permanecía pálido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Cuando lo volví a mirar, me di cuenta de que me volvía a ignorar, rebuscando entre varios papeles y canturreando una vieja canción, como si todo lo demás careciera de importancia.

- Averigüé de quién era esa carta que le mandaron a Griffindor. La había mandado Clara Black, por lo visto obligada por su padre, para tenderle la trampa a Griffindor. Debo confesar que siempre creí que la carta la buscábamos porque usted mismo la había hecho y eso le podía acarrear más problemas… - Me miró, burlón.

- ¿Más problemas? No, el primer interesado en saberlo todo soy yo, Malfoy. – Por mi mente corrían mi preguntas, pero me mantuve lo más sereno posible. Sabía lo importante que era no hacer enfurecer a Salazar Slytherin.

- Pero usted estaba en San Mungo, yo lo vi… ¿Ahí era usted o no?– Parecía armarse de paciencia.

- Sí, ahí ya era yo; recobré mi propia consciencia en un suelo frío y oscuro de Hogwarts, - Sonrió, ante ese comentario, pero preferí no preguntar al respecto. - pero no me costó demasiado saber lo que había pasado. Meterme en la mente de los demás no es algo demasiado complicado para mí. No tuve más remedio que seguir el juego a mi impostor. – Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, y yo no hice nada por interrumpirlo. Hasta que al final dijo, más bien en un susurro, pero sin dejar a un lado su manera tan dantesca de hablar. - ¿Quién me iba a creer si hubiera dicho que yo no había intentado asesinar a Griffindor cuando ya todo había terminado?

***.

**Estoy contenta de haber podido subir al fin este capítulo, después de mucho tiempo. Estos meses he estado revisando el fic y he hecho algunos pequeños arreglos. Por ejemplo le he añadido prólogo, y he suprimido cosas allí, alguna frase allá… Pero la mayoría de diálogos sigue intacto, y, por supuesto, la trama es la misma.**

**Muchas gracias por escribirme esos reviews y por leerme. Y siento no actualizar más a menudo; el fic lo escribo en los ratos libres que puedo, y a veces en esos escasos ratos libres no te sale ni una palabra convincente. Así pues, gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Aún así, espero fervientemente vuestros reviews, aunque sea para ponerme verde por la tardanza, o porque este capítulo ha sido horrible. Espero que me comprendáis.**

**Pues bien, muchas gracias a: Aby-Penita, luna-maga, HermiOne PoOtmal **(¿Sin uñas? Bueno, ¡ya estoy de vuelta!)** ,Sealiah **(El beso con Nikel… hum, necesitaba ese beso para enfurecer a un rubio platino, pero a mí tampoco me convence.)**, Giselle Lestrange **(¿Qué hacía ahí Draco? Espero que con este capítulo haya quedado más claro…),** Sandy **(¡Cómo no!),** Claugan2009 **(No me has ofendió, tranquila. Siempre quiero mejorar. También siento mucho que no te guste escribir reviews, pero la verdad es que estaréis hartos de que lo digamos, pero sin reviews no hay historia ¿De qué serviría colgarla aquí?)** , tati-uchiha **(¿Con quién acabará Hermione? Ahá…)**, annyuska14 **(¿Volverán? No, creo que no todavía.)**, Desesperada xdd, NatsumiVlademire **(¡Me alegro de que lo encontraras al final!)**, pabaji y Josefina **(¿Calva? ¿Cortarse las venas? ¡Cada vez me siento más culpable! ¡Espero no haber acabado con tu vida!)

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Maghika**


End file.
